Ennui
by Nicolina
Summary: Slash HarryDrago... Suspense, mystère, face à face HarryDrago, des réponses update chap31: Désolée pour le retard et DERNIER CHAPITRE
1. Ennui

Ennui.  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: DM+HP  
  
Avertissement : Shounen Ai, Yaoi/Slash( D'habitude, je le précise pas mais comme il y a plus de monde qui lit les fics d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser que ce sont des relations entre homme qui sont décrite, si ça vous choque, NE LISEZ PAS), lime, POV alterné de Drago et Harry.  
  
Disclamer: Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JKR. Elle a bien de la chance. J'aimerais bien avoir Drago mais je pense pas qu'il serait d'accord. En tout cas, j'aime bien celui qui joue son rôle dans le film. Il est pas mal et il joue bien.  
  
Genre: Les personnages ne savent plus quoi faire pour s'occuper.  
  
Petit mot: Voilà, ma deuxième fic Harry Potter. J'ai pas put résister, il a fallu que je la fasse. C'est une fic à chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je remercie ceux qui m'ont reviewer pour ma fic «Les nuits de pleine lune, tout peut arriver» c'est très gentil à vous. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de mes fics, ça fait plaisir et ça aide à avancer.  
  
Cette fic est pour Cora et Mimi qui m'encouragent toujours.  
  
  
  
Chapitre1 : Ennui.  
  
Je marche sans but précis. Je m'ennuie ferme. C'est bien la première fois. D'habitude, j'arrive toujours à me trouver une occupation. Torturer quelques élèves de première année ou encore une de mes détentes favorites, emmerder Potter. C'est mon passe temps favori. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai rien envie de faire. J'ai réussi à échapper à mes deux chiens de gardes. Si on peut les nommer ainsi. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à rester avec eux.  
  
C'est bien simple, ils m'exaspèrent. Toujours collé à mes basques. Je n'arrive jamais à m'en débarrasser. Je sais pourquoi ils me suivent comme ça. C'est parce que je suis un Malfoy et que je sais me faire respecter. Ca devient lassant à force mais je ne peux pas me débarrasser de ma réputation comme ça. C'est déjà assez dur de s'en faire une. Le plus dur, c'est de se faire respecter. Après, ça se fait tout seul. Le plus difficile, c'est de garder cette notoriété. Elle part souvent plus vite qu'elle n'est arrivée. C'est bien ça le problème.  
  
C'est ainsi que tous les jours, j'essai de rester dans les bons souliers de tout le monde. De me faire respecter par les plus jeunes. De plus en plus, je trouve ça ennuyeux. Obliger, de jouer un rôle, juste pour ne pas me faire ridiculiser. Enfin ! Je préfère ça quand même et puis c'est moi qui aie choisi cette solution. J'aurais put très bien tout abandonner et laisser faire les choses. Peut-être, qu'après tout, ça pourrait passer. Nan ! Faut pas rêver. J'ai tellement fait de tapage qu'un seul faux pas et je retourne en bas du tableau.  
  
De plus, je ne pense pas que ça plairait à mon père. C'est une bonne raison pour foutre tout en l'air. Juste pour le faire chier. Il est tellement aveugler par son «maître» (si on peut l'appeler comme ça), qu'il ne voit même pas que c'est un esclave. Je ne veux pas devenir comme lui. Il dit lui- même qu'il ne faut pas qu'un Malfoy se laisse marcher sur les pieds et c'est le premier à ramper devant Tu-sais-qui. J'aurais honte si j'étais lui. D'ailleurs, j'aurais presque honte de lui.  
  
Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de suivre sa trace. Devenir un mangemort ne me feras pas avancer. Je le sais. Je n'ai pas envie d'être le petit chien- chien numéro deux de Tu-sais-qui. Quoiqu'il en soit, je m'ennui toujours autant. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Tout m'indiffère et je n'ai envie de rien faire.  
  
Même, faire chier Potter, m'ennuie. Ca devient grave quand même. Qu'est-ce que j'ai vais bien pouvoir faire ? Je sens qu'il me manque quelque chose et je ne sais pas quoi. Je n'arrive pas à trouver ce que sait et ça m'énerve. Je n'aime pas quand quelque chose m'échappe. Je marche. Je ne sais vraiment pas où je vais et je m'en fiche.  
  
Je m'aperçois que je me dirige vers la forêt interdite. Bof ! Tant pis ! Je ne suis pas à ça prêt. Peut-être que je vais pourvoir me défouler un peu. Je sais qu'il est interdit d'y aller mais j'espère que je vais pourvoir rester un peu tranquille loin de tous ses faux-cul de première. C'est un coup à déprimer tout ça. Je ne dois pas normalement mais il n'y a personne.  
  
J'arrive dans la forêt. J'aime la nature même si parfois elle est dangereuse. C'est ce qui fait sa beauté. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu un bon souvenir la dernière fois où je suis allé dans cet endroit. Premièrement, j'étais avec Potter. La prochaine fois, je me terrais avant de les dénoncer. Ca m'évitera de me faire prendre. Deuxièmement, j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie. Je sais que je ne devrais pas avoir peur mais là, c'était trop. Je pensais pas que j'y retournerais un jour.  
  
Je sais que je prends la fuite. Je fuis mes responsabilités. Ce n'est pas bien pour moi. Je suis un Malfoy. Il faut toujours que je prenne mes responsabilités. Je m'assieds au pied d'un arbre. Je contemple ce qui m'entoure. Je ferme les yeux et essai de capter tout ce qu'il y a autour de moi. Le moindre bruit, j'essai de l'identifier. La nature est clame et bercé par le souffle silencieux, je m'endors.  
  
********  
  
Je cours. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai un sentiment bizarre qui me prend au ventre. De la peur ? C'est bien ça. Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas l'inconnu. Je cours toujours plus vite. J'essai de me trouver un point de repère. Rien. Le néant.  
  
J'ai vraiment peur. Non ! Il ne faut pas que j'y pense, ça ne feras qu'empirer. Sans que je comprenne, je me retrouve sur le toit de Poudlard. A côté du télescope. Je ne comprends pas.  
  
Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je sursaute. Je me retourne et me retrouve nez à nez avec.  
  
-Potter ?  
  
Il me regarde. Ses yeux vert émeraudes, sans expression. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Il s'avance vers moi. Je recule, me rapprochant de plus en plus du bord. Je ne peux plus reculer, sinon, je tombe. Potter s'avance toujours vers moi. Une fois arrivé à ma hauteur, il approche son visage du mien et m'embrasse. Je ne réagis pas, puis je sens qu'il me pousse dans le vide.  
  
********  
  
Je sens quelqu'un qui me secoue. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
  
-Eh ! Malfoy.  
  
J'ouvre les yeux. J'ai très chaud. Peu à peu, je reprends mes esprits. Je me souviens de mon rêve. Comment j'ai put rêver de Potter comme ça ? Beurk ! Il m'embrassait. Je crois que je fais du surmenage. Je n'ai plus envie de penser aux autres et je pense à lui. C'était un vrai cauchemar.  
  
-Eh ! Malfoy, je vais pas rester là toute la nuit.  
  
-Potter ?  
  
-Oui, Potter. Je suis pas Merlin à ce que je sache.  
  
-Ca, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.  
  
Il me regarde, les yeux pleins de colère. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait lui qui me réveillerait. Je dois encore être dans un cauchemar pourtant, je sais bien que c'est la réalité.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ?  
  
-Rien, mais j'aurais peut-être dut te laisser te faire dévorer par les bestioles de cette forêt.  
  
-Ca aurait été un bon moyen de te débarrasser de moi. Tu aurais peut-être dut saisir ta chance, ça m'étonnerait que ça se reproduise à moins que je le décide.  
  
Il me regarde bouche-bée. Je lui ai cloué le bec. Après réflexion et avoir regardé un peu partout, je m'aperçois qu'il y a une grosse araignée par terre. Je n'aurais pas cru que Potter me sauverais. Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai la nausée. C'est une chose de rêver de lui mais qu'il me sauve la vie alors là, non.  
  
-Je suis désolé, la prochaine fois je te laisserais te faire dévorer.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ?  
  
-Le sortilège du saucisson.  
  
Après ces mots, il se lève, se retourne et part. Je le vois qui s'arrête.  
  
-Au fait, Malfoy, tu as une dette envers moi. Ne l'oublie pas.  
  
Il se met à marcher à nouveau. Il m'énerve quand il s'y met. En plus, je lui dois quelque chose. C'est ça le pire. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il se trouve ici. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un se ramènerait qui plus est, Potter. En plus, j'ai une dette envers lui, ce qui ne m'enchante pas plus que ça. Il va falloir que je parle sa seigneurie Potter de tout ça. Je l'ai trouvé bizarre quand je l'ai vu penché sur moi. Je n'avais pas fait attention jusque là. Il avait l'air inquiet ? Nan ! Pas Potter. Jamais. Ca doit être la fatigue qui me fait avoir des hallucinations.  
  
Bon sang ! J'espère que je n'ai pas parlé tout haut dans mon cauchemar. Si ça se trouve, il a tout entendu. Espérons pour moi que je sois silencieux en dormant. Il m'aurait peut-être fait la remarque s'il avait entendu. Ou alors, il va tout aller raconter à ses amis pour se railler de moi. Pour le savoir, il n'y a qu'un moyen, affronter le problème même si ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas très envie de retrouver mes pseudos amis. Je sens que la fin de journée va être très longue.  
  
********  
  
Et voilà encore un cour avec Rogue. J'en ai marre. Il nous a encore enlevé pleins de points et franchement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. C'est vrai que Neville n'a encore pas réussi sa potion mais, il a enlevé des points à la moitié de la classe moi y compris. Il n'a jamais été aussi loin. Il était d'une humeur massacrante, pas que ça change de d'habitude mais là c'était pire. Eh ! Oui ! C'est possible, un Rogue encore plus pénible.  
  
Quoi qu'il en soit, je ressors toujours de ses cours vidé. A croire qu'il absorbe toutes mes forces. Pas besoin de Voldemort quand on a Rogue. Nan ! Je peux pas dire ça de Rogue, il a déjà essayé de me sauver et il n'y a pas pire que Voldemort. Rogue n'a jamais essayé de me tuer, il veut juste me faire renvoyé.  
  
C'est pas vrai ! Je me surprends à apprécier Rogue. Je dois vraiment être malade. Je suis tout seul. J'ai laissé Ron et Hermione ensemble. J'aime pas être tenir la chandelle. Je vais aller voir Hagrid. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire jusqu'au dîner. Même mes devoirs sont fait. Je sais, c'est bien la première fois que je prends de l'avance mais c'est ça où faire la discute avec Hermione et Ron. En fait, ce ne serait qu'un monologue de ma part donc je préfère encore faire autre chose.  
  
Ma meilleure activité est le Quidditch. Heureusement qu'il y a ce sport, sinon, je serais vite mort d'ennui. C'est bien la première année où je m'ennui autant. Voldemort n'a pas encore fait de mauvais coup mais ça ne devrais pas tarder. J'aimerais bien un peu d'action.  
  
Je sors de Poudlard et me dirige direct vers la maison de Hagrid. Je suis bien content qu'il soit là. Je frappe à la porte et attends. Rien. Je frappe une deuxième fois. Toujours rien. Je m'apprête à partir quand je vois quelqu'un aller en direction de la forêt interdite. Après observation, je m'aperçois que c'est Malfoy. Avec sa chevelure blonde, on ne peut pas s'y tromper.  
  
Voyant qu'Hagrid, n'est pas là, je m'apprête à repartir en direction de la salle commune. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, je fais demi-tour et me dirige vers la forêt. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que mijote Malfoy. Ce serait un bon moyen de lui faire peur. J'ai envie de m'amuser et autant emmerder un peu Malfoy au lieu de broyer du noir tout seul. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.  
  
Malfoy prit en flagrant délit. De quoi ? Je l'ignore encore mais je ne vais pas tarder à le découvrir. Je dois vraiment m'ennuyer pour faire ça mais bon, je vais pas m'en plaindre. C'est bizarre d'habitude, il est toujours accompagné de ses gardes du corps. Ca m'étonne qu'ils ne soient pas là à moins que trouillard comme ils sont, n'ont pas voulu aller dans la forêt interdite. Normalement, je ne devrais pas y aller mais comme j'y suis déjà aller plusieurs, je commence à avoir l'habitude de tout ce qui se passe la- dedans.  
  
Bon ! Si ça continu, je vais le perdre de vue. Faudrait peut-être que je m'y mette et que je le suive, discrètement bien entendu. D'un pas décidé, je me dirige vers l'endroit où Malfoy est parti. Une fois arrivé, je me cache. Je ne voudrais quand même pas qu'il me voit, ça gâcherai tout. Je l'observe en silence et attends.  
  
Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il fait mais il est bizarre. Je ne vois pas trop ses yeux. Je me demande ce qu'il a ? On dirait qu'il n'est pas comme d'habitude. Il a l'air un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Mouais ! Mieux vaut ne pas se fier aux apparences, surtout quand il s'agit de Malfoy. Je sais qu'il peut facilement berner les gens quand ça le prend. J'attends toujours, l'observant. Après quelques minutes, je m'aperçois que Malfoy s'est endormi.  
  
Bah ! Ca ! J'aurais pas pensé ça. Il agit vraiment de façon bizarre. Je crois que je vais repartir, il n'y a pas grand chose d'intéressant. Et moi qui pensais que j'allais avoir un peu d'action, c'est raté. Bref ! Je m'apprête à repartir quand je m'aperçois d'une chose bizarre. Des yeux jaunes. Je vois les yeux qui s'avancent vers Malfoy. Quelques instant après, je vois que c'est une énorme araignée. Elle s'approche de plus en plus de Malfoy. Je crois qu'elle a faim et que Malfoy fera un excellent dîner. Je ne sais pas si elle a bon goût, quoique... Nan ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Ca va pas la tête. Je dois être fatigué. Je commence à délirer. Respire, ça ira mieux après  
  
Je crois qu'elle veut vraiment le manger. Qu dois-je faire ? Le laisser ? Je ne suis pas comme ça donc il va falloir que je l'aide. Pas que ça m'enchante mais bon. Il faut le faire. Je m'approche de l'araignée.  
  
-Petrificus totalus.  
  
En deux secondes, la bête s'arrête. Il faut maintenant que je réveille le dormeur. Mais franchement ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'aurais au moins la satisfaction qu'il me doit quelque chose. C'est bien ça. Ca pourra toujours servir. Je le secoue un peu. Je crois qu'il rêve et d'après ce que je vois, ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire. Je le secoue encore plus fort. Il se réveille. Nous entamons une discussion sans queue ni tête et je repars puis je m'arrête. J'ai oublié le principal.  
  
-Au fait, Malfoy, tu as une dette envers moi. Ne l'oublie pas.  
  
Je suis assez satisfait de moi. J'ai pas passé une si mauvaise journée que ça. N'empêche, j'aimerai bien savoir de quoi il rêvait. Je pensais pas que quelque chose pouvait hanter Drago Malfoy.  
  
A suivre  
  
Voilà, le premier chapitre fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Une petite review, siouplait pour savoir si je continu. Merci. Nicolina. ^_________^ 


	2. Des amis? Vraiment?

Ennui.  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: DM+HP  
  
Avertissement : Shounen Ai, Yaoi/Slash( D'habitude, je le précise pas mais comme il y a plus de monde qui lit les fics d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser que ce sont des relations entre homme qui sont décrite, si ça vous choque, NE LISEZ PAS), lime(Pas dans ce chapitre), POV alterné de Drago et Harry.  
  
Disclamer: Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JKR. Elle a bien de la chance. J'aimerais bien avoir Drago mais je pense pas qu'il serait d'accord. En tout cas, j'aime bien celui qui joue son rôle dans le film. Il est pas mal et il joue bien.  
  
Genre: Les personnages ne savent plus quoi faire pour s'occuper.  
  
Petit mot: Vous allez peut-être avoir l'impression que ça traîne un peu mais, je tiens à tout bien faire. Vous inquiétez pas, il y aura de l'action dans cette fic, histoire de pas trop vous endormir.  
  
Je pensais pas avoir déjà 10 reviews pour le premier chapitre. Je suis très contente que cette histoire vous plaise. Je vous remercie tous pour les messages.  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Siriette : Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic. Merci pour le message.  
  
Sirius312 : Voilà la suite et merci.  
  
Elava : Comme tu le vois, j'ai eu des reviews. Quant à ce qui va se passer dans la fic, je sais un peu près comment ça va se dérouler et je peux dire qu'il y aura de l'action comme je l'ai dis plus haut. Merci pour la review en espérant que la suite te plaira.  
  
Cajedi : J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début.  
  
Manu : Voilà la suite. Je suis ravi de ton enthousiasme. Ca me pousse à aller encore plus vite à l'écriture.  
  
Miss serpentard : Je ne te fais pas plus attendre. J'espère que ça va te plaire.  
  
Zeynel : Je suis flattée par ta review. ##^___^##. Je te remercie beaucoup.  
  
Padmacho : C'est aussi pour moi un immense plaisir que ma fic te plaise. J'aime beaucoup ton délire. C'est pas grave, je comprends les délires des gens. Merci pour le message.  
  
Mimi : Merci, Merci, Merci, Merci. J'étais pas sur que ça te plaise. Je te remercie pour tous tes encouragements. Tu sais à quel point ton avis compte beaucoup(enfin j'espère)J'espère que la suite de tes fics ne se fera pas trop attendre en particulier «grandes vacances»  
  
Cora : Coupine. Merci de prendre le temps de répondre à mes messages et de prendre le temps de m'envoyer des reviews. Vala la suite. J'espère vraiment que ça va te plaire.  
  
Cette fic est pour Cora et Mimi qui m'encouragent toujours. Bonne lecture à tous. ^_________^  
  
  
  
Chapitre2 : Des amis ? Vraiment ?  
  
Je me lève et sors de la forêt. Je marche lentement, très lentement. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer à l'école. Je serais bien parti mais pour aller où ? Je n'ai nulle part où aller alors autant rester. Vivement que je parte d'ici. J'en ai vraiment marre de cette vie de merde.  
  
Potter est déjà parti depuis un moment. Il va vraiment falloir que je lui parle. Je pense qu'on a des choses à se dire. N'empêche, ça m'énerve de lui devoir quelque chose. C'est bientôt l'heure de manger. Je vais y aller directement, j'ai très faim. J'entre dans le hall et vois Crabbe et Goyle. Je ne suis jamais tranquille.  
  
-Eh ! Drago. Tu étais où ? Me demande Goyle.  
  
-Dehors.  
  
-Pourquoi t'es parti comme ça tout à l'heure, on aurait dit que tu voulais nous fuir ?  
  
Il ne sait pas à quel point c'est vrai. Je les ai fuis et j'aurais bien voulu que ça continu. Je suis sur qu'ils m'ont cherché. Ils ne peuvent vraiment pas se débrouiller sans moi. J'en ai marre.  
  
-Je voulais un peu rester seul.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Est-ce que je t'en pose des questions ? J'avais envie d'un peu de tranquillité, c'est trop demandé ?  
  
-Non. Le prend pas comme ça, Drago. On voulait juste savoir, me dit Crabbe.  
  
Je passe à côté de Crabbe et Goyle et entre dans la grande salle. Je n'ai même pas le temps d'aller m'assoire que quelqu'un me saute dessus. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir que c'est Pansy Parkinson. Autant dire que je n'aime pas du tout, cette fille. Il faut bien sur que je la supporte parce qu'elle est à Serpentard.  
  
En fait, il faut que je supporte tout le monde mais je crois qu'elle, c'est encore pire. Plus collante, t'a pas. En plus, elle se croit jolie. Je me demande si elle se regarde dans le miroir. Bref ! Il faut que je la supporte toute la journée et elle croit que je l'aime bien. Il y a des gens naïfs.  
  
Le pire, c'est quand j'ai eu à la supporter pendant le bal en quatrième année. Je crois que c'était le comble. Elle, elle était fière d'être à mon bras mais moi j'en menais pas large. C'est vraiment parce que je n'avais personne. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour ne pas être ridicule ! Pourtant, j'avais l'impression de l'être. Je me sépare de Parkinson. C'est qu'elle est lourde celle là.  
  
Je m'assois à la table des Serpentard. Crabbe et Goyle à mes côtés, toujours. Je regarde la table de Gryffondor. Potter y est déjà. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver celui là ! Je croise son regard. Sans attendre, je lui envoie un regard noir dont j'ai le secret et lui me rends la pareille puis nous sommes interrompus par ce crétin de Weasley. Bon ! C'est pas tout mais j'ai faim moi. Il faudrait que je commence à manger et après au dodo. Je suis crevé. Une fois le dîner terminé, je me lève sans un mot pour les autres ne laissant pas le temps à Crabbe et Goyle de me suivre. Je vais directement aller me coucher.  
  
********  
  
Cela fait déjà un moment que j'ai quitté Malfoy. Il est exaspérant celui là. En plus ! Il ne m'a même pas dit merci mais à quoi je dois m'attendre de sa part. Le mot « merci » ne doit pas faire parti de son vocabulaire. Il est trop fier pour ça. J'entre dans l'école et vais dans la bibliothèque pour chercher Ron et Hermione. Je suis un peu près sur qu'ils y sont.  
  
J'entre dans la pièce et vais au fond. Et qui je trouve ? Oh ! Miracle ! Ron et Hermione qui se font du bouche à bouche mutuel. Je me demande parfois s'ils ne vont pas avoir leurs bouches collées à force de s'embrasser. Remarque ! Ce serait marrant à voir.  
  
-hum, hum.je vous dérange, dis-je.  
  
Ils se tournent vers moi. Visiblement, je les dérange. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, je serais mort sur-le-champ. La prochaine fois, je crois que je n'irai pas les chercher.  
  
-Ca s'est bien passé les recherches ? Repris-je.  
  
Ils détournent leur regard en même temps et rougissent. Apparemment, ils n'ont pas dut faire grand chose.  
  
-Vous venez manger ? C'est l'heure.  
  
Ils se lèvent en même temps et me suivent. C'est étrange comme ils font tout à l'identique. Ai-je précisé que je faisais la conversation tout seul ? Je crois bien qu'oui. C'est assez énervant. A croire qu'ils ne peuvent pas parler. Je vais finir par me parler à moi-même si c'est pas déjà fait. J'entre dans la grande salle, suivi de mes deux muets. Dans un sens, le silence est une plus douce musique, que le brouhaha qu'il y a dans la grande salle.  
  
Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point, il pouvait y avoir du bruit. Je trouve ça assez gênant. Je crois qu'à force de me promener tout seul, je dois apprécier le silence. Ca doit être ça. Nous asseyons quand mes deux amis, me font enfin l'honneur de me parler. Je deviens cynique, je dois être fatigué.  
  
-Tu es parti où tout à l'heure, Harry ? Me demande Ron.  
  
-Je suis parti voir Hagrid mais comme il était pas là, j'ai traîné un peu dehors.  
  
J'ai un peu omis que j'avais croisé Malfoy. Ca ne sert à rien qu'ils soient au courant. Je leur dirais, si j'en ai envie. De plus, Ron risquerait de me rabâcher sans cesse que Malfoy a une dette envers moi et que je pourrais lui faire faire n'importe quoi. C'est vrai que c'est tentant mais je préfère prendre mon temps pour trouver ce qu'il pourrait faire pour moi. Il y aura bien une occasion qui se présentera.  
  
Nous commençons à manger. J'avais quand même un peu faim. Le combat contre l'araignée géante m'a creusé. Alors que je commence à manger, je vois Malfoy qui entre dans la salle. Il a pas l'air content. Il ne doit pas s'être remis que je lui ai sauvé la vie. Dans un sens, ça me fait plaisir.  
  
Malfoy s'apprête à s'assoire quand je vois Parkinson qui lui saute dessus. C'est à mourir de rire.  
  
-J'aimerais pas être à sa place ? Fis-je.  
  
-De quoi tu parle ? Me demande Ron en relevant la tête de son assiette.  
  
-Malfoy et Parkinson.  
  
Ron regarde la scène et commence à pouffer de rire.  
  
-Ca c'est sur que c'est trop drôle à voir. Ce qui est sur, c'est que je ne le plains pas. Ca lui fait les pieds.  
  
-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi.  
  
Je retourne à mon repas. Avec tout ça, je n'ai même pas commencé à manger. N'empêche, c'est un délice. Les elfes de maison sont vraiment doués pour la cuisine. Je relève la tête et croise les yeux de Malfoy et s'ensuis un combat visuel. Pendant quelques secondes nous restons à nous fixer le regard mauvais l'un pour l'autre. Une main s'agite devant moi.  
  
-Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu regarde ? Demande Ron.  
  
-Rien de bien intéressant.  
  
-Dis ? Tu trouve pas que Malfoy n'est pas comme d'habitude ? Je suis sur qu'il prépare quelque chose.  
  
-C'est bien possible.  
  
Je crois que Ron a raison. Malfoy prépare bien quelque chose mais il est quand même bizarre en ce moment. On dirait qu'il y a un peu d'indifférence dans ces attitudes.  
  
-Harry ? T'es encore parti ? Dit hermione.  
  
-Hein ? Quoi ?  
  
-T'es un peu dans la lune aujourd'hui ?  
  
-J'ai pas trop envie de parler.  
  
-Ok. J'espère tout de même que tu ne crois pas que l'on te laisse tomber ?  
  
-Non. Je sais bien que vous avez besoin d'intimité. Je le comprends très bien.  
  
-J'espère que tu ne nous dis pas ça pour nous faire plaisir.  
  
-Non, puisque je te le dis. Je sais que vous ne me laisserez jamais tomber. Je vous fais confiance.  
  
-Tant mieux. Mais n'hésite pas à le dire si tu pense que l'on te délaisse.  
  
-Ok. Sans faute.  
  
Je repars dans mes pensées. Bien sur que j'ai l'impression de me sentir à l'écart mais je ne peux pas leur en vouloir de vouloir rester seul tous les deux. Je ne vais pas me formaliser de ça. Ce sont quand même mes meilleurs amis. Ma tête fait le tour de la salle et je m'aperçois que Malfoy est parti et le plus étrange c'est que ses petits chiens de gardes sont encore là. Bof ! Je m'en fous après tout, je peux pas le supporter de toute façon. La seule chose qui est bien, c'est qu'il me doit quelque chose. C'est une douce musique à mes oreilles que de savoir ça.  
  
A suivre  
  
Chapitre2 terminé. Ca vous a plu ? Ou non ? Review, review, review. Please. Merchi. Nicolina. ^_________^ 


	3. Rêve ou cauchemar?

Ennui.  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: DM+HP  
  
Avertissement : Shounen Ai, Yaoi/Slash( D'habitude, je le précise pas mais comme il y a plus de monde qui lit les fics d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser que ce sont des relations entre homme qui sont décrite, si ça vous choque, NE LISEZ PAS), lime(Pas dans ce chapitre), POV alterné de Drago et Harry. OOC de Goyle.  
  
Disclamer: Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JKR. Elle a bien de la chance. J'aimerais bien avoir Drago mais je pense pas qu'il serait d'accord. En tout cas, j'aime bien celui qui joue son rôle dans le film. Il est pas mal et il joue bien.  
  
Genre: Les rêves, ça ne ce contrôle pas.  
  
Petit mot: Ma fic a un peu dévier du titre mais j'ai pas le courage de le changer. S'il y a quand même un changement, je l'indiquerais pour que vous ne soyez pas trop perdu. J'ai l'impression que ça ne correspond plus vraiment à la fic. Si vous pensez la même chose, faites le moi savoir.  
  
2 reviews seulement? Il vous a pas plu le chapitre précédent ?  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Elava : Comme tu le vois, cette fois, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews sur le chapitre précédent. C'est comme ça, il y a toujours des hauts et des bas. Je suis quand même contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre2 et te remercie de m'avoir reviewer.  
  
Cora : Coupine. T'es toujours là. Merci beaucoup. J'espère que ça va te plaire.  
  
Cette fic est pour Cora et Mimi qui m'encouragent toujours. Bonne lecture à tous. ^_________^  
  
  
  
Chapitre3 : Rêve ou cauchemar ?  
  
Je suis dans ma chambre. Les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Qu'elle journée ! Et moi qui pensais être tranquille, c'est tout le contraire qui s'est produit. Ca a commencé avec mon rêve. Mais d'où est-ce qu'il vient ? Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi, j'ai fait ce cauchemar. Il y a eu après Potter et ça grande bonté. Il m'a sauvé la vie. Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai mal au coeur.  
  
S'ensuis, les questions de Crabbe et Goyle, puis Parkinson qui me saute dessus et enfin une deuxième confrontation avec Potter. Autant dire que c'était une journée crevante. C'est bien pour cela que je vais tout de suite dormir. Ca ne sert à rien que j'attende les autres. De toutes façons, je n'ai pas très envie de parler.  
  
Je me change et me mets dans mon lit. Je vais sûrement encore mal dormir. Il faut dire que les ronflements de Goyle, y sont pour quelque chose. Comment dormir avec quelqu'un qui fait un bruit pareil ? Moi, j'ai un peu de mal et pourtant ça fait déjà 6 ans que ça dure. Il y a des fois, je ne l'entends pas. Ca, c'est quand, je m'endors avant mais quand c'est après, c'est l'horreur. Il n'y a que la fatigue qui me fait flancher, sinon, c'est mission impossible.  
  
Je ne ferme pas les yeux tout de suite. Je regarde le plafond. J'avais jamais remarqué qu'il y avait une peinture sur le plafond, juste au-dessus de mon lit.. On voit un énorme serpent qui s'enroule autour d'une épée. Sur les côtés se trouve deux S. Salazard Serpentard. C'est bizarre que je ne l'aie jamais remarqué auparavant. Bref ! Je vais pas m'extasier plus longtemps sur cette peinture. Ca n'a aucun intérêt. Je m'endors, la tête pleine de questions.  
  
********  
  
Encore le noir. Toujours du noir. Pourquoi c'est comme ça? Je n'ai toujours aucun point de repère. Puis le toit de Poudlard. Encore.  
  
Je fixe le vide. Une main sur mon épaule. Je sursaute.  
  
-Potter.  
  
Il n'a pas la même expression que la dernière fois. J'ai l'impression qu'il y quelqu'un derrière lui. Je n'arrive pas à distinguer qui c'est. Potter me regarde. Un regard intense, des yeux dont je ne comprends pas le sens. Qu'est-ce qu'il a? La même scène, je me recule, il m'embrasse et me pousse dans le vide. Je ne comprends pas.  
  
-Pourquooooooiiiii ?  
  
********  
  
-Pourquoooooooiiiiiiii ?  
  
-Drago, Drago, réveille-toi ?  
  
Une voix. Je le connais. Je sursaute me redressant sur mon lit, haletant. J'ai du mal à reprendre ma respiration et ai un peu de mal à reprendre mes esprits. Je ne sais même pas qui m'a réveillé. A croire que j'ai besoin d'aide pour me sortir de mes cauchemars.  
  
-Drago, c'est moi, Goyle.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi il ne répond pas ?  
  
Une main sur mon épaule. J'entends des voix, des chuchotements. Je commence à voir plus clair. Goyle et Crabbe.  
  
-Crabbe ? Goyle ?  
  
-Oui, c'est nous, dit Crabbe.  
  
Je regarde autour de moi. Il y a une dizaine de Serpentards. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? Ils sont tous étonnés. Ils ont jamais vu quelqu'un faire un cauchemar ou quoi ?  
  
-Vous voulez ma photo ? Leur dis-je.  
  
Sur me dernières paroles, tous repartirent sauf Crabbe et Goyle et mes autres camarades de chambres.  
  
-Drago, est-ce que ça va ? Me demande Goyle.  
  
-Oui, leur répondis-je sèchement.  
  
Il reste un moment à me regarder.  
  
-Vous avez jamais vu quelqu'un faire un cauchemar ? C'est pas parce que je suis un Malfoy, que je ne fais pas de mauvais rêve.  
  
-On le comprend bien mais tu avais un peu de mal à en sortir et puis tu as crié.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que j'ai crié ?  
  
-Tu as dit « Pourquoi »  
  
-Je n'ai rien dit d'autre ?  
  
-Non, c'est tout ce que tu as dit.  
  
Tant mieux pour moi. Ca m'aurait embêté si j'avais crié le nom de Potter tout haut.  
  
-Vous pouvez dormir. Je ne pense pas que je referais de rêves. Merci.  
  
Ils me regardent interloqués puis retournent à leurs lits. C'est sûrement le fait que je leur aie dit merci. C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que je le fais. Je commence à changer. C'est mauvais ça ou peut-être pas. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je me remets dans les draps mais ne m'endors pas. Je crois que ce sera un peu difficile. Je sais qu'il est trois heures du mat' et qu'il y a cour demain mais je ne pense pas que je pourrais me rendormir ce soir.  
  
Je viens de me remettre dans mon lit mais en fait j'en ressors et vais dans la salle commune. Je me mets dans le fauteuil situé en face de la cheminée. Je regarde les flammes danser. Il fait froid en ce moment. J'aime bien les feux de cheminée. Ca donne une certaine sécurité. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un cocon. Dans quelques semaines se sont les vacances de Noël. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de revenir chez moi. Je crois que je vais rester à Poudlard. C'est bien la première fois que je pense une chose pareil.  
  
Avant, j'attendais avec impatience de retourner chez moi et là, je n'ai pas envie. Je crois que c'est parce que je sais que mon père va vouloir que je sois un mangemort et franchement, je n'ai pas envie alors autant rester ici. Je sais que je n'aurais rien à craindre ici. Je n'ai quand même pas envie de finir six pieds sous terre. Je ne suis pas fou.  
  
J'espère que ça va aller dans les jours à venir. S'il faut que je ne dorme pas parce que je n'ai pas envie de rêver, je vais vite finir par être crevé vite fait. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de rêver de Potter? Ce qui est bizarre, c'est que ce n'est pas tout à fait le même rêve que la dernière fois.  
  
Je ne comprends pas la réaction de Potter dans ce rêve. Pourquoi il m'embrasse ? C'est quand même étrange que je fasse presque exactement le même rêve. Et qui est la personne derrière lui ? Aahhh ! Pourquoi je veux le savoir ? Pourtant, je me pose beaucoup de questions. Serait-ce un rêve prémonitoire ? Je ne l'espère pas. Rien que de savoir que je vais embrasser Potter, booouuuuhhh, ça me fait froid dans le dos. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aimerais bien que ça s'arrête.  
  
********  
  
Après le dîner, nous sommes retournés, Hermione, Ron et moi dans la salle commune. Je pense que je vais bientôt aller me coucher. Je suis fatigué. Je commence à monter dans la chambre.  
  
-Harry, tu monte déjà ? Me demande Hermione.  
  
-Oui, je suis fatigué.  
  
-Harry, j'ai l'impression que tu nous cache quelque chose ?  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
  
-Tu es beaucoup plus distant. Et je sais que ce n'est pas tout à fait à cause de nous. Quand on te parle, j'ai l'impression que tu esquive et tu es souvent dans la lune.  
  
-Je n'ai pas envie de parler en ce moment. Je suis fatigué. Je dors mal.  
  
-Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit ?  
  
-Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter et vous embêter.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte? Tu sais très bien que l'on t'aidera quoiqu'il arrive.  
  
-Je sais mais de toute façon je pense que ça va passer. Si je n'arrive pas encore à dormir ce soir. Promis, j'irais voir Mme Pomfresh.  
  
-Très bien, comme tu veux Harry.  
  
Sur ces dernières paroles, je monte me coucher. Une fois changer, je me mets dans mon lit. Pourquoi je fais ce rêve ? Je ne comprends pas ? C'est irréel. Ca fait deux jours que ça dure. J'espère que ça ne va pas recommencer ce soir. Je m'endors.  
  
Je me réveille en sursaut. Je regarde l'heure. Trois heures. J'ai encore fait ce rêve. Je me vois, embrassant Malfoy et le poussant dans le vide. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi je l'embrasse lui? C'est vraiment l'horreur et pourtant, je sais que j'en avais envie et je ne comprends pas pourquoi? Ce rêve avait l'air si.réel. C'est vraiment étrange.  
  
Je vais encore passer une nuit blanche. Je sens que je vais encore avoir des regards inquiets sur le dos. Je fais le tour de la pièce des yeux et regarde tous mes camarades de chambres endormis. Ils ont de la chance. Ils dorment profondément. J'aimerais bien faire de même mais je ne peux pas. Je ne veux plus rêver.  
  
A suivre  
  
Bon ! J'ai fini le chapitre3. J'avance bien. J'aime bien écrire cette fic. Reviews, reviews. Je voudrais savoir ce que vous en pensez, please. Merci. Nicolina. ^________^ 


	4. Menace

Ennui.  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: DM+HP  
  
Avertissement : Shounen Ai, Yaoi/Slash( D'habitude, je le précise pas mais comme il y a plus de monde qui lit les fics d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser que ce sont des relations entre homme qui sont décrite, si ça vous choque, NE LISEZ PAS), lime, POV alterné de Drago et Harry.  
  
Disclamer: Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JKR. Elle a bien de la chance. J'aimerais bien avoir Drago mais je pense pas qu'il serait d'accord. En tout cas, j'aime bien celui qui joue son rôle dans le film. Il est pas mal et il joue bien.  
  
Genre: Je sais pas trop pour ce chapitre.  
  
Petit mot: Merci, merci pour les toutes les reviews. J'en ai reçu pleins pour le chapitre3. Je suis contente que ça vous ait plu.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Manu: Je te remercie pour la review.  
  
Chen(alias sarah: Moi aussi je trouve que le couple Harry/Drago est le meilleur. Merci.  
  
MOULE: Je ne dis rien sur ce qu'il va se passer. Voilà la suite et merci.  
  
Pitinad: Je ne peux rien dire pour le moment. Les explications viendront plus tard dans la fic Merci pour le message.  
  
Padmacho: Oui, ils sont chiants et c'est pas fini. Merci beaucoup.  
  
Lilas O'Connor: Encore une fois, je ne dis rien. Merci, merci et voila la suite.  
  
Mimi: Cette fois, j'ai décidé de faire ça lentement, c'est vrai. Je commence à avoir de l'expérience. Je suis vraiment contente que tu ais écrit une fic sur HP. Je suis sur que ça va être un chef-d'oeuvre. C'est normal que je te la dédie ainsi qu'à Cora, vous m'encouragez toujours et ça me donne envie d'écrire. Je te remercie beaucoup.  
  
Cora: Coupine. T'es toujours là pour m'encourager. Merci, merci, merci.  
  
Cette fic est pour Cora et Mimi qui m'encouragent toujours.  
  
  
  
Chapitre4 : Menace.  
  
Je sens qu'on me secoue l'épaule. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je me réveille. Je ne pensais pas que je me rendormirais.  
  
-Ca va, je me lève.  
  
Je regarde autour de moi et m'aperçois que je ne suis pas dans mon lit. Je me souviens d'hier soir. C'est vrai que je suis descendu et j'ai dut m'endormir dans le fauteuil. Dire que je voulais pas dormir. La fatigue a eu raison de moi. Il y a une bonne chose. Aucun rêve n'a été fait durant ma période de sommeil. Peut-être est-ce passé ? Sûrement que oui.  
  
-Drago, qu'est ce que tu fais dans le fauteuil ? Demande Crabbe.  
  
-Je suis descendu hier soir et je me suis endormi.  
  
-Nous allons manger, tu nous rejoins ? Me demande Goyle.  
  
-Juste le temps de prendre une douche et je vous rejoins là-bas.  
  
-Très bien.  
  
Crabbe et Goyle sortirent de la pièce et je restais seul. Bon, c'est pas tout mais je pense qu'une bonne douche me fera du bien. Je vais dans la salle de bains. Une fois ma toilette finie, je m'habille et vais rejoindre les autres. J'entre dans la grande salle et vais m'asseoir à ma table entre mes deux camarades.  
  
Je commence à manger et vois Potter entrer. Il a pas l'air très frais. Il a des cernes sous les yeux. On dirait qu'il n'a pas beaucoup dormi. Il a dut encore sortir en douce cette nuit. C'est très bien, il va plus facile à emmerder. Je sens que ça va être une bonne journée. Je retourne à mon petit déjeuner.  
  
On commence à entendre de grands bruits. Le courrier va arriver. Comme tous les matins d'ailleurs ! Quelque seconde plus tard, des centaines de hiboux entrent dans la pièce. On voit les hiboux et les chouettes déposer les courriers à pratiquement tous les élèves si ce n'est tous.  
  
Même Potter en a. C'est étrange. Depuis quelques années, il en a, alors qu'au début, il n'en recevait jamais. Je me demande bien qui peut lui écrire ? Oh ! Et puis, après tout, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Il fait bien ce qu'il veut. Un hibou me lance du courrier. C'est celui de mon père. Je me demande bien ce qu'il me veut. Je reçois aussi la gazette du sorcier. Eh ! Oui ! Il faut s'informer. Je laisse la lettre de côté et commence à lire le journal.  
  
Il n'y a pas grand chose aujourd'hui. Ce ne sont que des faits divers. Rien de bien important. J'ouvre alors la lettre, que j'ai reçu. Elle est bien de mon père. Je me demande bien ce qu'il me veut. Je sors la lettre de l'enveloppe et commence à lire :  
  
Drago,  
  
Ton refus à devenir mangemort est inadmissible et inacceptable. Sache que si tu ne veux pas le devenir, nous te considérerons comme un ennemi au même titre que les autres. Dans ce cas, ça voudrait dire que tu auras le même châtiment que les autres.  
  
Repenses-y, pour toi et pour notre famille.  
  
Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Il croit que c'est en m'envoyant ces lettres que ça va me faire changer d'avis ? il se trompe. Je ne changerais pas mes positions. Je sais très bien ce que je risque à faire cela. Cette lettre me pousse à rester ici, pendant les vacances. Je n'étais pas sur mais là, ça devient important. Ce sont des menaces de mort même s'il ne me le dit pas directement, je sais que s'en est.  
  
Je me lève et sort pour aller au premier cour de la journée. Quand je pense que mon père serait prêt à sacrifier son propre fils juste pour satisfaire Voldemort. Comment un père peut faire ça ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis pas pressé de le revoir. Il ne me restera plus qu'à lui envoyer une lettre lui disant que je reste à Poudlard pour les vacances et que je ne veux toujours pas devenir mangemort. Il va être furax mais je tiens mes positions. Je ne reviendrais pas sur ce que j'ai dit.  
  
Je me demande si certains Serpentards sont au courant de mon refus. Je ne pense pas sinon, je pense qu'il y en aurait plus d'un qui m'aurait tourné les dos à commencé par Crabbe et Goyle. J'entre dans la salle de métamorphose. Et dire que je pensais que je passerais une bonne journée, je me suis trompé.  
  
******** La nuit a été longue. Surtout que je n'ai pas dormi. Je n'ai pas put ce qui fait que ce matin, je suis le premier debout. J'ai été me laver. J'ai des cernes sous les yeux. Si je continu comme ça, je vais m'écrouler par terre. Si je le fais, j'espère que ce sera au cour de Rogue, comme ça je louperais son cour et il me foutra la paix. Il est très fatigant.  
  
Je m'habille et vais dans la salle commune. Je vais à la fenêtre et regarde dehors. Il ne fait pas très beau. Je suis même un peu près sur qu'il va pleuvoir. Heureusement que je n'ai pas d'entraînement de Quidditch, je dois dire que ce n'est pas très agréable de rentrer boueux. Dans un sens, ça m'embête parce que je serai bien sorti un peu. Sept heures et demie. Je remonte dans la chambre. Ron commence à se réveiller. Il s'étire et baille.  
  
-Salut Harry, bien dormi ?  
  
-Moyen.  
  
-T'as encore eu du mal? Pourtant tu dormais déjà quand on est monté.  
  
-Je sais mais je me suis réveillé cette nuit et je n'ai pas put me rendormir  
  
-Je crois que tu devrais aller voir Mme Pomfresh. Tu as quand même une mine fatiguée. Tu commence même à avoir des cernes sous les yeux.  
  
-Tu as raison. J'irais la voir après les cours. Elle aura sûrement quelque chose pour m'aider à dormir.  
  
-Elle a toujours quelque chose. Harry, tu sais pourquoi tu n'arrive pas à dormir ?  
  
-Plus ou moins.  
  
-Comment ça plus ou moins ?  
  
J'en ai marre des ses questions. Je sais qu'il essai de m'aider mais je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est à cause d'un rêve que je n'arrive pas à dormir. Qui plus est, un rêve où j'embrasse Malfoy. Je pense que ça ne passerais pas.  
  
-Ecoute, Ron, je vais régler ça.  
  
-Harry. Hermione a raison, tu nous cache quelque chose mais.  
  
-Ron, s'il te plait, je le supplie.  
  
-Mais. Si tu ne veux pas nous en parler, on insistera pas. Tu nous en parleras, si tu le veux.  
  
-Merci.  
  
J'aurais cru qu'il insisterait. Je crois que c'est l'influence d'Hermione qui fait ça. Ron se lève et va dans la salle de bains. Je m'assois sur mon lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron sort, prêt.  
  
-On y va, me dit-il.  
  
-Oui.  
  
Nous sortons de la chambre et allons dans la salle commune. Hermione nous attend près de la porte.  
  
-C'est pas trop tôt, nous dit-elle.  
  
-Ron a encore traîné au lit, lui dis-je.  
  
Ron est un peu vexé par la remarque mais se reprend très vite.  
  
-C'est comme ça qu'on dit bonjour à son amoureux ? Rétorque Ron.  
  
Je ris. Hermione s'approche de Ron et lui dépose un baiser sur la bouche.  
  
-Bien dormi ? Harry, me demande-t-elle.  
  
-Bof !  
  
-N'oublie pas ce que tu nous as dit hier.  
  
-Je sais, j'en ai parlé avec Ron ce matin. J'irai voir l'infirmière. On va manger ? Dis-je.  
  
Ils acquiescent et nous sortons de la pièce. Nous dirigeons en direction de la grande salle. Nous nous asseyons à notre table et commençons à manger. Le courrier va bientôt arriver. J'en attends. Des bruissements d'ailes se font entendre. Hedwige arrive à notre table et dépose mon courrier. Je lui donne un peu de bacon. Elle a dut faire un long voyage.  
  
Je ne sais pas vraiment où elle est partie mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle a été retrouver Sirius. Ne sachant pas où il se trouve, je ne peux pas vraiment savoir s'il est prêt ou loin de moi. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il veille toujours sur moi. Je lui ai envoyé une lettre. J'attendais une réponse. Je décachette la lettre et commence à la lire :  
  
Cher filleul,  
  
J'espère que tu vas bien ? Pour l'instant tout va bien de mon côté. C'est assez calme mais je pense que ça ne va pas durer longtemps. J'ai entendu dire que Voldelort prépare quelque chose. Je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est mais dès que j'ai plus détails, je te préviens. Fais bien attention et reste sur tes gardes.  
  
Affectueusement,  
  
Patmol.  
  
Voldemort prépare quelque chose. La trêve aura été de courte durée. Il va falloir que je réécrive à Sirius. Si seulement, je n'avais pas à rester sur mes gardes, ça changerait. Mais bon ! Mieux vaut que j'écoute les conseils de mon parain. Je suis content d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Je n'aime pas ne pas en avoir. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose. J'ai toujours dans l'espoir qu'il soit innocenté et que je passe mes vacances chez lui.  
  
-C'est Patmol ? Me demande Ron en me montrant la lettre.  
  
-Oui c'est lui.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a écrit ?  
  
-Il me dit qu'il faut que je fasse attention à Tu-sais-qui par ce qu'il prépare quelque chose.  
  
-Ca faisait longtemps mais il fallait s'y attendre.  
  
-Oui, c'est vrai. Il me dit aussi qu'il me dirait s'il y avait du nouveau.  
  
Je n'appelle jamais Voldemort par son vrai nom devant Ron et Hermione. Il est vrai qu'ils ont un peut de mal à entendre son nom. Je le comprends très bien d'ailleurs. Quant à moi, j'ai toujours dit Voldemort. Je n'ai jamais eu de mal à dire son nom. Ca ne me fait pas peur. Je regarde de nouveau la lettre et la relis. J'espère vraiment que Sirius fait attention à lui.  
  
Je relève la tête et mon regard se dirige vers la table des Serpentard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je regarde toujours dans cette direction. Sûrement le fait qu'elle se trouve dans ma ligne de mire mais il est vrai qu'il y quelque chose de plus intéressant à regarder que les Serpentard.  
  
Apparemment Malfoy aussi a reçu de courrier. Un journal et une lettre. Je le vois qui lit cette dernière. Ca n'a pas l'air de lui faire plaisir ce qu'il y a dans cette l'être. Soudain, je vois son visage devenir légèrement livide. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui peut mettre Malfoy dans cet état. Non mais pourquoi je m'en préoccupe, moi ? Il fait bien ce qu'il veut après tout. Je le vois qui se lève et sort de la pièce.  
  
Je regarde l'heure et remarque que c'est bientôt le cour de métamorphose avec les Serpentard en plus. Cette année, on a tous nos cours avec eux. Avant, c'était quelque cour mais là, ce sont TOUS les cours. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils nous mettent ensembles. Ils savent pourtant qu'on se déteste. C'est peut-être pour nous rapprocher mais je vais plutôt avoir l'impression que ça fera le contraire. Je pense que qu'il y aura encore plus de rivalité.  
  
Je me lève et pars sans attendre les autres. Je passe d'abord par le dortoir pour prendre mes affaires et me dirige vers la salle de Mc Gonagall. Espérons que le cour se passera bien.  
  
A suivre  
  
Encore un chapitre de fait. Reviews, reviews siouplait. Thanks. Nicolina. ^_______^ 


	5. Rêve éveillé

Ennui.  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: DM+HP  
  
Avertissement : Shounen Ai, Yaoi/Slash( D'habitude, je le précise pas mais comme il y a plus de monde qui lit les fics d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser que ce sont des relations entre homme qui sont décrite, si ça vous choque, NE LISEZ PAS), lime, POV alterné de Drago et Harry.  
  
Disclamer: Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JKR. Elle a bien de la chance. J'aimerais bien avoir Drago mais je pense pas qu'il serait d'accord. En tout cas, j'aime bien celui qui joue son rôle dans le film. Il est pas mal et il joue bien.  
  
Genre: Prise de tête.  
  
Petit mot: J'ai pensé à cette scène quand j'étais au premier chapitre mais étant donné qu'il faut que ce soit cohérent, elle n'apparaît que maintenant. Je tenais absolument à écrire cette scène.  
  
Je vous remercie tous pour les reviews. Contente que ça vous plaise toujours autant.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
M.A.T: Me te remercie de ta review. Voilà la suite.  
  
Enishi: Je te remercie.  
  
Lili: Il va falloir encore attendre pour les explications. Merci pour le message.  
  
Manu: Je te remercie pour le message. Je suis contente que tu adore.  
  
Yunafab: Je sais que le début est un peu long mais je tiens faire ça bien. T'inquiète pas, je prévois un peu d'action dans pas longtemps. Merci pour le message.  
  
Cora: Coupine. Vala la suite. Merci encore pour tes encouragements.  
  
Cette fic est pour Cora et Mimi qui m'encouragent toujours.  
  
  
  
Chapitre5 : Rêve éveillé.  
  
J'entre dans la salle de métamorphose. Il n'y a presque personne. Tant mieux, je vais pouvoir rester un peu tranquille. Je tiens mes cours en main et ma lettre. La lettre de mon père. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser. Je dois lui répondre mais je n'en ai pas envie. J'aimerais bien ne pas être un Malfoy, des fois. Plus de responsabilités, plus d'obligations. Je ne serais pas obligé de protéger mon nom auquel mon père tient temps.  
  
C'est vrai que les Malfoy sont craint et respecté et je pense vraiment que pour exister, il faut réussir à se faire un nom. Mais moi, j'aimerais me faire un nom moi-même. Qu'on ne dise pas que je suis le fils à Lucius Malfoy, que j'appartiens à la famille Malfoy. Je veux qu'on me voie en tant que Drago. Qu'on ne m'identifie pas à mon blason mais à ce que je suis !  
  
J'ai l'impression de n'être respecter que parce que je porte le nom de Malfoy. Je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de personnes qui ne me parleraient pas si je ne m'appelais pas comme ça. Je m'en rend compte maintenant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me pose toutes ces questions. Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Il me suffisait d'être là et je n'avais pus rien à faire. Tout le monde autour de moi, m'encourageant à poursuivre les traces de mon père mais moi, je ne veux pas.  
  
Je ne pense pas qu'il faut que je tombe dans le même cercle que lui. Je pense que je ne devrais pas me prendre la tête pour le moment. J'ai encore un peu de temps pour y penser. C'est incroyable tous les problème qui me tombe dessus cette année. Entre Potter et mon père, j'ai de quoi faire. Je ne vais pas m'ennuyer, ça c'est sur.  
  
Les élèves commencent à arriver. Goyle s'assoit à côté de moi et Crabbe à côté de Pansy. Je sens que ce cour va être très long. Je vois Potter arriver. Il a l'air vraiment fatigué. Mais vraiment! Pourquoi je m'en préoccupe? Je le vois qui s'assoit à côté de Neville. D'habitude, il est à côté de Weasley. Peut-être qu'ils se sont disputés. Ce serait intéressant de le savoir ou peut-être pas. Mc Gonagall arrive et se poste devant son bureau nous toisant du regard. Je me demande bien ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui.  
  
-Bonjour à tous, nous dit-elle. Aujourd'hui, nous allons essayer de transformer un animal en une statue de verre.  
  
Super intéressant. Il faudrait que je pense à ce sortilège si je veux me débarrasser de ceux qui me gêne. Je suis sur que ce serait.ennuyeux. C'est vraiment nul ce sortilège. Qu'est-ce qu'on en ferait après, on le ferait trôner au milieu de son salon. Potter au milieu du salon, ce serait vraiment une belle statue. Non! Mais, n'importe quoi. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête. De toute façon ces sortilèges ne sont pas définitifs, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on peut les apprendre.  
  
-Pour réussir cette transformation, reprit-elle, il faut laver votre baguette et la baisser d'un seul coup en prononçant les mots «animagi glassus» [1] Allez-y.  
  
C'est vraiment idiot. J'ai pas envie de le faire. Je pose ma tête sur ma main pour la soutenir et ferme les yeux.  
  
********  
  
Encore ce rêve. Noir puis toujours le toit de l'école. Je regarde le vide. C'est vraiment haut mais je n'ai pas peur. Cette main qui me fait sursauter.  
  
-Potter?  
  
-Chut! Me dit-il.  
  
Il ne m'avait pas encore parlé. Il s'approche de moi. Je sens toujours la présence derrière lui mais je ne la distingue toujours pas. Harry me sourit puis s'approche et m'embrasse. On dirait un baiser d'adieu. Il me pousse encore dans le vide. Cette fois aucun mot ne sort.  
  
-Malfoy, me dit-il alors que je tombe.  
  
********  
  
-M. Malfoy ? M. Malfoy, réveillez-vous.  
  
J'ouvre les yeux et croise ceux de Mc Gonagall. Je sursaute.  
  
-AAAHHHH, criais-je.  
  
Puis tombe de ma chaise. J'entends les rires de tous les Gryffondor. Ils doivent s'en donner à c?ur joie. Goyle m'aide à me relever.  
  
-Drago, ça va ? Me demande ce dernier.  
  
-Oui, c'est bon.  
  
Les rires continuent et je me rassois sur ma chaise tout en ayant pris soin de relever celle-ci. Je suis humilié mais pour une fois je m'en contre fiche.  
  
-Taisez-vous, ordonne Mc Gonagall.  
  
Je regarde tous les Serpentard. Certains on l'air inquiet. C'est comme hier. Goyle me regarde bizarrement. Il vrai que c'est la première fois que je m'endors en cour. De plus, j'ai encore fais ce cauchemar et à chaque fois il y a une différence.  
  
C'est étrange Mc Gonagall ne ma encore rien dit. Je pensais qu'elle allait m'engueuler. Tant mieux pour moi. Je regarde du coté de Potter. Weasley se fend la poire derrière lui. Je lui ferais payer à celui-là. Granger a un peu plus de retenu. Potter lui, ne rit pas. Il a l'air un peu perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
La première fois que j'ai fait ce rêve, c'est lui qui m'a réveillé. Peut- être qu'il sait? C'est mauvais pour moi. Je trouve quand même son attitude étrange, de plus la fatigue qui se lit sur son visage accentue encore plus cette impression.  
  
La cloche sonne et nous sortons de la salle. Je suis bien content que ce soit terminé. Je vais aller prendre un peu l'air. Etant donné que nous n'avons pas cour. Il y a au moins une bonne chose, j'ai loupé le cour de métamorphose. De toute façon, je sais que nous étudierons encore ce sortilège au prochain cour alors ce n'est pas trop dérangeant.  
  
Le prochain cour que nous avons est celui de potion. J'aime bien ce cour. Je sors dehors. Il fait un peu froid. On sent bien que l'hiver approche.  
  
********  
  
Je m'apprête à entrer dans la salle de métamorphose que je croise Hermione, Ron et Neville. Je crois que je vais me mettre à côté de Neville pour ce cour. Je n'ai pas très envie de discuter avec Ron. Il m'a un peu prit la tête ce matin avant le petit-déjeuner.  
  
-Tu étais où ? Me demande Ron.  
  
Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire ? J'ai quand même le droit de faire ce que je veux. Il me prend vraiment la tête avec ces questions.  
  
-J'étais parti chercher quelques affaires.  
  
Nous entrons dans la salle et je vois que Malfoy est déjà là. Mc Gonagall arrive peu après nous. Je m'assois à côté de Neville. Aujourd'hui, le cour de métamorphose porte sur la transformation des animaux en statue de verre. Quel sortilège bizarre ! Le professeur nous explique la marche à suivre et nous commençons.  
  
Je commence à faire le sortilège et pour une fois j'y arrive. J'en reviens pas. D'habitude, j'y arrive au bout de la troisième voir quatrième fois. Neville quant à lui a transformé son rat en une statue mais pas en verre. Je dirais plutôt du granit.  
  
-Encore loupé, me dit-il.  
  
-Avec un peu de persévérance, tu y arriveras, lui dis-je.  
  
-Merci, Harry.  
  
-De rien.  
  
En attendant que tout le monde ait réussi, Mc Gonagall me félicite. Je regarde du côté des Serpentard et m'aperçois que Malfoy a les yeux fermé. Il dort? J'aimerais bien en faire autant. Il a le visage crispé comme quand je l'ai vu hier. Il a vraiment le sommeil agité. Un peu comme moi en ce moment.  
  
Je crois que le fait qu'il dorme n'a pas échappé à Mc Gonagall. Elle commence à le secouer et à l'appeler. Il se réveille en sursaut, crie et le vois tomber de sa chaise. C'est étrange mais ça ne me fait même pas rire. Tous le Gryffondor rient sauf moi.  
  
Ron est plié en deux. Le professeur ne dit rien. J'aurais pensé qu'elle aurait enlevé des points aux Serpentards mais rien. Elle se contente de le regarder, le colère déformant son visage et repart aider les autres. Goyle relève Malfoy et ce dernier se rassoit. Certains Serpentards commence à chuchoter en regardant Malfoy. Je me demande bien ce qu'il se passe. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas normal qu'il se soit endormi mais bon, pour l'instant plus rien ne m'étonne concernant Malfoy.  
  
J'entend la cloche sonner. Pas de cour après. On reprend dans une heure avec potion. J'ai horreur de ce cour enfin, c'est surtout le professeur qui m'énerve. J'ai le temps de me reposer un peu avant d'y aller. Je sors de la salle. Je vois Malfoy qui sors, seul. En ce moment je le vois souvent seul. Coupons court à ses pensées. Je crois que je vais aller voir madame Pomfresh pour mes problème de sommeil.  
  
En ce moment, j'ai le sommeil agité. Ce n'est pas très bon. Je commence vraiment à être fatigué et comme il y a bientôt un match de Quidditch, il faut que je sois en forme. Je ne crois pas que ça le ferais si je m'endormais sur mon balais.  
  
Je me dirige donc vers l'infirmerie. Une fois arrivé, j'y entre.  
  
-Harry! Comment vas-tu? Me demande l'infirmière. Tu as besoin de quelque chose?  
  
-Ca va pour le moment mais j'ai des petits problème pour dormir. Vous auriez quelque chose pour m'aider.  
  
-Oui, je peux te donner un médicament.  
  
-Merci.  
  
-De rien.  
  
Elle me tend un cachet.  
  
-Tu le prendra avant de te coucher. Ca t'aideras. C'est vrai que tu as une petite mine et si tu n'arrives pas à dormir, ce ne sera pas bon pour ta santé.  
  
-C'est bien pour ça que je suis venu vous voir.  
  
Sur ces derniers mot, je sors.  
  
-Merci, Mme Pomfresh et au revoir.  
  
-Au revoir, Harry.  
  
Heureusement qu'elle ne m'a pas demandé ce qui me mettait dans cette état. Je me demande comment j'airais fait si j'avais dut avouer que je rêvais de Malfoy. Je me demande encore comment c'est possible? Je ne m'en fais pas, ce soir je dormirais sans interruption. Enfin une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ca va me faire du bien.  
  
A suivre  
  
[1] J'ai cherchait pendant un long moment un sortilège et je dois dire que le formule est vraiment débile mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre. Si quelqu'un a une idée?  
  
Voilà la fin du chapitre 5. J'espère que ça vous a plut ? Reviews, review, siouplait. Merchi. Nicolina. ^________^ 


	6. Fausse idée

Ennui.  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: DM+HP  
  
Avertissement : Shounen Ai, Yaoi/Slash( D'habitude, je le précise pas mais comme il y a plus de monde qui lit les fics d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser que ce sont des relations entre homme qui sont décrite, si ça vous choque, NE LISEZ PAS), lime, POV alterné de Drago et Harry.  
  
Disclamer: Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JKR. Elle a bien de la chance. J'aimerais bien avoir Drago mais je pense pas qu'il serait d'accord. En tout cas, j'aime bien celui qui joue son rôle dans le film. Il est pas mal et il joue bien.  
  
Genre: Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.  
  
Petit mot: Voilà donc le chapitre6. Je vous remercie tous pour les reviews.  
  
Réponses aux reviews:  
  
Yunafab: Désolé si tu trouve que ça va lentement mais c'est l'histoire qui veut ça. Il y a aura un peu d'action mais pas vraiment pour ce chapitre, ce sera pour le suivant.  
  
Yogane: Voilà la suite et merci.  
  
Mimi: Copine.^____^Tu vois, je t'avais dit que je l'enverrai ce week-end. Continu toi aussi à écrire. Voilà donc la suite et merci pour toute tes reviews.  
  
Cora: Merci de toujours m'encourager. Vala la suite, en espérant que tu aimes toujours. ^______^  
  
Cette fic est pour Cora et Mimi qui m'encouragent toujours.  
  
Je n'ai plu qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture à tous. ^_________^  
  
  
  
Chapitre6: Fausse idée.  
  
Cela, fait déjà une semaine que je n'ai pas refait mon cauchemar. Enfin, c'est depuis que le jour où je me suis endormi en cour. Tant mieux, je commençais à en avoir marre. Dans deux jours, ce sont les vacances de Noël. Mon père n'a pas été content que je veuille rester ici mais il a finalement accepté prétextant qu'il avait des choses à régler.  
  
Il m'a aussi demandé de réfléchir une fois encore à sa proposition, à savoir le rejoindre au côté de Voldemort. Mais pour moi, c'est définitivement non. Je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de le faire, c'est vrai mais à la prochaine lettre, je refuserais clairement.  
  
Durant cette semaine, je n'ai même pas emmerder Potter. L'envie m'en a manqué et lui avait l'air préoccupé par autre chose. Ce que j'ai remarqué, c'est qu'il a reprit du poil de la bête. Il n'a plus l'air fatigué. C'est pas possible, pourquoi je pense encore à lui?  
  
Il a quand même était exceptionnel au dernier match de Quidditch. C'était contre les Poufsouffles. Les Gryffondors les ont battus à plate couture, 210 à 20. le prochain match est après les vacances et c'est contre nous qu'il se bat. Mais je ne lui laisserais aucun répit. Il aura du mal à nous battre cette fois.  
  
Je sors de la salle commune et me dirige vers la bibliothèque et qui je croise sur le chemin. Potter et sa bande. J'ai bien envie de m'amuser un peu. Je m'approche d'eux le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-Tiens, tiens, Potter et ses chiens-chiens.  
  
-Premièrement ce ne sont pas mes chiens-chiens mais ce sont mes amis. Je suis sur que tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est d'ailleurs et je vois que tu n'as pas les tiens avec toi Malfoy, me répond Potter.  
  
-Je n'ai pas toujours besoin d'eux au moins.  
  
J'entre dans la bibliothèque coupant à cette altercation. Je pensais m'amuser mais vraiment, ça me lasse. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je les ai laissé en plant dans le couloir. Franchement, j'en ai vraiment marre de toute cette hypocrisie. Je recherche un livre et une fois trouvé ce qui m'intéresse, je m'installe à une table se trouvant au fond de la salle, la seule libre d'ailleurs et je m'installe. C'est incroyable le monde qu'il y a mais ce n'est pas si étonnant en fait. Il ne fait pas beau dehors et en plus il fait froid. Ca ne donne pas envie de sortir, c'est sur.  
  
Je commence à lire mon livre quand je vois que l'on s'approche de moi. Je relève la tête et croise les yeux de Potter. Ils sont magnifiques d'ailleurs. Non! Mais arrête de raconter des bêtises Malfoy.  
  
-Tiens, Potter, le retour.  
  
-La ferme, Malfoy.  
  
-Tes sous-fifres ne sont pas là. J'aurais pensé qu'il resterait avec toi. Mais il est vrai que depuis qu'ils sont ensembles, tu ne traîne plus aussi souvent avec eux.  
  
-Mon sort t'intéresse Malfoy?  
  
Je crois que j'ai fait une gaffe. Mais qu'est-ce qu'y me prends de sortir des trucs pareils.  
  
-Non mais franchement tu fais pitié à voir.  
  
-Tu éprouve de la pitié pour moi?  
  
Bon sang! Il est vraiment chiant. Il faut dire que ce que je sors n'est pas très intelligent.  
  
-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es venu me voir?  
  
-Ce n'est pas tellement que je voulais te voir mais il n'y a plus de place nul part sauf à ta table donc j'ai été un peu obligé de venir ici.  
  
Il s'assoit en face de moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend? Ne le regarde pas, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Et pourtant, il a quelque chose dans le regard qui me fait frémir. Il commence à lire et moi je retourne aussi à ma lecture. J'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer en sa présence.  
  
Je me rappelle encore ce rêve où il m'embrasse. Je me demande pourquoi je ne le fais plus? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire? Ce n'est pas comme si j'aimais embrasser Potter. Beurk! Ca me donne envie de vomir et pourtant sur le moment, je le veux. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, bon sang?  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as à me fixer comme ça?  
  
Sur le coup, je ne réagis pas. Puis, je m'aperçois que je fixe intensément Harry. Harry? Depuis quand je l'appelle par son prénom? Bref! Je détourne mon regard quelques instant coupant à cette situation.  
  
-Alors? Reprit-il.  
  
-Il n'y a rien.  
  
-Je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes, Malfoy mais je compte bien le découvrir.  
  
Pour une fois que je ne prépare rien. J'ai vraiment autre chose à faire et autre chose à penser en ce moment qu'à préparer quelque chose.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'y te fait dire que je prépare quelque chose?  
  
-Je te connais.  
  
-Non, justement tu ne me connais pas. Je ne suis pas toujours en train de penser à des mauvais coups pour vous faire tomber, tes amis et toi. J'ai d'autres problèmes et franchement j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de vous.  
  
Je referme mon livre et me lève, laissant un Potter complètement pantois, les yeux écarquillés par l'incompréhension. Il ne pensait certainement pas que je réagirais comme ça. Je me suis mis en colère. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit? Que le monde tourne autour de lui? Je sors de la bibliothèque et sors. En ce moment j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre l'air même s'il fait froid.  
  
********  
  
Une semaine, ça fait une semaine que je ne fais plus ce rêve. J'ai enfin put réussir à dormir sans me réveiller en sursaut au milieu de la nuit. Je crois que ce que m'a donné Mme Pomfresh m'a vraiment fait effet. Ca faisait trois jours de plus que je ne dormais pas. Je crois que je n'aurais pas pu tenir longtemps. Je suis content que e soit terminé.  
  
Je me demande quand même d'où venait ce rêve? Peut-importe, c'est fini maintenant. J'ai repris des forces et je pète la santé. Heureusement que mes insomnies se sont arrêtées avant le match de Quidditch sinon je pense que le score n'aurait pas été le même. Mais ce n'est pas le cas et nous avons fait un très bon match. J'ai vraiment apprécié et ça m'a fait un bien fou.  
  
Je suis avec Ron et Hermione. Ils viennent de me dire qu'ils allaient dans la salle commune. Pour ma part, il faut que j'aille faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rester avec eux. Au moins, je serais tranquille. Je commence de plus en plus à apprécier la solitude.  
  
Nous nous apprêtons à nous séparer devant la bibliothèque quand Malfoy nous aborde et comme d'habitude nous lance une de ses vannes. Ca faisait longtemps. Je dois dire que ça ne me manquait pas. J'ai eu une semaine tranquille et j'aurais bien voulu que ça continu. D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne qu'il ne soit pas venu plus tôt, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes mais il est vrai qu'en ce moment, il m'est très difficile de comprendre Malfoy. Il faut dire que je ne cherche pas non plus.  
  
De plus, j'ai été assez occupé cette semaine pour y échapper. J'ai encore reçu une lettre de Sirius me disant que je pourrais être attaqué bientôt. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il ne sait pas quel genre d'attaque ce sera. Alors, je me tiens sur mes gardes. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis en face de Malfoy et nous nous disputons comme à notre habitudes. Une monotonie en somme.  
  
-Je n'ai pas toujours besoin d'eux au moins, me dit-il.  
  
Comme si, j'étais toujours avec Ron et Hermione. Il n'a pas les yeux en face des trous. Je ne suis quasiment jamais avec eux. Malfoy entre dans la bibliothèque. Tiens, je savais pas qu'il savait lire. Oui! Je sais, c'était pas drôle.  
  
-On y vas Harry, me dit Hermione. A tout à l'heure.  
  
-Oui, à tout à l'heure.  
  
Je les regarde s'éloigner et entre dans la bibliothèque. Je fais le tour des tables et remarque qu'elles sont toutes prisent. Les désavantages du froid qu'il faut. Je regarde un peu partout et aperçois une table ou il y de la place mais il y a aussi Malfoy.  
  
Je n'ai pas très envie d'y aller mais bon, je ne vais pas rebrousser chemin. Entre voir Malfoy et regarder Ron Hermione se papouiller. Ca va peut-être, être bizarre mais je préfère Malfoy. Lui au moins, ne m'ignore pas. Soit, j'y vais. Je cherche tout d'abord mon livre puis une fois trouvé me dirige vers sa table. Je m'approche. Il n'a pas l'air de m'avoir remarqué encore. Je le vois qui relève la tête.  
  
-Tiens, Potter le retour, me dit-il.  
  
Comme à mon habitude, je lui dis de la fermer et nous repartons dans une dispute que je gagne sans le vouloir. On dirait bien que Drago a une baisse de régime. Il parle comme s'il s'inquiétait pour moi ce qui n'est sûrement pas le cas.  
  
Je m'assois donc en face de lui. J'ouvre mon livre et commence à lire quand je sens un regard qui me scrute. Sachant qu'il n'y a que Drago devant moi, je relève ma tête et me rend compte que c'est bien lui qui me regarde. Il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Je me demande bien à quoi il pense.  
  
Non! Ca ne me regarde pas. Il faut que je m'enlève l'idée de la tête de vouloir savoir ce que Drago a dans sa tête. C'est étrange mais, j'arrête pas de dire son prénom alors que d'habitude, je l'appelle par son nom. Ne cherchons pas. Voyant qu'il ne réagit pas, je commence à parler.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as à me fixer comme ça? Lui dis-je.  
  
Pas de réponse puis, je le vois réagir.  
  
-Alors? Repris-je.  
  
Il me sort un "il n'y a rien" pas très convaincant. Je suis sur qu'il prépare quelque chose et je ne me gêne d'ailleurs pas pour lui dire.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'y te fait dire que je prépare quelque chose? Me dit-il.  
  
-Je te connais.  
  
-Non, justement tu ne me connais pas. Je ne suis pas toujours en train de penser à des mauvais coups pour vous faire tomber toi et tes amis. J'ai d'autres problèmes et franchement j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de vous.  
  
Sur le coup, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire. Je le vois qui referme son livre et qui sort de la bibliothèque. Vu l'attitude qu'il a, ce n'est certainement pas de la comédie. Je ne l'ai jamais vu en colère comme ça. Il doit vraiment avoir un problème.  
  
Je me demande si je n'ai pas été un peu dur avec lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me lève et vais à sa poursuite. Je dois être vraiment fou mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se passe pour comprendre.  
  
A suivre  
  
Vala, le chapitre6 est fini. Normalement, il devait y avoir une autre scène mais j'ai trouvé que ça ferais un autre chapitre donc le chapitre7 est déjà bien entamé. Attendez-vous à l'avoir bientôt. Sinon, reviews, reviews, reviews. Siouplait. Merchi. Nicolina. ^___________^ 


	7. Sauvetage imprévu

Ennui.  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: DM+HP  
  
Avertissement : Shounen Ai, Yaoi/Slash( D'habitude, je le précise pas mais comme il y a plus de monde qui lit les fics d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser que ce sont des relations entre homme qui sont décrite, si ça vous choque, NE LISEZ PAS), lime, POV alterné de Drago et Harry.  
  
Disclamer: Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JKR. Elle a bien de la chance. J'aimerais bien avoir Drago mais je pense pas qu'il serait d'accord. En tout cas, j'aime bien celui qui joue son rôle dans le film. Il est pas mal et il joue bien.  
  
Genre: Un peu d'action, mais très peu et aussi confusion. Ils commencent à ne plus savoir où ils en sont.  
  
Petit mot: Normalement cette scène était prévue pour le chapitre précédant mais le trouvant trop long, j'ai décidé de le couper en deux. Voilà donc la suite. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci à tous pour les reviews et je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes que je laisse passer.  
  
Réponse aux reviews:  
  
Manu: Vala la suite. Merci pour ta review.  
  
M.A.T: Tu n'auras pas attendu longtemps pour la suite. Merci pour le message.  
  
Micloun: Je sais que l'action est lente. On me le dit à chaque fois mais c'est fait exprès. Je fais jamais en juste milieu. Soit, on me dit que l'action est trop rapide soit, on me dit que c'est trop lent. Mais c'est gentil de me le faire remarquer.  
  
Lili: Ca le trouble pour s'installer, il s'installe. Je te remercie pour le message.  
  
Cora: Je vois que tu es toujours fidèle au poste et je t'en remercie beaucoup. Vala la suite et merci.  
  
Mimi: Ca évolue, lentement mais sûrement. Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours. Continu aussi tes fics. A quand la suite de grandes vacances?  
  
Cette fic est pour Cora et Mimi qui m'encouragent toujours.  
  
  
  
Chapitre7: Sauvetage imprévu.  
  
Encore une fois, je me dirige vers la forêt interdite. Je dois dire que j'aime bien y aller. C'est un endroit calme. Maintenant, j'évite de m'endormir et je fais plus attention. C'est vraiment le seul endroit où je suis tranquille. J'y entre donc faisant attention à ne pas être repérer tout en ne m'éloignant pas trop.  
  
Enfin! La tranquillité. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de sortir des trucs pareils à Potter? Je trouve mes attitudes bizarres quand je suis avec lui à croire que je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement. Je ne sais pas exactement les sentiments que j'éprouve. Mais est-ce que j'éprouve seulement quelque chose pour Potter? Je continue toujours à me poser des questions. J'en ai vraiment assez de tout ça.  
  
-Malfoy?  
  
Je sursaute. Eh Bien! Si ça continue, je vais avoir une crise cardiaque avec tous les chocs que je reçois. Je me retourne.  
  
-Potter. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me suis?  
  
-Je.voulais.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Te dire pardon.  
  
Depuis quand il me présente des excuses? Il est tombé sur la tête ou quoi?  
  
-Je peux savoir pourquoi?  
  
-Pour tout à l'heure.  
  
-Laisse tomber.  
  
Je m'apprête à partir quand je sens une main qui me retient.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore?  
  
-Rien. Laisse.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Il me lâche le bras et part. Je le suis peu de temps après le regardant de loin quand je m'aperçois que quelque chose lui fonce dessus, quelque chose qui vole. Qu'est-ce que c'est? Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend mais je me mets à courir.  
  
Je suis soudain pris d'une peur. Je ne saurais la définir. La forme s'approche de plus en plus près de Harry et je sens ma peur monter. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, je l'entraîne par terre et la bestiole passe juste au-dessus de nous. Je la vois soudain qui revient et baisse la tête de Harry.  
  
-Malfoy, mais qu'est-ce que.  
  
-Tais-toi, le coupais-je. Relève-toi et cours.  
  
Sans plus un mot, nous nous relevons et courons jusqu'au château. J'ai enfin pu identifier ce que c'était comme animal. C'est un aigle à trois têtes. Je me demande pourquoi il a attaqué Harry? Nous entrons dans l'école, extenués par notre course.  
  
-Ca va? Demandai-je à Potter.  
  
-Oui et grâce à toi. Merci. Je crois que ta dette effacée et je me demande bien ce que c'était.  
  
-C'était un aigle à trois têtes. Ca peut être très méchant sinon les éduques bien.  
  
-Je vois que ma paix aura été de courte durée. Enfin! Je m'y attends chaque année depuis six ans.  
  
-C'est ça d'être célèbre, Potter  
  
Potter me tire par le bras et m'emmène dans un coin tranquille si tentait qu'il y en ait un. Je n'ai même pas le temps de protester.  
  
-J'ai encore une question à te poser mais je voulais que l'on soit en privé pour te la dire.  
  
-Vas-y. Au point où j'en suis.  
  
-Pourquoi tu m'as aidé? Me demande-t-il.  
  
-Comme tu l'as dit, j'avais une dette envers toi. Maintenant que je n'en ai plus, je ne m'en soucierais plus.  
  
-Drago, il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas. T'es vraiment bizarre.  
  
Depuis quand il m'appelle par mon prénom? C'est nouveau?  
  
-Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom?  
  
-Là n'est pas la question. Arrête de toujours dévier les questions que l'on te pose.  
  
-Je n'ai rien à te dire. Ca ne te concerne pas.  
  
-Très bien. Comme tu veux! Pour une fois que je voulais être gentil. J'y réfléchirais à deux fois. Enfin! Merci quand même.  
  
Potter repart pour la deuxième fois. Il voulait être gentil avec moi? C'est la première fois que l'on me dit ça. Mes problèmes me concernent. C'est à moi de les résoudre. Je ne peux pas demander de l'aide extérieure. Il faut que je règle ça seul.  
  
********  
  
Je lui cours après. Je lui cours après. Mais pourquoi je fais ça? Mais qu'est ce qu'y me prends? Je deviens vraiment dingue. Pourquoi je m'occupe de ce qu'il peut ressentir? Je ne l'ai jamais fait avant, alors pourquoi maintenant? C'est vrai que je n'ai pas été très sympa. C'est toujours ma bonne conscience qui reprend le dessus.  
  
N'empêche, il est vraiment étrange. Avant, jamais il ne m'aurait dit ça. Il aurait répliqué autrement. Je le vois qui cour devant moi. Il se dirige vers la forêt. C'est là bas que tout se passe. Il entre dans la forêt. Il faut que je me dépêche avant que je ne le voie plus.  
  
Il s'est arrêté. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir fait attention que je le suivais. Il à l'air perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
-Malfoy?  
  
Il sursaute. Il n'a vraiment pas remarqué que j'étais là. A croire qu'il était dans un autre monde. Il me demande pourquoi je le suis. Mais c'est vrai, pourquoi je le fais.  
  
-Je.voulais.  
  
Voilà que je commence à bégayer. Qu'est-ce que je dois dire? Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu la suite. Je voulais juste le rattraper. Je devrais peut- être.m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Ce serait me rabaisser mais tant pis, je prends le risque. Franchement, je fais vraiment n'importe quoi en ce moment.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
C'est vraiment pas facile à dire mais je me lance. On verra bien.  
  
-Te dire pardon.  
  
Il me regarde l'air étonné et me demande pourquoi.  
  
-Pour tout à l'heure.  
  
C'est si difficile de croire que je pourrais m'excuser auprès de lui? Apparemment! Même moi, je me surprends. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?  
  
-Laisse tomber.  
  
Quoi? Même pas la moindre réaction? Il ne me sort même pas une petite vanne. Il n'y a que de l'indifférence. Ces problèmes doivent vraiment l'affecter pour qu'il réagisse ainsi. Je le vois qui commence à partir et sans m'en rendre compte, je le retiens. Il me demande ce que je veux. Le seul problème, c'est que je ne le sais pas moi-même.  
  
-Rien, laisse.  
  
Je le lâche et pars. En fin de compte, c'est moi qui m'en vais. C'est normal après tout, il était là avant. Je baisse la tête et marche tout en regardant par terre. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Ma réaction envers Drago. Drago? Pourquoi, je l'appelle pas son prénom? Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui a changé mais j'ai un peu de mal à m'y faire. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir.  
  
Je continue à marcher mais soudain je sens qu'on me pousse en avant et je tombe, face contre terre. Je tourne las tête et vois Malfoy. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça? Il pousse ma tête en avant encore une fois.  
  
-Malfoy, mais qu'est-ce que.  
  
Et là, il me dit de me taire et de courir. Sans plus attendre, je me lève, lui aussi et nous nous dirigeons vers le château. Je sais maintenant que quelque chose nous poursuivait ou peut-être est-ce moi que ça visait. Sûrement. Je devais m'y attendre mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait une attaque comme ça.  
  
Nous arrivons dans le hall. Malfoy me demande si ça va. Je dois dire qu'il m'a bien aidé.  
  
-Oui et grâce à toi. Merci. Je crois que ta dette effacée et je me demande bien ce que c'était, lui dis-je.  
  
J'apprends que c'était un aigle à trois têtes. Très étrange. A quoi joue Voldemort? Depuis quand il m'envoie des monstres? Il change de tactique. C'est possible. Je crois qu'il faut que je m'attende à tout avec lui. J'aurais même pas profité que Malfoy ait une dette envers moi. Tant pis.  
  
-Je vois que ma paix aura été de courte durée. Enfin! Je m'y attends chaque année depuis six ans.  
  
-C'est ça d'être célèbre, Potter  
  
Il a raison. Je n'aime pas ça. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis célèbre? Ce n'était même pas volontaire. On m'a donné une image de sauveur mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'en être un. Je l'entraîne dans un coin plus discret. J'ai vraiment envie de savoir pourquoi il m'a aidé. Une fois tranquille, je lui demande pourquoi il m'a aidé. Il a l'air résigné mais il me répond.  
  
-Comme tu l'as dit, j'avais une dette envers toi. Maintenant que je n'en ai plus, je ne m'en soucierais plus, me dit-il.  
  
Pourquoi je ne le crois pas? Je sais qu'il me cache quelque chose. D'ailleurs je lui fais remarquer et ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire.  
  
-Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom?  
  
Je l'ai appelé par son prénom? Je n'ai même pas fait attention. Ce n'est pas vraiment la question pour le moment. Pour une fois que je veux essayer de l'aider.  
  
-Là n'est pas la question. Arrête de toujours dévier les questions que l'on te pose.  
  
-Je n'ai rien à te dire. Ca ne te concerne pas.  
  
Il est vraiment énervant. Il est trop orgueilleux. Je me demande pourquoi je m'en fais pour lui? Il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine. Ca m'apprendra à vouloir être gentil avec mon ennemi.  
  
-Très bien. Comme tu veux! Pour une fois que je voulais être gentil. J'y réfléchirais à deux fois. Enfin! Merci quand même.  
  
Sur ces derniers mots, je repars. Je ne vais pas continuer une discussion qui ne mènera à rien. Il ne veut rein me dire et bien il n'a qu'à se débrouiller tout seul.  
  
A suivre  
  
Voilà la fin du chapitre7. Reviews s'il vous plait, ça m'aide à avancer. J'irais plus vite, si vous m'en laissez. Merci. Nicolina. ^____________^ 


	8. Sommeil agité

Ennui.  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: DM+HP  
  
Avertissement : Shounen Ai, Yaoi/Slash( D'habitude, je le précise pas mais comme il y a plus de monde qui lit les fics d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser que ce sont des relations entre homme qui sont décrite, si ça vous choque, NE LISEZ PAS), lime, POV alterné de Drago et Harry.  
  
Disclamer: Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JKR. Elle a bien de la chance. J'aimerais bien avoir Drago mais je pense pas qu'il serait d'accord. En tout cas, j'aime bien celui qui joue son rôle dans le film. Il est pas mal et il joue bien.  
  
Genre: les personnages se posent beaucoup de questions. C'est tout embrouillé dans leurs esprits et dans ma tête aussi.  
  
Petit mot: Je tiens à prévenir que niveau action, ça n'avance pas mais niveau sentiment, ils commencent à se poser des questions, tellement de questions qu'il est possible que ce ne soit pas très clair. Je m'excuse si ça paraît un peu confus. Je vous remercie pour les reviews, ça me fait très plaisir d'en avoir.  
  
Réponses au reviews:  
  
M.A.T: Eh! Oui! Le suspense continu. Merci à toi.  
  
Micloun: J'essai d'envoyer vite les chapitres. Surtout que j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration pour cette fic par rapport à d'autres qui traînent en longueur. Voilà donc la suite et merci.  
  
Lili: Je crois que t'est pas au bout de tes surprises en ce qui concerne leur réactions. Enfin! J'en dis pas plus. Je remercie pour tes encouragements.  
  
Top cerise: Vala la suite et merci pour le message.  
  
Elava: Du moment qu'il y a une review, je me fiche de savoir si elle courte ou non. Je veux juste des encouragements pour continuer et je te remercie pour les tiens.  
  
Mimi: Et Oui! Ca avance pas vite, je sais. Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise toujours. Continu toi aussi ta fic, je l'adore vraiment celle là. Je te remercie vraiment de me soutenir.  
  
Cora: Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir envoyé la suite par mail la dernière fois mais je voulais absolument l'envoyer sur ffnet. Je suis quand même contente que tu ais aimé le dernier chapitre. Merci, merci, merci et vala la suite.  
  
Cette fic est pour Cora et Mimi qui m'encouragent toujours.  
  
  
  
Chapitre8: Sommeil agité.  
  
Encore ce rêve. Pourquoi? Je ne le faisais plus. Alors pourquoi il revient? Noir. Il fait noir. Harry? Aide-moi. Le toit de Poudlard. Toujours le même rêve.  
  
-Drago?  
  
Sursaut. J'ai eu peur. Cette main sur mon épaule. Je me retourne.  
  
-Harry?  
  
-Sauve-toi.  
  
-Pourq.  
  
-Chut!  
  
Il s'approche et m'embrasse. Toujours cette ombres derrière lui. Je veux savoir qui c'est. Pourquoi je ne vois pas qui c'est?  
  
-Drago, je t'.  
  
La main de Harry qui me pousse dans le vide. Pourquoi il fait ça? Je veux savoir ce qu'il me dit.  
  
********  
  
Je me réveille en sursaut. Je croyais ne plus faire ce rêve. Je croyais qu'il était parti. A croire qu'il y a quelque chose qui me hante. Soudain, je m'aperçois que quelque chose coule sur mes joues. Des larmes? Non! Un Malfoy ne pleure pas et pourtant. Non! C'est pas possible. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?  
  
Mon rêve est à chaque fois différent. J'ai l'impression que c'est un puzzle. Il y a à chaque fois un élément nouveau et je me demande de plus en plus, si ce rêve n'est pas prémonitoire. C'est pas possible! Qu'est-ce que je ferais avec Potter? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il va disparaître de mon univers?  
  
Quelque chose me saute soudain aux yeux. J'ai demandé de l'aide à Harry au début. J'y comprend rien. Pourquoi j'arrête pas de penser à lui? Ca me frustre. Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il me dit à la fin. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe! Non! Je ne veux pas le savoir. Je ne veux pas. Je sais que ça me feras du mal et que je ne peux pas.  
  
Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je commence à m'embrouiller. Les évènements de la veille ont été plus qu'étrange. J'ai sauvé la vie de Potter, moi Drago Malfoy. J'ai eu un bon geste pour mon pire ennemi. Mais est-ce vraiment mon ennemi? Pourquoi je me pose la question, il en a toujours été ainsi, non?  
  
Peut-être est-ce tout simplement de l'.Non! Je ne peux pas penser à ça. C'est impossible. Je n'éprouve aucun sentiments pour personne. [1] Je suis un Malfoy. Un Malfoy qui pleure comme un enfant qui a peur. Je baisse la tête. Je suis vraiment pitoyable. Heureusement qu'il y a un rideau, je n'aurais pas voulu qu'on me voie pleurer. Je déteste me voir pleurer moi- même.  
  
Je sèche mes larmes qui ont coulé sans vraiment que j'y fasse attention et sors de mon lit pour aller dans la salle de bains. J'ai vu qu'il était six heures du matin. Normalement, je me lève dans une heure. Je pense que ça ne sert à rien que je me rendorme maintenant.  
  
Je prends une douche. Ca fait du bien mais je suis hanté par mon cauchemar. Je vais passer une sale journée, je le sens. En particulier si je vois Harry. Pourquoi Harry? Je n'arrête pas de dire son prénom. Ca vient inconsciemment et je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas ne pas pourvoir contrôler mes pensées.  
  
Je sors de la salle de bains. Six heures et demi. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire en attendant? Je me dirige vers mon lit et je prends le livre que j'ai commencé hier. J'ai d'ailleurs été interrompu par Potter. Je l'avais fixé et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Ou peut-être si justement, j'avais envie de le regarder. Mais pourquoi j'en avais envie? Il n'a rien d'extraordinaire.  
  
Je me voile la face. Harry Potter a quelque chose d'extraordinaire. J'aimerais bien le croire. Qui sait peut-être qu'il pourrait m'aider ? Il a essayé hier mais je l'ai repoussé. Mon orgueil et ma fierté qui ont repris le dessus et pourtant juste avant, je n'en avais pas. Si j'avais eu de la fierté, je ne l'aurais pas aidé.  
  
Pourquoi, je ne l'ai pas laissé? C'es t vrai, j'ai eu peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. De la peur? C'est la première fois que je l'a ressentais aussi clairement. Je me surprend à vouloir le protéger alors que je devrais faire tout le contraire. J'ai l'impression que je commence à apprécier sa compagnie.  
  
On se rencontre souvent en ce moment et ce n'est pas toujours pour se lancer des vannes. Mais la plupart du temps, c'est involontaire. Mais dans un sens, ça me plait. Je en me le suis pas avoué jusque là mais j'ai toujours apprécié d'avoir des conversations avec Potter. Enfin! Conversation n'est pas vraiment le mot juste mais quoiqu'il en soit, je les ait toujours appréciées.  
  
Je risque gros à faire ça. Je ne peux pas continuer. Je ne veux plus le voir. Il me trouble et ce n'est pas bon pour moi. J'ai déjà assez de problème avec ma famille et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de l'avoir en plus sur le dos. En fin de compte, je ne pense pas qu'il pourra m'aider.  
  
Je me lève. Je n'ai pas vraiment lu mon livre. J'ai encore été distrait. Je ne me suis même pas aperçu qu'il était déjà sept heures vingt-cinq et que tout le monde était levé. Pourtant, ils sont tous passés devant moi mais c'était comme s'il n'était pas là où peut-être est-ce moi qui suis dans un autre monde. Je sors de la salle commune et vais manger dans la grande salle.  
  
********  
  
Je me réveille. Je regarde l'heure: six heures. J'aurais préféré être réveillé par mon réveil. Malheureusement, j'ai eu le sommeil agité encore une fois. Je croyais ne plus faire ce rêve et pourtant, il est revenu. Ca m'a paru tellement réel.  
  
Malfoy et moi sur le toit de l'école. Je sens que j'ai peur. Peur pour lui. J'ai senti que je ne voulais pas le perdre. Il y a un danger et je sens que ça va faire mal. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi Drago est là.  
  
Je sais que je lui ais dit quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de la fin. Je sais que c'est important mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que je voulais lui dire. Ca m'énerve. Enfin, ça ne m'a pas vraiment réveillé en pleine nuit pour une fois. D'habitude, c'est plutôt vers trois heures du matin que je me réveille et après, je ne peut plus me rendormir mais là, c'est bon, six heures c'est correct.  
  
Ca ne me dit toujours pas d'où vient ce rêve. Je sens toujours qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière moi et ce besoin qui me prend les entailles de protéger Drago. Je sais qu'il y a un grand danger. Je le suis en permanence mais là une autre personne est impliqué.  
  
Une personne que je déteste par-dessus tout et qui me déteste. Il est même probablement un mangemort mais je n'en suis pas sur. Pourquoi m'aurait-il aidé hier? Peut-être est-ce un ordre de Voldemort? Il voudra sûrement le plaisir de me tuer mais ça ne coïncide pas.  
  
Ou alors, il ne l'est pas. Peut-être pas encore mais bientôt sans aucun doute. Je ne sais vraiment plus. C'était tellement plus simple avant. On se chamaillait, on se détestait et c'était simple. Il n'y avait pas tout ça. Il n'y avait pas ce rêve pour me gâcher la vie.  
  
J'ai assez de problème comme ça. Mais lui aussi d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, a des problèmes. J'ai essayé de l'aider hier mais il m'a repoussé et bizarrement, ça m'a fait mal. Dans un sens, pourquoi voudrais t-il de mon aide et pourquoi je la lui donne?  
  
Je en sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive et j'ai l'impression que lui non plus, ne sait plus où il en est. La semaine dernière, on ne s'est pas parlé. C'était vraiment étrange, en plus, ça me manquait. Qui aurait cru que me disputer avec Malfoy pouvait me manquer? Personne. Même moi, ça me surprend.  
  
En ce moment, je me surprend dans tout ce que je fais. Je m'éloigne de mes amis et me rapproche de mon ennemi. N'est-ce pas ironique? Moi, je trouve. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce rêve est bizarre et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il faut que je le prenne au sérieux.  
  
J'appréhende un peu la journée. Je me demande comment va réagir Drago et ce que je vais faire. Dire qu'avant, je ne me posais jamais ce genre de questions. En plus, on a cour de divination. Je sens que Trelawney va encore m'annoncer ma mort comme à chaque fois. Avec elle, c'est toujours la même chose.  
  
Je m'assois sur le bord de mon lit et vois les autres dormir. J'aimerais bien être aussi serein qu'eux. Au moins, ils n'ont pas de problème et ne sont pas embêté par Malfoy et Voldemort.  
  
-Harry, déjà debout?  
  
-Hum! T'es déjà réveillé aussi, il est pourtant que six heures et demi.  
  
-Oh! Non! J'avais encore une heure à dormir.  
  
-C'est vrai qu c'est la première fois que je te vois, te lever tout seul.  
  
Je commence à rire. Ron fait la moue pour me montrer sa désapprobation.  
  
-C'est très amusant, Harry. Au fait, comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà réveillé?  
  
Trouve quelque chose. Trouve quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire?  
  
-J'avais envie de me lever tôt aujourd'hui.  
  
Mauvais excuse. Tant pis, j'ai rien trouvé de mieux. Il me regarde, pas convaincu.  
  
-Tu es sur?  
  
-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
-Ok, comme tu veux.  
  
Je me lève et vais me laver, une fois sorti de la salle de bains, je sors du dortoir et de la salle commune pour aller dans la grande salle et prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Entre temps, j'ai vu Ron et Hermione se dirent bonjours de telle façon qu'on croirait qu'ils ne se sont pas vu depuis des mois.  
  
Dans un sens, je suis jaloux de leur bonheur. Une image me vient en tête. Malfoy. Pourquoi lui? Mon rêve aussi me revient et j'ai le c?ur qui se serre rien qu'en y pensant. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'arrive et ça me fait peur.  
  
A suivre  
  
[1] Tiens ça me rappelle quelqu'un. Je pense que Cora et Mimi savent de qui je parle, n'est-ce pas?  
  
Voilà la fin du chapitre8. J'espère que je ne vous embrouille pas trop. La suite au prochain épisode. Si vous voulez que j'envois vite la suite, envoyez moi des reviews. Je vous assure que je vais plus vite. Donc reviews, reviews, siouplait. Merci Nicolina. ^____________^ 


	9. Lettre mystérieuse

Ennui.  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: DM+HP  
  
Avertissement : Shounen Ai, Yaoi/Slash( D'habitude, je le précise pas mais comme il y a plus de monde qui lit les fics d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser que ce sont des relations entre homme qui sont décrite, si ça vous choque, NE LISEZ PAS), lime, POV alterné de Drago et Harry.  
  
Disclamer: Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JKR. Elle a bien de la chance. J'aimerais bien avoir Drago mais je pense pas qu'il serait d'accord. En tout cas, j'aime bien celui qui joue son rôle dans le film. Il est pas mal et il joue bien.  
  
Genre: Menace.  
  
Petit mot: Quand je disais que j'allais plus vite avec des reviews, je n'ai pas menti. En plus j'en ai eu 53. J'ai fais mieux que, pour mes autres fics. Je vous remercie tous, c'est grâce à vous.  
  
Réponse aux reviews:  
  
Ange d'insomnie: Merci d'avoir entendu mon appel. Je te remercie et voilà la suite.  
  
Lili: Ca, ils se voilent la face. J'aime bien quand les personnages ne savent plu où ils en sont. Merci à toi.  
  
Micloun: Deux reviews! Je te remercie. Tu as bien raison, c'est bien d'Heero que je parlais. Là tu vois aussi que je vais vite pour écrire. C'est rare que j'envois 2 chapitres en deux jours. Faut en profiter. Je te remercie pour les deux reviews.  
  
Elava: Oui, le chapitre précédent était court et celui là, l'est aussi. Enfin, c'est l'impression qu'il me donne. Je suis contente que tu apprécie toujours et je te remercie de me reviewer.  
  
Manu: Vala la suite et merci.  
  
M.A.T: Tu vois que ça va plus vite avec des reviews. J'avoue que quand tu m'as envoyé la tienne, ça m'a décidé à l'envoyer aujourd'hui. J'espère que tu as reçu mon message. Je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.  
  
Mimi: Je dis rien pour le moment. Ce sera la surprise. Moi aussi J'aime bien quand les personnages s'appellent par leur prénom. En ce qui concerne ta fic. Je suis patiente, j'attendrais. Merci, merci de prendre le temps de me reviewer.  
  
Cora: Coupine! La suite est là. Contente que ça te plaise. Au moins, je sais que ça plait à quelqu'un. Je te remercie vraiment pour tes encouragements.  
  
Cette fic est pour Cora et Mimi qui m'encouragent toujours.  
  
  
  
Chapitre9: Lettre mystérieuse.  
  
Je vais dans la grande salle. Je m'aperçois que c'est toujours le même rituel. Ennuyeux en tout sens. Je me lève, je vais manger, je vais en cour, je me dispute ave Potter, je vais à l'entraînement de Quidditch etc, etc. Toujours les même évènements.  
  
Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire pour palier à tout ça? Quoi qu'en ce moment, ce ne soit pas tout à fait pareil. Il faut que j'inclue mon cauchemar, les rencontres étrange avec Harry et tout ce qui en résulte. Je vais vraiment me surprendre à l'apprécier si ça continu.  
  
-Dragooooooooooo  
  
Je reconnaîtrais cette voix entre mille. Parkinson. Je le savais que j'aurais une sale journée. Ca commence mal.  
  
-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu, je t'ai couru après depuis la salle commune.  
  
-Fallait pas prendre cette peine.  
  
Elle me prend par le cou. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être collante! [1] De la super glue. Une fois qu'elle est accrochée, on ne peut plus la décoller. C'est tout à fait ça. Malgré ça, j'arrive quand même à m'en débarrasser le temps que j'aille à m'asseoir à la table.  
  
-Drago, attends-moi!  
  
J'aimerais bien que quelqu'un me délivre d'elle. Je m'assois. Je n'ai pas très faim. On a cour de divination. J'imagine déjà Trelawney disant à Potter qu'il va bientôt mourir. Ca me feras bien marrer ou peut-être pas. Je dois avouer que quand je ne vois pas Harry, je m'ennui et je pense que s'il n'était pas là, ma vie serait bien morne.  
  
Mais, c'est quoi ses pensées? La vie serait plus simple justement, si Harry n'était pas là. Je ne ferais pas ce rêve. Je n'aurais pas à renier ma famille, ni ce que je suis. Je ne lui aurais pas sauvé la vie. Ma vie serait tout à fait différente mais ça je ne le serais jamais.  
  
Je commence à manger. Je me dis que demain, ce sera les vacances. Tous les Serpentards s'en vont sauf moi. Tant mieux, j'aurais le dortoir pour moi. Le seul hic, c'est que je vais voir Potter durant ces deux semaines et il sera tout seul. Weasley et Granger, eux s'en vont.  
  
C'est la première fois que je reste à Poudlard pendant les vacances. C'est comme un lieu d'asile et ça me permet d'échapper à mon père. Enfin, ce sera de courte durée. Il faudra que je l'affronte un jour ou l'autre et avec lui Voldemort. En attendant, je vois Crabbe et Goyle qui arrivent. Il s'assoit.  
  
-Tu t'es levé tôt, Drago, me dit Goyle.  
  
-Hum!  
  
-Ca va? Me demande Crabbe.  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Tu es sur? Ca n'a pas l'air.  
  
-Mais oui, dis-je énervé.  
  
Ils ne vont pas me laisser tranquille. Je sais qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi. Je l'ai bien vu à leur regard mais je préférais qu'il me laisse un peu d'air. De toute façon, ce n'est jamais désintéressé venant d'eux.  
  
Potter arrive mais je ne lui lance aucun regard et je repars dans mon petit déjeuner. J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec lui pour le moment. Le courrier va bientôt arriver. Le rituel recommence. C'est bien ce que je disais, c'est vraiment monotone. Justement, le voilà qui arrive.  
  
Je n'ai que la gazette du sorcier. Bah! J'espère qu'il y a quelque chose d'intéressant. Sûrement dans les faits divers. J'entends des "Oooohhh!" venant de la salle. Je relève la tête et vois que Potter a reçu une beuglante. Je me demande qui a pu lui envoyer.  
  
Je vois de l'appréhension dans ses yeux. Il n'a pas l'air de savoir pourquoi il a reçu cette lettre. Je le vois qui commence à l'ouvrir.  
  
-HARRY POTTER, TON HEURE EST BIENTOT ARRIVEE. PREPARE-TOI A SOUFFRIR.  
  
Il écarquille les yeux. La lettre s'envole en mille morceaux. Pas besoin de deviner qui lui a envoyé. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que Voldemort, soit aussi direct. Changerait-t-il de stratégie? C'est bien possible. Qui d'autre pourrait vouloir sa mort à part Voldemort?  
  
La salle était étrangement silencieuse puis les discussions recommencent. Ils parlent tous en même temps. C'est un vrai brouhaha. On ne s'entend plus. Ils font tous des hypothèses sur ce qu'il vient de se passer. Certains sont choqués, d'autres souris. Ces derniers se trouvent plutôt à ma table.  
  
Moi, je ne souris pas. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Etant donné qu'il s'est fait attaquer hier, ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça. Dans un sens, je n'aime pas ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'aime pas ça. J'ai quelque chose dans l'estomac. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est et ça ne me plait pas.  
  
Je regarde Harry. Il n'a pas l'air de s'en faire trop mais je vois Weasley et Granger qui eux, sont plus qu'inquiet. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils se racontent. Le brouhaha continue et Dumbledore intervient.  
  
-Calmez-vous. Les professeurs et moi allons régler ceci. Ca ne sert à rien de paniquer. Vous irez calmement en cour. Je ne veux pas de dispersion.  
  
Il en a de bonne. Ne pas paniquer alors que Voldemort fait des menaces de mort au survivant. Y'a de quoi, ne pas être calme. Quoique ce soit tous les ans pareils mais les années précédentes, il était moins puissant. Depuis l'année dernière, il n'a pas arrêté de d'attaquer. Les gens du ministère ne s'en sortent plus.  
  
Il est temps d'aller en cour. Divination. Je me demande ce qu'elle va encore nous trouver comme bêtise. Avec Trelawney, on peut s'attendre à tout.  
  
********  
  
Me revoilà parti pour une nouvelle journée. Une journée qui a commencé par un cauchemar. Mais est-ce vraiment un cauchemar? Un rêve prémonitoire? De l'envie? L'envie d'embrasser Drago? Mais qu'elle idée, je viens d'avoir. Je n'ai jamais eu envie de Malfoy. C'est mon ennemi et qui plus est, c'est un homme. Même si le fait qu'il soit un homme ne me dérange pas.  
  
Il faut que je me sorte ça de la tête. Il faut que j'arrive à oublier ce rêve. Je vais manger. J'ai faim. Je rentre dans la salle et je regarde à la table des Serpentards. Malfoy lève la tête puis la baisse. Il ne m'a pas fait un de ses regards noirs dont il a le secret.  
  
Il a l'air de vouloir s'encrer dans son petit déjeuner. Je vais m'asseoir. Avec le sommeil agité que j'ai eu, il faut vraiment que je me réveille sinon, je vais finir par m'endormir la tête dans mon petit déjeuner. Ca en ferais rire plus d'un.  
  
-Ca va, Harry? Me demande Seamus.  
  
-Oui, ça va. J'ai pas très envie d'aller en cour de divination mais bon, on fait avec.  
  
-Je comprends. J'aimerais pas qu'on m'annonce ma mort, à chaque fois que je vais en cour.  
  
-Je te garantis que ce n'est vraiment pas marrant. Je me demande parfois, si elle ne le fait pas exprès.  
  
-Tout le monde, se demandent si elle est crédible surtout.  
  
-Y'en a qui la croit.  
  
-Hum! Tiens! Ron et Hermione arrivent.  
  
Toujours main dans la main et ça me fait toujours une drôle de sensation de les voir ensemble. A ce moment là, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder Drago. Parkinson pendu à son bras. Il n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Je ressens presque de la jalousie? Pourquoi de la jalousie? Comment je peux ressentir de la jalousie? Je ne comprends vraiment pas mes attitudes.  
  
Le courrier arrive. Un hibou se pose devant moi. Il tient une lettre. En fait c'est une enveloppe rouge. Une beuglante. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je reçois ça. Je n'ai rien fait. J'appréhende un peu pour l'ouvrir. Je me demande bien ce que c'est. Ron me regarde perplexe. Il ne comprend pas non plus et à voir le visage d'Hermione ce n'est pas mieux.  
  
-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de l'ouvrir, me dit Ron.  
  
-Oui mais si je ne le fais pas, elle s'ouvrira quand même. J'ai pas vraiment le choix.  
  
J'entends les exclamations des autres élèves. Ils me regardent tous attendant mon prochain geste. Je commence à décacheter l'enveloppe puis l'ouvre complètement.  
  
-HARRY POTTER, TON HEURE EST BIENTOT ARRIVEE. PREPARE-TOI A SOUFFRIR.  
  
La lettre part en fumée après cette annonce. Une menace de mort. Sur le coup, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser mais dans un sens, je m'y attendais. Le seul problème, c'est que je ne pensais pas que ce serait si direct. Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Voldemort. Ni d'ailleurs, l'attaque d'hier.  
  
Je n'en ai parlé à personne. Je ne voulais pas inquiéter Hermione et Ron et je ne voulais pas leur avouer que Malfoy m'avait sauvé la vie. Pas que ça me dérange mais j'avais envie de garder ça pour moi et puis je ne voulais pas entendre Ron, me faire des réflexions.  
  
-Harry?  
  
-Hum!  
  
-On.  
  
-laissez tomber. J'ai l'habitude. C'est toujours comme ça. Je m'y attends tous les ans. Et puis, Patmol m'avait prévenu.  
  
-Oui mais quand même.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione. Ca iras.  
  
Je vois tout le monde qui me regardent. Beaucoup sont choqués. A la table des Serpentards, tous rient sauf. Sauf Drago. J'aurais pensé que ce serait le premier à en rire et que ça lui ferait plaisir. Au lieu de ça, il reste calme et perdu dans ses pensées. Je me demande encore ce qu'il a. j'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'il lui arrive. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais j'ai vraiment envie de l'aider.  
  
-Calmez-vous. Les professeurs et moi allons régler ceci. Ca ne sert à rien de paniquer. Vous irez calmement en cour. Je ne veux pas de dispersion.  
  
Dumbledore. Toujours aussi prévenant. Il essaie toujours de calmer tout le monde. Je lui fais confiance. Je me dis que je devrais peut-être lui parler d'hier. Ce serait bien étant donné ce qui s'est passé, il y a quelques minutes.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, je me lève pour aller au premier cour. Ron me suivant et Hermione partant pour son cour. Espérons que ça se passe bien.  
  
A suivre  
  
[1] Une Relena numéro deux. C'est l'horreur. Pour ceux qui savent pas qui est Relena, en fait, c'est une fille qui se trouve dans la série Gundam Wing. Elle s'habille en fanfreluche rose. C'est vraiment laid et elle a tendance à faire le même numéro que Parkinson. En tout cas, on la caricature comme ça. Il n'y a pas vraiment beaucoup de monde qu'il l'apprécie et j'en fais parti. Bref! Je ne vous ennuie pas plus. Place à la suite. ^______^  
  
Vala la fin du chapitre9! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Des review, reviews, reviews. Vous avez vu ce que ça donne? Je vous avais dit que j'allais plus vite. Ne vous attendez pas à ce que j'en envois tous les jours. Je ne suis pas une machine. Je vous remercie tous. Nicolina. ^______________^ 


	10. Info ou intox?

Ennui.  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: DM+HP  
  
Avertissement : Shounen Ai, Yaoi/Slash( D'habitude, je le précise pas mais comme il y a plus de monde qui lit les fics d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser que ce sont des relations entre homme qui sont décrite, si ça vous choque, NE LISEZ PAS), lime, POV alterné de Drago et Harry.  
  
Disclamer: Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JKR. Elle a bien de la chance. J'aimerais bien avoir Drago mais je pense pas qu'il serait d'accord. En tout cas, j'aime bien celui qui joue son rôle dans le film. Il est pas mal et il joue bien.  
  
Genre: Je sais pas trop.  
  
Petit mot: Voilà, le chapitre10. Si je ne l'envois que maintenant, c'est parce que j'ai fait un chapitre d'une autre fic et que ce chapitre est très long. (Pour une fois, alors venez pas me dire qu'il est trop court, il fait 9 pages, c'est la première fois que c'est si long.) J'espère qu'il sera plus intéressant que le précédant. En tout cas, moi je l'aime bien celui- là.  
  
C'est gentil de me faire remarquer ce qui ne va pas. Je me suis aperçu qu'on m'a fait quasiment toutes les critiques possibles.  
  
Une fois on me dit que l'histoire va trop vite, après on me dit que ça va trop lentement.  
  
On m'a dit aussi que je n'envoyais pas ma fic assez vite et maintenant on dit que j'envois la suite trop vite.  
  
Et la dernière chose, c'est que le chapitre est trop court. Par contre, on m'a jamais dit qu'un chapitre était trop long. On ne sait jamais, ça peut toujours m'arriver. ^________^;;;  
  
Je ne vous en veux pas de me dire tout ça, au contraire, je préfère. Il faut bien que j'apprenne et il y a qu'avec les critiques des autre que l'on peut s'améliorer. Tout ça pour dire que je vous remercie de vos reviews.  
  
Réponse aux reviews:  
  
Elava: Je sais bien que le chapitre précédant n'était pas très intéressant. Je te remercie de me faire remarquer ce qui ne va pas. J'espère que ce chapitre  
  
M.A.T: J'ai reçu trois fois ta review. Je ne crois pas que ce soit fait exprès mais bon. Je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.  
  
Micloun: C'est la première fois que l'on me dit que j'envois trop vite un chapitre. Non, je ne suis pas une machine ou alors je ne m'en suis pas aperçue. Si j'ai du temps et l'envie, j'essais de faire un chapitre par jour. C'est surtout pendant les vacances que je m'avance le plus. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de me mettre dans le livre des records. Quant aux allusions sur GW, j'y peux rien, j'ai tellement l'habitude d'écrire sur cette série que ça se répercute sur celle là. Je te remercie beaucoup, beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira. ^_________^  
  
Mimi: Toujours aussi curieuse de savoir ce qu'il va se passer mais je ne dis rien, sinon, ça sert à rien. Autant donné la fin tout de suite dans ces cas là. Chuis contente que tu aimes toujours et moi aussi, je prends toujours les temps de lire tes fics. Merci, merci, merci, coupine. ^____^  
  
Cora: Vala la suite. Je t'avais dit que je te l'enverrais ce week-end. Merci pour tous tes encouragements.  
  
Cette fic est pour Cora et Mimi qui m'encouragent toujours.  
  
C'est les VACANCEEEEUUUUUUUHHHHH!!!!!! Ca se voit que je suis contente?  
  
Je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous! ^__________^  
  
  
  
Chapitre10: Info ou intox?.  
  
Me voilà parti pour le cour de Trelawney qui se situe dans un grenier. J'aime pas ce cour. Il est un peu ennuyeux mais quand même pas autant que le cour sur l'histoire de la magie. Je crois que c'est le pire que l'on puisse avoir. J'arrive à l'escalier menant à la salle de cour.  
  
Je monte. Quelle idée de se foutre là haut. Elle aurait pas put avoir une salle de classe normal comme tous les autres professeurs. Je me souviens qu'elle nous avait dit que ça l'aidait à se concentrer et qu'elle recevait mieux les ondes. Je t'en fais des ondes.  
  
C'est pas souvent que ses prédiction sont bonnes. La preuve, elle prédit la mort d'Harry Potter et il est toujours là. Franchement, je me demande comment elle a put être prof de divination. J'entre dans la salle. Trelawney est déjà là. Quelques élèves sont déjà là. Je vais m'asseoir à ma place. La prof vient vers moi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut?  
  
-Comment allez-vous M.Malfoy?  
  
-Bien, dis-je d'un ton froid.  
  
-Il y eu des changements dans votre vie, je me trompe?  
  
De quoi elle se mêle? Je vois pas en quoi ça la regarde.  
  
-Non, pas spécialement.  
  
Ouh! Le gros mensonge que je viens de faire. Mais, je n'allais tout de même pas le lui dire. Ca prouverait qu'elle raison. Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai.  
  
-Vous attendez quelqu'un.  
  
Ce n'est pas une question qu'elle me pose. Elle est bizarre. Disons, qu'elle ne se comporte pas comme d'habitude. On dirait qu'elle est un peu en transe, tout en sachant ce qu'elle fait.  
  
-Non, je n'attend personne, dis-je.  
  
Elle se retourne et part. J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est jamais venue me parler. Tous les élèves sont arrivés, Crabbe et Goyle à mes côtés. Potter et Weasley sont là aussi.  
  
-Aujourd'hui, nous allons lire dans les galets mais avant, je vais procéder à quelques changements.  
  
Des changements. Et puis quoi encore? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il va m'arriver une bricole?  
  
-M. Potter, vous irez avec M.Malfoy. [1] M.Crabbe avec M.Weasley.  
  
Elle continua à nous répartir. Un Serpentard avec un Gryffondor. Je la soupçonne d'avoir fait exprès de ma mettre avec Potter. Je suis sur qu'elle l'avait prévue. Potter se dirige vers moi. Je frissonne légèrement. J'ai pas très envie de me retrouver avec lui. Ca me rappelle trop mon rêve. Ce rêve, il est vraiment bizarre.  
  
Harry s'assoit à côté de moi. Je me sens gêné mais je ne devrais pas l'être et pourtant, c'est le cas. On ne se regarde pas.  
  
-Vous allez regarder dans vos livres au chapitre3. Vous disposez de plusieurs galets. Dans ce chapitre, se trouve la signification des signes qui sont inscrit sur ses galets. Vous devrez prédire l'avenir de votre camarade. Allez-y.  
  
Je commence à lire. C'est vraiment débile comme cour. Je tourne la tête et croise les yeux de Potter. Il a vraiment des yeux magnifiques.  
  
-Magnifiques.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu dis Malfoy?  
  
J'ai parlé tout haut. Quel nul et qu'elle idée de penser au yeux d'Harry.  
  
-Rien. Bon, on s'y met.  
  
-Oui. Nous devons jeter les galets et regarder la combinaison afin d'en trouver la signification.  
  
-D'accord. Tu commence.  
  
Franchement, je n'ai pas envie que l'on me prédise l'avenir. Je préfère ne rien connaître étant donné que ce ne sera pas, j'en suis sur, très rose dans l'avenir. Il jette les galets. Je jette un coup d'?il sur le livre. Trelawney s'approche de nous.  
  
-Ca se passe comment, tous les deux?  
  
-On vient de commencer, dis-je d'un ton aussi froid que tout à l'heure.  
  
Elle peut pas nous laisser tranquille. J'aimerais bien que ce cour se passe le plus rapidement possible et qu'il ne soit pas pire que maintenant.  
  
-M.Malfoy, j'aimerais que vous lanciez ses galets.  
  
Elle me donne d'autres galet identiques aux autres. Je me demande bien pourquoi? J'ai vraiment une étrange impression. Je sens qu'il va se passer quelque chose et peut-être pas comme je le voudrais.  
  
-Allez-y, lancez-les, me dit-elle.  
  
Dois-je faire ce qu'elle me demande? Elle a quelque chose derrière la tête. Je les lance quand même. Nous regardons la combinaison et là je suis stupéfait parce que je vois. C'est exactement la même combinaison que Potter. C'est impossible. Ce genre de chose n'arrive jamais.  
  
-Impossible, dit Harry.  
  
Je regarde Trelawney. Elle n'a pas l'air plus étonné que ça. Je suis sur qu'elle le savait.  
  
-Intéressant, n'est-ce pas?  
  
Tu parles que c'est intéressant. C'est le hasard, rien de plus.  
  
-Alors, reprend-t-elle, les deux premiers galet montre que vous êtes dans une phase de réflexion et que vous vous recherchez.  
  
Je suis vraiment sceptique et à voir Potter, lui aussi n'a pas l'air de la croire. Y'a de quoi, depuis le temps.  
  
-Ensuite, deux galets ne se sont pas retourné, intéressant.  
  
Elle m'énerve avec ses allusions. Qu'elle vienne au fait et qu'on en parle plus.  
  
-Cela veut dire que vous n'êtes pas honnête avec vous-même.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? Demande Harry.  
  
-Je veux dire que vous ne voulez pas voir la vérité et que vous faites comme si ce que vous ressentez n'existe pas.  
  
C'est n'importe quoi. Je sais très bien ce que je veux. Je l'ai toujours su, enfin je crois. Voilà que je doute maintenant. Mais pourquoi j'ai pris ce cour comme option?  
  
-N'importe quoi! Lui dis-je.  
  
-Je ne fais que reprendre les signes M.Malfoy. Bon, reprenons, la suite.  
  
Ce serais bien qu'elle nous lâche. Pourquoi elle va pas voir les autres? On a pas besoin d'elle.  
  
-Le cinquième galet montre un évènement heureux. Et oh! Les deux prochains montrent un obstacle, très grand qui vous feras certainement souffrir ou justement qui aura une conséquence joyeuse mais c'est assez flou de ce côté là.  
  
-Mouais!  
  
-Je sais que vous ne me croyez pas M.Malfoy mais là, les signes sont là.  
  
Potter ne dit rien. Je me demande bien à quoi il pense. Il n'a encore rien dit sur ce qu'elle nous a prédit. Peut-être pense t-il que c'est vrai et d'ailleurs moi, je me pose des questions mais bien entendu je ne vais pas lui faire part de mes doutes. Je ne suis pas fou. J'avais pas assez de questions qu'il a fallu qu'elle en rajoute.  
  
Je ne sais pas s'il faut la croire. C'est quand même étrange qu'on ait eu les même signes. Non! Ce n'est que du hasard, un pur hasard. Il ne faut pas que je me préoccupe de ça pour le moment. Il y a encore beaucoup de chose que je n'ai pas résolu. J'ai assez de tous mes problèmes.  
  
Dire que demain ce sont les vacances de Noël. Je vais les passer ici, loin de chez moi. Loin de mon père et de Voldemort. Par contre, proche d'Harry, trop proche peut-être. Je pensais qu'il voudrait m'aider, je ne pensais qu'un jour il voudrait m'aider.  
  
Après tout, on est ennemi depuis la première année. De plus, lui aussi à ses problèmes avec Voldemort. En fin de compte, on est peut-être pas si éloigné l'un de l'autre que ça. Ou peut-être, est-ce justement cela qui nous sépare. J'ai mal à la tête, je devrais arrêté de me prendre la tête pour ça.  
  
-Bon! Je vais aider les autres, dit Trelawney en se levant.  
  
Enfin! J'ai cru qu'elle n'allait jamais nous laisser tranquille. En plus! On est tranquille pour un moment. Je regarde Potter. Il me regarde.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça, Potter?  
  
-Rien.  
  
-Mais bien sur!  
  
-Je me disais juste qu'il y avait des choses de vrais dans ce qu'elle a dit.  
  
-Potter! Ca fait trois ans qu'on l'a en cour et il est très rare qu'elle dise quelque chose de vrai.  
  
-Et pourtant!  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
  
-Je parle pour toi. Tu cache beaucoup de chose.  
  
Mais où est-ce qu'il veut en venir? Lui aussi cache des choses, je le sens.  
  
-Je ne crois pas être le seul dans ce cas.  
  
-Donc, tu avoue qu'il y a quelque chose?  
  
-Qui n'a pas de secret Potter?  
  
-Mouais!  
  
C'est pas souvent que je parle sérieusement avec Harry. Aucune vannes, c'est rare mais ça devient de plus en plus fréquent. Trop à mon goût.  
  
-Tu sais, ma proposition tient toujours.  
  
-De quoi tu parles?  
  
Je sais très bien de quoi il parle mais j'aimerais être sur que ce soit bien ce que je pense.  
  
-Je t'ai proposé mon aide.  
  
-Pourquoi veux-tu m'aider? Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu le fasse. Tu le dis toi-même, je suis ton ennemi et tu crois que je suis un mangemort comme mon père.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de dire? Voilà que je met le problème des mangemorts sur le tapis. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit de lui sortir ça?  
  
-C'est vrai que je n'ai aucune raison de t'aider et je ne crois pas non plus que tu sois un mangemort.  
  
Il peut répéter, j'ai pas du bien comprendre. Il vient de me dire qu'il ne croit pas que je suis un mangemort? Je dois être en plein rêve. Je rêve éveillé, ça doit être ça.  
  
-Ne me regarde pas comme ça Malfoy. Tout ce qu'y s'est passé dernièrement montre que tu n'es pas un mangemort. Tu ne m'aurais pas protégé sinon.  
  
-Qui te dis que je ne joues pas la comédie?  
  
-C'est bien possible. Mais tant que je n'aurais pas vu la marque des ténèbres sur toi, je ne considérerais pas que tu es un mangemort.  
  
Franchement , je ne comprend plus Harry Potter. Il veut m'aider, il ne croit pas que je suis un mangemort. Il essai même d'analyser ma vie. Peut- être le fait-il mieux que moi?  
  
-Tu pense vraiment ce que tu dis?  
  
-Oui, je ne vois pas pourquoi je mentirais.  
  
-Je ne te comprend vraiment plus Potter.  
  
-Comme je ne te comprend plus aussi.  
  
-Je crois qu'on est dans une impasse alors?  
  
-Sûrement.  
  
La cloche sonne. Le cour est terminé et il a été vraiment très étrange. J'ai discuté avec Potter et j'en ai appris beaucoup. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il peut m'aider mais est-ce qu'il le veut vraiment? Qui sait, je pourrais apprendre à le connaître, ce qui serait bien. A moins que justement, ça ne fasse qu'empirer les choses entre nous.  
  
********  
  
Je suis avec Ron. On se dirige en cour de divination. C'est pas un des meilleurs cour. C'est pas que j'aime pas la divination mais c'est la prof qui m'énerve. Elle n'arrête pas de me dire que je vais mourir ce qui est définitivement lassant.  
  
-Ca va, Harry? Me demande Ron.  
  
-Hum!  
  
-Tu pense encore à cette lettre?  
  
-Non! Je pensais au cour que nous allons avoir.  
  
-Je te comprend! Peut-être que pour une fois, il y auras des changements?  
  
-J'espère.  
  
Nous montons les escaliers qui mènent à la salle de classe. Entre temps, nous croisons Crabbe et Goyle, sans Malfoy. En ce moment, je ne les vois pas souvent ensembles. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il se passe. Nous entrons dans la salle. Trelawney est à sa place.  
  
Elle me regarde. Oh! C'est mauvais ça. Je ne le sens pas ce coup là. Je me demande bien ce qu'il va m'arriver cette fois. Je vais sûrement mourir dans d'atroce souffrance. Peut être qu'elle va me dire que je vais mourir, écrasé par un bus. Ce serait le comble de sa bêtise.  
  
-Aujourd'hui, nous allons lire dans les galets mais avant, je vais procéder à quelques changements, dit-elle.  
  
Elle nous fait le résumer de ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui. La lecture dans les galets. C'est passionnant, je sens que je vais m'amuser. Des changements? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là?  
  
-M. Potter, vous irez avec M.Malfoy. M.Crabbe avec M.Weasley.  
  
Bah! Tiens! Ca m'aurait étonné que je ne me retrouve pas avec lui. Pourquoi les professeurs prennent un malin plaisir à nous mettre tous les deux? J'aimerais bien qu'on m'oublie des fois. Je me lève et vais le rejoindre. J'ai une drôle d'appréhension. Je sens que ce cour ne va pas être de tout repos.  
  
Je m'assois à côté de Drago et ne daigne même pas le regarder. Pourquoi le ferais-je? Et pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas? C'est la question. J'écoute à moitié la prof. Il va falloir que je prédisse l'avenir de Drago et lui feras de même avec moi. Franchement, je ne veut pas connaître mon avenir. J'ai déjà du mal avec le présent alors pas le peine de m'en rajouter en plus. Je me risque à regarder du côté de Drago. Nos yeux se croisent.  
  
-Magnifiques.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu dis Malfoy?  
  
J'ai dut mal comprendre ce qu'il a dit. Magnifique. Je me demande bien de quoi il parlait. Il a sûrement dut rêver tout haut. J'ai l'impression qu'il le fait souvent en ce moment  
  
-Rien. Bon, on s'y met.  
  
Mouais! C'est facile de dire ça. Enfin! Je vais pas cherche plus loin. Comprendre Malfoy, c'est comme voir Voldemort gentil avec moi. C'est mission impossible.  
  
-Oui. Nous devons jeter les galets et regarder la combinaison afin d'en trouver la signification.  
  
-D'accord. Tu commence.  
  
Je m'en serais douté. Je lance les galets pendant que Malfoy, regarde la livre. Je relève la tête et vois que Trelawney vient vers nous. Oh! Je la sens pas celle là. Qu'est ce qu'y va encore se passer? Elle nous demande comment ça se passe et Drago lui répond avec toute la délicatesse dont il peut faire preuve.  
  
-On vient juste de commencer, dit-il.  
  
C'est vrai qu'elle vient nous voir alors qu'on a même pas commencer. Elle a peur que se prenne en grippe tous les deux? Drago a l'air exaspéré et je dois dire que je n'en mène pas large. Elle lui donne d'autres galets et lui dit de les lancer.  
  
Je me demande bien où elle veut en venir? Je suis sur que ce n'est pas par hasard qu'elle soit venue nous voir. Après quelques instants de réflexion, Malfoy lance les galets et là je n'en reviens pas de ce que je vois. La même combinaison.  
  
-Impossible, dis-je.  
  
-Intéressant, n'est-ce pas?  
  
Effrayant, serait plutôt le mot juste. Je n'arrive pas à en croire mes yeux. C'est vraiment impossible ou alors c'est un drôle d'hasard. Et là, elle nous fait l'analyse des galets. Elle commence par nous dire que nous sommes dans une phase de réflexion. Je suis sceptique. Je ne l'ai jamais cru, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je la croirais maintenant. Ensuite, elle nous fait le coup du «Intéressant» C'est très énervant.  
  
-Cela veut dire que vous n'êtes pas honnête avec vous même.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? Lui demandai-je..  
  
-Je veux dire que vous ne voulez pas voir la vérité et que vous faites comme si ce que vous ressentez n'existe pas.  
  
Je commence à en avoir marre de ce petit jeu. Est-ce que je me cache quelque chose? Voilà qu'elle me fait douter. Je ne m'en suis pas préoccuper jusqu'à présent, alors pourquoi maintenant?Peut-être que pour une fois elle a raison. Non! Il ne faut pas que je me laisse avoir. Malfoy ne la croit pas et d'ailleurs, il ne se gêne pas pour lui dire.  
  
-Je ne fais que reprendre les signes M.Malfoy. Bon, reprenons, la suite.  
  
Dans un sens, c'est vrai qu'elle ne fait que les reprendre. Ce ne sont pas ses pressentiments qui font ses prédictions mais belle est bien la disposition des ses galets. Peut-être y a t'il une part de vrai, qui sait? Les derniers galets me contente dans mes doutes. Je suis en train de me demander si l'obstacle n'est pas le rêve que j'ai fait? Espérons que ce ne soit pas ça. En tout cas, Drago ne la crois pas du tout.  
  
Peut après Trelawney se lève et part. J'aurais préférerais qu'elle le fasse avant. Je suis sur qu'elle avait prévu tout ça. Comme quoi, elle n'est pas professeur de divination pour rien. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je commence à l'apprécier. Il y a eu Rogue et maintenant elle. Je dois devenir fou.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça, Potter?  
  
Je le regarde. Je n'ai même pas fait attention. Je devais être perdu dans mes pensées.  
  
-Rien.  
  
-Mais bien sur!  
  
Je me doutais qu'il ne me croirais pas. Je suis tenté de lui dire ce qui m'est passé par la tête.  
  
-Je me disais juste qu'il y avait des choses de vrais dans ce qu'elle a dit.  
  
J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dit ça. Malfoy me fait rappeler que jamais elle n'a dit quelque chose de vrai depuis qu'on là. C'est vrai mais j'ai un autre pressentiment cette fois.  
  
-Et pourtant!  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
  
Je m'engage dans un sujet épineux mais qui pourras peut-être m'aider à comprendre.  
  
-Je parle pour toi. Tu cache beaucoup de chose.  
  
Il n'y a d'ailleurs pas que lui qui cache quelque chose et je dois bien avouer que c'est mon cas.  
  
-Je ne crois pas être le seul dans ce cas.  
  
Il a touché dans le mille mais pas besoin de lui dire que c'est vrai. Il a bien compris. Je me demande bien pourquoi on a cette discussion. Il est tellement rare que l'on parle tous les deux.  
  
-Donc, tu avoue qu'il y a quelque chose?  
  
-Qui n'a pas de secret Potter?  
  
-Mouais!  
  
Il a raison. Qui n'a pas de secret et je suis un des premiers à en avoir. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui le tourmente et ses problèmes. J'ai toujours envie de l'aider même s'il m'a envoyé bouler la dernière fois. Donc je lui renouvelle la proposition. Il fait d'ailleurs comme s'il ne se souvenait pas mais je suis sur qu'il n'a pas oublié. Je lui rappelle quand même ce que je lui ais dit hier.  
  
-Je t'ai proposé mon aide.  
  
-Pourquoi veux-tu m'aider? Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu le fasse. Tu le dis toi-même, je suis ton ennemi et tu crois que je suis un mangemort comme mon père.  
  
-C'est vrai que je n'ai aucune raison de t'aider et je ne crois pas non plus que tu sois un mangemort.  
  
Je n'en reviens pas de ce que je viens de dire. Mais je pense vraiment que c'est vrai. Je ne le considère pas comme un mangemort en tout cas plus maintenant, pas après tout ce qu'y s'est passé.  
  
-Ne me regarde pas comme ça Malfoy. Tout ce qu'y s'est passé dernièrement montre que tu n'es pas un mangemort. Tu ne m'aurais pas protégé sinon.  
  
-Qui te dis que je ne joues pas la comédie?  
  
Pouquoi cherche-t-il toujours la petite bête. Il ne peut pas faire simplement mais je ne vais pas me démonter plus que ça.  
  
-C'est bien possible. Mais tant que je n'aurais pas vu la marque des ténèbres sur toi, je ne considérerais pas que tu es un mangemort.  
  
-Tu pense vraiment ce que tu dis?  
  
-Oui, je ne vois pas pourquoi je mentirais.  
  
-Je ne te comprend vraiment plus Potter.  
  
Lui non plus je ne le comprend plus et je lui fait d'ailleurs remarquer.  
  
-Je crois qu'on est dans une impasse alors?  
  
-Sûrement.  
  
La fin des cours. Il s'est passé plutôt vite. Je n'en reviens pas de la discussion que l'on vient d'avoir Malfoy et moi. Ca a été une discussion sérieuse et j'ai l'impression que j'ai appris des choses sur Drago. Peut- être va-t-il finalement accepter de m'aider? J'ai vraiment envie qu'il le fasse. Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui a changé et c'est très positif. Qui sait, on pourra peut-être, être ami? Pas dans l'immédiat mais c'est tout à fait possible.  
  
A suivre  
  
[1] Je sais, c'est pas très original. ^____^;;  
  
Voilà la fin du chapitre10. C'est la première fois que j'en fait un si long. J'ai fait un gros effort. J'espère que vous en ferais un pour me reviewer. En plus, c'est les vacances et je n'ai pas beaucoup de devoirs, alors je devrais bien avancer mes fics. Donc, reviews, reviews, reviews pour savoir si je fais la suite. Merchi. Nicolina. ^____________^ 


	11. Mensonge et amitié

Ennui.  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: DM+HP  
  
Avertissement : Shounen Ai, Yaoi/Slash( D'habitude, je le précise pas mais comme il y a plus de monde qui lit les fics d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser que ce sont des relations entre homme qui sont décrite, si ça vous choque, NE LISEZ PAS), lime, POV alterné de Drago et Harry. OOC de Drago, Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
Disclamer: Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JKR. Elle a bien de la chance. J'aimerais bien avoir Drago mais je pense pas qu'il serait d'accord. En tout cas, j'aime bien celui qui joue son rôle dans le film. Il est pas mal et il joue bien.  
  
Genre: Ce sont les vacances pour eux aussi et Drago analyse sa vie.  
  
Petit mot: Voilà la suite! J'ai bien aimé faire ce chapitre, je l'aime beaucoup celui-là.  
  
Réponse aux reviews:  
  
Elava: Pour moi un long chapitre, c'est plus de 5 pages. Normalement, je ne fais pas plus de 5 pages donc pour moi, c'est un chapitre long. Je te remercie et je suis contente que tu ais trouvé que le chapitre précédant ait été plus intéressant.  
  
Ange d'insomnie: Voilà la suite et merci.  
  
Clau: Merci pour ton message.  
  
M.A.T: Voilà la suite et bon courage pour la fin de semaine. Merci pour le message.  
  
Micloun: En fait, j'avais fait un chapitre d'une autre fic. Je ne peux pas tout faire en même. C'est vrai que chaque chapitre a son importance. Désolé que pour toi les vacances soit bientôt terminé mais chacun son tour. Pour te consoler, je t'envois la suite. J'espère que tu aimeras? Je te remercie pour ta review.  
  
Cora: Que dire à part merci de toujours m'encourager! Tu es toujours là et je t'en remercie. Voilà donc la suite. ^_______^  
  
Je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous! ^__________^  
Chapitre11: Mensonge et amitié.  
  
On est samedi et se sont les vacances. Tout le monde se prépare à partir, à rentrer chez eux. Sauf moi, moi et quelques élèves comme Potter. Il a toujours passé toutes ses vacances à Poudlard. Ca me fait bizarre de rester ici. Avant, j'étais impatient de partir de l'école et maintenant, je préfère être ici. C'est vraiment ironique comme situation.  
  
Crabbe et Goyle sont en train de finir de préparer leurs affaires et moi je suis devant la fenêtre regardant la neige qui s'est remise à tomber. Ils ont été étonnés que je ne rentre pas chez moi. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne sont pas au courant que je ne veux pas faire partis des mangemorts ou alors ils font semblant. Ce serait étrange venant de leur part mais après tout ce qui s'est passé, je ne devrais plus m'étonner de rien.  
  
Je n'ai pas refait mon cauchemar cette nuit. Etrange comme ça vient et ça repart. Je suis sur que je n'aurais pas ce répit bien longtemps. Je commence à m'habituer à le faire. Et puis, j'ai déjà eu assez de révélations pour la journée d'hier.  
  
La discussion avec Harry. Elle me paraît irréelle aujourd'hui et pourtant, elle a bien eu lieu. J'ai toujours un drôle de sentiment quand je pense à lui et je ne sais toujours pas ce que c'est. Je sens qu'il ne faut pas que je cherche. Ca viendra sûrement tout seul.  
  
-Drago?  
  
C'est Crabbe. Je ne n'avais même pas entendu qu'il s'était approché de moi.  
  
-Hum?  
  
-Ca va? Tu m'as l'air soucieux?  
  
-Ca va, je réfléchissais.  
  
Goyle s'approche de nous. En ce moment, je ne les comprends pas. Ils me laissent seul. J'ai l'impression qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi. Je n'arrive même plus à comprendre mes proches.  
  
-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne retourne pas chez toi Drago.  
  
-Je suis désolé, Grégory mais en ce moment je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi.  
  
-Tu m'as appelé Grégory?  
  
-Hum! C'est bien ton prénom, nan?  
  
-Oui mais c'est la première fois que tu le prononce.  
  
C'est vrai que c'est la première fois mais il est vrai que j'ai changé. Ca à l'air de se répercuter dans tout ce que je fais.  
  
-Oui, je sais.  
  
-C'est pas dans tes habitudes.  
  
-J'avais envie de changer les habitudes.  
  
-Drago, on voit bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas mais si tu ne veux pas en parler, on insistera pas. [1]  
  
-Merci à vous deux.  
  
Franchement, je dois être tombé dans la quatrième dimension. C'est la première fois qu'ils n'insistent pas sur quelque chose. Ils ont changé eux aussi et je ne l'ai pas remarqué. J'étais tellement préoccupé par mes propres problèmes que je n'ai pas vu les changements qu'il y avait autour de moi.  
  
-Drago, tu nous as dit merci? Me dit Goyle.  
  
-Je sais.  
  
Gregory pose une main sur mon épaule. C'est étrange mais ce simple geste me rassure et m'apaise. Je crois que j'avais tout faux à propos de mes camarades. Ils ne sont pas si bêtes et ils ont compris que je n'allais pas bien.  
  
-Bon! On doit y aller.  
  
-Je vous accompagne jusqu'à la sortie, leur dis-je.  
  
Nous sortons donc du dortoir puis de la salle commune. Dire que je devrais les suivre. Bon! Je vais pas regretter maintenant de ne pas être partis? C'est le seul moyen de repousser l'inévitable. Nous traversons les couloirs, jusqu'à arriver dans le hall d'entrée. Il y a un monde fou. C'est toujours comme ça au départ des vacances.  
  
Ce serait presque nostalgique. L'engouement dont ils font preuve. L'envie de rentrer chez sois. Avant, je l'avais moi aussi et maintenant, maintenant, je ne sais pas. Il y a tellement de choses qui ont changé. Je commence à m'y perdre.  
  
Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, j'ai eu un grand sentiment de solitude. J'avais l'impression que tout le monde m'avait laissé tombé mais si ça se trouve, ça a peut-être toujours été ainsi mais je ne m'en étais pas rendus compte jusqu'à maintenant.  
  
C'est comme si la réalité revenait au galop et que j'avais été trop aveugle pour la voir. Je croyais n'avoir besoin de personnes, que personnes ne voudraient m'aider. Après tout, qui voudraient un prétentieux comme moi? Je l'avoue, je suis prétentieux et plus que je le pensais. Encore une réalité qui me saute aux yeux.  
  
Je me suis aperçu que j'avais besoin qu'on m'aide. D'ailleurs, on me l'a proposé et j'ai toujours refusé. J'ai toujours refusé parce que j'étais trop orgueilleux. Mes amis veulent m'aider et encore ce matin, ils m'ont montré qu'ils étaient là. Et puis, il y a Harry. Harry Potter, mon ennemi même si je ne suis plus sur que ce soit vrai maintenant.  
  
Harry, on s'est rapproché et bizarrement, ça me fait plaisir. Il est le seul qui ne me colle pas une étiquette dans le dos. Il ne me juge pas ou même s'il l'a fait auparavant, je ne pense plus qu'il le fasse maintenant. Lui aussi a changé. Il a changé à cause de ses amis. Depuis que Weasley et Granger sont ensemble, ils le laissent seul. Je ne trouve pas que ce soit de l'amitié.  
  
Harry change d'année en année, et plus encore après notre quatrième année. Je pense que c'est dut à la mort de Diggory. Je suis sur qu'il s'en veut encore et d'ailleurs l'année dernière, nous avons put juger à qu'elle point ça l'avait atteint. De plus, personne ne le croyait quand il disait que Voldemort était revenu et c'est quand les gens du ministère ont put le voir de leurs propres yeux qu'ils ont enfin cru Harry. Le seul problème, c'est que le mal était fait.  
  
Je viens de m'apercevoir que j'ai marqué ces évènements dans mon esprit comme s'ils étaient importants. Peut-être était-ce parce que ça faisait souffrir Harry mais je me dis de plus en plus que ce n'est pas la seule raison. J'ai toujours admiré Potter. Lui a toujours été vrai et il n'essayait pas de jouer un double jeu contrairement à moi.  
  
-Drago? Eh Drago? Tu es avec nous?  
  
Une main s'agite devant moi.  
  
-Hein? Quoi?  
  
-Tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées, me dit Crabbe.  
  
-Ah! Euh! Oui!  
  
-Il va falloir que tu te repose. Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien. Tu es plus pale que d'habitude.  
  
-Non, ça va. Bon! Vous devriez y aller avant que vous soyez en retard, leur dis-je en souriant.  
  
-Tu as raison. Passe de bonnes vacances.  
  
-Merci, passez aussi de bonnes vacances. Profitez-en bien.  
  
Sur ces derniers mots, je les vis s'éloigner. Le hall commence à se vider et quand il n'y eu presque plus personne je me dirigeais vers la grande salle quand je sentis mes jambes trembler puis lâcher, ma vue se brouiller et puis plus rien. Le noir total.  
  
********  
  
Les vacances de Noël. Cette année, je suis tout seul. D'habitude, il y a toujours Ron mais là, il n'est pas là. La solitude est ma seule amie en ce moment sauf si j'omets le fait que je discute de manière civilisée de temps en temps avec Drago. C'est étrange la facilité, que j'ai pris à l'appeler par son prénom. Je m'étonne moi-même.  
  
Mais bon! Là il ne sera pas là pour me distraire. Il part à chaque vacances. C'est dommage, j'aurais bien eu encore des discussions avec lui. Aussi bizarre que ce là puisse paraître, j'ai apprécié de parler avec lui. Ca m'a fait du bien même si la conversation a soulevé quelques points sensibles.  
  
Je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais m'occuper pendant ces vacances. Peut- être à la bibliothèque ou je vais sortir. Cette année, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui reste. Je crois que tous les Serpentards s'en vont. Tant mieux, au moins je n'aurais pas à les supporter.  
  
Je suis assis allongé sur mon lit et regarde le plafond. J'ai une impression étrange. Le sentiment qu'il va se passer quelque chose. Une intuition? Peut-être ou peut-être que je me fais simplement des idées. Oui, ça doit être ça. Ron vient vers moi. Il me regarde, un sourire triste sur le visage.  
  
-Ca va, Harry? Me demande-t-il.  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Je suis désolé de te laisser seul pendant les vacances mais mes parents veulent absolument qu'on aille voir Bill.  
  
-Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
-Je t'écrirais pour savoir comment ça se passe.  
  
-Ok! Merci!  
  
-Au fait! Tu savais que Malfoy restait ici pendant les vacances?  
  
Le nom Malfoy me fit me redresser d'un bond. Je regarde Ron.  
  
-Non, comment tu l'as su?  
  
-C'est Dean qui me l'a dit.  
  
Je n'en reviens pas. Drago reste ici pour les vacances. C'est vraiment bizarre. D'habitude, il part toujours et c'est le premier à dire qu'il veut partir d'ici. Mais là, il veut rester. A moins qu'il n'y soit obligé. Peut- être que ce sont ses problèmes qui le font rester.  
  
-Hé! Harry?  
  
-Oui?  
  
-A quoi tu penses?  
  
-Je me disais que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Drago, de rester à Poudlard.  
  
-Drago? Depuis quand tu l'appelle par son prénom?  
  
-Hein? Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas fait attention.  
  
-Tu m'inquiète Harry. Tu es étrange depuis quelque temps. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment tu as put résister en ayant Malfoy à côté de toi pendant une heure.  
  
-Je ne te le fais pas dire. J'ai fait un gros effort.  
  
Je mens. Je mens à Ron. Ce n'est pas vrai ce que j'ai dit, je ne le pensais pas. J'ai apprécié être avec Drago mais je ne l'ai pas dit à mon meilleur ami. Mais après tout, comment aurait-il réagit si je lui avais dit que je commençais à apprécier Drago? Il me dirait sûrement d'aller me faire soigner sans aucun doute ou il me dirait que l'on m'a jeté un sort or je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Rien que pour ces raisons, je mens à Ron. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien mais c'est nécessaire pour le moment.  
  
-Bon! Il serait temps d'y aller. On doit rejoindre Hermione dans la salle commune, dit Ron.  
  
-Je me demande comment tu vas faire?  
  
-De quoi tu parles?  
  
-Sans Hermione. Ca va être dur pour toi n'est-ce pas?  
  
-Je ne dis pas le contraire mais on a décidé qu'on s'écrirait tous les jours.  
  
Je lui souris. Je suis vraiment content qu'ils s'aiment comme ça. Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour. Toujours à se disputer pour un rien. Et l'année dernière, ils se sont enfin avoués qu'ils s'aimaient. Peut-être le fait qu'ils aient cru ne jamais se revoir. La peur de perdre l'autre. D'ailleurs, il y a eu beaucoup de chose qui ont été révélé l'année dernière et ça continu encore cette année. Je me lève et sors du dortoir, suivi de Ron. Arrivé dans la salle commune, je vois Hermione qui descend avec ses bagages.  
  
-Harry.  
  
-Je sais Hermione. On y va sinon vous allez être en retard.  
  
-Oui, allons-y.  
  
Nous sortons de la salle Gryffondor et allons dans le hall. Il est rempli comme pendant le début des vacances. Je regarde tout le monde. Ils sont tous en pleines effervescences. C'est toujours amusant à voir. Mon regard fait le tour du hall et j'aperçois une tête blonde dans la foule.  
  
Ron avait raison, Drago ne part pas. Il n'a pas de bagages. Je le regarde plus attentivement. Qu'est-ce qu'il est pale aujourd'hui. Déjà qu'il l'est beaucoup d'habitude mais là, c'est effrayant. On dirait qu'il va s'écrouler. En plus, on dirait qu'il a l'air déconnecter de la réalité. Comme si ce qui se passait autour de lui ne l'affectait pas mais c'est peut- être la distance qui me fait dire ça. Je me retourne vers Ron et Hermione.  
  
-Bon! Passez de bonnes vacances, vous deux, leur dis-je.  
  
-Merci Harry, me répond Hermione, j'espère que tu ne t'ennuieras pas trop. On t'écrira.  
  
-Merci. Je me trouverais bien des occupations. J'irais sûrement voir Hagrid.  
  
-Bon! Nous devons y aller. Au revoir Harry, me dit Ron.  
  
-Au revoir Harry.  
  
-A dans deux semaines vous deux.  
  
Ron et Hermione sortent du hall comme tous les autres élèves d'ailleurs. L'entrée de Poudlard devint bien vite vide. Il ne reste plus grand monde. Je me retourne et me dirige vers la grande salle. Je vois Malfoy y aller aussi. Je crois qu'il n'a même pas remarqué que j'étais là. Je me dirige vers lui quand je le vois qui s'écroule devant moi.  
  
-Drago!!!!  
  
A suivre  
  
[1] J'avais prévenu qu'ils étaient OOC.  
  
Voilà la fin du chapitre11. Vous avez aimé? J'espère. Je mets mon répondeur à votre disposition donc si vous voulez la suite faites le 1, si vous voulez que j'arrête faites le 2, pour les menaces faites le 3 et si c'est pour autre chose, désolé mais je n'ai plus que trois touches sur mon téléphone (Drago a retiré la touche 4 parce qu'il en avait marre de moi) et le reste bah! Elles ont disparue, je ne sais où. Si jamais le téléphone vous embête, une review ou un e-mail, ça feras l'affaire. Merci. Nicolina. ^______^ 


	12. Conversation de sourds

Ennui.  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: DM+HP  
  
Avertissement : Shounen Ai, Yaoi/Slash( D'habitude, je le précise pas mais comme il y a plus de monde qui lit les fics d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser que ce sont des relations entre homme qui sont décrite, si ça vous choque, NE LISEZ PAS), lime, POV alterné de Drago et Harry. OOC de Drago, Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
Disclamer: Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JKR. Elle a bien de la chance. J'aimerais bien avoir Drago mais je pense pas qu'il serait d'accord. En tout cas, j'aime bien celui qui joue son rôle dans le film. Il est pas mal et il joue bien.  
  
Genre: Drago nie l'évidence et Harry est plus que coincé. Si on mélange, ça fait quelque chose d'incompréhensible.  
  
Petit mot: Le chapitre précédent a laissé du suspense. Ca y'est, je refais dans le gnian-gnian mais j'y peux rien, j'aime bien. Je vous le dis, j'ai eu du mal à faire le POV d'Harry. Drago, ça va tout seul, j'arrive à le cerner mais Harry, j'ai beaucoup de mal. Sinon, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Il m'a prit du temps celui-là et je le trouve assez long.  
  
J'ai trouvé ce qui me donnait de l'inspiration. C'est la musique et pour cette fic c'est plus particulièrement De Palmas. J'ai eu le live à Noël et depuis, je l'écoute en boucle. Franchement la musique, ça m'aide bien à écrire.  
  
Je vous remercie pour les reviews. C'est la première fois que j'en ai autant. Je suis contente que cette fic vous plaise.  
  
Réponse aux reviews:  
  
CMX: Je suis contente que tu m'ais reviewer et que l'histoire te plaise. Merci et voilà la suite.  
  
Enishi: J'ai failli prendre la touche2 en compte mais vu le débordement dont tu as fait preuve, j'ai pris ton message en compte. J'espère que la suite te plaira et je te remercie.  
  
Sia: Voilà la suite et merci pour la review.  
  
Elava: Tu sais que ça fait mal le sortilège de Doloris? M'enfin, j'ai bien reçu le message. Je continue. Je suis ravie que tu ai aimé le chapitre précédent. Merci, merci.  
  
Micloun: C'est pas la première fois qu'on me dit que je suis sadique de faire des fins comme ça. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas faites, ça me manquait. Sinon, merci d'avoir choisis la solution pacifiste pour le message. Comme je sais que tu vas reprendre les cours, un chapitre pour te consoler de ta rentrée. Et t'inquiète pas, je vais me reposer tout en faisant mes fics. Je dois dire que j'arrête pas en ce moment. Au moins, un chapitre pas jour plus ceux que je commence, je peux dire que j'ai de l'inspiration. Merci encore pour le message. ^______^  
  
Nono: T'es enthousiaste, y'a pas à dire. Pour les menaces, me manger, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, je ne dois pas être très comestible, me tricoter, tu auras du mal et pour me laver, à moins que tu sois un mec d'au moins 17ans, je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. (Non, non, c'est pas une annonce pour la recherche d'un mec) Je te remercie quand même pour le message et puis, voilà la suite.  
  
Amy Potter: Trop de question pour mon petit cerveau mais je promets de répondre à toutes tes questions au fil des chapitres. Merci de m'avoir reviewer.  
  
Saael': Ravie de t'accueillir parmi nous. Merci pour la review et voilà la suite.  
  
Thedarkshadow: J'ai eu pleins de message de sympathies pour Drago. Il a été ravi. Vous inquiétez pas, tous, il est pas au bord de l'agonie. Voilà la suite et merci.  
  
M.A.T: C'est gentil d'avoir laissé un message à mon répondeur. J'ai bien pris ta demande en compte. Je te souhaite de bonnes vacances puisque tu les commence. Je te remercie du message et j'ai lu la suite de sympathique. J'ai bien aimé et j'attends la suite. (Au fait, pour répondre à ta question, est-ce que je suis restée endormie sur la touche "u", ben! J'avoue, c'est vrai mais c'était quand même pour montrer mon enthousiasme)  
  
Lili: Mega giga génial? T'es sur? Tu me fais rougir. ##^__^## Il faut qu'il s'en rende compte, depuis le temps. Merci pour ton message.  
  
Avapouhi: C'est vrai que ça dure et c'est pas fini. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé et je suis flattée que tu aimes autant. Merci de m'avoir reviewé.  
  
Stupid Axolotl: C'est vrai que faire 2 POV pour une même scène créent des répétitions, c'est ce que j'essais d'éviter pour ne pas que ce soit trop ennuyeux. Merci pour la review.  
  
Cora: Merci, merci, d'être toujours là. Tu es ma plus fidèle lectrice. Je t'en suis reconnaissante. J'espère que tu aimeras?  
  
Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous! ^__________^  
Chapitre12: Conversation de sourds.  
  
J'ai mal à la tête. Il fait noir, noir. Non pas encore, pas encore. Je croyais m'y être habitué mais non, c'est impossible. Toujours sur le toit de l'école. Mais pourquoi toujours le même rêve? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Harry? Tu comprends quelque chose? S'il te plait, aides-moi!  
  
-Drago?  
  
Je ne sursaute pas cette fois. Je le regarde dans les yeux. Il me sourit et pose sa main sur mon épaule.  
  
-Harry?  
  
-Sauve-toi.  
  
-Je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas. Tu ne dois pas faire.  
  
-Chut! C'est la seule solution, la seule.  
  
-Mais non! Non!  
  
Il s'approche de moi et me serre dans ses bras. J'ai peur. Il va arriver quelque chose et je ne sais pas quoi.  
  
-Hahahaha, ta fin est proche Harry Potter.  
  
Quoi? L'ombre derrière Harry. Je connais sa voix, je sais qui c'est mais je ne me rappelle plus. Je ne me souviens plus à qui elle appartient.  
  
Harry prend mon visage entre ses mains. Il pleure. Pourquoi pleure-t-il? Non, ne pleure pas, ça me fait mal de te voir triste. Il m'embrasse. Cette sensation que ce sera la dernière fois, un baiser d'adieu?  
  
-Drago, je t'.  
  
Harry me pousse une fois de plus dans le vide. Je ne veux pas. Je veux savoir ce qu'il me dit.  
  
-Non! Je ne veux pas partir, pas maintenant. Noooooonnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!  
  
********  
  
-Nooooooonnnnnnnnn!!!!!! Pourquoi? Pourquoi?  
  
Je me réveille, je le sais mais mon esprit ne veut pas revenir à la réalité. Mes yeux sont fermés. Je veux savoir la suite. Pourquoi ce rêve? Pourquoi Harry me hante? J'ai tellement peur. Peur de ce qui va se passer, peur que ce rêve devienne réalité.  
  
Harry. J'ai eu peur pour lui. Je m'en rapproche de plus en plus. Qu'est-ce que je ressens pour lui? De la haine? De l'admiration? De l'amitié? Ou de l'amour? De l'amour, dans ce rêve j'en avais. J'en avais pour lui. La peur de le perdre me montre mes sentiments envers lui mais est-ce que je l'aime vraiment? Je ne sais pas.  
  
Je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est juste à cause de mon rêve que je pense que je l'aime ou si c'est bien réel. Si je ressens quelque chose pour Harry. C'est tellement compliqué. Il y a encore quelques semaines, je le détestais et maintenant, il se pourrait que je sois amoureux de lui? Non, pourquoi lui?  
  
-Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi?  
  
-Chut! Ca va aller! Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là.  
  
Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'étais dans les bras de quelqu'un. Cette personne me dit des choses réconfortantes. J'aimerais rester dans ses bras. Ca fait du bien de savoir que quelqu'un se préoccupe de moi. Par contre, j'aimerais bien savoir qui c'est. Qui est la personne bienveillante qui me sert dans ses bras?  
  
J'ouvre les yeux. Je m'apprête à être aveuglé pas la lumière mais rien, les rideaux doivent être fermés. Je tiens une chemise fermement comme si c'était mon seul lien avec la réalité. Mais à qui est cette chemise? Un élève sans aucun doute mais qui? J'hésite à relever la tête. Etant donné qu'il y a peu de monde à Poudlard, j'ai peur que ce soit qui je pense.  
  
J'ai la tête contre son torse. Ses bras sont autour de moi. Lève la tête Drago, ce n'est peut-être pas lui. Je lève donc la tête et oh! Non! C'est lui. J'avais raison. Il me regarde et me sourit. C'est la première fois que je le vois sourire comme ça. Son sourire est triste. Mais pourquoi?  
  
-Tu te réveille enfin? Me dit-il en se dégageant de moi.  
  
Maintenant, il se trouve debout à côté du lit. Je ressens un grand vide à présent. J'aurais bien aimé rester dans ses bras. Sentir sa chaleur contre moi et sa protection. Bon sang! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Lui demandai-je.  
  
-Tu t'es évanoui devant l'entrée de la grande salle et tu t'es cogné la tête en tombant.  
  
-Ah! Ca fait combien de temps que je suis à l'infirmerie?  
  
Harry regarde sa montre.  
  
-Ca fait environ deux heures. Mme Pomfresh a dit que ta blessure à la tête n'était rien. Tu auras juste un peu mal à la tête de temps en temps. Elle va sûrement venir te voir dans pas longtemps.  
  
-Ok!  
  
-Malfoy, je.  
  
Ca y'est, il commence à bégayer.  
  
-Si tu commence comme ça, on y sera encore demain.  
  
Je sais, je suis froid mais je ne dois pas trop me montrer entreprenant avec lui. Pas après ce qui vient de se passer.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Me demande t-il.  
  
-Hein?  
  
-Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude.  
  
-Tu t'inquiète pour moi?  
  
-NON!!!! Je veux dire.Je sais pas. J'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe.  
  
Et moi donc, je suis aussi perdu que lui.  
  
-Pourquoi, tu es là Potter?  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
  
-Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est toi qui m'as emmené à l'infirmerie, c'est ça?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Pourquoi, tu es resté?  
  
-Pourquoi tu me demande ça?  
  
Il m'énerve. Il peut pas simplement répondre à ma question. Elle est pourtant simple enfin je crois.  
  
-Tu vas me répondre, oui ou non?  
  
-Je ne sais pas.  
  
-Tu ne sais pas quoi? Si tu dois me répondre ou tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu es resté?  
  
-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis resté.  
  
Il baisse la tête. Il a l'air complètement perdu.  
  
-Pourquoi tu es resté à Pourdlard? Me demande t-il.  
  
Potter ou l'art de changer de conversation mais je veux savoir pourquoi il est resté près de moi. Etant donné qu'il m'a vu dans un état de faiblesse, j'ai le droit de savoir.  
  
-Ne change pas la conversation. J'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi je me suis retrouvé dans tes bras.  
  
-Dragoooo.  
  
-Tu as pris une sacrée habitude de m'appeler par mon prénom. Bon! J'attends ma réponse.  
  
Je sais, je suis têtu mais je suis un Malfoy, il ne faut pas l'oublier. C'est dans les gênes.  
  
-Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas. J'en sais rien. Arrête d'insister.  
  
-Très bien, Potter mais je te jure que j'aurais ma réponse un jour ou l'autre.  
  
-Je peux aussi avoir la réponse à ma question? Pourquoi es-tu resté à Poudlard?  
  
-C'est personnel, aussi personnel que le fait que tu sois resté près de moi.  
  
-Et ton cauchemar a un rapport?  
  
Cauchemar? Je l'avais presque oublié. Un lien entre mes problèmes avec mon père et Voldemort et ce cauchemar? Je ne sais pas mais ça pourrait être possible.  
  
-Je ne fais pas de cauchemar.  
  
-Mais bien sur! Que tu crie "pourquoi" à tout bout de champ et que tu ais pleuré dans ton sommeil montre bien que tu as fait un beau rêve avec des nuages roses en guimauve? A moins que justement ce genre de rêve te fasse flipper.  
  
J'ai pleuré? Je ne m'en suis même pas aperçu et pourtant il y a bien une traînée humide sur mes joues. J'ai pleuré devant Potter? Honte sur moi.  
  
-Tu n'as rien à répondre, Drago?  
  
-Ferme-là. Mais au fait, ça t'arrive souvent de consoler les gens comme ça? Ou tu me le réserve qu'à moi?  
  
Il écarquille les yeux. Touché. Malfoy un, Harry zero. Il ne pensait sûrement pas que je pourrais dire ça. Après tout maintenant, ça n'a plus d'importance.  
  
-Alors, on est sans voix?  
  
-Très amusant.  
  
-Oui, je trouve.  
  
-Il va vraiment falloir qu'on parle sérieusement tous les deux Malfoy.  
  
-Tu ne m'appelle plus Drago?  
  
Sans un mot il se retourne et part. Bravo pour la délicatesse, Drago. Tu viens de te prendre le plus beau vent de ta vie. Beau est bien le mot. Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'emmerder? C'est peut-être parce que je l'apprécie et que je l'.. Non! C'est pas possible! Je suis devenu définitivement fou.  
  
Je me rendors, je suis trop fatigué. Je suis en vacances, j'ai le droit de dormir plus longtemps. De plus, j'ai une bonne excuse pour le faire. Aller, dodo.  
  
********  
  
Je suis dans le hall. Je me dirige vers la grande salle quand je vois Malfoy y aller aussi. Je crois qu'il n'a même pas remarqué que j'étais là. Je me dirige vers lui quand je le vois qui s'écroule devant moi.  
  
-Drago!!!!  
  
Je cours vers lui. Je m'agenouille à ses côtés. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a? C'est bien ce que j'avais vu. J'avais bien vu qu'il n'était pas bien. Il est tellement pale. Je me demande ce qu'il l'a mis dans cet état? Ses problèmes. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, tout à l'heure. Peut-être que ça l'affecte plus que je ne le pensais. Ca doit être vraiment grave.  
  
Mais pourquoi je m'inquiète? Pourquoi j'ai peur pour lui? Je ne me reconnais plus. Je le prends dans mes bras. Il a l'air si vulnérable comme ça. On dirait que ce n'est pas la même personne. Lui qui d'habitude a de l'assurance et si sur de lui, le voir dans cet état, ça fait vraiment contraste avec ce qu'il fait paraître d'habitude. Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh s'approche de moi quand elle me voit arriver.  
  
-M.Potter, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Vous ne vous êtes pas battu au moins?  
  
-Non. Il s'est évanoui devant moi.  
  
-Comme ça?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Pose-le sur un des lits. Je vais voir ce qu'il a.  
  
Je dépose donc Drago sur le lit et me recule. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il a? Espérons que ce ne soit rien de grave. Pourquoi je m'inquiète tant que ça pour lui?  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne pense pas que ce soit grand chose.  
  
-Hein? Quoi? Mais je ne m'inquiète pas.  
  
Je détourne la tête. J'ai put voir qu'elle me souriait. Elle a raison, je m'inquiète et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Elle commence à ausculter Drago. Je devrais peut-être sortir mais il y a quelque chose qui m'empêche de sortir. J'ai envie d'être rassuré qu'il va bien. Je me pose de plus en plus de questions sur ce que je ressens pour lui. Mais est-ce que je ressens quelque chose? C'est toujours la même question qui revient sans cesse.  
  
Je me demande encore comment, je peux l'apprécier et pourtant c'est le cas. Je l'apprécie. Je crois que ça va même beaucoup plus loin que ça mais je ne préfère pas y penser pour le moment. Je m'approche du lit.  
  
-Alors? Demandais-je.  
  
-Il s'est cogné la tête en tombant mais c'est rien. Par contre, il aura sûrement mal de temps en temps. Sinon, la raison de son évanouissement, c'est peut-être dut à un manque de sommeil, ou il ne mange pas assez. Mais il peut y avoir d'autres raisons. Des contrariétés ou des problèmes mais ça il faudrait lui demander pour savoir. Bon, je dois y aller, j'ai des choses à faire.  
  
- Très bien.  
  
-Tu peux rester si tu veux.  
  
-Heu, je ne.  
  
-Je ne dirais rien à personne.  
  
-Merci.  
  
L'infirmière part. Elle est vraiment gentille. Je m'assois sur le bord du lit où est couché Drago. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui me motive à faire ça mais je veux le faire. Il est mignon quand il dort, au moins, il n'embête personne.  
  
Je me lève, prend une chaise et m'assois dessus. J'observe Drago. Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce que m'a dit l'infirmière. Ses problèmes pourraient l'affecter et c'est la raison pour laquelle il s'est évanoui mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la seule raison. Il doit y avoir quelque chose d'autre.  
  
Les vacances commencent bien. Dire que je pensais être tout seul. Je me suis trompé. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps, je suis là et je m'en fiche. Bon sang! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais? Je le vois qui commence à s'agiter. Un cauchemar? Sûrement. Si je me souviens, quand je l'ai aidé dans la forêt interdite, il en faisait un aussi. Rien qu'à voir comment il s'agite, on peut voir que ce n'est pas très rose. Peut-être que ça a un rapport avec ses problèmes?  
  
Je me lève de ma chaise et m'assois sur le bord du lit. Il fronce les sourcils, bouge la tête de droite a gauche comme s'il refusait de faire quelque chose. C'est étrange mais je n'aime pas le voir dans cet état. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça mais je le prends dans mes bras et commence à le bercer.  
  
Drago commence à pleurer? Il s'agite. Je regarde son visage. Ce sont bien des larmes. Drago Malfoy pleure. Je ne veux pas le voir comme ça.  
  
-Réveille-toi! C'est juste un cauchemar. Je suis là.  
  
Il ne m'entend pas. Comment faire? Je ne peux pas, non, je ne veux pas le laisser dans cet état. Je continue à le bercer et à lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes que je ne me serais jamais cru capable de prononcer pour lui et pourtant. Pourtant, c'est ce que je suis en train de faire. Il agrippe ma chemise et la tient fermement.  
  
-Nooooooonnnnnnnnn!!!!!! Pourquoi? Pourquoi?  
  
Il répète ce dernier mot comme une litanie. Une litanie qui fait mal. Qui me fait mal parce qu'il souffre et que je ne peux rien faire. Il continue à répéter ses mots et j'essais de le calmer le plus possible. J'ai les yeux qui me piquent mais je ne dois pas pleurer et je continue à le bercer.  
  
-Chut! Ca va aller! Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là.  
  
Il se calme et je crois qu'il commence à reprendre ses esprits. Je me demande comment il va régir quand il va se rendre compte qu'il est dans mes bras. Sûrement mal. Je le sens qui relève sa tête avec un peu d'hésitation et finalement nos regards se croisent. Je lui souris et lui me regarde avec étonnement. Je suis content qu'il se soit réveillé.  
  
-Tu te réveille enfin?  
  
Je le lâche et me lève. Il a l'air presque déçu mais je dois me faire des idées. Je croyais qu'il allait régir plus violemment que ça. Il me demande alors ce qu'il s'est passé.  
  
-Tu t'es évanoui devant l'entrée de la grande salle et tu t'es cogné la tête en tombant.  
  
-Ah! Ca fait combien de temps que je suis à l'infirmerie?  
  
Je regarde ma montre. Ca fait déjà deux heures. Eh! Ben! J'ai pas vu le temps passé.  
  
-Ca fait environ deux heures. Mme Pomfresh a dit que ta blessure à la tête n'était rien. Tu auras juste un peu mal à la tête de temps en temps. Elle va sûrement venir te voir dans pas longtemps.  
  
-Ok!  
  
Je ne sais pas trop comment aborder le sujet suivant. Je ne sais même pas si je dois rester ici. Et là! Je commence à bégayer. Mais reprend-toi Harry!  
  
-Si tu commence comme ça, on y sera encore demain.  
  
Il m'a dit ça tellement froidement. Mais il a raison, il faut que je me lance.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Lui demandais-je.  
  
J'ai rien trouvé d'autre à dire. C'est vrai que je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe et d'ailleurs ça m'énerve. Je ne devrais pas m'en préoccuper et pourtant je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je veux savoir.  
  
-Hein?  
  
-Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude.  
  
-Tu t'inquiète pour moi?  
  
Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question?  
  
-NON!!!! Je veux dire.Je sais pas. J'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe.  
  
Si! Je m'inquiétais pour lui. Je le sais très bien. Par contre, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui se passe.  
  
-Pourquoi, tu es là Potter?  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
  
Je sais très bien ce qu'il veut me faire dire mais je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi je suis là alors j'aurais du mal à lui répondre.  
  
-Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est toi qui m'as emmené à l'infirmerie, c'est ça?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Pourquoi, tu es resté?  
  
-Pourquoi tu me demande ça?  
  
Pourquoi il ne me laisse pas. Il commence à perdre patience. Je le vois dans son regard. Mais je ne peux pas donner une réponse alors que je ne la connais pas moi-même.  
  
-Tu vas me répondre, oui ou non?  
  
-Je ne sais pas.  
  
-Tu ne sais pas quoi? Si tu dois me répondre ou tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu es resté?  
  
Il commence à m'exaspérer avec ses questions. Je ne sais pas et je lui dis. Je baisse la tête. Je sais vraiment plus où j'en suis.  
  
-Pourquoi tu es resté à Pourdlard? Demandai-je.  
  
Je sais, je change de conversation mais je veux couper à tout ça.  
  
-Ne change pas la conversation. J'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi je me suis retrouvé dans tes bras.  
  
-Dragoooo, dis-je en colère.  
  
-Tu as pris une sacrée habitude de m'appeler par mon prénom. Bon! J'attends ma réponse.  
  
Quelle tête de mule mais je ne vais pas le laisser gagner ! Je continue à lui répéter que je ne sais pas et lui demande d'arrêter d'insister.  
  
-Très bien, Potter mais je te jure que j'aurais ma réponse un jour ou l'autre.  
  
S'il y a une réponse. Il attendra longtemps sinon. Je reprends le sujet que j'avais lancé auparavant. Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi il est resté à Poudlard.  
  
-C'est personnel, aussi personnel que le fait que tu sois resté près de moi.  
  
J'aurais dut me douter qu'il n'allait pas me répondre après ça.  
  
-Et ton cauchemar a un rapport? Lui demandais-je.  
  
Il me regarde, l'incompréhension dans les yeux puis à l'air de se rappeler de quoi je parle.  
  
-Je ne fais pas de cauchemar.  
  
C'est bien la mentalité d'un Malfoy. Il se croit toujours au-dessus de tout.  
  
-Mais bien sur! Que tu crie "pourquoi" à tout bout de champ et que tu ais pleuré dans ton sommeil montre bien que tu as fait un beau rêve avec des nuages roses en guimauve? A moins que justement ce genre de rêve te fasse flipper.  
  
Il n'a pas l'air de s'être aperçu qu'il a pleuré et pourtant il l'a bien fait et d'ailleurs, je ne l'oublierais pas de si tôt.  
  
-Tu n'as rien à répondre, Drago? Dis-je d'un ton cynique.  
  
-Ferme-là. Mais au fait, ça t'arrive souvent de consoler les gens comme ça? Ou tu me le réserve qu'à moi?  
  
Bah! Ca! Je pensais pas qu'il allait dire. Je ne pensais même pas qu'il avait entendu ce que j'avais dit.  
  
-Alors, on est sans voix?  
  
Il me regarde, de l'amusement dans le regard. Je préfère encore le voir comme ça mais bon, il a été un peu loin.  
  
-Très amusant.  
  
-Oui, je trouve.  
  
Il se fout de ma gueule, en plus.  
  
-Il va vraiment falloir qu'on parle sérieusement tous les deux Malfoy.  
  
-Tu ne m'appelle plus Drago?  
  
Raahhhh!!! Il m'énerve. Je m'en vais sans un mot. Il ne veut pas être sérieux alors, je pars. Je sors de l'infirmerie. Même s'il a repris du poil de la bête, il est encore pale. Il a l'air vraiment fatigué. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, je le suis. J'ai même pas pris mon petit-déjeuner avec tout ça. Tant pis, je vais attendre le déjeuner. En attendant, je vais aller voir Hagrid. Ca changera de Drago.  
  
A suivre  
  
Ca y'est, j'en suis venu à bout. Je sais pas combien de changement, j'ai fait mais ils ont été nombreux. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas. En plus, le POV de Harry était très dur à faire. J'ai toujours du mal avec lui. Bon! Sinon j'espère que ça vous a plu?  
  
Mon répondeur a bien marché la dernière fois, le seul problème c'est que Drago me l'a piqué. (Je me demande pourquoi il m'en veut autant?)  
  
Drago: Tu te le demande?  
  
Nicolina: Oui  
  
Drago: Réfléchis un peu.  
  
Nicolina: C'est parce que Harry et toi vous êtes pas encore ensemble?  
  
Drago: Dans le mille.  
  
Nicolina: T'inquiète pas, ça va venir. Le seul problème, c'est que comme tu m'as pris mon répondeur, les lecteurs vont pas pouvoir m'envoyer de messages et si j'ai pas de messages, ça me motive pas à continuer.  
  
Drago: Qu'est-ce que j'ai faaiiiiiiiitttttt? T_______T  
  
Nicolina:T'inquiète pas, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, j'ai installé un fax donc y'a plus de problèmes. Alors si vous voulez la suite faites le 1, si vous voulez que j'arrête faites le 2, pour les menaces faites le 3 et après j'ai plus de touches parce que j'ai pas fini de payer le fax. (Ils ne m'ont donné que trois touches pour l'argent que je leur ai donné.)  
  
Sinon, y'a aussi les reviews et les e-mails qui marchent. Merci. Nicolina. ^_____^ 


	13. Révélations

Ennui.  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: DM+HP  
  
Avertissement : Shounen Ai, Yaoi/Slash( D'habitude, je le précise pas mais comme il y a plus de monde qui lit les fics d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser que ce sont des relations entre homme qui sont décrite, si ça vous choque, NE LISEZ PAS), lime, POV alterné de Drago et Harry. OOC de Drago, Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
Disclamer: Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JKR. Elle a bien de la chance. J'aimerais bien avoir Drago mais je pense pas qu'il serait d'accord. En tout cas, j'aime bien celui qui joue son rôle dans le film. Il est pas mal et il joue bien.  
  
Genre: "La haine n'est que le reflet de l'amour que l'on porte à quelqu'un, mais trop souvent cette image n'est jamais révélée et la haine reste la haine."  
  
Petit mot: Voilà, je vous envoie la suite. Il serait temps mais c'est vrai que j'ai été occupé avec mes autres fics.  
  
Désolé si je ne vous réponds pas personnellement à chacun mais j'ai pas vraiment le temps. Je vous dis tous un grand merci pour m'avoir reviewer et voilà donc la suite.  
  
Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous! ^__________^  
Chapitre13: Révélations.  
  
Il y a quelqu'un qui me secoue. QUOI? J'ai plus le droit de dormir tranquille? Et puis comment ça se fait qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui me réveille étant donné que tous les Serpentards sont partis. On me secoue encore. Mais laissez-moi dormir qui que vous soyez!  
  
-M.Malfoy, réveillez-vous!  
  
Mais elle est à qui cette voix? Elle est à personne de Serpentard. C'est une voix féminine. Elle m'appelle par mon nom de famille donc ce n'est pas un élève.  
  
-M.Malfoy. Vous n'allez pas rester toute la journée au lit. Levez-vous.  
  
Ca y'est. J'abandonne. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que cette personne me laissera tranquille. Autant me réveiller. J'ouvre un ?il, puis deux et.  
  
-Aaaahhh!!!  
  
-Désolé de vous avoir fait peur.  
  
C'est Mme Pomfresh. Elle me sourit et je crois qu'elle a bien envie de se moquer de moi. Elle avait le visage juste au-dessus du mien. Sur le moment, je ne l'ai pas reconnu et ça m'a fait sursauter. Je pense que ça ferait ça à n'importe qui. Nan! Mais ça se fait pas de faire peur aux gens comme ça. J'ai cru que j'allais avoir une crise cardiaque.  
  
-Bon! Vous vous levez. Il n'y aucune raison que vous restiez ici. Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux.  
  
Elle est vraiment sur le point de rire. Elle se moque de moi. Je la regarde méchamment et son sourire s'allonge encore un peu plus, si c'est possible.  
  
-Dites-moi, M. Malfoy, vous dormez bien la nuit?  
  
Elle me demande cela pendant que je me lève. En quoi ça la regarde? C'est vrai, c'est l'infirmière alors elle veut savoir pourquoi je me suis évanoui. Super, je vais avoir droit à un interrogatoire en règle.  
  
-Alors? Reprit-elle.  
  
Je ne sais pas si je dois lui dire que non, je ne dors pas bien la nuit. Ca doit d'ailleurs être une des raisons pour laquelle je me suis retrouvé ici.  
  
-Non, pas vraiment.  
  
-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Dites-moi vous savez pourquoi vous vous être évanoui?  
  
C'est bien ce que je disais. Un véritable interrogatoire.  
  
-Pas vraiment mais ça doit être dut à mon manque de sommeil.  
  
-Je suppose que vous ne m'en direz pas plus, je me trompe?  
  
Dans le mille, Emile. Mais bon! Je ne vais pas lui dire ça comme ça. Un peu de respect tout de même.  
  
-Exact.  
  
-Bon! Vous pouvez y aller, je ne vous retiens pas. Mais prenez ça, ça vous aidera à dormir. J'en ai donné à M. Potter quand.Oups, je n'aurais pas dut vous le dire. [1]  
  
-Harry en a pris?  
  
-Harry?  
  
Merde! Je me suis vendu. Et voilà, encore ce sourire!  
  
-Bon! Je ne dis pas à Potter que vous m'avez dit qu'il prenait des somnifères et vous ne lui dites pas que je l'appelle Harry, on est d'accord?  
  
Elle me regarde perplexe. C'est pas bien le chantage. En plus, je suis un élève. J'ai l'impression qu'elle en sait beaucoup. Plus que l'on ne pourrait penser. Elle réfléchit.  
  
-Très bien M. Malfoy.  
  
-Merci, Mme Pomfresh.  
  
-De rien. Allez! C'est l'heure du déjeuner. Allez manger  
  
Elle me tend les somnifères et je les prends en main. Je lui souris. Elle est pas si énervante que ça. Elle est même très sympa. Elle aurait put m'envoyer bouler mais non, elle a marché avec moi pour ne pas gêner Harry.  
  
Je sors de l'infirmerie. Je crois que je vais d'abord passé au dortoir, histoire de me rafraîchir un peu avant d'aller manger. Je baille. Ca m'a fait du bien de dormir mais ça m'a fatigué aussi. J'ai pas l'habitude de dormir autant. Voilà que je me plains que je dors trop, c'est le comble. Ca fait des jours que j'essais de dormir et quand j'y arrive, je me plains. Il ne faut pas chercher, j'ai l'esprit de contradiction.  
  
Je me dirige vers le dortoir, passant par l'entrée puis traversant les couloirs jusqu'à arriver à la salle commune. Je suis tout seul. J'ai le dortoir pour moi, c'est bien la première fois que je vais être tranquille. Je monte au dortoir, me dirige vers mon lit et m'assois dessus. Je dépose les médicaments sur ma table de chevet. Espérons que ça m'aide à mieux dormir.  
  
Je ne savais pas qu'Harry avait des problèmes de sommeil mais ça expliquerait pourquoi il semblait lui aussi fatigué pendant un moment. On fait une belle paire tous les deux. Je me lève de mon lit et vais dans la salle de bains.  
  
Je me regarde dans le miroir tout en m'étant passé un coup d'eau sur la figure. Ca fait du bien. Je regarde mon reflet. J'ai l'impression de ne plus me reconnaître. Harry non plus, je ne le reconnais plus. On aurait vraiment dit qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi.  
  
Je dois avouer que mon cauchemar m'a fait réfléchir. J'ai vraiment eu peur. Mais pas la peur que je ressens d'habitude. Elle est plus forte que toutes les autres. C'est la crainte de perdre quelqu'un. Celle là, on ne peut la nier. Elle vous prend les entrailles jusqu'à ce qu'on soit rassuré que rien est arrivé.  
  
Toute cette angoisse à cause d'un rêve. Mais ça a l'air si réel. Si vraiment il arrivait quelque chose à Harry. Je n'entends jamais ce qu'il veut me dire à la fin et ça me frustre. Et l'ombre derrière lui, je sais que je la connais mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus.  
  
Je sais qu'elle va faire du mal à Harry. Je m'inquiète de plus en plus. Il va vraiment se passer quelque chose. J'ai peur d'être impuissant face à ça. Je glisse doucement sur le sol me retrouvant bientôt par terre, me tenant le visage entre les mains. Je crois vraiment que je ressens quelque chose pour Harry, sinon pourquoi je serais si inquiet pour lui?  
  
Mon inquiétude, mes craintes s'accroissent de jour en jour. Je m'aperçois que je tiens à lui, plus que je ne le pensais. J'apprécie sa compagnie, non c'est plus que de l'appréciation. J'aime sa compagnie. J'aime parler avec lui. En fin de compte, on s'entend bien.  
  
Ca va au-delà de tout. Je le haïssais mais la frontière est si mince entre la haine et l'amour? Je serais vraiment amoureux de lui? Cette question revient sans cesse dans mon esprit et je sais que je connais la réponse. Je me la suis toujours cachée, je ne voulais pas la voir pour ne pas souffrir.  
  
Je connais la réponse depuis que je me suis retrouvé dans les bras d'Harry. Quand il me serrait, me bercer et me murmurait des paroles réconfortantes pour que je me réveille. Personne ne l'a jamais fait pour moi. Personne ne m'a jamais dit ce qu'il m'a dit.  
  
Ca m'a fait encore plus d'effet puisque c'était lui qui me calmait. Je ne peux plus cacher ce que je ressens. J'aime Harry. Ca me fait bizarre de le dire mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je l'aime. Ca me soulage dans un sens, ça m'enlève un poids mais ça m'en rajoute un.  
  
Maintenant, reste à savoir ce qu'il ressent pour moi. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il veut. Je me pose beaucoup de questions sur son compte depuis quelques jours. Il est distant mais à la fois proche. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut mais moi, est-ce que je sais ce que je veux? Oui, je sais que je veux qu'il soit près de moi. Je veux qu'il m'aide. Je dis des choses vraiment invraisemblables. Je ne me reconnais vraiment plus.  
  
Je me relève et me regarde de nouveau dans la glace. Oui, je veux qu'il m'aide. Qu'il m'aide à combattre mes démons, réels ou non. Je sais que lui seul pourra m'aider. Bon sang! Je ne me serais jamais cru capable de dire ça un jour. J'ai besoin de Harry Potter. [2]  
  
********  
  
Je suis sortis de l'infirmerie et sors de l'école. Je vais voir Hagrid. Peut-être que ça m'aidera à oublier Malfoy. Il m'exaspère. Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'il agisse ainsi? Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de me provoquer. Je me dirige vers la maison d'Hagrid qui se trouve à la sortie de Poudlard.  
  
Ca va sûrement me changer les idées d'aller le voir. J'arrive devant la grande porte de la maison et je frappe. J'attends quelques minutes puis soudain la porte s'ouvre.  
  
-Harry? Bonjour!  
  
-Bonjour Hagrid!  
  
Hagrid me sourit. Ca fait du bien de voir un visage amical.  
  
-Ca va Harry?  
  
-Oui, très bien et vous.  
  
-Bien. Vas-y entre, tu ne vas pas rester dehors.  
  
-Merci.  
  
J'entre dans la demeure. Elle est toujours aussi chaleureuse. Je m'y sens toujours bien. Crocdur s'approche de moi et je le caresse derrière l'oreille.  
  
-Tu peux t'asseoir, Harry. Tu veux quelque chose?  
  
-Non merci, de toute façon, c'est bientôt l'heure de déjeuner.  
  
Je m'assois sur le fauteuil géant. J'ai toujours adoré. On peut en mettre trois comme moi dans ce fauteuil. Hagrid s'assoit sur une chaise et me fait face.  
  
-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite? Me demande Hagrid.  
  
-Je voulais juste venir vous voir. Je dois dire que je me sens un peu seul.  
  
-C'est vrai que Ron et Hermione ne sont pas là. Tu sais de toute façon que si tu veux venir, je suis toujours là.  
  
-Je sais.  
  
Heureusement qu'il est là sinon, je me sentirais bien seul. Quoi qu'il y a drago ! Non mais pourquoi je pense à lui? Mes pensées reviennent toujours à lui. Dans un sens, ça me fait plaisir qu'il soit là même si on finit quasiment toujours par se disputer. En fin de compte, je l'aime bien. Je dois pas me sentir bien pour dire ça mais je le pense. Je ne vais pas le nier.  
  
-Harry?  
  
Hein? Ho! C'est vrai Hagrid. J'avais oublié.  
  
-Oui? Répondis-je.  
  
-Tu es sur que ça va? Tu m'as l'air perdu dans tes pensées. Je le vois qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.  
  
-Je dois avouer que c'est vrai. Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis.  
  
-C'est à cause de la menace de Voldemort?  
  
-Oui, c'est ça.  
  
J'ai l'impression qu'il ne me croit pas mais de toute façon, je ne suis pas très convaincant aujourd'hui. Je me sens un peu gêné.  
  
-Bon, je vais aller manger.  
  
-Oui, il va être l'heure. On se rejoint dans la grande salle pour manger. On est pas beaucoup, donc nous mangeons tous ensembles.  
  
-Très bien. A toute suite alors.  
  
Je me lève du fauteuil et sors de la maison. Je me dirige vers le château. Je repense à la question d'Hagrid, si c'est à cause de Voldemort que je ne me sens pas bien en ce moment. Je dirais, oui dans un sens, c'est à cause de lui mais pas seulement.  
  
Il y a aussi Drago qui me préoccupe. Je me demande encore pourquoi je suis resté auprès de lui. Je n'arrive même pas à rester en colère contre lui. Il y a aussi ce rêve que je n'arrête pas de faire. Drago y est aussi impliqué. Je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi. Je ne comprends pas ce rêve.  
  
J'ai une drôle d'impression. Toujours cette sensation que je vais le perdre, qu'on va être séparé et pourtant, je ne crois pas être amoureux de lui. Amoureux? Cette expression ne m'avait jamais sauté aux yeux. C'est tellement difficile d'analyser ses sentiments.  
  
Mais là pourtant, je devrais savoir mes sentiments exacts envers Malfoy. Je le déteste, enfin je l'ai cru. Quand je l'ai serré dans mes bras, j'étais tellement bien. Je sentais sa chaleur. Je sentais qu'il avait besoin de moi. Quand il a relevé la tête, j'ai senti qu'il avait hésité, je me demande pourquoi.  
  
Il tenait ma chemise de peur que je parte. Je n'ai pas voulu me séparer de lui quand il s'est réveillé mais il le fallait. Je n'ai même pas su lui répondre quand il m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais resté. Plus j'y réfléchis et plus je me dis que j'avais eu peur pour lui comme dans mon rêve.  
  
J'ai eu peur que ce soit grave. Je ne voulais pas le laisser. Depuis quelque jour, je me sens bien avec lui et j'ai l'impression que c'est réciproque. Je me suis senti plus proche de lui ces derniers jours, que de mes amis. J'ai essayé de cacher mes réels sentiments.  
  
Je ne m'étais pas vraiment préparé pour ça. Je voulais les nier pour qu'ils s'en aillent mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Ce genre de sentiments, ne s'effacent pas d'un seul coup. Ils ne s'effaceront même peut- être jamais de mon c?ur. Mes sentiments pour Drago ne s'estomperont jamais.  
  
Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps d'y réfléchir et je ne voulais d'ailleurs pas mais maintenant, je ne peux plus nier que je suis amoureux de Drago. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais tomber amoureux d'un homme qui plus est de mon ennemi. Mais les sentiments sont parfois compliqués. Ce sont nos altercations qui m'ont rapproché de lui.  
  
Je trouve ça ironique. Qui aurait put penser à ça? Personne et certainement pas moi. Aimer Drago Malfoy, c'est impensable mais possible. Je le sais maintenant. Le seul problème, c'est que je ne pense pas que ce soit réciproque. Pourquoi ça le serait? C'est une réalité qui me saute aux yeux. J'aimerais que ce ne soit pas le cas mais j'ai des doutes.  
  
Je n'ai même pas remarqué que j'étais arrivé devant l'entrée de Poudlard. J'ai marché inconsciemment jusqu'à l'école. Hanté par mes sentiments pour Drago. Je me dirige vers la grande salle pour aller manger. Je pense que je vais le voir. J'appréhende le prochain contact avec lui. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur de m'avouer à moi-même que je l'aime. [3]  
  
A suivre  
  
[1] Mais oui, elle ne l'a pas fait exprès, on la croit tous n'est-ce pas?  
  
[2] Yataaaaaa!!!! Enfin. C'est pas trop tôt, vous me direz? En plus, j'adore cette phrase. ^____^  
  
[3] Idem que la note 3. Ils ont enfin découvert leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre.  
  
Voilà, j'ai fini le chapitre 13. j'ai eu vraiment du mal à faire le POV d'Harry. Il est tellement compliqué. Je sais, il serait temps qu'ils admettent qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre, par contre maintenant il faut qu'ils s'avouent l'un l'autre, l'autre qu'ils s'aiment. Ce n'est pas encore du gâteau.  
  
Mon répondeur est monopolisé par ma fic "Confessions" mais envoyez-moi quand même des reviews pour savoir si je continue ou pas. Donc reviews, reviews, reviews. Siouplait. Merci. Nicolina. ^_______^ 


	14. La musique adoucit les moeurs

Ennui.  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: DM+HP  
  
Avertissement : Shounen Ai, Yaoi/Slash( D'habitude, je le précise pas mais comme il y a plus de monde qui lit les fics d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser que ce sont des relations entre homme qui sont décrite, si ça vous choque, NE LISEZ PAS), lime, POV alterné de Drago et Harry. OOC de Drago, Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
Disclamer: Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JKR. Elle a bien de la chance. J'aimerais bien avoir Drago mais je pense pas qu'il serait d'accord. En tout cas, j'aime bien celui qui joue son rôle dans le film. Il est pas mal et il joue bien.  
  
Genre: Tentions et détentes. Chapitre musical.  
  
Petit mot: Voilà donc la suite d'Ennui. Je dois déjà remercier M.A.T qui m'a donné l'idée involontairement de la scène finale de ce chapitre (Comme il me l'a si bien dit, il m'a donné un peu de sa lumière divine) et j'ai encore plus approuvé cette scène quand j'ai commencé à jouer une musique sur mon piano. La musique ça inspire. ^______^  
  
J'ai eu plus de cent reviews. Je suis vraiment contente. C'est la première fois que je dépasse les 100. Merci vraiment, vraiment beaucoup à vous tous. Je vous adore. Merci. ^________^  
  
Réponse aux reviews:  
  
Enishi: Merci pour la politesse. Ravie que tu aimes toujours. Merci encore pour ta review et voilà la suite.  
  
Lili: C'est un peu rapide comme déclaration. Un talent certain? #^__^# Je suis rouge comme une tomate. On va pouvoir me vendre sur un marché si ça continu.  
  
H: Si j'écris sur H/D, c'est parce que je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup. Je continue. Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. Merci.  
  
Jess HDH: Je te dis déjà pardon de ne pas t'avoir reviewer sur blocage. J'ai fini de lire le chapitre que t'avais déjà envoyé la suite. Je me rattraperais pour le prochain. C'était le but que ce soit amusant quand Drago se réveille. Je te remercie pour le message.  
  
Nono: Je sais même pas moi-même qui va faire le premier pas. Je vais voir ça au fur et à mesure. Donc voilà la suite et merci.  
  
Tania Potter: Le chapitre26? Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient si lents, quoique avec moi, on peut s'attendre à tout. Je sais que cette fic va être longue mais je ne sais pas combien de chapitres, je vais faire. Je te remercie pour le message et voilà la suite.  
  
Saael': Mes fleurs préférées sont les Lys. Désolé mais le bisous n'est pas pour maintenant. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas quand il sera. Ce sera suivant l'inspiration. Merci pour la review.  
  
Alician: Contente que tu aimes. Voilà la suite et merci.  
  
Umbre77: C'est pas la peine de m'envoyer 10 reviews différentes étant donné qu'on en est déjà au chapitre14. Je suis contente que tu aime ma fic. Merci à toi.  
  
Tala: Merci, merci, merci. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir que l'on aime mes fics. Je fais de mon mieux pour que mes histoires soient intéressantes.  
  
Micloun: Eh oui! Ils ont mis du temps mais ils y sont enfin arrivés. Le baiser, c'est pas pour maintenant. Je te remercie pour la reviews et voilà la suite que tu attends.  
  
M.A.T: Merci beaucoup de me laisser des reviews et merci pour tes e-mails. Voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira.  
  
Cora: Merci. Tu vois, je t'avais dit que je l'enverrais ce soir. Encore mille merci pour te encouragements.  
  
Ce chapitre est dédié à M.A.T pour m'avoir donné l'idée et Cora qui est toujours là pour m'encourager.  
  
Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous! ^__________^  
Chapitre14: La musique adoucit les m?urs  
  
Je sors de la salle de bains et de la salle commune des Serpentard. Je ne me presse pas. Il est l'heure de déjeuner et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire quand je verrais Harry. Je pense qu'il faut que je me comporte comme d'habitude. Enfin si c'est possible.  
  
Je traverse les couloirs, regardant les tableaux bouger. Je n'avais jamais fait attention. Je ne trouve pas qu'ils soient particulièrement beaux, mais bon. J'arrive dans le hall d'entrée. Je vais essayer de ne pas tourner de l'?il cette fois. Deux fois suite, ça deviendrais grave.  
  
J'avance d'un pas lent et entre dans la grande salle. C'est étrange. La salle paraît vide et triste. On sent le silence s'installer. Plus de voix qui paille à longueur du repas. Il n'y a qu'une seule table et je m'y dirige, n'ayant pas trop le choix de toute manière. Il y a déjà quelques professeurs dont Rogue et Mc Gonagall et quatre élèves. Ce sont deux Poufsouffles et deux Serdaigles mais aucun Gryffondor. Pas de Harry pour le moment à mon grand soulagement.  
  
Un soulagement qui ne durera sûrement pas longtemps. Je ne pensais que l'on mangeait tous ensembles pendant les vacances mais après tout, c'est la première fois que je reste ici. Et puis, il y a peu de monde. Ca doit être la raison.  
  
Je m'assois sur une chaise, un peu à l'écart de tous. Je n'ai pas envie de me mêler à eux. Je serais bien rester seul mais mon estomac a été plus fort que mon envie de solitude. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas pris mon petit déjeuner ce matin. C'est rare que je ne le fasse pas mais ce matin je n'étais pas vraiment en position de le faire.  
  
Le repas n'est pas encore servi. Ils doivent attendre que les autres soient là pour que l'on commence à manger. Attendre Harry. J'ai l'estomac noué rien que d'y penser. Il faut que j'agisse normalement. J'ai la tête baissée et regarde mon assiette. Belle assiette.  
  
Voilà que je parle de banalités maintenant. J'en ai rien à faire des assiettes. Des bruits de pas. Je n'ose pas relever la tête. J'admire la porcelaine. Je remarque les défauts et j'y incruste mon regard. Je sens quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi.  
  
Je ne bouge pas. Je fais semblant de rien. J'ai les mains sur les genoux, tendu. Il faut que je me détende. Il faut que je fasse comme d'habitude. Je lève ma tête et la tourne sur le côté et.Ouf! C'est un Serdaigle qui s'est assis à côté de moi. Je m'apprête à lui lancer un regard noir pour signifier que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de se mettre à côté de moi mais je me retiens.  
  
Au moins, je n'aurais pas Harry à côté de moi, étant donné que je suis en bout de table. Je détourne mon regard du Serdaigle pour regarder en face de moi et.Harry? En face de moi. Je ne l'ai même pas remarqué. Je n'ai même pas vu qu'il s'était assis juste en face de moi.  
  
Il me regarde suspicieux, se demandant pourquoi j'ai l'air surpris de le voir devant moi. Il détourne son regard. Il a l'air tendu. On dirait qu'il est gêné par ce qui se passe et je dois dire que je suis dans la même situation. Nous ne devrions pas être dans cet état, nous devrions nous insulter ou un truc du genre.  
  
Mais non, on se regarde sans un mot. Pourtant la discussion de ce matin n'aurait pas dut avoir un effet pareil sur lui ou peut-être que si après tout. J'ai insisté pour savoir pourquoi il était resté auprès de moi. C'est peut-être ça qui le gêne.  
  
Moi, ma gêne est surtout par rapport à mes sentiments pour lui. Ceux que j'ai réussi à m'avouer ce matin. Le besoin que Harry Potter suscite en moi. Je ne devrais pas avoir besoin de quelqu'un mais je n'y peux rien, j'ai besoin de lui. Je ne sais même pas comment je vais lui faire comprendre.  
  
Dumbledore a parlé. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendus compte. Je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'il a dit. La nourriture apparaît et nous commençons à manger. Je reste le nez dans mon plat, jetant des regards furtifs en direction d'Harry.  
  
Le repas est calme. Personne ne parle. Ils s'occupent tous de leur assiette. Je vois Harry qui tourne sa fourchette. Il ne mange pas beaucoup. Une petite bouchée de temps en temps mais ce n'est pas comparable avec l'élève se trouvant à côté de moi. Il n'arrête pas. Je me demande s'il ne va pas s'étouffer avec tout ce qu'il mange.  
  
Je finis mon repas alors qu'Harry n'en est même pas à la moitié de son assiette. Je me retiens un commentaire puis, je me lève pour sortir de la salle. Je n'ai plus faim et je n'ai pas envie de rester. J'ai besoin d'un peu de solitude pour réfléchir. Je me dis qu'il faut que j'envois une lettre à mon père. Une lettre disant que je ne veux définitivement pas faire partie des mangemorts.  
  
Je prends les escaliers menant aux étages. Je me dirige vers une salle. Il y a peu de monde qui y va. Certains disent qu'elle ne sert à rien mais moi, je ne pense pas. J'y suis souvent venue. J'arrive devant la porte de la pièce. C'est une des seules salles qui est accessible aux élèves à toute heure.  
  
Je tourne doucement la poignée et ouvre la porte. J'entre dans la salle. La salle de musique. Je souris et me dirige vers mon instrument préféré, celui où je peux laisser aller mes sentiments. Un piano. Je m'assois sur le tabouret en bois, au coussin de velours rouge, le réglant à bonne hauteur afin que je sois à l'aise.  
  
Je regarde les touches blanches et noires. Je me demande qu'elle morceau jouer puis il m'en vint un. "Dreamy" de Bryan Bonsor. [1] J'adore jouer ce morceau. Je place mes doigts sur les touches ivoire et commence à jouer. La musique commence.  
  
Je joue doucement effleurant presque les touches puis plus rapidement, plus fort puis plus doux. Je me laisse emporter par la mélodie qui s'échappe de l'instrument. J'appuis sur la pédale pour tenir certaines notes puis la relâche laissant libre court aux autres de s'exprimer.  
  
Je mets tout mon amour et mes peurs dans cette mélodie mais aussi ma rage et ma haine. Je ne les laisse échapper qu'à ce moment là. J'extériorise tous mes sentiments. Le piano et moi ne faisons plus qu'un. Je continue ainsi tout au long du morceau.  
  
Quant arrive la fin du morceau, j'ai un sentiment de frustration. Je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête. Malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. C'est toujours comme ça. Je joue la dernière note du morceau et soupire. Ca m'a fait du bien. J'entends soudain deux mains taper l'une contre l'autre. Je me retourne pour faire face à l'intrus qui est venu me déranger. C'est.  
  
-Harry?  
  
********  
  
J'arrive dans la grande salle. Il y a déjà du monde mais en fait ça ne représente pas grand monde. Il n'y a plus grand monde ici. Je fais le tour de la salle des yeux. Drago est déjà là. A l'autre bout de la table. Il n'y a plus beaucoup de place. Je n'ai pas trop le choix pour la place. Il faut que je sois vers Drago.  
  
J'appréhende la suite. Je suis tendu. J'avance d'un pas lent jusqu'au bout de la table. Je tourne la tête et regarde les professeurs. J'arrive devant Drago. Il regarde son assiette. On dirait qu'il cherche quelque chose. En tout cas, il est tendu.  
  
Je le vois qui lève la tête tout en la tournant de côté. Il a l'air soulagé. De quoi? Mystère. Peut-être qu'il a eu peur que ce soit moi. Entre temps, je me suis assis en face de lui. Il regarde le jeune Serdaigle se trouvant à côté de lui. Ca m'étonne qu'il ne l'ait pas encore dégagé de là. Mais bon, il faut que je m'attende à tout avec lui.  
  
Il détourne la tête de l'élève puis me regarde. Je le sens presque sursauter. Je crois qu'il ne pensait pas que je serais en face de lui. Mouais, ça me paraît bizarre tout ça. La façon dont il se comporte mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire? Je fais pareille.  
  
Je détourne mon regard. Je suis tendu. Je sais qu'il me regarde. Je le sens. Ca me gêne tout ça. Pourquoi on réagit comme ça? Ce matin encore, on s'engueulait et là rien, pas un mot. C'est encore plus dur comme ça. Ma tension baisse quand on parle alors que là, je sens un malaise qui s'installe entre nous.  
  
Je me demande pourquoi il est mal à l'aise? Sûrement pas parce que je suis parti sans un mot tout à l'heure? Je le regarde furtivement. Il est vraiment beau. Je n'avais jamais fait attention à ce qui se dégager de lui. Une prestance, un respect mais aussi une fragilité cachée.  
  
Dumbledore est en train de parler et je l'écoute à moitié. Je n'essais même pas de comprendre ce qu'il dit. Ayant fini son discours, la nourriture apparaît sur la table. Ca a l'air délicieux mais je n'ai pas très faim. Je commence à manger. Je sens que Drago me regarde mais je fais comme si je n'avais rien vu.  
  
Je me demande pourquoi il fait ça? Peut-être que.Non, c'est impossible. Je tourne ma fourchette dans mon assiette. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de manger. Je regarde autour de moi. Tout le monde mange mais ne parle pas. C'est vraiment calme comme repas.  
  
Je remarque que Drago a fini de manger. Je n'en suis même pas à la moitié et ça m'étonnerai que je termine. Je sais que je ne devrais pas gâcher mais je n'ai vraiment pas faim. Je remarque que Drago se lève et sors de la salle.  
  
Je me lève à mon tour et le suis. Il faut que je lui parle. J'ai besoin de réponses pour certaines choses. Il monte les escaliers. Nous nous retrouvons au troisième étage de l'école. Drago n'a même pas remarqué que je le suivais. Tant mieux, il pourrait se poser des questions et je ne préfère pas qu'il le fasse.  
  
Je me demande bien où il va? Il s'arrête devant une porte. La salle de musique? Il ouvre la porte et entre dans la pièce. J'avance jusqu'à la salle restée ouverte. Je regarde furtivement et remarque que Drago est assis en face du piano.  
  
Il sait en jouer? Les instruments de musique de l'école sont les seuls objets qui ne sont pas ensorcelés. Tout le monde peut venir dans cette salle. Je n'y suis jamais allé. Il faut dire que je ne sais jouer d'aucuns instruments et que je chante comme un pied.  
  
Drago pose ses mains sur le clavier et il commence à jouer. Le début est doux. Elle est belle cette musique. Je sens qu'il y met tous ses sentiments. Il y a beaucoup de nuances dans sa musique. Il faudra que je lui demande le titre de ce morceau. Je me laisse emporter pas la mélodie.  
  
Je ferme les yeux et je me laisse guider par cette doux air. On sent la douceur mais aussi le malheur dans cette mélodie mais à la fin, la délicatesse l'emporte. Je sens que la fin du morceau est proche. C'est dommage. Je l'aurais écouté des heures.  
  
Il joue divinement bien. Encore une chose que je ne connaissais pas venant de se part. J'ai beaucoup de chose à découvrir, le concernant. Drago Malfoy est un grand mystère pour moi. Un mystère à élucider. La musique s'arrête. Je m'avance dans la salle.  
  
Il n'a toujours pas remarqué que j'étais là. Il soupire. Je frappe dans mes mains pour le féliciter. Il m'a vraiment surpris. J'ai beaucoup aimé sa musique même plus que ça. Je ne saurais décrire ce que j'ai ressenti mais ça m'a vraiment transporté de bonheur. Drago se retourne sous la surprise. Deux fois en une matinée, j'ai battu mon record.  
  
Harry?  
  
Il m'appelle par mon prénom?  
  
A suivre  
  
[1] Le titre n'est pas inventé. C'est un morceau qui existe vraiment. C'est ce que je joue en ce moment et je trouve que c'est un très beau morceau.  
  
Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre. Il était assez reposant celui là. J'espère que vous avez aimé? S'il vous plait, des reviews, pleins de reviews. Je vous assure que ça m'encourage beaucoup. Ca me donne envie d'écrire tout le temps pour vous satisfaire.  
  
Alors reviews, reviews, reviews. Merci. Nicolina. ^_________^ 


	15. Surprise

Ennui.  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: DM+HP  
  
Avertissement : Shounen Ai, Yaoi/Slash( D'habitude, je le précise pas mais comme il y a plus de monde qui lit les fics d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser que ce sont des relations entre homme qui sont décrite, si ça vous choque, NE LISEZ PAS), lime, POV alterné de Drago et Harry. OOC de Drago, Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
Disclamer: Quelqu'un a une idée de ce que je dois mettre là-dedans?  
  
Drago: Je crois que tu dois dire qu'on ne t'appartient pas.  
  
Nicolina: Ah bon? Vous êtes pas à moi?  
  
Drago: Non!  
  
Nicolina: C'est une nouvelle. Mais alors vous êtes à qui?  
  
Drago: On est à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Nicolina: Eh ben! Elle a bien de la chance de vous avoir.  
  
Genre: Vous allez être content de ce qui va suivre.  
  
Petit mot: Je sais que ce chapitre s'est fait attendre mais je n'ai pas eu trop le temps d'avancer mes fics. J'espère que celui là vous plaira. Je crois que je vais avoir des "Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt".  
  
Réponse aux reviews:  
  
Mystik1: Elle est loin d'être terminé cette fic. Merci pour le message.  
  
Pat06: Voilà la suite et merci.  
  
Sally: Je sais que c'est dur d'attendre la suite. Voilà donc la suite en espérant que ça te plaise. Merci.  
  
Elava: Désolé pour l'attente. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Merci pour la review.  
  
Jess HDH: Merci pour le compliment, ça me va droit au c?ur. Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'a plu. C'est mon préféré. Merci de m'avoir reviewé.  
  
Manu: Ca évolue, c'est certain et c'est pas fini. Merci à toi.  
  
Sophie Black: Je suis contente que tu aimes. C'est pas souvent que je fais des fics qui vont si lentement mais pour celle là, je voulais qu'elle soit bien faite. Merci pour la review.  
  
Saael': Merci pour les lys et la review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.  
  
Lili: Je me doutais que ça paraîtrais bizarre à quelqu'un que Drago joue du piano mais ça me plaisait bien. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé. Merci pour la review.  
  
Andadrielle: Contente que la partie ou Drago joue de la musique t'ai plu. Voilà donc la suite. Merci.  
  
Enishi: Je crois que j'ai compris le message. Tu veux la suite? C'est ça? Eh bien, tu l'as maintenant. Désolé pour l'attente. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Nono: Désolé pour l'attente. Oui, ça avance et encore un peu plus dans ce chapitre mais j'en dis pas plus. Merci pour la review.  
  
M.A.T: Encore pardon d'avoir mis 3 fois ton pseudo dans le chapitre précédent. Je savais pas qu'ILS te traquaient. Je te le redis encore, tu m'as bien inspiré le chapitre 14. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Merci encore de me reviewer.  
  
Cora: Merci, mille mercis pour tes encouragements. Je suis content que tu me soutiennes toujours.  
  
Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous! ^__________^  
Chapitre15: Surprise.  
  
J'entends deux mains taper l'une contre l'autre. Je me retourne pour faire face à l'intrus qui est venu me déranger. C'est.  
  
-Harry?  
  
Il lève un sourcil. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? C'est pas possible qu'il soit là. Il s'avance vers moi et me sourit. Pourquoi il me sourit? Qu'est- ce qu'il a derrière la tête ?  
  
-Bravo, me dit-il.  
  
Pourquoi il me dit ça? Il me félicite mais de quoi? Il l'a jamais fait avant. Il faut peut-être que j'en profite.  
  
-Hein?  
  
-Pour la musique. Tu joue très bien. Je ne savais pas que tu jouais du piano?  
  
Il me sourit toujours. Je dois dire que je ne me lasse pas de voir cette expression sur son visage. J'en reviens pas que je dise ça.  
  
-Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ne sais pas sur moi, Potter. Je te l'ai déjà dit.  
  
Il fronce les sourcils un instant puis reprend la même expression.  
  
-Je sais.  
  
Je le sens qui hésite un instant. Je crois qu'il a envie de me poser une question.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demandai-je.  
  
J'attends. Il hésite encore. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il pense à ce moment précis.  
  
-Je voulais savoir le titre du morceau que tu as joué.  
  
Je suis sur qu'il voulait me demander autre chose. Il n'aurait pas hésité autant si ça avait été simplement pour me demander le titre du morceau que je jouais.  
  
-Le morceau s'appelle «Dreamy» Pourquoi tu es là?  
  
Je lui dis cette dernière phrase un peu sèchement. Plus que je ne le voulais d'ailleurs. Je le sens gêné par ma question. Ca devient une habitude à force. Il ne me répond jamais. Je le coupe avant qu'il ait put répondre. A le voir, je sens qu'il va me dire qu'il ne sait pas.  
  
-Ne me dis rien, tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là, c'est ça?  
  
-Si, je sais pourquoi je suis là. Je voulais te parler. Je crois qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire.  
  
Eh ben! C'est un miracle. Pour une fois qu'il a une raison, je n'aurais pas à me poser de questions.  
  
-Oui, on a beaucoup de chose à se dire.  
  
Il se rapproche de moi. Il ne me sourit plus. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a derrière la tête et je n'ai pas très envie de savoir. Je recule mais je suis bloqué par le piano.  
  
-Potter?  
  
Il s'arrête et ouvre les yeux en grand. [1] J'ai eu une drôle d'impression sur le moment. J'avais cru voir un lueur de désir dans son regard mais j'ai dut rêver quoique avec l'attitude qu'il vient d'avoir, je peux me poser des questions mais il ne faut pas rêver.  
  
-Potter? Répétais-je encore une fois.  
  
-Heu. Il faut que je parte. J'ai quelque chose à faire. On se parlera plus tard.  
  
Non! C'est pas possible. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte maintenant. A chaque fois, c'est pareil. Il se retourne et commence à partir.  
  
-Tu.tu n'es pas obligé de partir, lui dis-je.  
  
Il se retourne et me regarde dans les yeux. Je ne comprends pas l'expression sur son visage.  
  
-J'ai vraiment des choses à faire.  
  
Il repart une nouvelle fois mais je le rappelle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça mais, il faut que je lui demande.  
  
-Potter?  
  
Il se retourne. Je sens que ça l'exaspère. Il est presque sur le pas de la porte.  
  
-Oui?  
  
-Tu crois qu'on pourrait être. . . qu'on pourrait être. . .  
  
Voilà que je bégaye. Reprends-toi Drago. C'est la première fois que tu vas demander ce genre de chose mais ça pourrait être pire et puis, ça peut-être bénéfique pour moi. Je pourrais même me confier à Harry.  
  
-Je crois qu'on pourrait être quoi? Me demande-t-il.  
  
-Tu crois qu'on pourrait être. . . ami?  
  
-Ami? Malfoy, tu es sur que ça va?  
  
Il est étonné de ma demande et moi-même, je m'étonne de ce que je lui ai demandé.  
  
-Oui, ça va. Je suis conscient de ce que je te demande. Je peux te dire que c'est assez dur pour moi.  
  
-Je vois.  
  
Il se rapproche de moi.  
  
-Et toi? Reprit-il, tu crois qu'on peut être ami?  
  
-Je ne sais pas.  
  
C'est vrai, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée étant donnée les sentiments que j'ai pour lui.  
  
-Drago, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.  
  
Je me doutais qu'il allait dire ça. Je suis d'accord avec lui mais je voulais lui demander quand même.  
  
-Tu as raison, lui répondis-je.  
  
Je baisse la tête. Ca me rend triste et je ne veux pas être triste. Je ne peux pas être triste. C'est pour les faibles ce genre de sentiment. Et je suis faible. Je suis à moitié assis sur le piano. Je sens Harry qui s'approche de moi, me soulève le menton et m'embrasse. M'embrasse? Harry m'embrasse? Par Merlin, je ne le crois pas. Je n'ai pas le temps de savourer le contact de ses lèvres contre les miennes qu'il s'enfuit en courant. [2]  
  
Je suis un peu déconnecté de la réalité. Je n'ai pas vraiment put réagir. Je n'en reviens pas. J'étais loin d'imaginer qu'il m'embrasse. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il ressentait mais là, je me dis que j'ai peut-être une chance. Par contre, le fait qu'il s'est enfui n'est pas bon signe.  
  
Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Je sors de la pièce. J'ai les jambes qui tremblent. Je me demande si je vais pas m'écrouler par terre mais bon, deux fois en deux jours, ça fait un peu trop. Je crois qu'il faut que j'aille me reposer. Il y a un peu trop de chose qui se bouleverse dans ma tête.  
  
********  
  
Il m'appelle par mon prénom? C'est nouveau? Bref! Je préfère ne pas lui demander pourquoi il le fait. Je le fais bien. Je ne peux pas l'empêcher de le faire et dans un sens, ça me plait. Il est très étonné et me fait de gros yeux ronds. Je m'avance vers Drago et lui souris. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Il me rend heureux.  
  
-Bravo, lui dis-je.  
  
Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre à part ça. J'ai trouvé qu'il avait superbement joué. IL me regarde eberlué. Il doit se demander pourquoi je lui dis ça.  
  
-Hein? Me dit-il.  
  
-Pour la musique. Tu joue très bien. Je ne savais pas que tu jouais du piano?  
  
Je me demande s'il réalise ce que je viens de dire. On dirait qu'il est perdu dans ses pensées mais il me répond quand même.  
  
-Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ne sais pas sur moi, Potter. Je te l'ai déjà dit.  
  
Je ne sais trop comment le prendre mais je n'arrive pas à me mettre en colère. Je fronce les sourcils puis souris à nouveau. Je lui dis que je sais que je ne le connais pas. Je m'en suis bien rendu compte. J'ai envie de savoir quelque chose mais je pense que c'est trop tôt. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de tout précipiter.  
  
Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il ressent pour moi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est un peu plus amical qu'avant. Il a changé et je trouve que c'est en bien. Je me demande ce qui la fait changé autant?  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Me demande t-il.  
  
Il voit bien que j'hésite mais je ne vais pas lui demander ce qui me brûle les lèvres depuis que je suis rentré dans cette pièce. AU lieu de ça, je lui demande le titre du morceau. Je me dérobe et je crois qu'il le sait. Rien qu'à voir l'expression sur son visage. Il semble perplexe par ma question mais il me répond tout de même.  
  
-Le morceau s'appelle «Dreamy» Pourquoi tu es là?  
  
Je me doutais qu'il allait me le demander mais je ne pensais pas qu'il me le dirait de cette manière. Ca à l'air de l'exaspère que je sois là. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dut entrer maintenant c'est trop tard. Je sais pourquoi je suis là, il fallait que je lui parle mais ça me gêne dans un sens parce que j'ai aussi des choses à lui dire. Je m'apprête à répondre quand il me coupe.  
  
-Ne me dis rien, tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là, c'est ça?  
  
-Si, je sais pourquoi je suis là. Je voulais te parler. Je crois qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire.  
  
Il semble étonné de ma réponse. Il pensait vraiment que je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais là. Je crois voir une lueur très brève de déception mais j'ai dut rêver.  
  
-Oui, on a beaucoup de chose à se dire, me dit-il.  
  
Je me rapproche de lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça. Je ne lui souris plus. J'ai tellement envie de. . . l'embrasser mais je ne peux pas. Mes pieds avancent et je ne fais rien pour arrêter ma marche. Il se retrouve bientôt contre le piano. Il prononce mon nom et je m'arrête.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire? J'ai failli l'embrasser. J'avais l'impression qu'il était effrayé mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans son regard que je ne serais définir.  
  
-Potter? Répète t-il.  
  
-Heu. Il faut que je parte. J'ai quelque chose à faire. On se parlera plus tard.  
  
Je fuis encore une fois. Je me retourne et m'éloigne de Drago.  
  
-Tu.tu n'es pas obligé de partir, me dit-il.  
  
Je me retourne. Pourquoi me dit-il ça? Il veut que je reste mais pourquoi? Il n'y a aucune raison. Je lui dit que j'ai d'autre chose à faire. Je sens que si je reste ici, je vais faire quelque chose que je ne voudrais pas ou peut-être que si, je le voudrais. Je me retourne une nouvelle fois et m'éloigne un peu plus.  
  
-Potter?  
  
Je me retourne. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore? Il ne comprend pas qu'il faut que je parte. Je ne peux pas rester ici.  
  
-Oui?  
  
-Tu crois qu'on pourrait être. . . qu'on pourrait être. . .  
  
Il bégaye. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a? Je l'incite à continuer sa phrase.  
  
-Tu crois qu'on pourrait être. . . ami? Dit-il.  
  
Ami? Il pense vraiment ce qu'il dit? Pour ma part, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il me l'ai demandé.  
  
-Ami? Malfoy, tu es sur que ça va?  
  
Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Il m'a demandé si on pouvait être ami mais comment je pourrais être ami avec lui tout en sachant que je l'aime. C'est impossible.  
  
-Oui, ça va. Je suis conscient de ce que je te demande. Je peux te dire que c'est assez dur pour moi.  
  
-Je vois.  
  
Je me rapproche de lui. Je le sens qui recule légèrement.  
  
-Et toi? Repris-je, tu crois qu'on peut être ami?  
  
-Je ne sais pas.  
  
C'est bien ce que je pensais. J'ai bien fait de lui retourner la question. Je lui dit que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.  
  
-Tu as raison, me répond-il.  
  
Il baisse la tête et je vois de la tristesse dans ce geste. Pourquoi réagit- il comme ça? Je me rapproche encore plus de lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit triste. Je lui soulève le menton, je rapproche mon visage du sien et l'embrasse. C'est très court.  
  
Sans un mot, ni un regard, je m'enfuis de la pièce. Je ne veux pas voir sa réaction. Je ne veux pas voir son regard dégoûté sur le visage. Il ne va plus vouloir me parler après ce que je viens de faire. Je me dirige vers la salle commune.  
  
Pourquoi j'ai fait ça? J'ai peut-être tout gâcher. J'ai bien fait de ne pas rester. Je n'aurais pas supporté cette tension plus longtemps. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant?  
  
A suivre  
  
[1] Je suis chiante, je sais. S'il vous plait, ne tuez pas l'auteuse avant la fin. Ce serait dommage, vous serez pas la suite.  
  
[2] Ca fait un moment que je voulais voir cette scène, je crois que vous aussi. Je dois dire que la scène du baiser à moitié affalé sur le piano est une idée qui m'a vraiment beaucoup plu. Peut-être qu'il y en aura d'autres, un peu plus détaillé. ^_________^  
  
Voilà la fin du chapitre 15. J'espère que celui là vous a plu? Il a fallu quand même 15 chapitres avant qu'il s'embrasse. Je sais que c'est pas trop tôt et encore, au début, je voulais attendre avant de mettre cette scène et puis en faite, j'étais trop pressée.  
  
Alors? Je peux avoir vos commentaires. J'espère que vous m'en ferez plein. J'accepte les menaces, les fleurs et les commentaires qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais.  
  
Reviews, reviews, reviews, siouplait. Merci. Nicolina. ^_________^ 


	16. Réactions

Ennui.  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: DM+HP  
  
Avertissement : Shounen Ai, Yaoi/Slash( D'habitude, je le précise pas mais comme il y a plus de monde qui lit les fics d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser que ce sont des relations entre homme qui sont décrite, si ça vous choque, NE LISEZ PAS), lime, POV alterné de Drago et Harry. OOC de Drago, Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
Disclamer: Quelqu'un a une idée de ce que je dois mettre là-dedans?  
  
Drago: Je crois que tu dois dire qu'on ne t'appartient pas.  
  
Nicolina: Ah bon? Vous êtes pas à moi?  
  
Drago: Non!  
  
Nicolina: C'est une nouvelle. Mais alors vous êtes à qui?  
  
Drago: On est à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Nicolina: Eh ben! Elle a bien de la chance de vous avoir.  
  
Genre: Révélations de leur cinquième année, rêve et réactions.  
  
Petit mot: Désolé pour le retard. Pour une fois, j'ai fait un long POV de Harry. Il en avait à dire pour une fois. J'espère que vous aimerez? Je vous remercie vraiment pour les reviews. 17 pour un seul chapitre, j'en reviens pas. Franchement, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que vous aimiez mon histoire.  
  
Réponse aux reviews:  
  
Andadrielle: J'ai trouvé ça pas mal que ce soit Harry qui embrasse Drago plutôt que l'inverse. Ca change. Voilà la suite et merci.  
  
Umbre77: Ben oui, j'étais trop pressé pour attendre et même si je prends mon temps pour cette fic, il y des évènements que j'aimerais faire arriver plus vite mais j'ai vraiment envie que cette fic soit bien faite. C'est la première fois que j'essais de faire une fic qui ne va pas trop vite et dans les détails. Je te remercie pour ta review.  
  
Célina: Contente que tu aimes. Je tiens à ma vie mais si tu me tue, tu n'auras jamais la suite. Ce serait dommage, non? Mais bon, les menaces, ça stimule aussi donc merci pour ta review.  
  
Siria Potter: Ils vont être ensemble mais pas pour l'instant. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment quand ils le seront. Ca dépendra comment me vient l'inspiration. J'aime bien prendre mon temps pour cette fic. Merci pour la review.  
  
Hyline: T'as réussi trouver la musique Dreamy. Moi, j'ai cherché pour M.A.T parce qu'il me l'avait demandé mais je ne l'avais pas trouvé. Tant mieux, su ça te plait. Merci de m'avoir reviewer.  
  
Avapouhi: Bah oui! Je sais qu'il était court mais je voulais pas qu'ils s'embrassent sauvagement après la scène musicale. Merci à toi.  
  
Dame Lune: Eh oui! C'est toujours comme ça mais bon, sinon, y'aurais plus de suspense. Merci pour la review.  
  
Manu: Justement voilà, les réactions. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Lili: Voui, y'a de l'action, pas beaucoup mais bon, faut pas les brusquer. Je suis contente que tu apprécie mon style d'écriture. Ca me fait rougir. #^__^# Doué, je sais pas, ce n'est pas moi qui juge. Contente que tu ais aimé et merci pour la review.  
  
Nono: Si j'ai mis autant de temps à faire le chapitre précédant, c'est parce que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire. En fait, j'ai écrit le chapitre15, le mardi soir et le mercredi matin pour que vous l'ayez. Je trouvais que ça ferais tard, sinon. C'est aussi pour ça que j'avance plus "Confessions". C'est moins long et au moins, ça fait patienter ceux qui attendent la suite. (Enfin pour ceux qui lisent "Confession") Sinon, contente que tu aimes ma fic. Il y aura sûrement plus de détails en ce qui concerne le lime mais je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de lemon. Ca ne me tente pas trop d'en faire dans cette fic. Et je ne pense pas qu'on attendra le chapitre30 pour qu'ils soient ensemble quoique avec moi, on peut s'attendre à tout. Je te remercie de ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. (J'ai peut-être fait un peu long pour une réponse mais bon, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas)  
  
Micloun: Moi non plus, je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait si tôt. D'ailleurs, c'était pas prévue que je le mette dans cette scène là mais bon après avoir réfléchit, j'ai trouvé l'idée pas mal. Merci vraiment beaucoup pour ta review et je suis contente que mon histoire soit l'une de tes préférées.  
  
Stupid Axololt: Tant mieux, que ça a valu le coup que tu attendes. C'était le but. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.  
  
Lyra: Deux reviews. Merci. Contente que tu aimes. Tu es très enthousiaste. Je suis d'accord avec toi, les meilleurs sont tous gays mais c'est nous qui choisissons qu'ils le soient mais je ne crois pas que tu t'en plaignes? Et puis, à quoi on sert nous, sinon? Et surtout maman, n'oublie pas de me laisser d'autres reviews.(Fallait pas m'appeler "ma fille", je vais croire que je suis la s?ur de Duo puisque tu es sa mère. Je m'en plaindrais pas d'être sa s?ur d'ailleurs) T'inquiète pas, je délire. Ca doit être mon rhume qui m'atteint le cerveau.  
  
Mimi: Coupine! Merci pour tes 6 reviews. Je ne pensais pas que tu me reviewerais tous les chapitres. Tu n'étais pas obligé mais merci quand même. Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes cette histoire. Vala la suite et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.  
  
M.A.T: Désolé, je ne parle pas Espagnol. Je sais qu'il n'aurait pas dut s'enfuir mais bon, c'est Harry et puis, j'ai trouvé que c'était mieux comme ça pour la suite. Merchi de m'avoir reviewer, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews.  
  
Cora: Merci, merci. Tu es ma plus fidèle lectrice et je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez. Voilà la suite.  
  
Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous! ^__________^  
Chapitre16: Réactions  
  
Je suis dans le dortoir. Il est vide. Je viens juste de me réveiller. C'est la première nuit que je passais sans mes camarades de chambre. Je devrais être content mais je ne le suis pas. J'aurais préféré qu'ils soient là. Ca m'aurait fait oublié que Harry m'ait embrassé.  
  
J'ai voulu lui parler hier mais je ne l'ai pas revu de l'après-midi, ni de la soirée. Il me fuit, je le sais. Je pense qu'il a peur de ma réaction qui normalement devrait être mauvaise mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis plus triste qu'autre chose.  
  
Je me dis que j'aurais dut le retenir et lui courir après pour lui montrer que mes sentiments étaient réciproque mais je suis resté là, trop choqué pour faire quoique ce soit et bien sur, il a cru à un refus de ma part. C'était tout ce que je voulais éviter.  
  
J'ai essayé de le chercher mais à mon avis, il a dut rester à son dortoir. Il n'est même pas venu manger avec nous. Je ne suis même pas sur qu'il ait mangé du tout. Je l'ai attendu pendant un long moment. J'ai à peine mangé. Ca m'avait coupé l'appétit.  
  
Je me lève de mon lit, vais prendre une douche puis, descend pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Je ne sais pas si je vais avoir plus le courage de manger qu'hier soir. Ce qu'il y a de bien, c'est que je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar mais c'est peut-être le fait que je n'aie pas vraiment dormi cette nuit. Ca m'a tourmenté jusqu'à ce matin et ça continu encore.  
  
Il est dix heures et quart. Je soupire. Je me demande si Harry sera là? J'en doute, à moins qu'il vienne plus tard ou qu'il ait mangé plus tôt. Je traverse les couloirs, puis arrivé à destination entre dans la grande salle. Il y a trois professeurs, Trelawney, Mc Gonagall et Rogue. Dumbledore n'est même pas là. Il y a le Serdaigle que j'avais à côté de moi hier midi. Je vais éviter de me mettre à côté de lui, ce matin.  
  
Je m'assieds toujours en bout de table mais de l'autre côté cette fois, à la place où était Harry hier midi. Je remarque qu'il n'est pas là mais je m'y attendais. Il faut que je le trouve aujourd'hui. Ca ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il me fuit pour une chose qui est fausse. Parce qu'il est sur que je vais le repousser, c'est pour ça qu'il est partit. Je ne vois pas d'autres raisons.  
  
Je commence à manger mais pas grand chose. Ca ne me donne pas envie ce qu'il y a sur la table. Je n'ai vraiment pas faim. J'entends un bruissement d'ailes et un hibou dépose une lettre devant moi. C'est mon père. Je reconnaîtrais ces enveloppes n'importe où. Il utilise toujours les mêmes. Ce n'est pas très discret d'ailleurs. Tout le monde sait quand la famille Malfoy écrit.  
  
Je décachète l'enveloppe. Il me répète toujours la même chose. Même en vacances, il ne me laisse pas tranquille. Il faut vraiment que je lui donne une réponse claire, sur ce que je compte faire. Je dois dire que ses derniers jours, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de faire grand chose.  
  
Je me demande s'il ne regrette pas que je sois resté à Poudlard. Tant que je suis à l'école, il n'a aucun contrôle sur moi et je pense que ça l'embête plus qu'il ne veut le dire. Il craint sûrement pour ses intérêts face à Voldemort. Le fils Malfoy qui ne veut pas devenir un mangemort. Il doit vraiment avoir honte mais moi je n'ai pas honte de cette décision, j'en suis fier, au contraire.  
  
Je remets la lettre dans l'enveloppe et mets cette dernière dans ma poche. J'attends toujours Harry. Il ne faut pas que je me fasse d'illusion, il ne viendra pas. Si seulement, il était resté au lieu de s'enfuir comme il l'a fait. Il aurait vu, que c'était réciproque mais quelle idée aussi j'ai eu de rester figé?  
  
Voyant qu'il ne vient toujours pas, je me lève et vais à la bibliothèque. Je serais au calme. Je baille mettant la main devant ma bouche, tout en sortant de la grande pièce. Je suis fatigué. Ca ne m'étonnerais pas que j'aille dormir un peu cette après-midi.  
  
J'avance et arrive devant la bibliothèque. Peut-être que Harry s'y trouve? Ce serait bien, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire si je le vois? J'aviserais sur le moment. J'entre dans la bibliothèque et vais au fond de la salle. Je me souviens quand Harry est venu à ma table quand il n'y avait plus eu de place. On a d'ailleurs eu une petite dispute.  
  
J'avance jusqu'à la table que nous avons partagé et m'aperçois que Harry s'y trouve, à moitié avachi dessus. Mon c?ur manque un battement. Je m'approche de lui. On dirait qu'il dort, il a sa tête posé entre ses bras. Il s'agite quelque peu et marmonne des mots que je ne comprends pas.  
  
Je prends une chaise et m'assois à côté de lui. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir remarqué ma présence et pourtant, je suis à quelques centimètres de lui. Il étouffe un sanglot. Il pleure? Peut-être qu'il ne dort pas. Je ne peux pas vraiment le savoir, je ne vois pas son visage. Ses sanglots redoublent et il marmonne toujours des mots incompréhensibles. Le fait qu'il ait sa tête entre ses bras étouffe ses mots.  
  
Je pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Ca me rappelle quand il a essayé de me sortir de mon cauchemar, dont j'ai d'ailleurs ignoré l'existence devant lui mais il n'est pas dupe. Je me demande de quoi il peut bien rêver?  
  
Je rapproche ma chaise de lui, met mon bras droit autour de ses épaules et ma main gauche sur son bras gauche. Ca ne le calme pas pour autant. Soudain sa tête se relève.  
  
-DRAGO.  
  
Il tombe de sa chaise en arrière. Je suis surpris et je n'ai pas eu le réflexe de le retenir dans sa chute. C'est tout juste si, moi aussi je n'allais pas me ramasser par terre. Harry est maintenant assis par terre la tête basse. Je le regarde étonné. Il a le souffle court. Il a l'air de reprendre peu à peu ses esprits mais ne lève pas pour autant la tête et reste toujours pas terre.  
  
Je suis toujours surpris par la scène qui vient de se passer devant moi. Il a crié mon nom. La bibliothécaire vient vers nous. C'est vrai que cet endroit est sensé être calme. Harry ne réagit toujours pas et reste par terre.  
  
-Que se passe t-il, ici? Pourquoi M. Potter est-il par terre? Demande Mme Pince.  
  
-Il est tombe de sa chaise.  
  
-Je ne veux pas de bagarre ni de bruit ici. C'est compris?  
  
-Oui. On ne fera plus de bruit.  
  
-Très bien, dit-elle en partant.  
  
Je crois qu'elle a cru qu'on s'était battu et que j'ai poussé Harry par terre. Vu le regard qu'elle m'a lancé, je suis sur que c'est ce qu'elle a pensé. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de bagarre. Harry n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Je me demande s'il ne va pas élire domicile ici.  
  
Je me lève de ma chaise et m'agenouille à côté du survivant. Je lui pose une main sur l'épaule et il tourne la tête vers moi. Enfin, il réagit. Il écarquille les yeux en s'apercevant que c'est moi qui se trouve tout près de lui.  
  
-Ca va Potter? Demandai-je.  
  
Il repousse mon bras et se relève. Je reste un moment par terre puis me relève. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore?  
  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Malfoy? Dit-il d'un ton emplit de rage.  
  
Quelle froideur dans sa voix. C'est tout le contraire de ce qu'elle est d'habitude. Mais ça ne devrait pas être lui qui devrait être en colère mais moi. C'est lui qui m'a embrassé et pas l'inverse. Il commence à partir. Ah non! Pas cette fois. Il ne me fuira pas. Je le retiens pas le bras et il se retourne mais ne me fixe pas dans les yeux.  
  
-Arrête de me fuir, dis-je. Ca ne sert à rien et ça ne réglera pas les problèmes.  
  
Il ne dit rien et ne relève toujours pas les yeux.  
  
-Il faut vraiment qu'on parle, Potter. Ca devient urgent. On a beaucoup de choses à régler.  
  
Sur ces derniers mots, je lui prends la main et l'emmène dans un coin tranquille où l'on pourra discuter. Il y a vraiment beaucoup de choses que l'on a à régler tous les deux.  
  
********  
  
Je me suis réveillé tôt ce matin. Sept heures. Quoiqu'on ne puisse dire que j'ai beaucoup dormi même quasiment pas. Ce que j'ai fait m'a tourmenté toute l'après-midi d'hier, toute la soirée et toute la nuit. Je n'ai même pas eu le courage de descendre au dîner de peur de voir la réaction de Drago.  
  
Je ne voulais pas voir le dégoût sur son visage. Je sais qu'il va falloir que je l'affronte un jour ou l'autre mais je m'accorde un peu de répit jusqu'au moment fatidique où il me mettra son poing dans la figure pour avoir osé l'embrasser.  
  
Je me lève de mon lit et vais prendre une bonne douche pour me changer les idées. J'entre dans la salle de bains, me déshabille, puis entre dans la douche. J'ouvre le robinet et l'eau coule sur ma peau. Ca fait du bien, ça me calme et me réveille.  
  
Je sors de la douche et m'habille. Je vais aller prendre mon petit déjeuner puis j'irais voir Dumbledore. Il faut que je lui parle pour l'oiseau et la lettre même si pour la lettre, il s'est aperçu qui me l'avait envoyé. Je descends dans la salle commune, puis en sors pour me diriger vers la grande salle.  
  
Je ne croise personne. Ils doivent tous encore dormir. C'est que qui aurait l'idée de se lever à sept heures? Il n'y que moi pour le moment. Bien que maintenant, il soit déjà huit heures. Je dois dire que j'ai pris mon temps dans la salle de bains. J'entre dans la grande salle. Dumbledore est déjà là. Je me dirige vers la table.  
  
Le directeur me regarde, le sourire aux lèvres. C'est à croire qu'il savait que c'était moi. Je me demande comment il fait parfois.  
  
-Bonjour Harry, me dit-il. Déjà levé?  
  
-Bonjour monsieur. Je n'avais pas envie de rester au lit, ce matin.  
  
Je m'assieds à côté de Dumbledore. Il me sourit toujours. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut sonder ce que j'ai au fond de moi.  
  
-Monsieur, je voulais. . .enfin, je. . .  
  
-Tu as quelque chose à me dire Harry?  
  
Bien deviner. Mais pourquoi je bégaye, moi? C'est quand même pas difficile. Ou peut-être que si après tout. Drago est impliqué et je ne suis pas certains qu'il serait d'accord pour que j'avoue qu'il m'a aidé. Je crois que je ne vais pas tout dire dans ce cas là mais j'ai toujours l'impression que Dumbledore sait quand on lui cache quelque chose. Il arrive toujours à savoir ce qu'il se passe dans l'école. A croire qu'il a des yeux partout.  
  
-Hum, oui. C'est à propos de. . .  
  
-Voldemort?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-C'est à propos de la lettre que tu as reçu? C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que qu'il fait des menaces aussi direct.  
  
Il a raison. Ce n'est pas dans ces habitudes. Il est très rare qu'il m'attaque directement.  
  
-C'est vrai, répondis-je. Je voulais d'ailleurs vous dire qu'il n'y pas eu que cette lettre.  
  
Dumbledore lève un sourcil, surpris par ce que je viens de lui dire.  
  
-En fait! Repris-je, il y a quelques jours, je me suis fait attaquer par un aigle à trois têtes.  
  
Je baisse la tête. Je me demande si c'était une bonne idée de lui dire mais après ce qu'il s'est passé, il fallait que j'en parle. Même Sirius, n'est pas au courant. Je ne préfère pas l'affoler pour le moment.  
  
-Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant de cet incident?  
  
-Non, je ne l'ai dit à personne. Vous êtes le premier à qui je l'ai dit pour le moment.  
  
-Tu as bien fait.  
  
Je relève la tête et il me sourit toujours. J'ai un peu omis que Drago m'avait aidé et qu'il est au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'ose même pas parler du rêve que je fais souvent en ce moment. Ca pourrait avoir un rapport avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment.  
  
-Je trouve ça quand même étrange que Voldemort s'attaque aussi directement à moi, dis-je.  
  
-C'est vrai mais dis-moi, quand tu as vu l'enveloppe, tu n'as rien remarqué qui pourrait nous dire si c'est bien Voldemort qui te menace?  
  
Je le regarde interloqué. Ca pourrait être une autre personne? Je n'y avais jamais pensé. Pourtant, vu le nombre d'ennemis que je me suis fait en six ans, je ne devrais plus m'étonner. Reste à savoir qui c'est. J'essais de me rappeler un détails sur l'enveloppe. Un serpent dessus, ce n'est presque pas étonnant. Un signe en écriture scriptural mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est. A croire que ça a été inventé.  
  
-Vous pensez que c'est quelqu'un d'autre? Demandais-je.  
  
-Tout est possible. Alors, tu te souviens de quelque chose à propose de cette lettre.  
  
Dois-je lui dire ce qu'il y a dessus? Il vaut mieux. Peut-être qu'il sera qui c'est. En fait! J'hésite. Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée. Après tout, la personne qui me l'a envoyé ne s'est pas re manifesté. Je préfère attendre pour être sur.  
  
-Non! Rien de spécial mais si je me souviens, je viendrais vous le dire.  
  
-Très bien Harry. Tu ferais mieux de manger, ce n'est pas bon de ne rien avoir dans le ventre, surtout le matin.  
  
-Mouis, vous avez raison.  
  
Je commence à manger. Je me demande vraiment qui m'a envoyé cette lettre si ce n'est pas Voldemort. A moins, qu'il veut me faire croire que c'est quelqu'un d'autre pour mieux m'attaquer. Pourquoi ne peut-on pas me laisser tranquille?  
  
C'est de pire en pire et ça continue. Je crois que le pire est survenu pendant ma quatrième et cinquième année. Je m'en veux toujours pour la mort de Cédric. Je me dis que j'aurais dut le sauver. Et l'année dernière. C'était vraiment la plus horrible que j'ai vécu.  
  
Voldemort a attaqué directement des sorciers. Le ministère s'est alors aperçu que je n'avais pas menti. Je crois qu'ils s'en sont voulu de ne pas m'avoir cru. Toutes ces histoires d'attaques m'ont affecté et je ne m'étais pas remis de la mort de Cédric et même encore aujourd'hui, je m'en veux.  
  
J'ai cru que j'allais péter les plombs. Tout le monde me disait que ce n'était pas de ma faute et pourtant, j'ai culpabilisé. Je faisais des cauchemars de cette scène toutes les nuits. J'avais presque envie de mourir. Je n'arrivais plus à supporter qui j'étais.  
  
Heureusement que mes amis étaient là à ce moment là. Je crois que je n'aurais pas put tenir sans eux. J'ai réussi à remonter la pente mais je me suis refermé sur moi-même, même si ça n'en a pas l'air. J'essais de ne pas trop le montrer pour que les autres ne s'inquiète pas. Encore plus maintenant qu'Hermione et Ron sont ensembles. J'ai cru que j'allais les perdre, l'an dernier.  
  
Voldemort a cru bon de s'attaquer à eux mais heureusement son plan n'a pas marché. C'est dans un sens grâce à ça qu'ils sont ensemble aujourd'hui et qu'ils ne se quittent plus. A chaque fois que j'y pense, je les envie de leur bonheur. J'aimerais bien, moi aussi être heureux mais en ce moment, ce n'est pas trop le cas.  
  
Une fois finies de manger, je me lève tout en ayant salué une dernière fois Dumbledore. Ca m'a fait bizarre de manger tout près de lui. En plus, il n'y avait personne à croire qu'il savait que je viendrais lui parler. C'est vraiment un homme étrange.  
  
Je vais à la bibliothèque. Il est neuf heures moins le quart. Une fois arrivé devant la bibliothèque, j'entre. Je salue Mme Pince et vais m'asseoir à une table au fond de la bibliothèque. Je m'assieds et reste un moment sans rien faire. Je suis juste venu ici pour avoir un peu de calme.  
  
Je mets ma tête entre mes bras. Je ne dors pas pour autant même si la fatigue m'incite à m'endormir là. Je réfléchis et mes pensées se tournent toujours vers Drago. Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dut m'enfuir. Non! C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Je ferme les yeux. Je me laisse tout de même emporter par le sommeil et je commence à rêver.  
  
********  
  
Je suis sur le toit de Poudlard. Je refais encore le même rêve. Celui où j'embrasse Drago et je lui dis de s'enfuir. Il est devant moi et me regarde, l'air triste. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça.  
  
-Drago. Ne m'oublie jamais.  
  
Je lui souris mais lui ne le fait pas. Il a toujours l'air triste. Il sent ce qu'il va se passer. Je mets ma main sur son épaule.  
  
-Harry?  
  
Sa voix est incertaine mais la mienne est sur d'elle. Je sais que je ne veux pas qu'il soit triste. Je sais qu'il doit partir, partir et me laisser accomplir ma tâche. Je dois le protéger. Je me le suis promis.  
  
-Sauve-toi.  
  
-Je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas. Tu ne dois pas faire. . .  
  
Je lui pose un doigt sur la bouche pour l'arrêter. Quoiqu'il dise, ça ne changera rien.  
  
-Chut! C'est la seule solution, la seule.  
  
-Mais non! Non.  
  
Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça. Je m'approche de lui et le serre dans mes bras.  
  
-Hahahaha, ta fin est proche Harry Potter.  
  
Je ne connais pas cette voix. Ca pourrait être Voldemort ou quelqu'un d'autre mais je ne sais pas. Il faudrait que je me retourne pour voir qui c'est mais je ne peux pas, seul Drago compte pour le moment. Je prends son visage entre mes mains. Je pleure, je le sais. C'est dur. Lui aussi pleure. Je l'embrasse, ce sera sûrement la dernière fois que je le ferais.  
  
-Drago, je t'aime.  
  
Je le pousse mais il me retient et me prend dans ses bras. Il me serre fort puis, je le sens qui glisse entre mes bras.  
  
-Non, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? DRAGO.  
  
********  
  
-DRAGO.  
  
Je me réveille, sursaute et tombe en arrière. Mais où est-ce que je suis? Je suis par terre et la tête baissée. Je regarde le sol. J'ai du mal à reprendre mon souffle. Ce rêve. Il a l'air tellement. . .réel. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai crié le nom de Drago. J'entends des bruits de pas.  
  
-Que se passe t-il, ici? Pourquoi M. Potter est-il par terre?  
  
Je ne réagis pas. Je suis dans la bibliothèque? C'est vrai que je suis venu ici après mon petit-déjeuner.  
  
-Il est tombe de sa chaise.  
  
Je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'il y avait quelqu'un à côté de moi? On dirait la voix de. . .de Drago?  
  
-Je ne veux pas de bagarre ni de bruit ici. C'est compris?  
  
-Oui. On ne fera plus de bruit.  
  
-Très bien.  
  
C'est bien lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Je suis sur qu'il est venu pour m'engueuler pour ce que j'ai fait. Je sens qu'il bouge et qu'il s'approche de moi. Je ne bouge pas. Je suis terrifier. Il pose une main sur mon épaule et je relève la tête. J'écarquille les yeux et croise les siens. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre.  
  
-Ca va Potter? Me demande t-il.  
  
Ca va Potter? C'est tout ce qu'il a à me dire? Il ne se met pas en colère. Il devrait l'être. Sa main est toujours sur mon épaule. Mais qu'est qu'il veut? Il veut me faire encore plus souffrir. Je repousse son bras et me lève.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Malfoy? Dis-je d'un ton plus froid que je ne le voulais.  
  
Il fronce les sourcils. J'attends presque mon châtiment mais il ne vient pas. Sans attendre plus, je commence à partir mais lui ne l'entends pas de cette oreille et me retiens par le bras. Je me retourne. Je n'ose pas le fixe. Je ne veux pas voir sa colère. Tout ce que je veux, c'est partir, partir pour ne plus le voir.  
  
-Arrête de me fuir, dit-il. Ca ne sert à rien et ça ne réglera pas les problèmes.  
  
Je me tais. Il a raison, la fuite n'est pas une solution. Ca ne fait que retarder l'inévitable.  
  
-Il faut vraiment qu'on parle, Potter. Ca devient urgent. On a beaucoup de choses à régler.  
  
Il me prend la main et je ne peux retenir un frissonnement. Il a la main douce. Il me tire et m'emmène, je ne sais où et je m'en fiche d'ailleurs.  
  
A suivre  
  
Ca y'est, j'ai fini le chapitre16. Pour une fois, j'ai fait un POV de Harry, plus long mais je dois dire qu'il y avait beaucoup de chose à dire cette fois. Pour une fois, j'ai trouvé que c'était bien de changer le narrateur pour le rêve. Il ne faut pas oublier que Harry fait le même rêve que Drago.  
  
Des commentaires? J'accepte tout, menaces, fleurs, chocolats, etc. . . et surtout, pleins de reviews. J'adore les reviews, alors, faites-m'en pleins.  
  
Reviews, reviews, reviews. Merci. Nicolina. ^_______^ 


	17. Début de discussion

Ennui.  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: DM+HP  
  
Avertissement : Shounen Ai, Yaoi/Slash( D'habitude, je le précise pas mais comme il y a plus de monde qui lit les fics d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser que ce sont des relations entre homme qui sont décrite, si ça vous choque, NE LISEZ PAS), lime, POV alterné de Drago et Harry. OOC de Drago, Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
Disclamer: Quelqu'un a une idée de ce que je dois mettre là-dedans?  
  
Drago: Je crois que tu dois dire qu'on ne t'appartient pas.  
  
Nicolina: Ah bon? Vous êtes pas à moi?  
  
Drago: Non!  
  
Nicolina: C'est une nouvelle. Mais alors vous êtes à qui?  
  
Drago: On est à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Nicolina: Eh ben! Elle a bien de la chance de vous avoir.  
  
Genre: Dérangement en perspective et bonne nouvelle.  
  
Petit mot: Encore une fois, désolée pour le retard mais je n'avais pas l'inspiration. S'il vous plait, ne me tuez pas pour ce qui va suivre. Je vous jure que c'était pas voulu, à croire que je ne veux pas qu'ils aient une discussion. Enfin, je vous en dit pas plus. J'avoue que j'adore les faire souffrir un peu mais il y a quand même des points positifs. Des fois, je me dis que cette fic va durer éternellement.  
  
Réponse aux reviews:  
  
Alician: Nan, on tue pas l'auteur. Tu veux savoir la suite? Alors vaut mieux pas le faire. J'aime bien mettre su suspense et je crois que tu n'ai pas au bout de tes surprises. Vala quand même la suite et merci.  
  
Pat06: Je sais pas ce qu'il faut dire de plus. En tout cas je te remercie de ta review.  
  
Jade Potter: Désolé de l'attente mais j'étais un peu bloquée. J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci.  
  
Kaima: Franchement, je me dis que cette fic va être interminable. Inconsciemment, je ne dois pas vouloir qu'elle se finisse. J'arrête pas de repousser les explications. Merci pour la review.  
  
Andadrielle: C'est plus que le rêve de Harry, c'est aussi celui de Drago. Je dois dire que ça m'a fait bizarre de l'écrire mais je trouve que ça donne un peu de mystère à ma fic. Je continue, y'a aucun problème. Merci pour la review.  
  
Dame Lune: Je te rassure, c'est pas une death fic. J'aime pas écrire des death fic. Je m'y suis essayé une fois mais franchement je n'aime pas. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie que cette fic se termine mal alors que j'essais de faire tout pour qu'elle soit bien. Ce serait gâcher. Et puis, j'aime trop Harry et Drago pour les tuer dans cette fic. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Lili: Je ne sais pas encore si Drago retournera jouer du piano mais c'est possible. Ca dépendra comment se déroule la fic. Vala la suite et merci.  
  
Saael': Merci, merci merci. C'est pas grave que tu n'ai pas put reviewer le chapitre précédent. Du moment que tu l'ai fait pour celui là, c'est bon. Contente que tu aimes toujours et j'espère que ce sera la cas pour ce chapitre là.  
  
Micloun: Un chapitre pour toi. Tu vois que j'ai avancé. Même plus vite que c'était prévu. J'avais dit que les encouragements, ça me faisait avancer. De toute façon, j'avais que celle là à faire pour le moment. Je suis bloqué pour une de mes fics, ça m'énerve d'ailleurs. Tout ça à cause d'un nom de film. J'arrive pas à trouver et ça me ralentit toute la fic. Pour la personne qui veut tuer Harry, surprise. Il faut attendre encore quelques chapitres. Je ne sais pas vraiment combien. Je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitres qu'il y aura dans cette fic. Désolé, y'a encore pas de baiser long et langoureux mais je te rassure, ça arrivera un jour. Merci pour tes encouragements.  
  
Stupid Axololt: J'accepte n'importe quoi du moment que ce soit de bon c?ur. Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre est plus intéressant que les autres. Je ne le trouve pas super. Ca doit être sûrement que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration mais il fallait quand même que je le fasse. Merci pour la review.  
  
Mimi: Dit? J'espère que t'as pas oublié que cette fic était pour toi et Cora. Je le précise plus mais elle vous ait toujours destinée. Je crois que tu va me tuer pour la suite mais oublie pas qu'il faut que je la finisse. Merci encore pour tes reviews.  
  
M.A.T: Tu me donne ton royaume? J'espère qu'il est grand parce que j'en ai à mettre dedans. Merci pour les chocolats, j'adore ça. Et puis, accessoirement, merci pour ta review.  
  
Cora: Même remarque que pour Mimi. Oublie pas que cette fic est pour Mimi et toi. Je voulais te le préciser parce que ça me tient à coeur. Je te remercie vraiment pour tes reviews et tes mails. Vala la suite en espérant que ça te plaira.  
  
Je dédie ce chapitre à Micloun, Cora et Mimi. Merci encore à vous trois.  
  
Je souhaite bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui le sont et bon courage à ceux qui ne le sont pas.  
  
Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous! ^__________^  
Chapitre17: Début de discussion  
  
Je traîne Potter dans les couloirs. Je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais l'emmener pour que l'on soit tranquille. Dans les tours? Nan!Ils pourraient y avoir des gens. Une salle de classe où l'on puisse être tranquille? La salle de musique, c'est le mieux. C'est l'endroit où doit se passer notre discussion. Harry n'a encore rien dit. Il me suit sans broncher. D'ailleurs, il se laisse traîner.  
  
Je lui fais donc monter les escaliers, traversant le long couloir du troisième étage. Nous arrivons devant la salle de musique. Je l'ouvre et nous entrons. Je lâche la main de Harry et ferme la porte tout en jetant un sort pour que l'on soit tranquille. Harry est debout et ne bouge pas. Il ne me regarde même pas. Je le vois qu'il s'en veut. Pourtant il n'y a pas de quoi. Mais ça, il ne le sait pas. Je vais m'asseoir sur le tabouret en face du piano. Harry l'a toujours pas bougé.  
  
-Assied-toi, dis-je.  
  
C'est peut-être un peu direct et froid mais j'ai l'impression qu'il va rester planté là. A croire que ses pieds sont collés au sol et qu'il ne peut pas se dégager. Il s'avance et prend une chaise pas loin. Il fait tout ça mécaniquement et ne me regarde toujours pas. Il s'assoit à côté de moi, les mains sur les genoux bougeant nerveusement. Je pose ma main sur les siennes pour le rassurer.  
  
-Je vais pas te manger, Harry. Je veux juste que l'on discute.  
  
-A propos de quoi? Demande t-il incertain.  
  
-De tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il se passe.  
  
Ma voix est bien plus douce que d'habitude. C'est très énervant qu'il ne me regarde pas. J'aimerais bien voir ses yeux. Je lève mon autre main et lui soulève le menton pour qu'il me regarde. Il a l'air effrayé.  
  
-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je ne vais pas te frapper.  
  
-Tu devrais pourtant.  
  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi.  
  
-Parce que. . .  
  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase et me regarde étonné. Je sers ma main dans les siennes. Je ne sais pas s'il comprend mais je l'espère. Il a l'air complètement perdu. Je le trouve mignon avec son air perdu. Je lui souris pour lui montrer qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes.  
  
-Alors? Je peux avoir des explications, M.Potter? Dis-je sur un ton d'amusement.  
  
-Il n'y a pas que moi qui dois en donner.  
  
-Je sais, je te dirais tout.  
  
-Pourquoi tu fais ça?  
  
-Pourquoi je fais quoi? Demandais-je.  
  
Je me demande bien ce qu'il veut dire pas là. Qu'est-ce que je fais? Pour le moment je lui parle.  
  
-Pourquoi tu es si gentil?  
  
-Harry, tu es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui. Jamais tu ne m'aurais dit ça avant.  
  
-Je sais mais beaucoup de choses ont changé.  
  
-Je suis d'accord avec toi. On est entrain de discuter. C'est une nouveauté.  
  
Il rit légèrement. Je préfère le voir comme ça que malheureux.  
  
-Je préfère largement te voir comme ça, dis-je.  
  
Je m'aperçois des mots que je viens de dire et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. Cela ne lui échappe pas.  
  
-Euh!!! Je veux dire. . .  
  
-Trop tard Drago. J'ai tout vu et tout entendu.  
  
-Bon!!! Je peux savoir qu'elles choses ont changé?  
  
Eh oui! Je change de conversation. Dire que je me plaignais que Harry le fasse et je fais exactement la même chose.  
  
-Hum! Tout en fait!  
  
Harry a pris un visage sérieux. Je crois que ça ne va pas être des révélations très plaisantes. Il est pensif et j'attends la suite mais elle ne vient pas.  
  
-Harry?  
  
-Hein?  
  
-Ca va?  
  
-Oui mais au fait, depuis quand tu m'appelle Harry?  
  
-Heu! En fait. . .  
  
J'entends quelqu'un ouvrir la porte en lançant un Alohomora. J'aurais dut me douter que mon sort n'était pas assez puissant. La porte s'ouvre en grand et le professeur Rogue se tient devant. C'est pas possible. Jamais je n'aurais mes explications et je crois que Harry est aussi frustré que moi rien qu'à voir la tête qu'il fait. Je retire ma main des siennes et nous nous levons. Rogue nous fait un rictus, à la limite du dégoût.  
  
-Le professeur Dumbledore veut tous nous voir dans la grande salle.  
  
Rogue se retourne et part. Il est juste venu pour nous dire ça? Je jette un regard à Harry. Il hausse les épaules. Nous devons nous résoudre à y aller.  
  
-Je crois que nous ferions mieux d'y aller. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que veux Dumbledore.  
  
-Mouais, tu as raison Harry. Nous reprendrons notre discussion plus tard.  
  
Sans plus attendre, nous sortons de la salle. Pourquoi il y a toujours quelque chose qui nous empêche de finir ce qu'on commence? Le sort s'acharne contre nous, c'est pas possible. Nous descendons donc vers la grande salle et une fois entrés à l'intérieur, nous asseyons à la table. Tout le monde est présent. Certaines personnes nous lancent des regards étonnés. Sûrement le fait que nous soyons rentrés en même temps. Ca ne me dérange pas au contraire. Je ne pense pas que je vais cacher que je suis presque ami avec le survivant même si certains pourraient voir ça d'un mauvais ?il.  
  
-Bon! Puisque tout le monde est présent, j'ai une annonce à faire. Nous avons décidé les professeurs et moi de vous emmener faire une sortie à Pré au lard.  
  
Quoi? Dumbledore nous a fait venir pour ça? Mais bon, ça ne peut pas être mauvais. Je pourrais peut-être passer une journée avec Harry, s'il veut bien que l'on me voie avec lui. C'est encore moins sur, ça.  
  
-Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'y aller, bien entendu. Nous pouvons faire une sortie aujourd'hui si vous voulez.  
  
Il a des exclamations de joies de la part des élèves qui restent. Je dois dire que ça me tente bien. En plus, c'est bientôt Noël. Je pourrais peut- être en profiter pour acheter un cadeau à Harry? En fait! Cette sortie tombe vraiment bien.  
  
-Apparemment, tout le monde à l'air ravi, donc il n'y aucune raison de ne pas y aller. Rendez-vous donc dans le hall à 14heures.  
  
Super! Je regarde Harry. Lui aussi a l'air content d'y aller. Tant mieux. Il tourne son regard vers moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire. C'est bizarre, il y a de la nourriture qui apparaît sur la table. Il est déjà midi? Je regarde ma montre. Ah oui! Il est midi. Je comprends mieux maintenant. Je n'avais pas l'heure passer. Harry a l'air aussi étonné que moi. Nous ne parlons pas du repas mais nous lançons des regards furtifs. Je crois qu'il a un peu moins peur.  
  
Je suis bien content qu'il soit en face de moi. Je peux l'observer à ma guise et ça n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire. Une fois le déjeuner prit, je me lève. Il faut que je me change pour cet après-midi. Je sors de la grande salle et me dirige vers les donjons. Je prends les couloirs mais on me retient par le bras. Ce serait bien que ce soit Harry. Je me retourne. C'est bien lui. Je ne peux me retenir un sourire.  
  
-Tu passes l'après-midi avec moi? Me demande t-il.  
  
Il baisse la tête, les joues rouge. Il est vraiment craquant comme ça. Il a presque reprit confiance en lui. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il me l'ait demandé. Il y a eu beaucoup de changement en à peine quelques jours mais ça ne me déplait pas. Je sais qu'il ressent quelque chose pour moi et je crois qu'il s'est enfin aperçu que c'était réciproque. J'ai cru que pendant un moment on était dans une impasse.  
  
-Alors?  
  
-Bien sur. On pourra discuter un peu et rattraper le temps perdu.  
  
-Oui, c'est ce que je pensais.  
  
Il se penche vers moi et me donne un baiser sur la joue. Voilà que je tourne au rouge. Ca me donne des frissons partout et je suis en train de fondre devant lui. Il me fait vraiment perdre mes moyens. Il se retourne et part, en s'enfonçant dans les couloirs. Je reste planté à regarder dans la direction où il est partit.  
  
Bon! Faudrait peut-être que je pense à partir. Il faut que je me prépare pour la sortie. Je sens que je vais passer une bonne après-midi. Ca aura au moins le mérite de me faire oublier mes problèmes. N'empêche, j'en reviens pas que Harry soit si entreprenant mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.  
  
Je soupire une demi-seconde puis arrivé dans ma chambre, je m'allonge sur mon lit quelques secondes. Pleins d'images tournent dans ma tête. Des images de Harry Potter. Son sourire, ses yeux, ses cheveux, ses mains, son corps. Il est tellement. . .parfait. Il n'y pas d'autre mot pour le décrire. Je me relève et vais vers mon armoire.  
  
Je l'ouvre et cherche des vêtements. Je cherche pendant bien 20 minutes avant de me décider. C'est vraiment pas facile. J'opte finalement pour un pantalon noir et une chemise vert foncé. J'espère que ça va lui plaire. Une fois habillé, j'enfile un long manteau assez chaud pour le temps. Heureusement que l'on est pas obligé de s'habiller avec l'uniforme de l'école pendant les sorties. Ce serait dommage. En plus, on est en vacances.  
  
Je sors finalement de la chambre et de la salle commune à 13 heures50. C'est parfait. J'ai pris de l'argent. De toute façon quand on va au Pré au lard, on achète toujours quelque chose. Je vais donc dans le hall pour rejoindre tout le monde.  
  
Je vois Harry tout de suite et me dirige vers lui. Ouch! Il est vraiment superbe. Il a un pull col en V bleu foncé, dépassant de son pull, une chemise aussi bleu que son pull et un super pantalon noir moulant. Rien de tel pour me faire perdre mes moyens. Il a à la main son écharpe et il porte son long manteau d'hiver. Il ne m'a pas encore vu. Je mets une main sur son épaule. Il tourne son visage vers moi et me fait le plus beau sourire que j'ai jamais vu.  
  
-Ca va? Me demande t-il.  
  
-Oui, très bien.  
  
-Bien, dit Dumbledore, puisque tout le monde est là, nous pouvons y aller.  
  
J'ajuste mon écharpe et ferme mon manteau. Harry fait de même et nous sortons tous de Poudlard. L'après-midi s'annonce vraiment bien.  
  
********  
  
Drago me traîne par la main. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Je n'ai même pas le courage de me dégager. Mais peut-être que je ne le veux pas. J'aime sentir sa main dans la mienne. Il me fait traverser tous les couloirs. Il recherche un coin tranquille. Il dit qu'il veut discuter. C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de choses à mettre au clair.  
  
Nous montons les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage. J'ai l'impression qu'il va nous remmener dans la salle de musique. Pitié, tout sauf ça. Ca va me rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Enfin pas vraiment parce que j'ai eu ce que je voulais depuis un moment mais à son détriment.  
  
Nous arrivons devant une salle que je reconnais être celle de musique. Je le savais. Il l'ouvre et nous entrons. Il me lâche la main. Je me sens seul à cet instant. Comme si le simple qu'il m'ait lâché la main me donnait la sensation d'être abandonné et que je perdais ma sécurité! Il jette un sort sur la porte. Il veut sûrement que l'on soit tranquille. Tranquille pour qu'il me dise que je le dégoûte. J'ai la tête baissée et je n'ose pas le regarder. Je l'entends qui traverse la pièce et va s'asseoir. Je n'ai même pas le courage de bouger. J'aimerais m'enfoncer dans le sol.  
  
-Assied-toi, me dit-il d'un ton sec.  
  
Je sursauterais presque. Je crois que je devrais l'écouter. J'avance vers lui et prends une chaise se trouvant non loin de moi et m'assois dessus. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être nerveux et je n'arrête pas de bouger. Sans que je comprenne, une de ses mains se pose sur les miennes. Je ne peux m'empêcher un frisson. Je ne lève toujours pas la tête. Je n'arrive pas à le regarder en face.  
  
-Je vais pas te manger, Harry. Je veux juste que l'on discute.  
  
Il veut que l'on discute? Vraiment? Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans sa voix. Aucune colère. Il ne m'en veut pas? A moins que ce soit le calme avant la tempête. Je me décide à lui demander de quoi il veut parler. Je suis curieux de le savoir.  
  
-De tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il se passe.  
  
Sa voix est douce mais ça m'effraye. Il. . .il veut tout savoir mais j'ai peur de tout lui dire. Je me demande comment il pourrait réagir. Il me soulève le menton et il a un léger mouvement d'étonnement, puis me sourit doucement.  
  
-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je ne vais pas te frapper.  
  
-Tu devrais pourtant.  
  
C'est vrai, il le devrait. Il devrait être en colère contre moi mais j'aimerais tellement qu'il ne le soit pas. Pour l'instant il n'a pas l'air de l'être. Au contraire, il a l'air plutôt heureux. Je me demande bien pourquoi?  
  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi.  
  
-Parce que. . .  
  
Je le regarde étonné. Il vient bien de me dire qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de me frapper. Je dois rêver, je suis complètement perdu. Je ne comprends plus rien. Il sert un peu plus mes mains et me sourit toujours un peu plus. Je comprends alors qu'il ne m'en veut pas au contraire. Je suis un peu rassuré.  
  
-Alors? Je peux avoir des explications, M.Potter?  
  
Il dit ça d'un ton amusé et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui dire que lui aussi m'en doit.  
  
-Je sais, je te dirais tout.  
  
Je suis vraiment étonné de ses paroles. Pourquoi est-il si gentil avec moi?  
  
-Pourquoi tu fais ça?  
  
-Pourquoi je fais quoi?  
  
Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir compris où je voulais en venir mais il est vrai que je n'ai pas vraiment été clair.  
  
-Pourquoi tu es si gentil?  
  
-Harry, tu es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui. Jamais tu ne m'aurais dit ça avant.  
  
-Je sais mais beaucoup de choses ont changé.  
  
Oui, beaucoup de choses ont changé. Il y a encore quelques semaines, je ne lui aurais jamais parlé. Je n'en aurais pas vu l'utilité.  
  
-Je suis d'accord avec toi. On est entrain de discuter. C'est une nouveauté.  
  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. C'est exactement ce à quoi je pensais.  
  
-Je préfère largement te voir comme ça.  
  
Drago commence à rougir. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas fait attention aux mots qu'il a dit. Cela me rassure encore plus. Il pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre nous.  
  
-Euh!!! Je veux dire. . .  
  
-Trop tard Drago. J'ai tout vu et tout entendu.  
  
-Bon!!! Je peux savoir qu'elles choses ont changé?  
  
Il est gêné. Je suis bien content. Il me montre vraiment qui il est. Je ne lui en veux pas, donc je le suis. Etant donné que je fais pareil, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.  
  
-Hum! Tout en fait!  
  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dire ça sérieusement. C'est une conversation assez délicate à aborder. Il y tellement de choses à dire. Je me demande si c'est une bonne que je lui parle de mes inquiétudes mais d'un autre sens, je crois qu'il veut tout savoir alors lui cacher des choses ne serait pas une très bonne idée. J'entends sa voix qui me sort de mes pensées.  
  
-Harry?  
  
-Hein?  
  
-Ca va?  
  
-Oui mais au fait, depuis quand tu m'appelle Harry?  
  
-Heu! En fait. . .  
  
Je l'ai gêné. Je crois que ça va devenir une de mes spécialités. La porte s'ouvre. C'est Rogue. Super. Pourquoi il faut toujours que l'on soit interrompu quand on a une discussion sérieuse ? Je lance un regard mauvais à Rogue et il me le rend. Je ne l'aime vraiment pas. Drago a retiré sa main et nous nous levons.  
  
-Le professeur Dumbledore veut tous nous voir dans la grande salle.  
  
Je tourne la tête vers Drago et je hausse les épaules. Entre temps, Rogue est partit. Je suis curieux de savoir ce que veux le directeur. Je me demande bien pourquoi il a demandé à Rogue de venir nous chercher. Peut- être est-ce important.  
  
-Je crois que nous ferions mieux d'y aller. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que veux Dumbledore.  
  
-Mouais, tu as raison Harry. Nous reprendrons notre discussion plus tard.  
  
Nous nous mettons en marche pour la grande salle. Une fois arrivé, nous nous asseyons. Je jette un regard au professeur. Mac Gonagall me sourit mais s'étonne une fois qu'elle voit Drago à mes côtés. D'ailleurs, plusieurs personnes s'étonnent de nous voir ensemble. Ca m'amuse de voir leur tête. Dumbledore commence à parler. A voir son sourire, ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle.  
  
-Bon! Puisque tout le monde est présent, j'ai une annonce à faire. Nous avons décidé les professeurs et moi de vous emmener faire une sortie à Pré au lard.  
  
Il nous a fait chercher pour nous dire ça? Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée mais il avait besoin de nous déranger?  
  
-Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'y aller, bien entendu. Nous pouvons faire une sortie aujourd'hui si vous voulez.  
  
Tout le monde est en joie. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. J'adore y aller. Ca change de Poudlard. Qui sait, je pourrais peut-être trouver quelque chose pour Drago. Ce sera le premier cadeau que je lui ferais. Je me demande s'il va vouloir venir. Je pense que oui à voir son sourire. Mais est-ce qu'il voudra venir avec moi? J'espère, je vais lui demander tout à l'heure. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien! Je ne suis pas à ça près maintenant. Et puis, il acceptera peut-être. Je regarde Dumbledore qui s'apprête à dire autre chose.  
  
-Apparemment, reprit Dumbledore, tout le monde à l'air ravi, donc il n'y aucune raison de ne pas y aller. Rendez-vous donc dans le hall à 14heures.  
  
Je suis bien content. Je regarde Drago et soudain le repas du midi est servi. Je vois le serpentard regarder sa montre. Je crois qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était déjà midi. Tout le long du repas, je n'arrête pas de le regarder et lui fait de même. J'aime le regarder.  
  
Drago a fini de mangé et se lève. Je crois que c'est le moment de lui demander s'il veut passer l'après midi avec moi. Pourvu qu'il veuille. Il se dirige vers les donjons et arriver dans un couloir, je le retiens. Il se retourne et je le vois sourire. J'adore ses sourires. Ils illuminent son visage.  
  
-Tu passes l'après-midi avec moi? Demandai-je.  
  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir. Je lève la tête et il semble réfléchir. Sa réponse ne vient toujours pas donc je le relance.  
  
-Alors?  
  
-Bien sur. On pourra discuter un peu et rattraper le temps perdu.  
  
-Oui, c'est ce que je pensais.  
  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça mais je me penche et lui donne un baiser sur la joue. Ca le fait rougir. On est à égalité maintenant. Je ne reste pas plus longtemps, histoire de ne pas gâcher ce moment. Je me dirige vers mon dortoir. Je monte les escaliers, traverse quelques couloirs et arrive afin devant le portrait menant à la salle commune.  
  
Une fois le mot de passe, j'entre. Je me dirige tout de suite vers ma chambre. Je me change mettant une chemise bleue et par-dessus un pull. Un pantalon noir. Il est encore tôt, donc je prends mes affaires et un livre. Je descends dans la salle commune. Je m'assois sur un des fauteuils et commence à lire. Le titre c'est le "Rouge et le Noir" de Stendhal. J'aime beaucoup. C'est un auteur français, moldu. Il est célèbre. Je lis donc ce livre jusqu'à l'heure fatidique de la sortie.  
  
13heures45, je sors de la salle commune. J'ai pris mon écharpe à la main et ai enfilé mon manteau d'hiver. Je descends dans le hall. Drago n'est pas encore là. Il y a déjà quelques élèves. Normalement, les élèves de 1er et 2ème année ne peuvent pas aller à Pré au lard mais apparemment, Dumbledore a fait une exception pour cette fois. Tout le monde vient. Je sens une main sur mon bras. Je regarde qui m'a touché. C'est Drago. J'aurais dut m'en douter. Je lui demande si ça va. Je regarde en même temps la façon dont il est habillé. Une seule chose à dire: Sexy et parfait. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour le décrire.  
  
-Oui, très bien, me répond t-il.  
  
-Bien, dit Dumbledore, puisque tout le monde est là, nous pouvons y aller.  
  
Je mets mon écharpe et attache mon manteau. Nous voilà donc partis pour Pré au lard. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cet après-midi va être riche en surprise.  
  
A suivre  
  
Vala! Content? Je trouve pas que ce soit le meilleur chapitre que j'ai écrit. J'avais pas beaucoup d'idée mais je me suis quand même décidé à l'écrire pour que vous n'attendiez pas plus longtemps. *Regarde Micloun*: Tu m'as convaincu de l'écrire plus vite. Et puis, je ne voulais vraiment pas avoir une horde de reviewer me courant après pour me dire de faire la suite. En plus, je me sens d'humeur à écrire en ce moment.  
  
Vous savez ce qui me ferait plaisir? Tout pleins de reviews. En plus, ce sont les vacances, donc il pourrait y avoir beaucoup plus de chapitres de mes fics. Vérifiez bien ffnet.  
  
Reviews, reviews, reviews, siouplait? Merci. Nicolina. ^_________^ 


	18. Sortie et contes de fées

Ennui.  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: DM+HP  
  
Avertissement : Shounen Ai, Yaoi/Slash( D'habitude, je le précise pas mais comme il y a plus de monde qui lit les fics d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser que ce sont des relations entre homme qui sont décrite, si ça vous choque, NE LISEZ PAS), lime, POV alterné de Drago et Harry. OOC de Drago, Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
Disclamer: Quelqu'un a une idée de ce que je dois mettre là-dedans?  
  
Drago: Je crois que tu dois dire qu'on ne t'appartient pas.  
  
Nicolina: Ah bon? Vous êtes pas à moi?  
  
Drago: Non!  
  
Nicolina: C'est une nouvelle. Mais alors vous êtes à qui?  
  
Drago: On est à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Nicolina: Eh ben! Elle a bien de la chance de vous avoir.  
  
Genre: Beaucoup de surprise et de la littérature.  
  
Petit mot: J'ai été inspirée pour ce chapitre. 15pages, c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive. En plus, je l'aime bien celui là. J'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi.  
  
Je vous remercie beaucoup pour les reviews. Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir. Je crois que je n'aurais pas continué si je n'en avais pas eu autant, alors merci beaucoup. ^________^  
  
Réponse aux reviews:  
  
Thalia: Tu l'as lu en une seule fois. Eh bien! C'est courageux. En plus c'est ta première review, je suis bien contente d'être la première à qui tu laisse une review. Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes mon histoire et je te remercie de m'avoir reviewer.  
  
Citronnelle: Ca y'est la suite est plus bas. Merci de m'avoir reviewé.  
  
Lizzie: Tiens une de mes revieweuses de GW. Je suis contente de ne pas te décevoir étant donné que tu as lu mes autres fics. Merci beaucoup de lire mes fics et merci de ta review.  
  
Lululle: Elle est là la suite. Merci.  
  
Umbre77: Alors, tu y as pensé cette fois? J'ai remarqué que personne n'avait apprécié l'intervention de Rogue mais je le comprends. Merci pour la review.  
  
Dame Lune: Tant mieux que tu sois contente. Vala la suite et merci.  
  
Andlydou: Contente de t'avoir fait aimer mon histoire. Je ne fais pas en sorte qu'ils ne parlent plus à personne mais pour le moment, il n'y a plus grand monde à Poudlard à cause des vacances de Noël mais les autres personnages reviendront après leurs vacances. Ils ne disparaîtront pas comme ça. Pour le baiser entre Harry et Drago, je sais pas, l'action s'est faite comme ça. Ca dépend du déroulement de l'histoire. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Lili: Oui je sais que Severus a un peu abuser. Il est toujours là au mauvais moment. Je l'aime bien pourtant mais je trouve que ça lui va bien de jouer ce rôle. Pour les réactions de Ron et Hermione, ce sera dans de futurs chapitres. En attendant, merci pour la review et j'espère que ça te plaira.  
  
Saael': Je pense que c'est bien de savoir ce que les deux pensent. Je trouve qu'on voit comment évolue l'histoire entre les deux car chacun ne réagit pas de la même façon. Ils voient leurs actions à leurs manières. Tant mieux que tu aimes et que j'arrive à rendre bien leurs sentiments. Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu aimes.  
  
Enishi: Contente que tu adore toujours. Voilà la suite et merci.  
  
Micloun: Je suis contente que ça t'ai fait plaisir que je te dédie le chapitre précédent. Ca me fait plaisir que tu sois contente. Oui, j'aime le «Rouge et le Noir» mais c'est pas pour ça que je suis un bon écrivain. Mais ça me flatte que tu me le dises. Merci pour tes cadeaux, c'est très gentil de ta part. Nan, tu ne m'as pas harcelé à l'écrire, tu m'as plutôt débloquée. Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Encore deux petites choses tout d'abord merci pour la review et regarde un peu plus bas. C'est pas fait exprès mais tu as contribué à ce chapitre involontairement.  
  
Stupid Axololt: J'y peut rien moi, si tu passe trop de temps sur ffnet. Arrêter d'écrire? Ca jamais. T'imagines, mes pauvres reviewers si je les fait attendre? Ils vont me sauter à la gorge. En tout cas merci de ta review.  
  
Mimi: Justement, je pensais que tu me tuerais à cause de Rogue. Va la suite et j'espère que tu aimeras. Merci.  
  
M.A.T: C'est la première fois qu'on me demande d'écrire plus mal. Relève les fautes d'orthographe, ce sera bien. en plus, il doit y en avoir. J'aime pas relire ce que j'écris. Si je le fais, j'ai envie de tout changer. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi.  
  
Cora: Copine merci. Je sais plus trop quoi dire pour te montrer à qu'elle point je te suis reconnaissante de me reviewer. Je crois que pour te le prouver, rien de telle que de faire avancer mes fics. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre?  
  
Je souhaite bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui le sont et bon courage à ceux qui ne le sont pas.  
  
Je dédie ce chapitre à Micloun(Eh oui! Encore) qui m'a donné une idée qui se trouve dans ce chapitre. C'était peut-être involontaire mais je tiens à le dire quand des reviewers me donnent des idées.  
  
Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous! ^__________^  
Chapitre18: Sortie et contes de fées  
  
Nous sommes Harry et moi au Pré au lard. Je trouve ça super génial. En plus, Harry marche juste à côté de moi. Il ne s'éloigne pas pour montrer qu'il n'est pas avec moi. Il accepte très bien que je sois à ses côtés. C'est trop beau pour être vrai et c'est vrai.  
  
Les professeurs nous ont donné rendez-vous à 18heures à la sortie de la ville pour rentrer. Ca veut dire pour moi que je vais passer toute l'après- midi avec lui. J'ai vu le directeur nous sourire, par contre, Rogue nous a lancé un regard noir, aussi nous que celui qu'il nous a lancé dans la salle de musique. Il se doute de quelque chose. Je dois dire que ça ne me dérange pas.  
  
Je suis en train de me demander comment vont réagir Crabbe et Goyle en rentrant. Je crois que je vais tout leur dire même si je sais ce que ça implique. Je ferais peut-être une grosse bêtise mais si ce sont vraiment mes amis, ils comprendront.  
  
Par contre, je me demande ce que va faire Harry? Est-ce qu'il va faire comme si de rien était où il dira quand même à Weasley et Granger qu'on est ami. Parce qu'on l'est, enfin je pense. J'espère. En fait, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'ai pas osé lui demander mais il le faudrait, pour être sur. J'espère que je ne fais pas d'idée. Nous marchons côte à côte. Nous n'avons pas encore prononcé de mots. Je n'aime pas ce silence.  
  
-Harry? Demandais-je incertain.  
  
-Oui? Que se passe t-il?  
  
-Heu! Je voulais te demander. . .  
  
Je m'arrête en plein milieu de la rue et lui fait de même quand il s'en aperçoit. Il revient sur ses pas et se poste devant moi. Je baisse la tête. C'est très gênant pour moi de lui demander ça. ce sera bien la première fois que je ferais cette requête. Mais reprends-toi, Malfoy, bon sang. Il ne faut pas que je me laisse impressionner. Seulement face au survivant, je ne peux m'en empêcher.  
  
-Oui, vas-y, je t'écoute.  
  
Je relève la tête et il me sourit. Je n'avais jamais eu droit à ses sourires auparavant. Il les dédiait seulement à ses amis.  
  
-Est-ce qu'on est ami?  
  
Je rebaisse la tête et je sens que je rougis. J'ai eu le temps de voir qu'il était étonné de ma demande. Je m'étonne encore de lui avoir demandé. Je le sens qui me soulève le menton avec sa main. Il a les mains tellement douces. Il me regarde dans les yeux et je ne peux m'empêcher de me plonger dedans.  
  
-Tu m'as déjà posé cette question. Tu crois vraiment que c'est possible?  
  
Oui, c'est vrai, je lui ai déjà demandé. Franchement, j'aimerais l'être, si je ne peux pas être plus.  
  
-Je ne peux obtenir que ça, je pense.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça? Je croyais que tu avais compris.  
  
Compris? Il veut dire que. . . Non, je dois rêver. Il ne renie pas ce qu'il a fait?  
  
-Tu veux dire que. . .  
  
-Je pense que l'on doit apprendre à se connaître et puis le reste se fera tout seul. Il faut être patient.  
  
Il a raison, nous devons d'abord apprendre à nous connaître. Nous avons pas mal d'années à rattraper.  
  
-Oui, tu as raison, répondis-je finalement.  
  
Je suis soulagé. J'ai douté pendant un moment mais ses yeux me montrent qu'il est sincère. Par contre une autre question me brûle les lèvres.  
  
-Et tes amis?  
  
-Je verrais après les vacances. Je pense que Ron réagira très mal mais j'essaierais de le convaincre que tu n'es pas ce que tu prétends être.  
  
-Ce que je prétends être?  
  
-Oui. Tu n'es pas le Drago arrogant et prétentieux. Tu m'as montré que tu pouvais être plus que ce que tu laisse apparaître à tout le monde.  
  
Je suis surpris de cette déclaration. Il rigole légèrement. J'aime le voir rire. Je sens qu'il est vivant et j'aime ça. il se détourne de moi et commence à partir. Je le suis. Il entre chez Honeydukes. Peu de temps après, nous ressortons avec une flopée de bonbons. C'est limite si nous n'avons pas dévalisé le magasin mais à vrai dire on ne savait pas quoi choisir alors, on a prit un peu de tout.  
  
La sortie au Pré au lard s'est passée un peu près comme ça. On s'est bien amusé. Toutes les personnes que nous croisions nous regardaient avec de grands yeux. Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy marchant côte à côte fut un grand choc pour certains.  
  
Je suis sur qu'il y en a qui vont s'empresser de prévenir mon père mais je m'en fiche. Je n'ai pas peur de lui. Je lui ferais face. Je n'aurais jamais honte de traîner avec Harry. A chaque personne qui passe à côté de nous et commence à chuchoter, nous éclatons de rire. Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce que certaines sont vraiment ridicules.  
  
Je n'ai jamais passé une aussi bonne journée. Elle était vraiment parfaite. A la fin de la journée, nous sommes allés au Trois balais prendre une bière au beurre. A vrai dire, nous avons commencé à parler de Quidditch. Il est en train de me dire qu'elle équipe aime Weasley.  
  
-Ca ne m'étonne absolument pas de Weasley. Il ne change pas la couleur au moins.  
  
-Je dois dire que tu n'as pas tort mais ils ne sont pas trop mauvais.  
  
-Pas trop mauvais? Tu rigole? Ils ont perdu largement l'année dernière. Ils se sont fait battre à plate couture.  
  
Il rigole. Je dois dire qu'il y a de quoi.  
  
-Oui, tu as raison mais Ron crois toujours qu'ils sont les meilleurs. Je ne préfère pas le vexer.  
  
-Sinon, tu as d'autres centres d'intérêts que le Quidditch? Demandais-je.  
  
J'ai vraiment envie de le connaître alors il faut que je lui pose des questions.  
  
-La lecture.  
  
-La lecture?  
  
-Oui, j'aime beaucoup lire et toi?  
  
-Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup. Qu'est-ce que tu lis en ce moment? Demandais- je.  
  
-«Le Rouge et le Noir» de Stendhal.  
  
-Je ne l'ai jamais lu mais j'ai déjà entendu parler de Stendhal. J'ai déjà lu des livres moldus, certains sont intéressants.  
  
-Toi tu as lu des livres moldus?  
  
-Oui, oui. Mon père a toujours voulu que j'ai eu une culture variée même moldu. J'ai toujours trouvé ça paradoxal mais ça ne me gêne pas. Tu peux me dire de quoi parle ce livre?  
  
-Je ne suis pas très doué pour les résumés mais je vais essayer. C'est l'histoire d'un jeune homme Julien Sorel, un jeune prêtre. Il entre au service en tant que précepteur dans une famille, la famille de Rênal. A vrai dire, je n'en suis qu'au début du livre et jusque là, je ne peux pas ajouter plus de détails mais si tu veux, je te le prêterais.  
  
-Oui, je veux bien. Il m'a l'air intéressant, d'après ton cour résumé.  
  
Il rougit. J'aime bien le voir tout confus. Je ris pas vraiment pour me moquer mais la situation a quelque chose de très amusant. Il ébouriffe légèrement ses cheveux, les rendant encore plus en bataille. Je crois que c'est le signe qu'il est gêné.  
  
-Désolé mais je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour les résumés [1] Et toi, tu lis quoi en ce moment?  
  
Je suis content qu'il me l'ai demandé. Ca veut dire qu'il s'intéresse vraiment à moi. Il veut vraiment me connaître et savoir ce que j'aime.  
  
-Je lis les «Contes fantastiques de Noël» [2]  
  
Il me regarde étonné. Je crois que je l'étonne beaucoup aujourd'hui. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas souvent que je me dévoile à quelqu'un, si ce n'est jamais.  
  
-Tu lis des contes?  
  
-Oui. Ca te choque?  
  
-Non, ça ne me gêne pas mais j'ai du mal à m'y faire. Tu m'apparaît totalement différent. Entre le piano et la lecture, je suis vraiment étonné.  
  
-Le piano fait aussi partit de ma culture. Mon père voulait que je joue absolument d'un instrument alors, j'ai choisi le piano.  
  
Il me regarde l'air rêveur. Je me demande ce qu'il lui prend.  
  
-J'ai beaucoup aimé ta musique. Tu es doué, me dit-il.  
  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir ce qu'il me dit. Ca me touche énormément.  
  
-Merci, c'est vraiment très gentil ce que tu me dis.  
  
-Je dis ce que je pense. Je trouve que tu joue vraiment très bien. Bon! Pour en revenir au livre, tu me le prêteras?  
  
Il a toujours l'art de changer la conversation. Ca ne me dérange pas. Je trouve que ça fait son charme et puis ce ne serait pas Harry sinon.  
  
-Oui, si tu veux. J'en ai trouvé un super qui m'a beaucoup fait rire. Il faudrait que je te le lise.  
  
-Ok! Pas de problème. Bon, nous devrions y aller, il va bientôt être 18heures.  
  
-Oui, tu as raison.  
  
Il me fait un sourire radieux à faire pâlir n'importe qui et sans que je ne m'en rende compte je souris aussi. C'est tellement simple avec lui d'être heureux. Nous nous levons et sortons des Trois balais. Nous nous dirigeons vers le lieu du rendez-vous pour le retour. Après que tout le monde soit là, nous partons pour Poudlard.  
  
Une fois de plus, Harry et moi, ne disons rien. Je savoure les instant avec lui et pas besoin de lui parler pour que je sois heureux. J'espère que c'est pareil pour lui. Je me dis qu'on va prendre le temps de ce connaître. J'aimerais être avec lui mais je ne veux pas le brusquer. C'est pourtant lui qui m'a embrassé. Oh! Après tout, je verrais bien. Nous avons fait un grand pas aujourd'hui. Rien ne peut me rendre plus heureux.  
  
Nous arrivons à Poudlard. Je m'apprête à aller à mon dortoir ainsi que Harry dans le sien quand le directeur nous appelle. Je me demande bien ce qu'il veut?  
  
-M.Potter et M.Malfoy, j'ai vu que vous vous étiez réconciliés.  
  
-Hum! Oui, répond Harry gêné.  
  
-C'est très bien. Je suis très content de cette réconciliation. Etant donné que c'est Noël dans 2 jours et que vous être tous les deux seuls dans les dortoirs, j'ai décidé que l'un de vous d'eux aille dans le dortoir de l'autre. Ca ne posera pas de problème étant donné que vous êtes devenu ami. Vous pouvez y aller ce soir ou le soir de Noël. C'est comme vous voulez.  
  
C'est pas vrai, ce que je viens d'entendre. Je dois rêver. Dumbledore nous autorise à être dans le même dortoir. Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée. Je vais vraiment être tenté avec lui à côté de moi. Mais, je ne vais sûrement pas dire non. C'est une chance inespéré d'être un peu plus avec lui. Je jette un regard à Harry et il a l'air d'accord avec moi.  
  
-Nous sommes d'accord monsieur. Je pense que ce serait mieux ce soir, le temps qu'on se fasse à être tous les deux, dit Harry  
  
-Très bien. c'est vous qui choisissez qui va chez qui.  
  
Le directeur part. Je suis vraiment content. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser. Harry me sort de ma rêverie.  
  
-Alors, qui va chez qui? Me demande t-il.  
  
-Comme tu veux. Ca ne me dérange pas.  
  
-Tu peux venir. Par contre, je ne t'installerais pas dans le lit de Ron. Il va faire une crise s'il apprend que tu as dormi dans son lit.  
  
-Raison de plus pour le faire. Rien que pour l'ennuyer. Donc, j'accepte de venir dans ton dortoir. Ca ne me dérange pas. Ca me changeras des donjons.  
  
Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'allais refuser d'aller dans son dortoir. C'est une occasion de le connaître un peu mieux. Découvrir les mystères de Harry Potter.  
  
-Tu ne changeras pas à propos de Ron. Je suis quand même content que tu accepte de venir.  
  
-Je ne peux pas changer les habitudes, c'est instinctif. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher mais je ferais un effort.  
  
-Merci.  
  
-De rien. Bon! je vais dans mon dortoir. On se rejoins pour le dîner. Je vais aussi préparer mes affaires. A toute à l'heure.  
  
-A toute à l'heure.  
  
Je tourne les talons et part en direction du dortoir. Je prépare tout pour les jours que je vais passer avec Harry. J'ai bien caché le cadeau que je vais lui faire. Ce n'était pas facile de l'acheter sans qu'il le voit mais à un moment de la journée, on s'est séparé et j'ai put lui acheter son cadeau. Je me suis senti seul quand nous nous sommes séparé mais c'était pour une bonne raison.  
  
Je rejoins Harry pour dîner. Le dîner se passe normalement. Très calme, puis après le dîner nous nous dirigeons vers mon dortoir pour prendre mes affaires. Tout ce fait en silence. Je profite juste de sa présence. Elle me rassure. Une fois que mes affaires sont prises, nous arrivons à son dortoir. il dit le mot de passe et nous entrons.  
  
Ce sera la première fois que je rentrerais dans son dortoir. je fais le tour de la pièce du regard. C'est très. . .rouge. les couleurs des Gryffondors. C'est tellement plus chaleureux que la salle commune Serpentard. Le feu brûle dans la cheminée. Je regarde les meubles, les fauteuils en velours rouge. C'est un peu près ce que je m'imaginais. C'est vraiment Gryffondor.  
  
J'étais tellement pris par ce que je vois que je viens juste de m'apercevoir que Harry et mes affaires sont partis. Je n'ai aucune idée de quand il est partit. J'était trop occupé à regardé sa salle commune. Harry revient. Je le vois qui descend l'escalier devant moi. Il doit mener au dortoir. Je n'ai même pas vu de qu'elle porte il venait.  
  
-Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux. Ce n'est pas interdit. Tu ne paieras pas plus cher.  
  
-J'espère bien.  
  
Sans attendre, je vais m'asseoir sur le canapé devant la cheminée. Harry vient à côté de moi. Ca me gêne. Je n'ai pas l'habitude. Ca me fait vraiment bizarre d'être là avec lui. Si on m'avait dit que je serais un jour dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, je ne l'aurais pas cru.  
  
-Ah au fait! J'ai le bouquin dont je t'ai parlé, lui dis-je. Si tu veux, je peux te le lire.  
  
-Je veux bien.  
  
Je vois Harry qui s'assoit par terre et pose la tête sur le bord du canapé. Je vois les flammes dansait dans la cheminée et se reflétaient dans ses cheveux. Je me décide aussi à me mettre par terre et prendre le livre de contes dans ma poche. Harry se rapproche un peu plus près de moi et sans que je comprenne, il pose sa tête contre mon épaule gauche. Je trésaille légèrement.  
  
-Alors? Me demande t-il.  
  
-Ah! Oui! Excuse-moi.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Ca ne te dérange pas que je me mette comme ça?  
  
-Non, ça ne me dérange pas.  
  
-Merci.  
  
J'ouvre le livre à la page du conte et commence à lire.  
  
-Le titre du conte est «Santa Clau's mistake» de Alphonse Allais. [3]  
  
********  
  
Je viens de lire dans un vieux magazine américain un conte de Noël qui m'a paru tout à fait charmant. Je vais vous le dire à mon tour, pour voir si vous serez du même avis:  
  
Il y avait une fois un bon vieux bonhomme d'environ quatre-vingt-dix ans. C'était un ancien marin qui était mousse au temps où l'on fit la guerre de l'Indépendance. Perclus de rhumatismes et de douleurs goutteuses, le pauvre vieux homme se sentait mûr pour la tombe et le repos céleste. Malgré son âge et ses infirmités, il n'avait pas renoncé aux bonnes plaisanteries. La veille de Noël, il mit son soulier dans la cheminée, pour voir.  
  
A la porte voisine, demeurait la plus délicieuse jeune fille qui se puisse rêver. Pleine de vie et d'allégresse, elle n'avait encore vu fleurir que seize printemps. Sa figure, ses yeux, ses cheveux, sa bouche, sa taille, ses pieds, rien en elle qui ne fût la grâce même et la perfection! Toute rose d'espérance et de joie, elle mit, la veille de Noël, son soulier dans la cheminée, pour voir.  
  
Le matin de Noël, le vieux bonhomme trouva dans la cheminée une foule de boîtes de te de paquets soigneusement ficelés. Quand il eut déballé tous ces objets, il essuya ses lunettes plus de mille fois, et à la fin, il éclata de rire, pensant qu'il rêvait.  
  
Voici ce qu'il y avait dans les boîtes et dans les paquets : Des peignes en écaille, des épingles à cheveux, des bracelets, des bagues, des colliers, des boucles d'oreilles, des jarretières, des gants, des robes de toutes les couleurs, un chapeau avec un petit oiseau dessus, un chapeau avec des rubans, un chapeau avec des fleurs, des éventails, un nécessaire de toilette, des souliers de bal en satin, des corsets (Oh! cette taille), des ombrelles, des bas de soie, une foule de flacons de parfumerie, deux manchons, plus de vingt livres de confitures, un toutou havanais et quantité d'autres objets de même nature qu'il serait fastidieux d'énumérer.  
  
L'ancien marin essuya ses lunettes encore une fois et fit cette réflexion :  
  
-Qu'elle singulière aventure! Et quels drôles d'objets pour un vieux bonhomme comme moi, si près de la tombe!. . . Pour sûr, et j'en suis effrayé, le père Noël a bu un petit coup de trop cette nuit!  
  
Le matin de Noël, la jolie fillette trouva dans la cheminée une foule de boîtes et de paquets soigneusement ficelés. Quand elle eut déballé tous ces objets, elle frotta ses jolis grands yeux plus de mille fois, et, à la fin, elle éclata de rire pensant qu'elle rêvait.  
  
Voici ce qu'il y avait dans les boîtes et dans les paquets : deux paires de besicles en or, six gros cache-nez de laine, deux tabatières, douze pipes, trois livres de tabac à priser et six livres de tabac à fumer, une douzaine de bonnets de coton, une chancelière, une boite de rasoirs avec tout ce qu'il faut pour se faire la barbe, trois bonnes et solides cannes, un livre de prières imprimé en gros caractères, tout en assortiment de bonnes vieilles liqueurs hollandaises d'Erven Lucas Bols, et quantité d'autres objets qu'il serait fastidieux d'énumérer.  
  
La jolie fillette se frotta les yeux encore une fois et fit cette réflexion:  
  
-Qu'elle singulière aventure! Et les drôles d'objets pour une petite fleur des champs comme moi! Sans doute, papa Noël a cru que c'était aujourd'hui le 1er avril!  
  
La nuit passée, le père Noël s'aperçut de son erreur. Alors, il se mit à rire, à rire, d'un rire qui lui secouait tout le corps. Il en était malade!  
  
Mais le soir, quand le vieux marin rentra dans sa chambre et qu'il aperçut le changement opéré, son esprit fut frappé de surprise, de joie, et aussi, un peu de mélancolie.  
  
Après dîne quand la charmante fillette rentra dans sa chambre, pas un paquet de pétards au monde n'aurait produit un fracas comparable à l'explosion de ses cris de joie et de surprise.  
  
Et maintenant, quand le vieux bonhomme se rappelle son aventure, ses idées sont très embrouillées, et il se demande si ce n'est pas lui qui avait bu un petit coup de trop, ce jours-là.  
  
Quand à la fillette, ses idées aussi son très embrouillées. Elle croit qu'elle a rêvait, la jolie petite Daisy: mais elle n'en ai pas sûre.  
  
********  
  
-C'est la fin. Ca t'as plu Harry?  
  
Il ne me répond pas. Je ferme le livre.  
  
-Harry? Répétais-je encore.  
  
Je tourne la tête pour le regarder. Il a toujours la tête sur mon épaule et il dort. Je me demande quand il s'est endormi. Je le pousse légèrement tout en ne le faisant pas tomber.  
  
-La journée t'a épuisé Harry et moi aussi d'ailleurs.  
  
Je me lève tout en maintenant toujours Harry puis, je prends le dormeur dans mes bras. Je le ponte dans le dortoir. Espérons que je ne me trompe pas et que j'aille dans le bon dortoir. J'entre à droite. Pas de chance, c'est celui des filles. Je ne peux pas dire autres choses, ça se voit. Je sors donc, et entre à gauche. Je vais dans le dortoir des 6ème années. Maintenant, il faut que je sache qu'elle lit et celui de Harry.  
  
Je regarde, et je vois son balais près d'un lit. Ca doit être le sien. Je l'installe, enlevant son pull, ses chaussures, ses chaussettes. Je ne vais pas plus loin, je ne veux pas le gêner. Je le borde puis vais me changer. Une fois fait, je m'installe dans l'un des autres lits. Harry ne m'a pas dit lequel prendre. J'espère que ce ne sera pas celui de Weasley. De toute façon, je le serais bien demain matin. Sans attendre, je m'endors et tombes dans les limbes du sommeil.  
  
*********  
  
Drago a l'air content d'être au Pré au lard. Je dois dire que moi aussi. Ca me change les idées. Cela fait déjà un moment que nous y sommes et nous n'avons pas dit un seul mot. Je crois qu'il est gêné mais je dois dire que je le suis aussi. J'ai du mal à engager une conversation quand je suis stressé.  
  
Je regarde autour de moi. Tout le monde nous regarde. Nous sommes le centre d'attraction de tout ceux qui passent à côté de nous. Tout le monde nous connais ici. Tout le monde sait que je suis Harry Potter et que celui qui m'accompagne est Drago Malfoy et bien entendu tous savent que nous nous détestons. Enfin, plus maintenant mais eux ne le savent pas et je trouve cette situation très amusante.  
  
J'ai eu l'occasion de remarquer que cette nouvelle amitié a l'air de réjouir Dumbledore. Je me demande s'il ne sait pas quelque chose. Je me demande quand même si on peut appeler ça de l'amitié. Non! Ce n'est pas de l'amitié. Je ne peux pas l'appeler comme ça. mes sentiments pour lui sont trop fort pour que je puisse appeler ça de l'amitié. Drago brise le silence installé entre nous depuis un long moment. Il a l'air un peu mal à l'aise.  
  
-Harry?  
  
-Oui? Que se passe t-il?  
  
-Heu! Je voulais te demander. . .  
  
Il hésite puis il s'arrête de marcher. Je me demande ce qu'il a? Sans attendre, je l'imite et reviens sur mes pas pour lui faire face. Il baisse la tête. Pas de doute, il est vraiment gêné. Je l'encourage à continuer et lui dit que je l'écoute. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'important pour qu'il s'arrête comme ça et qu'il soit si gêné? Il relève la tête, une fois que je lui ais demandé de continuer. Je luis souris pour l'encourager encore plus à me parler. Je n'aime pas le voir aussi hésitant. Ca ne lui ressemble pas.  
  
-Est-ce qu'on est ami?  
  
Il m'a déjà posé cette question. Je me demande pourquoi il me la repose. Peut-être qu'il veut savoir s'il y a quelque chose qui nous lit. S'il y a quelque chose qui nous lira, ce n'est certainement pas l'amitié. Enfin, j'espère que ce ne sera pas ça mais s'il le faut, je ne serais qu'ami avec lui.  
  
Il a baissé la tête encore une fois et il rougit. Il est si mignon comme ça. je luis soulève le menton. J'aimerais qu'il me regarde dans les yeux. Il a de si beaux yeux. Je pourrais les contempler des heures. Bon! ce n'est pas le sujet pour le moment.  
  
-Tu m'as déjà posé cette question. Tu crois vraiment que c'est possible?  
  
-Je ne peux obtenir que ça.  
  
Quoi? Il n'a pas encore compris qu'il peut obtenir bien plus?  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça? Je croyais que tu avais compris.  
  
Il me regarde avec de grands. Il n'a pas l'air de croire à ce que je dis, pourtant, je suis bien conscient de mes paroles.  
  
-Tu veux dire que. . .  
  
Et bien! Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être si peu sur de lui. Encore une chose qu'il cache à tout le monde.  
  
-Je pense, dis-je, que l'on doit apprendre à se connaître et puis le reste se fera tout seul. Il faut être patient.  
  
J'arrive pas à croire que je lui ais dit ça mais je ne le regrette pas.  
  
-Oui, tu as raison, me dit-il.  
  
Il a l'air d'être un peu plus détendu mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose d'autres qu'il hésite à me dire.  
  
-Et tes amis? demande t-il finalement.  
  
Mes amis? Je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi sur le coup. Je n'imagine même pas la réaction de Ron. Je sens qu'il va m'étriper.  
  
-Je verrais après les vacances. Je pense que Ron réagira très mal mais j'essaierais de le convaincre que tu n'es pas ce que tu prétend être.  
  
-Ce que je prétends être?  
  
-Oui. Tu n'es pas le Drago arrogant et prétentieux. Tu m'as montré que tu pouvais être plus que ce que tu laisse apparaître à tout le monde.  
  
Il est surpris par ce que je viens de lui dire et je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler. C'est vraiment drôle la façon dont il a réagit. Pas vraiment Drago Malfoy en tout cas. Sur ses derniers mots, je recommence à marche et il me suit. Nous entrons dans le magasin de friandises. Nous y restons un long moment. Nous n'avons pas put nous décider entre tous les bonbons.  
  
A vrai dire, on ne voulait pas les mêmes. Je voulais des chocogrenouilles mais lui voulais prendre des Souris glacées. Je voulais des gnomes au poivre mais lui voulait des fizwizbiz. Enfin bref! On arrivait pas à se décider alors, nous avons décidé de prendre un peu de tout. Nous sommes ressortis les poches pleines de bonbons.  
  
Je m'amuse bien avec Drago. Nous n'arrêtons pas de rigoler à chaque personne qui passe à côté des nous tout en nous toisant de regard. Pendant un moment, j'ai vu Drago un peu gêné par certaine personne. Je crois qu'il les connaissait. Peut-être des amis de son père. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne nous empêche pas de bien se marrer. Je crois que les journaux vont en parler mais je m'en fiche. Tout ce qui compte c'est que je passe une bonne journée avec lui.  
  
Je suis heureux aujourd'hui. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien. J'ai l'impression que c'est pareil pour Drago. C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi rayonnant. Ca me fait plaisir qu'il se sente bien. Je suis content de contribuer à ça.  
  
Nous nous séparons pour un petit moment. A vrai dire, je voulais être seul pour aller acheter son cadeau de Noël. En passant devant une boutique, j'ai trouvé quelque chose pour lui. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que ça lui plaira.  
  
Nous nous sommes rejoins un peu plus tard. Il ait l'air très heureux. Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, nous sommes allés au Trois balais. Nous avons bien entendu commencé à parler Quidditch. On a parlé de nos équipes préférées. Nous avons des goûts légèrement différents sur le sujet mais peu importe. Je lui ai même parlé de l'équipe que Ron adorait.  
  
-Ca ne m'étonne absolument pas de Weasley. Il ne change pas la couleur au moins.  
  
-Je dois dire que tu n'as pas tort mais ils ne sont pas trop mauvais.  
  
-Pas trop mauvais? Tu rigole? Ils ont perdu largement l'année dernière. Ils se sont fait battre à plate couture.  
  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler. Il a dit ça d'une manière qui prête vraiment à rire.  
  
-Oui, tu as raison mais Ron croit toujours qu'ils sont les meilleurs. Je ne préfère pas le vexer.  
  
-Sinon, tu as d'autres centres d'intérêts que le Quidditch? Me demande t- il.  
  
Il change complètement de sujet mais au moins il veut savoir quelque chose de moi.  
  
-La lecture.  
  
-La lecture?  
  
-Oui, j'aime beaucoup lire et toi?  
  
J'adore lire. Je ne voyais pas quoi lui dire d'autre. Il a l'air étonné mais ravis à la fois.  
  
-Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup. Qu'est-ce que tu lis en ce moment?  
  
J'arrive pas à le croire. Nous commençons à parler lecture. Je ne pensais pas que pourrait arriver entre nous ce genre de discussion.  
  
-«Le Rouge et le Noir» de Stendhal.  
  
-Je ne l'ai jamais lu mais j'ai déjà entendu parler de Stendhal. J'ai déjà lu des livres moldu, certains sont intéressants.  
  
Il a lu des livres moldus? Je n'en reviens pas. C'est tout le contraire de ce que je pensais. Je croyais qu'il rejetait tout ce qui avait attrait au moldu.  
  
-Toi tu as lu des livres moldus?  
  
-Oui, oui. Mon père a toujours voulu que j'ai eu une culture variée même moldu. J'ai toujours trouvé ça paradoxal mais ça ne me gêne pas. Tu peux me dire de quoi parle ce livre?  
  
Et bien! Son père est vraiment étrange et ça ne correspond pas vraiment à ce qu'il nous montre. Ca doit être un trait de caractère des Malfoy. Toujours a cacher sa vraie nature.  
  
-Je ne suis pas très doué pour les résumé mais je vais essayer. C'est l'histoire d'un jeune homme Julien Sorel, un jeune prêtre. Il entre au service en tant que précepteur dans une famille, la famille de Rênal. A vrai dire, je n'en suis qu'au début du livre et jusque là, je ne peux pas ajouter plus de détails mais si tu veux, je te le prêterais.  
  
-Oui, je veux bien. Il m'a l'air intéressant, d'après ton cour résumé.  
  
Je rougis. Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas très et lui en profite pour rire. Je ne peux m'empêcher de mettre ma main dans mes cheveux pour les ébouriffer. Ca me rend nerveux, ce genre de choses.  
  
-Désolé mais je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour les résumés. Et toi, tu lis quoi en ce moment?  
  
-Je lis les «Contes fantastiques de Noël»  
  
Il lit des contes? Vraiment très paradoxale. Je ne le vois vraiment pas avec ce genres d'histoires dans les mains.  
  
-Tu lis des contes?  
  
-Oui. Ca te choque?  
  
-Non, ça ne me gêne pas mais j'ai du mal à m'y faire. Tu m'apparaît totalement différent. Entre le piano et la lecture, je suis vraiment étonné.  
  
-Le piano fait aussi partit de ma culture. Mon père voulait que je joue absolument d'un instrument alors, j'ai choisi le piano.  
  
Je me souviens encore de sa musique. Tellement douce mais forte à la fois. Je me souviens l'émotion qu'elle m'a fait passée quand je l'ais écoutée. Je l'aurais écouté des heures et j'espère qu'il me la referas écouter.  
  
-J'ai beaucoup aimé ta musique. Tu es doué, dis-je.  
  
Je le vois rougir encore. Et bien! C'est un festival. C'est en total contraste avec son attitude froide mais je dois dire que j'aime bien aussi ce Drago.  
  
-Merci, c'est vraiment très gentil ce que tu me dis.  
  
-Je dis ce que je pense. Je trouve que tu joue vraiment très bien. Bon! Pour en revenir au livre, tu me le prêteras?  
  
-Oui, si tu veux. J'en ai trouvé un super qui m'a beaucoup fait rire. Il faudrait que je te le lise.  
  
-Ok! Pas de problème. Bon, nous devrions y aller, il va bientôt être 18heures.  
  
-Oui, tu as raison.  
  
Je lui souris. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Ca devient automatique. J'aime être avec lui. Nous nous levons et sortons. Une fois arrivé au point de rendez-vous et avoir regardé si tout le monde était là, nous repartons pour l'école. Encore une fois le trajet se passe sans qu'aucuns mots ne soit échangés.  
  
Une fois arrivés, nous sommes interpellés par le directeur. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut?  
  
-M.Potter et M.Malfoy, j'ai vu que vous vous étiez réconciliés.  
  
Voyant que Drago ne répond pas je prends les devant, un peu gêné tout de même.  
  
-Hum! Oui.  
  
-C'est très bien. Je suis très content de cette réconciliation. Etant donné que c'est Noël dans 2 jours et que vous être tous les deux seuls dans les dortoirs, j'ai décidé que l'un de vous d'eux aille dans le dortoir de l'autre. Ca ne posera pas de problème étant donné que vous êtes devenu ami. Vous pouvez y aller ce soir ou le soir de Noël. C'est comme vous voulez.  
  
Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il nous propose ça. je ne vais pas gâcher cette occasion de passer un peu plus de temps avec celui que j'aime. Je regarde Drago et il répond à ma question muette. Il est d'accord.  
  
-Nous sommes d'accord monsieur, répondis-je finalement. Je pense que ce serait mieux ce soir, le temps qu'on se fasse à être tous les deux.  
  
-Très bien, c'est vous qui choisissez qui va chez qui, dit le directeur tout en partant.  
  
Je regarde Drago. Il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées. J'aimerais bien savoir à quoi il pense?  
  
-Alors, qui va chez qui?  
  
-Comme tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas.  
  
Je ne vais pas me gêner pour lui dire qu'il vienne dans mon dortoir.  
  
-Tu peux venir. Par contre, je ne t'installerais pas dans le lit de Ron. Il va faire une crise s'il apprend que tu as dormi dans son lit.  
  
-Raison de plus pour le faire. Rien que pour l'ennuyer. Donc, j'accepte de venir dans ton dortoir. Ca ne me dérange pas. Ca me changeras des donjons.  
  
A voir son visage, il a l'air ravi de venir. Ce que je remarque aussi, c'est qu'il ne change pas d'habitude à propos de mes amis.  
  
-Tu ne changeras pas à propos de Ron. Je suis quand même content que tu accepte de venir.  
  
-Je ne peux pas changer les habitudes, c'est instinctif. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher mais je ferais un effort.  
  
-Merci.  
  
-De rien. Bon! je vais dans mon dortoir. On se rejoins pour le dîner. Je vais aussi préparer mes affaires. A toute à l'heure.  
  
-A toute à l'heure.  
  
Drago part en direction de son dortoir. Moi aussi, je vais dans le mien. Je crois qu'un peu de rangement s'impose. Pas que je sois très désordonné étant donné que tante Pétunia n'a jamais put voir la saleté en peinture mais ça doit être un minimum propre.  
  
Arrivé dans mon dortoir, je range quelques affaires et planque le cadeau de Drago. Je range les bonbons que l'on a acheté. Une fois que tout ça fut fait, je descend pour le dîner. Rien de bien extraordinaire ne se passe et une fois fini de manger nous allons dans sa salle commune pour prendre ses affaires puis dans le mienne.  
  
Nous entrons dans la salle commune. Je le vois qui regarde tout autour de lui. C'est vrai qu'il n'ai jamais rentré. Par contre, lui ne sait pas que je suis déjà rentré dans la sienne en deuxième année sous la forme d'un de ses acolytes. Quand j'y repense, ça me fait bien marrer. Il fait le tour de la pièce et moi entre temps, j'ai pris ses affaires pour les monter dans le dortoir. Une fois fait, je redescend. Drago n'a pas bougé, il regarde encore la pièce puis, à l'air enfin de s'apercevoir qu'il n'a plus les bagages dans ses mains.  
  
-Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux. Ce n'est pas interdit. Tu ne paieras pas plus cher, lui dis-je.  
  
-J'espère bien.  
  
Il s'assied sur le canapé et je viens à côté de lui. Je peux sentir sa gêne. Un Serpentard chez un Gryffondor, ce n'est pas commun. Je ne crois pas que ça se soit vu.  
  
-Ah au fait! Dit Drago brisant le silence par le même occasion. J'ai le bouquin dont je t'ai parlé. Si tu veux, je peux te le lire.  
  
-Je veux bien.  
  
C'est pas une mauvaise idée. C'est pas mal de lire une histoire au coin du feu et ça l'est encore plus quand ça vient d'un beau jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus. Sans attendre je m'assois par terre et pose ma tête sur le bord du canapé puis Drago fait de même. Je me rapproche de lui et met ma tête sur son épaule. J'ai envie de le sentir près de moi. Je le sens qui trésaille. Je suis content que ça lui fasse de l'effet.  
  
-Alors? Demandais-je.  
  
-Ah! Oui! Excuse-moi.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Ca ne te dérange pas que je me mette comme ça?  
  
Je préfère tout de même lui demander des fois que ça le gêne mais franchement, je ne pense pas que ça le soit.  
  
-Non, ça ne me dérange pas.  
  
-Merci.  
  
Il ouvre le livre et je l'entends commencer à lire. Je ferme les yeux et écoute sa douce voix.  
  
-Le titre du conte, dit-il, est «Santa Clau's mistake» de Alphonse Allais. Je viens de lire dans un vieux magazine. . .  
  
Il lit doucement. Il a vraiment une très belle voix. Je n'écoute pas vraiment l'histoire. Je n'essai pas vraiment de la comprendre. Tout ce que j'entends est la voix de Drago qui me berce doucement et sans que je m'y attende, je m'endors contre lui.  
  
A suivre  
  
[1] En fait, c'est moi qui ne suis pas doué pour les résumés de livre donc, j'ai pas été plus loin. Si vous voulez lire ce livre, je vous le conseille. Il est très bien.  
  
[2] C'est un livre que j'ai acheté récemment. J'ai trouvé que certains contes étaient pas mal.  
  
[3] Pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas, on ne sais jamais, Alphonse Allais est un auteur humoriste français du 19ème siècle. Le conte vient de «Le Bec en l'air» écrit en 1897. A partir de ce passage, Drago raconte l'histoire. Je vous l'ai mise en entier. Ce n'est pas très long et c'est amusant alors, je ne voulais pas vous donner des fragments d'histoires. J'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire. ^______^  
  
Je n'arrive pas à le croire. C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais fait dans une fic à suite. Normalement, il ne devait pas y avoir la discussion de Quidditch et puis en fait, je l'ai rajouté. A vrai dire, il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ai rajouté.  
  
Et puis, il devait être coupé en deux mais je me suis décidé à le laisser comme ça. J'espère que vous être content? Moi je le suis parce que j'ai réussi à dépasser les 100 pages.  
  
Enfin bref! Vous savez ce qui me ferait plaisir? C'est que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez? J'accepte tout. S'il vous plait, reviews, reviews, reviews. J'adore en recevoir pleins. Merci. Nicolina. ^_______^ 


	19. Mauvaise nouvelle

Ennui.  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: DM+HP  
  
Avertissement : Shounen Ai, Yaoi/Slash( D'habitude, je le précise pas mais comme il y a plus de monde qui lit les fics d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser que ce sont des relations entre homme qui sont décrite, si ça vous choque, NE LISEZ PAS), lime, POV alterné de Drago et Harry. OOC de Drago, Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
Disclamer: Quelqu'un a une idée de ce que je dois mettre là-dedans?  
  
Drago: Je crois que tu dois dire qu'on ne t'appartient pas.  
  
Nicolina: Ah bon? Vous êtes pas à moi?  
  
Drago: Non!  
  
Nicolina: C'est une nouvelle. Mais alors vous êtes à qui?  
  
Drago: On est à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Nicolina: Eh ben! Elle a bien de la chance de vous avoir.  
  
Genre: Je sais pas trop. Rire et larme.  
  
Petit mot: Je suis vraiment désolé du retard surtout que le POV de Drago était déjà fait depuis 1 semaine. C'est pas que j'étais vraiment bloqué sur Harry mais il y a beaucoup de chose qui ont fait que je ne me suis pas avancée et ça risque d'être comme ça prochainement. J'ai mes révisions de bac et je dois dire que ça me fatigue d'être sur l'ordinateur.  
  
Bon! Sinon, merci à tous mes reviewers et à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic. J'attendrais peut-être les 200reviews, qui sait?  
  
Réponse aux reviews:  
  
Lulune: Voilà la suite et merci.  
  
ZOID: Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et que les chapitres long ne te dérangent pas. Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite.  
  
Thalia: Bah voilà! La suite est en dessous. Merci de m'avoir reviewer.  
  
Umbre77: Si j'envoyais tous les jours, ça voudrait dire que je passe tout mon temps à l'écrire, que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire et que j'ai de l'imagination. Et je n'ai pas tout ça en même temps à par peut-être en vacances et encore. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Lili: Je dis rien en ce qui concerne Dumbledore. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment la suite dans la tête, ni tous les rôles de chacun. Ca viendra au fur et à mesure. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et merci pour la review.  
  
Nono: Vala la suite avec du retard. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Saael': Ah bon? Tu joue aussi tu joue du piano? A vrai dire toutes les passions qu'a Drago sont les miennes. Eh oui! Je déteins sur lui. Contente que tu aimes toujours, voilà la suite et merci.  
  
Micloun: Pour le moment, ça va, t'es pas trop excessive, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis contente que ça t'ai fait plaisir. Merci pour tes compliments et puis voilà la suite.  
  
Stupid Axololt: Oui, oui, je sais que c'est surréaliste. Je déteins sur Drago. Mais bon, la fic en elle-même n'est elle pas déjà surréaliste? Moi aussi je suis en pleine révision et j'ai un peu moins le temps d'écrire. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Mimi: Chuis pas petite. C'est vrai que, pour une fois, j'ai fait long. Celui là aussi est long mais un peu moins. Moi aussi j'aime quand les personnages rougissent. Ils sont trop mignons. Merci copine. ^______^  
  
M.A.T: T'as raison, je vais me saouler aux reviews. C'est mieux que le champagne. Et puis, j'en suis à plus de 100 pages. En fait, j'en suis déjà à la 120ème. Contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic et puis merci pour la review.  
  
Cora: Copine!!! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite. Merci pour tous tes encouragements. ^______^  
  
Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous! ^__________^  
Chapitre19: Mauvaise nouvelle  
  
Toujours ce rêve. Qu'elle en est la signification? J'aimerais vraiment le savoir. Pourquoi faut-il que je le revive encore? Pour en savoir la fin? Je suis devant Harry et le regarde dans les yeux. Il a l'air tout aussi déboussolé que moi et je sens qu'il est aussi triste que moi.  
  
-Drago. Ne m'oublie jamais.  
  
Il me sourit tout en me le disant. Il veut me rassurer mais comment l'être avec ce qui se passe? Il pose une main sur mon épaule.  
  
-Harry? Demandais-je incertain.  
  
Je ne veux pas entendre ce qu'il va me dire. Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça. Pourquoi toujours lui et pas un autre?  
  
-Sauve-toi.  
  
-Je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas. Tu ne dois pas faire. . .  
  
Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres pour m'arrêter. Tout est de ma faute et il va réparer une erreur que j'ai faite. Pourquoi ai-je fait ça? Pourquoi?  
  
-Chut! C'est la seule solution, la seule.  
  
-Mais non! Non.  
  
Je ne suis vraiment qu'un trouillard. Je n'ai pas su résister. Après s'être approché de moi, il me prend dans ses bras. Je ne veux pas penser à ce qui va suivre. J'ai peur pour lui.  
  
-Hahahaha, ta fin est proche Harry Potter.  
  
Cette voix, je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir qui c'est. C'est étrange, je devrais pouvoir savoir qui c'est. Je ne peux pas regarder la personne derrière mon amour. Harry se recule et prend mon visage dans ses mains. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer et je vois aussi ses pleures sur ses joues. Il m'embrasse. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça?  
  
-Drago, je t'aime, me dit-il.  
  
Il me pousse mais par réflexe, cette fois, je me retiens et je le reprends dans mes bras. Il n'a pas le droit de m'abandonner. Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça. J'ai toujours su qu'on était lié. On est plus que lié, on se confond l'un l'autre. Je ne peux rien sans lui et il ne peut rien sans moi. Il n'a pas encore compris que nos vie sont liés et que nous ne pouvons être séparé? Soudain, je ressens une forte douleur et je m'effondre. J'entends une voix lointaine.  
  
-Non, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? DRAGO.  
  
********  
  
-Drago? Drago?  
  
Hein? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? J'ai chaud. Je ne me sens pas bien. Où est-ce que je suis? Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas ouvert les yeux. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quelqu'un m'appelle. Il m'appelle d'une voix pleine d'inquiétude. J'ouvre les yeux difficilement et je tombe nez à nez avec deux grands yeux vert très inquiet d'après ce que je constate.  
  
Je me réveille un peu mieux. Je reprends mes esprits peu à peu. Je sais où je me trouve. Dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Je me rappelle que j'ai mis Harry dans son lit et que je suis allé me coucher après et j'ai rêvé. Oh! Bon sang, ce rêve. Je ne peux pas le croire.  
  
J'ai fait quelque chose? Mais je ne sais pas quoi. Je sens vraiment que c'est un rêve prémonitoire et d'après ce que j'ai compris, ça va nous mener à cet évènement. Je me demande bien ce que ce sera. Il va falloir que je fasse attention. J'ai mal au c?ur. Harry me regarde toujours et je note qu'il a pleuré mais pourquoi? A moins que je n'ai mal vu. Je me sens vraiment pas bien.  
  
-Drago? Me dit-il encore.  
  
Je ne répond pas. Sans attendre, je me lève bousculant Harry par la même occasion et le faisant tomber. Il ne m'a pas venu venir mais ça presse. Je me dirige tout de suite vers la salle de bain et vais tout suite dans les toilettes. Je tombe à genoux et vomis le peu que j'ai dans l'estomac, autant dire rien. Je me relève difficilement en me tenant sur le bord des toilettes et tire la chasse d'eau. Je vais au lavabo et ouvre le robinet d'eau froide. Je passe mes mains sous l'eau et je me mets de l'eau sur le visage. J'ai pleuré. Mon rêve prend le pas sur la réalité.  
  
Je me regarde dans la glace. Je suis tout blanc. J'ai mon c?ur qui bat la chamade et ça n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter. Je ne vais tout de même pas tomber là? Non! Ca va aller. Oh! Bon sang! Ce n'est pas possible. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi je vois tout ça? Je me demande si Harry fait le même rêve? Je n'espère pas. On frappe à la porte.  
  
-Drago, ça va?  
  
J'ouvre la porte et tombe sur un Harry plus qu'inquiet. Je lui souris pour le rassurer. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi.  
  
-C'est bon, ça va.  
  
-Tu es sur?  
  
Il est vraiment trop mignon de s'inquiéter pour moi comme ça.  
  
-Oui, il n'y a pas de problème. Sûrement quelque chose qui est mal passé hier.  
  
Il n'a pas l'air convaincu par ce que j'ai dit mais ne dit rien de plus. Au contraire, c'est moi qui pose des questions maintenant.  
  
-Pourquoi tu as pleuré?  
  
-Hein? Heu. . .Je. . .  
  
Il baisse la tête. Je vois que cette situation a l'air de le gêner. Je ne crois pas que ce soit la peine d'insister aujourd'hui. Il est possible qu'il me parle de mon rêve pour se défendre et nous n'aboutirons à rien.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre.  
  
Il est étonné mais c'est un peu normal. D'habitude, j'insiste plus. Je crois qu'il est temps de changer de sujet. Nous somme un peu mal à l'aise à cet instant et je déteste ça.  
  
-Au fait? Le lit que j'ai pris, n'était pas celui de Weasley, j'espère.  
  
-Heu. . .  
  
Je le vois qui va commencer à rigoler. Avec ma chance, je suis sur que c'est le sien. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça? C'est bon Harry est tordu de rire.  
  
-Il y a 5 lits dans cette chambre et il a fallu que je prenne le sien. Je suis maudit.  
  
Harry continue de rire. Je me demande s'il va s'arrêter. A le voir, je commence à être pris d'un fou rire moi aussi. Je crois que la situation n'est pas si malheureuse que ça et eu moins ça a détendu l'atmosphère. Nous nous arrêtons quelques minutes après. Nous avons tout de même fini par terre.  
  
-N'empêche, j'imagine la tête de Weasley quand il saura que j'ai dormi dans son lit.  
  
-Ce serait à voir. Il va être furax. Rien que le fait que tu ais pénétré ici, le mettra en rogne. Au fait, merci de m'avoir mis dans mon lit.  
  
-C'est rien. C'est normal.  
  
-Et je suis désolé de m'être endormi comme ça. Je n'ai rien écouté de ce que tu as dit.  
  
Je le vois qui rougis. Le festival des tomates est revenu. Mais j'aime le voir comme ça.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Je te la relirais.  
  
-Merci.  
  
Nous nous levons.  
  
-Bon! Je vais prendre une douche, me dit Harry.  
  
-Ok!  
  
Il prend ses affaires, entre dans la salle de bain tout en étant passé à côté de moi et m'avoir fait un de ses beaux sourires dont il a le secret. J'aimerais bien aller avec lui mais un peu de patience Malfoy. La patience est une vertu que j'arrive à cultiver mais c'est difficile quand l'homme de mes rêves se trouve dans la pièce voisine. Sachant qu'il est nu et que l'eau doit ruisseler sur sa peau divine et que. . .Arrête-toi là, Drago sinon, tu pourrais faire quelque chose que tu regretterais et tu ne veux pas que ça gâche tout? Voilà que je me parle à moi-même. C'est grave mais comment être rationnel à un moment pareil.  
  
Pour arrêter mes pensées, je descends dans la salle commune. Je m'assois sur le canapé devant la cheminée et ferme les yeux. Je repense au rêve de cette nuit. Ma vie est liée à celle de Harry. On se confond l'un l'autre. Je me demande où j'ai voulu en venir? Peut-être parce que je l'aime mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas que ça.  
  
Ah! Ca m'énerve tout ça. Et cette personne? Je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir qui c'est. C'est très frustrant. Il faut que j'arrête de me torturer l'esprit. Demain, c'est Noël. Je suis sur que ça va être une bonne journée. Avec Harry, ça ne peut que se passer bien.  
  
J'entends la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrir. Je me lève et regarde qui c'est. Mc Gonagall. Je me demande ce qu'elle veut? En tout cas, je ne sais pas si elle est très contente de me trouver dans le dortoir de ses protégés. Je la comprends tout comme je comprendrais Rogue si un Gryffondor venait dans le dortoir des Serpentards. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment il a réagit quand il a su que j'allais dans celui de Harry. Je ne l'ai pas vu au dîner. Comme je peux m'en douter, il n'a pas dut être ravie.  
  
-M.Malfoy, c'est justement vous que je devais voir.  
  
Je hausse un sourcil. Elle me regarde sérieusement. En fait, elle a toujours le même visage que d'habitude mais j'ai senti dans sa voix, que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle.  
  
-Que puis-je faire pour vous? Demandais-je.  
  
-Le professeur Dumbledore a reçu un hibou de votre père qui lui demande de vous renvoyez auprès de lui.  
  
-QUOI?  
  
Non! C'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas repartir. Pas maintenant. Non! Oh non! Je ne le sens vraiment pas ce coup là. Je ne veux pas partir. Je ne veux pas quitter Harry.  
  
-M.Malfoy, vous devez préparer vos affaires. Vous partez aujourd'hui.  
  
-Non! Je ne veux pas. S'il vous plait, je ne veux pas partir. Il veut. . .Il veut. . .  
  
Je ne peux pas lui dire. Je ne peux pas.  
  
-Il veut quoi? Demande t-elle.  
  
-Je. . .Rien. S'il vous plait, je ne veux pas y aller.  
  
J'ai les larmes qui commencent à me monter. Il ne faut pas que je me laisse aller. Je suis déjà en train de supplier Mc Gonagall, c'est déjà assez humiliant. Je ne dois pas en rajouter. Elle me regarde avec étonnement. Elle ne comprend pas. Elle ne sait pas de quoi mon père est capable. Mais je ne peux rien lui dire. Je n'ai pas de preuves.  
  
-Je suis désolé, monsieur Malfoy, mais je ne peux rien faire. Votre père a été très clair, il veut que vous reveniez. Nous ne pouvons pas refuser.  
  
Je baisse la tête. Toujours ces maudites larmes qui veulent sortir. Je ne suis pas faible. Je résisterais à mon père. Il ne faut pas que je lui montre que j'ai peur de lui. Il pourrait utiliser ça a son profit et je ne dois pas lui laisser cette occasion. Je relève la tête et regarde le professeur de métamorphose avec un visage impassible. Elle est surprise de ce changement d'attitude mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Il faut que je reprenne un visage froid.  
  
-Très bien, dis-je finalement.  
  
Elle hoche la tête, se retourne et sort. Une fois qu'elle fut sortit, j'entends un bruit venant de l'escalier. Je me retourne et vois Harry. Je crois qu'il a entendu d'après le visage qu'il fait. Il descend l'escalier. Il ne dit rien. Il me regarde juste, un air triste sur le visage. Je m'approche de lui et le prends dans mes bras. J'avais envie de le faire. Je veux le sentir près de moi avant de partir. Nous restons enlacés pendant un moment infini. Je n'ai pas envie de me séparer de lui. Le silence est plus que présent dans la pièce. Harry a le visage enfoui dans mon coup. J'ai presque l'impression qu'il va pleurer mais je sens qu'il ne va pas le faire, tout comme moi d'ailleurs.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ton père? Demande t-il.  
  
-Rien.  
  
-RIEN? Tu te fous de moi?  
  
Il se dégage de moi et me tient par les épaules tout en me regardant dans les yeux. Il y a un mélange de colère et de tristesse dans son regard et je n'arrive pas à soutenir ce regard. Pourquoi je lui mens? A quoi ça sert? Il a bien compris qu'il y avait quelque chose avec mon père. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire.  
  
-Je suis désolé, répondis-je. C'est juste que je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment.  
  
-Très bien, je n'insiste pas.  
  
Il me tire vers lui et me sert dans ses bras. J'aime le sentir près de moi. Il est si doux et chaleureux. Il est plein de tendresse envers moi. Je le serre un peu plus pour lui montrer que j'ai besoin de sa présence.  
  
-Tu pars quand?  
  
-Dés que j'ai préparé mes affaires. Je crois que c'est le mieux. Je vais aller prendre une douche. J'en ai besoin.  
  
-Oui, vas-y.  
  
Je me sépare à regret de lui et commence à monter l'escalier. J'arrive en haut et le regarde. Il n'a pas bougé et me tourne le dos. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas lui dire. Je me demande si ce n'est pas le bon moment pour lui dire, comme ça s'il se passe quelque chose, il saura.  
  
-Harry, je. . .  
  
Il se retourne et lève la tête.  
  
-Je. . .répétais-je.  
  
-Oui?  
  
Il a une lueur d'espoir dans le regard mais je n'y arrive pas. Ca ne veut pas sortir. Je crois que ce n'est pas le moment en fait. Peut-être que ce serait mieux, si je lui disais dans d'autres circonstances? Oui, c'est le mieux.  
  
-Non, rien.  
  
Il a l'air déçu. Sans attendre plus, j'entre dans le dortoir des garçons. Je prends mes vêtements et entre dans la salle de bains. Je me laisse tomber par terre. C'est tellement dur. Je n'ai même pas put dire les trois mots et en plus, je crois qu'il les attendait. Je me sens mal même si je sais que c'est peut-être mieux pour l'instant. Je n'aime pas le faire souffrir et c'est exactement ce que je viens de faire. Je me sens vraiment minable.  
  
Je retire mes vêtements et entre dans la douche. Je reste un long moment, sous le jet d'eau, passant d'une douche froid, à une douche chaude. Ca me fait du bien. J'évacue le stress. Je prends du shampooing et l'applique sur mes cheveux. Il faut bien enlever tout le gel que j'ai dans les cheveux. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui je ne vais pas m'en mettre. Je veux être naturel pour Harry. Une fois lavé, je m'habille et sors de la salle de bains. Harry est assis sur son lit et me regarde.  
  
-Tu veux que je t'aide pour tes vêtements, me demande t-il.  
  
-Non, c'est bon. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'installer. J'ai encore quelques petites choses à prendre dans mon dortoir et ce sera bon.  
  
-D'accord. Comme tu veux !  
  
Je crois qu'à défaut de lui dire ce que je ressens, je peux lui donner ce que je comptais lui offrir pour Noël. Juste pour lui montrer que je suis avec lui à Noël. Par la pensée, ça va de sois. Je me baisse et je fouille dans un de mes sacs et trouve enfin le paquet. C'était pas vraiment un endroit secret mais je ne voulais pas le laisser dans mon dortoir. Je me relève et avance vers Harry. Il me regarde avec étonnement. Je ne me lasserais jamais de le voir avec cette expression sur son visage. On dirait un enfant à la découverte du monde. Je lui tends le paquet.  
  
-Tiens, c'est pour toi. Je comptais te l'offrir demain mais comme il faut que je parte, je préfère te l'offrir maintenant.  
  
Il prend le paquet et me sourit puis il se lève et se dirige vers un bureau. Il fait une man?uvre que je ne vois pas. Il revient vers moi et me tend lui aussi un paquet. Un petit paquet en papier bleu de velours et un ruban d'un bleu plus foncé.  
  
-C'est pour moi? Demandais-je.  
  
-Oui.  
  
Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ai acheté quelque chose.  
  
-Merci. Je crois que je l'ouvrirais quand je reviendrais ici. Je veux que tu sois là.  
  
-Très bien, ce sera pareil pour moi. Je ne l'ouvrirais qu'en ta présence.  
  
Je suis content qu'il m'ait dit ça. Tout se passera bien. Je sais que Harry me soutient. Je m'avance vers lui et je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ses lèvres sont si douces. La dernière fois, je n'ai pas put en profiter. Je me recule un sourire plaqué aux lèvres. Lui aussi sourit. Il est vraiment craquant, il n'y a pas à dire.  
  
-Je te raccompagne.  
  
-D'accord.  
  
Sans attendre, je mets le cadeau dans une de mes poches et Harry le mets lui sur sa table de nuit. Je prends mes affaires et nous sortons. Nous passons à mon dortoir. Il n'y a que moi qui entre. Harry n'a pas voulu venir. Ce n'est pas grave, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps de toutes façons. J'en ressors avec le reste de mes affaires et nous allons dans le hall. Comme je me doutais, mon père est déjà là. Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit venu en personne me chercher.  
  
Il regarde Harry avec un rictus de dégoût sur le visage. Je suis sur que l'un des toutous de Voldemort, l'a mis au courant pour Harry et moi. Il fallait que je m'y attende. Par contre, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si tôt. Rogue est là et me couve du regard. Je crois qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Il n'a pas l'air rassuré. Je dois dire que je ne le suis pas moi-même.  
  
-Allons-y Drago, me dit mon père.  
  
Je ne dis rien et le suis. Je jette un dernier regard à Harry. J'ai vu un instant de la colère mais quand nos yeux se sont croisés, j'ai put noter qu'il y avait de la tendresse et ses traits se sont adoucis. Je sors de Pourdlard. Je mets ma main dans ma poche et sers très fort le paquet s'y trouvant. Mon seul lien avec Harry à présent.  
  
********  
  
-Drago!!!!  
  
Je me réveille en sursaut. Encore ce rêve. Pourquoi il est toujours là? Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il se passe? Je ne comprends pas. C'est un rêve prémonitoire? Ca m'a l'air d'être le cas. C'est bien trop précis pour ne pas l'être. De plus, je me souviens de tous les détails comme si je l'avais déjà vécu. Pourtant, ce n'est pas le cas. Je sens que ça se produira plus tard.  
  
Je sens mes larmes. Elles ne se sont pas arrêtées. C'est comme si c'était réelle. Et il est possible que ça le soit. Il faudra que je m'attende à le vivre en vrai. Ce que je me demande, c'est si Drago fait le même que moi? C'est fort possible même si je ne préfèrerais pas.  
  
Je suis assis dans mon lit. Je porte les mêmes vêtements qu'hier. Je ne me souviens pas être partit me coucher. Je regarde dans un des lits voisins. Drago est endormi. C'est lui qui m'a couché. Je n'ai même pas entendu la fin de son histoire. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas. Je constate qu'il est dans le lit de Ron. Je sens qu'il ne va pas être content. A cette pensée, je souris. Ca tête va être amusante à voir tout comme celle de Ron d'ailleurs.  
  
Au moins, je n'ai pas réveillé Drago. Je sais que j'ai dit son prénom tout haut. C'est très énervant tout ça. Ca pourrait me porter préjudice, si quelqu'un d'autre entendait son prénom dans mon sommeil. Pas que ça me gêne mais les explications seraient extrêmement dures à donner.  
  
Je regarde le lit où dort Drago. Je ne vois pas du tout son visage. Je me lève et vais vers lui. Je m'avance vers lui. Je me penche et je m'aperçois qu'il s'agite. Un cauchemar? Sûrement. Il en fait souvent lui aussi apparemment. J'espère vraiment qu'il ne fait pas le même que moi. Je pose ma main sur son épaule. Je ne sais pas si je dois le réveiller ou pas.  
  
-Drago?  
  
Je ne crois pas qu'il m'entende. Il fronce les sourcils et il transpire. Il pleure aussi. Eh bien! Nous n'avons vraiment pas de chance aujourd'hui. Je le trouve tellement vulnérable quand il est dans cette situation.  
  
-Drago? Drago?  
  
Je le vois qui bouge. Je crois qu'il sort de son cauchemar. Il est tout blanc. Je sens une larme sur ma joue. Je me penche un peu plus pour voir son visage. Il commence à ouvrir les yeux, tout doucement. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit conscient que je sois au-dessus de lui. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien. Ca commence à m'inquiéter.  
  
-Drago? Répétais-je.  
  
Sans que je comprenne, je me fais bousculer et je tombe pas terre. Il filait comme une fusée. Il est entré dans la salle de bain et a fermé la porte. J'attends quelques instants et je me relève. Ca m'inquiète vraiment. Je frappe à la porte, histoire de savoir s'il va bien mais je sais que ça ne va pas.  
  
-Drago, ça va?  
  
Je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai posé cette question étant donnée qu'il y a deux minutes, il était blanc comme un linge et je crois même qu'il a vomi. Il ouvre la porte et me sourit. Je sais qu'il veut me rassurer mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être anxieux.  
  
-C'est bon, ça va.  
  
-Tu es sur?  
  
Je préfère être sur mais je sais très bien qu'il ne me dira pas qu'il n'est pas bien. Il a trop de fierté pour ça.  
  
-Oui, il n'y a pas de problème. Sûrement quelque chose qui est mal passé hier.  
  
Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu mais je ne préfère pas insister. S'il veut me le dire, il me le dira.  
  
Pourquoi tu as pleuré? Me demande t-il.  
  
-Hein? Heu. . .Je. . .  
  
J'aurais dut me douter qu'il le verrait. Ca me gêne vraiment beaucoup si bien que j'en baisse la tête. Je sens qu'il va insister pour que je lui en parle. Il le fait toujours. Je me demande comment je vais faire pour éviter la question. C'est nettement plus délicat qu'avant.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre.  
  
Quoi? J'ai bien entendu? Il a bien dit que je n'étais pas obligé de lui répondre. Il n'insiste même pas. C'est bien la première fois qu'il le fait, je l'en remercie d'ailleurs. Je relève la tête et il note bien mon étonnement mais il y a de quoi.  
  
-Au fait? Le lit que j'ai pris, n'était pas celui de Weasley, j'espère.  
  
Est-ce que je dois lui dire oui ou non? Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je vais être honnête, c'est le mieux.  
  
-Heu. . .  
  
Je me mets à rire en voyant sa tête. Je crois qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.  
  
-Il y a 5 lits dans cette chambre et il a fallu que je prenne le sien. Je suis maudit.  
  
J'arrive pas à m'arrêter et mon fou rire à contaminé Drago si bien que nous finissons pas terre en essayant de nous calmer ce qui pour ma part, n'est pas si simple.  
  
-N'empêche, dit-il. J'imagine la tête de Weasley quand il saura que j'ai dormi dans son lit.  
  
-Ce serait à voir. Il va être furax. Rien que le fait que tu ais pénétré ici, le mettra en rogne. Au fait, merci de m'avoir mis dans mon lit.  
  
Il fallait bien que je le remercie. Il aurait put tout aussi bien me laisser par terre dans la salle commune.  
  
-C'est rien. C'est normal.  
  
-Et je suis désolé de m'être endormi comme ça. Je n'ai rien écouté de ce que tu as dit.  
  
Je sens que je rougis. Je n'arrête pas en ce moment. Je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Je te la relirais.  
  
-Merci.  
  
Après tout ça nous nous levons. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche. Je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise et puis ça me fera du bien.  
  
-Bon! Je vais prendre une douche, dis-je à Drago.  
  
-Ok!  
  
Sans attendre, je prends mes affaires. Je passe à côté de Drago et lui souris. C'est rare que je sourie à quelqu'un de cette manière mais ça vient tout seul. C'est un automatisme que j'ai pris. J'entre dans la salle de bain, me déshabille et vais dans la douche. J'ouvre le robinet et le règle pour qu'il ne soit pas trop chaud, ni trop froid.  
  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce rêve. C'est très étrange. J'ai une drôle d'impression sur ce qu'on dit dans ce rêve. Je ne sais toujours pas qui est celui qui m'en veut et pourquoi nous nous retrouvons sur le toit de Poudlard. Je vais sûrement le savoir très bientôt. La puzzle a beau se construire au fur et à mesure, je trouve que c'est encore très lent. J'ai l'impression de très peu avancer pourtant chaque morceau compte. Je sens que c'est important. Je pense que je ne devrais pas le prendre à la légère.  
  
Après m'être lavé, je sors de la douche, me sèche et m'habille. Je sors de la salle de bains. Je m'aperçois que Drago n'est plus dans la chambre. Il a dut descendre. Sans attendre, je sors du dortoir. Je me trouve en haut des escaliers quand j'entends deux voix. Qui est-ce? J'entends des tremblements dans la voix de Drago. Je me sens inquiet en l'entendant comme ça.  
  
-Non! Je ne veux pas. S'il vous plait, je ne veux pas partir. Il veut. . .Il veut. . .  
  
Je comprends vite, de qui parle Drago. Il parle de son père. Je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose avec lui. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver de la colère. Je m'assois sur les marches et écoute un peu plus.  
  
-Il veut quoi?  
  
C'est Mc Gonagall. Je réussis à voir les deux silhouettes. Ils ne sont pas aperçus que j'écoutais.  
  
-Je. . .Rien. S'il vous plait, je ne veux pas y aller.  
  
Je crois comprendre de quoi ils sont en train de parler. Drago doit partir. Son père a dut le rappeler. Je suis sur qu'il a découvert que nous étions amis. J'en suis sur. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Pas maintenant. Pas maintenant qu'il peut y avoir quelque chose entre nous. Pourquoi a chaque fois qu'on avance, il y a quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui nous fait reculer?  
  
-Je suis désolé, monsieur Malfoy, mais je ne peux rien faire. Votre père a été très clair, il veut que vous reveniez. Nous ne pouvons pas refuser.  
  
Je le savais. Il faut toujours qu'il ait le dernier mot. Je hais vraiment son père.  
  
-Très bien, répond Drago.  
  
Il a dit ça sans émotion. Comme avant. D'un ton froid. Ca me fait frissonner. A cause de lui, Drago doit reprendre son image froide. J'entends la porte, signe que Mc Gonagall est sortit de la pièce. Je commence à descendre. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être triste. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte. Il s'approche de moi et m'enserre dans ses bras. J'y suis bien. J'aime ce contact. J'aimerais bien rester ainsi. Je mets mon visage dans son cou. Je veux sentir sa peau. J'ai envie de pleurer mais je me dois d'être fort. Je ne peux pas pleurer. Je brise le silence et lui demande ce qu'il se passe avec son père.  
  
-Rien.  
  
-RIEN? Tu te fous de moi?  
  
Non mais il se moque de moi. Il sait très bien que j'ai tout entendu et lui fait encore semblant qu'il n'y a rien? C'est bien un Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur. Toujours à nier l'évidence. Je me recule et lui prends les épaules. Ca me met en colère la façon dont il nie. Je n'ai jamais aimé qu'il fasse ça.  
  
-Je suis désolé, me dit-il. C'est juste que je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment.  
  
-Très bien, je n'insiste pas.  
  
Ca ne sert à rien. Je ne veux pas finir en dispute alors qu'il va partir. Je préfère profiter de sa présence au maximum. Je le tire vers moi et le serre. Il me rend mon étreinte. Je brise une fois de plus le silence et lui demande quand il part. Je ne l'ai pas entendu mais je sais que la réponse ne va pas me plaire.  
  
-Dés que j'ai préparé mes affaires. Je crois que c'est le mieux. Je vais aller prendre une douche. J'en ai besoin.  
  
Je m'en doutais. Je le savais qu'il allait partir aujourd'hui. Je ne peux rien faire pour l'empêcher malheureusement à part le soutenir jusqu'à ce qu'il parte et profiter de ces derniers instants avec lui.  
  
-Oui, vas-y, dis-je.  
  
Il s'éloigne de moi pour monter l'escalier. Je ne le regarde pas. J'entends juste ses pas monter les marches.  
  
-Harry, je. . .  
  
Je me retourne et lève la tête vers le haut de l'escalier.  
  
-Je. . .répétais-je.  
  
-Oui?  
  
J'ai envie qu'il me le dise. Je voudrais bien qu'il le fasse mais il hésite. Je ne lui en veux pas. Je sais que c'est dur.  
  
-Non, rien.  
  
Je m'en doutais qu'il ne pourrait pas me le dire. Ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. Moi non plus, je ne peux pas lui dire pour le moment, je sens que c'est trop tôt mais ça se fera, je le sais. Ca se fera comme le rêve. Il est déjà entrer dans le dortoir mais je regarde toujours l'endroit où il était. Je souris. Je sais qu'un jour, je pourrais lui dire. Finalement, je monte l'escalier à mon tour et entre dans le dortoir. Je m'assois sur mon lit et attends Drago. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir et Drago sort. Il a les cheveux mouillé et pour une fois sans gel. Ca lui va pas trop mal.  
  
-Tu veux que je t'aide pour tes vêtements, demandais-je.  
  
-Non, c'est bon. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'installer. J'ai encore quelques petites choses à prendre dans mon dortoir et ce sera bon.  
  
-D'accord. Comme tu veux !  
  
Drago se baisse et cherche quelque chose dans son sac. Il se relève et vient vers moi. Je suis assez surpris quand il me tend le paquet qu'il a pris dans son sac. C'est un paquet en papier vert de velours et un ruban tout aussi vert. C'est étrange, si la couleur n'avait pas changé, j'aurais put penser que c'était le même que celui que j'ai acheté à Drago.  
  
-Tiens, c'est pour toi. Je comptais te l'offrir demain mais comme il faut que je parte, je préfère te l'offrir maintenant.  
  
Je prends le paquet. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait acheté quelque chose. Je lui souris pour lui montrer que ça me fait plaisir. Puisqu'il m'a offert son cadeau, je n'ai plus qu'à lui donner le mien. Je me lève et vais vers mon bureau. J'ouvre un tiroir tout en ayant pointé ma baguette dessus. Je prends mon cadeau et reviens vers Drago. Je lui tends à mon tour mon paquet.  
  
-C'est pour moi? Me demande t-il.  
  
-Oui.  
  
Je crois qu'il est aussi étonné que moi tout à l'heure. J'ai trouvé ça amusant la façon dont ses yeux se sont illuminés quand il a vu mon cadeau.  
  
-Merci. Je crois que je l'ouvrirais quand je reviendrais ici. Je veux que tu sois là.  
  
-Très bien, ce sera pareil pour moi. Je ne l'ouvrirais qu'en ta présence.  
  
Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Je pourrais attendre, tout comme je l'attendrais. Il s'avance vers moi et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres. Le contact est très doux. Il se recule et il sourit et bien sur, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire pareil. Je suis content qu'il ait pris l'initiative.  
  
-Je te raccompagne, lui dis-je.  
  
-D'accord.  
  
Je pose mon cadeau sur ma table de nuit. Il prend ses affaires et nous sortons. Nous faisons un détour par les donjons. Il entre et en ressort avec ses affaires. Je n'ai pas voulu rentrer avec lui. Ca me mets mal à l'aise. Nous nous dirigeons vers le hall. Le père de Drago est déjà là. Toujours aussi ponctuelle.  
  
Il me regarde avec dégoût et je le lui rends bien. Rogue est là. Je me demande ce qu'il fait là? Je vois qu'il est inquiet pour Drago. Moi aussi je lui. Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui va mal se passer.  
  
-Allons-y Drago, dit son père.  
  
Drago le suit mais il me jette un dernier regard. Ma colère se transforme en tendresse pour lui montrer que je suis avec lui. Je le vois sortir de Poudlard. Je reste un long moment dans le hall. J'aurais dut l'empêcher de partir.  
  
A suivre  
  
Bah voilà! J'ai fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu? Je peux avoir vos commentaires s'il vous plait? Alors reviews, reviews, reviews. Merci. Nicolina. ^_________^ 


	20. Lettres et découvertes

Ennui.  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: DM+HP  
  
Avertissement : Shounen Ai, Yaoi/Slash( D'habitude, je le précise pas mais comme il y a plus de monde qui lit les fics d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser que ce sont des relations entre homme qui sont décrite, si ça vous choque, NE LISEZ PAS), lime, POV alterné de Drago et Harry. OOC de Drago, Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
Disclamer: Quelqu'un a une idée de ce que je dois mettre là-dedans?  
  
Drago: Je crois que tu dois dire qu'on ne t'appartient pas.  
  
Nicolina: Ah bon? Vous êtes pas à moi?  
  
Drago: Non!  
  
Nicolina: C'est une nouvelle. Mais alors vous êtes à qui?  
  
Drago: On est à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Nicolina: Eh ben! Elle a bien de la chance de vous avoir.  
  
Genre: Je sais pas trop. Suspense sans aucuns doutes.  
  
Petit mot: : Je suis toujours désolé de mon retard mais j'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire et puis ffnet me fait un caprice. Ca fait plusieurs jours que j'essais d'updater mais j'y suis pas arrivé. Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres mais c'est normal, c'était prévu comme ça.  
  
Sinon, je remercie tous mes reviewer. Et désolé, si je ne vous réponds pas personnellement mais je pense que j'ai déjà pris assez de retard comme ça.  
  
Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous! ^__________^  
  
Chapitre20: Lettres et découvertes  
  
C'est Noël aujourd'hui. Je suis au manoir depuis 24 heures. Je suis enfermé dans ma chambre et je n'en ai pas bougé depuis même pas pour aller dîner hier soir. D'ailleurs ma mère est venue me voir pour me demander pourquoi je n'étais pas descendu. Elle n'a pas l'air au courant de ce qui se passe et c'est tant mieux. Je n'ai pas parlé à mon père depuis qu'il est venu me chercher à Poudlard. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut. Je pensais qu'il allait m'engueuler, me frapper ou autre chose mais rien, il ne m'a rien dit. Il m'a regardé froidement comme à son habitude et m'a demandé aussi froidement d'aller dans ma chambre.  
  
Je sais qu'il sait pour la sortie au Pré au lard. Je me doutais que, les personnes que j'ai croisé et qui connaissent mon père allaient s'empresser d'aller lui raconter que je traînais avec Harry mais cette situation ne me gêne aucunement. Au contraire, maintenant, il sait exactement qu'elles sont mes positions. Par contre, je ne sais pas s'il va être prêt à les accepter. Ce serait une honte pour lui que son fils unique ne suive pas sa voie. Pourtant, je ne vais pas le faire. Je ne veux pas lui ressembler. Ce serait encore plus honteux pour moi.  
  
Harry. Il me manque. Je n'avais pas envie de partir et le quitter. Mais pourquoi faut-il toujours que mon père ait le dessus sur moi? J'en ai marre. J'aimerais être aux côtés de Harry. Je devrais l'être normalement. Je devrais passer Noël avec lui. Nous devrions nous échanger nos cadeaux, rire ensemble et toutes les choses qui se font pendant Noël. Mais non, au lieur de ça, je suis coincé ici, sans savoir ce qui m'attend exactement.  
  
Pour le moment, je suis couché à plat ventre sur mon lit. Je tiens le cadeau de Harry dans mes mains. Je le tourne et le retourne. Je caresse le papier et le ruban du bout de mes doigts. C'est la seule chose que j'ai de Harry.  
  
Je me demande bien ce que c'est? Mais je dois attendre avant de l'ouvrir. Je lui ai dit que je le ferais quand je rentrerais et je tiendrais ma promesse. J'espère que lui aussi la tiendra. Je n'en doute pas vraiment. Et puis, s'il tien à moi autant que je tiens à lui, il n'y a aucun problème.  
  
J'aimerais bien avoir des nouvelles de lui mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que je lui écrive tant que je suis ici et pourtant, j'en ai envie. Pourquoi pas après tout? Je ne pense pas que père le remarque. Je peux prendre mon hibou. Je ne pense pas qu'il remarque que je l'ai pris et puis si c'est le cas, je lui trouverais bien une excuse.  
  
J'ai vraiment trop envie d'avoir de ces nouvelles. Je m'inquiète pour lui et pourtant je suis sur qu'il va bien. Il est protégé à Poudlard, par contre ici, moi je ne le suis plus. Ca m'énerve de ne rien savoir. Je n'aime pas être dans l'ignorance et pour le moment je suis dans le noir complet. On frappe à la porte.  
  
-Oui?  
  
Un elfe de maison entre dans ma chambre la tête basse, avec un plateau. Il me le dépose sur mon bureau.  
  
-Votre déjeuner, monsieur.  
  
-Merci.  
  
L'elfe de maison lève légèrement la tête et je peux bien voir de l'étonnement sur son visage. Il s'incline et sort de la pièce. Je suis sur qu'il va aller se taper la tête contre un mur et pourtant je n'en vois pas vraiment l'intérêt. C'est pas comme s'il m'avait dérangé.  
  
Maintenant que j'y pense, je comprends son étonnement. Je l'ai remercié. Je ne remercie jamais personne d'habitude sauf mon père, encore lui et ma mère. Sinon, je ne m'abaisse pas à faire ce genre de chose. C'est avec ce genre de "signe" que je peux dire que je change. Harry déteint sur moi. Mais je ne dis pas que je le regrette ou que ce n'est pas bien au contraire.  
  
Je me lève et range mon cadeau. En fait, je le cache. Je ne voudrais pas que mon père tombe dessus. Une fois le paquet rangé, je vais à mon bureau, et m'assois sur ma chaise. Je n'ai pas très faim. Je pousse le plateau sur le côté. Je pourrais toujours manger plus tard.  
  
J'ouvre un de mes tiroirs et en sors du papier. Je vais lui écrire. Je crois que j'en ai vraiment besoin. Juste pour être rassuré. Cette horrible ce sentiment qu'il va se passer quelque chose de grave. Je n'aime pas ça. Je prends ma plume, la trempe dans l'encre et commence à écrire.  
  
********  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
J'ai hésité à t'écrire. Je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était une bonne idée mais je voulais absolument savoir comment tu allais. Quand je pense qu'on devrait passer Noël ensemble, ça me rend triste.  
  
Je dois dire que tu me manque vraiment beaucoup. Je préférerais cent fois être avec toi que dans ce manoir froid et lugubre dans lequel je me trouve en ce moment. Ta salle commune est bien plus chaleureuse que cet endroit.  
  
Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi mon père est venu me chercher même si j'en ai une vague idée. Mais je ne préfère pas te dire le fond de ma pensée la- dessus. Je veux juste savoir si tu vas bien. Pour le moment, je suis dans ma chambre et je ne pense qu'à toi.  
  
J'ai hâte de rentrer et te revoir, toi et tes sourires. J'espère vraiment que ça se passe bien à Poudlard. Tu manque vraiment beaucoup. J'ai oublié de te dire que j'avais vraiment passé un très bon moment quand nous étions à Pré-au-lard. Je ne pense pas oublier cette journée de si tôt, si ce n'est jamais. Un souvenir que je n'oublierais jamais, c'est quand je t'ai embrassé. Je ne le regrette pas et j'espère que toi non plus.  
  
Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël. Bien à toi.  
  
Drago Malfoy  
  
********  
  
Voilà j'espère qu'il va me répondre. Je plie la lettre et la mets dans une enveloppe. Je me lève de ma chaise et sors de ma chambre. Je me dirige vers la volière. Une fois arrivé, je prends mon hibou. Je lui fais confiance mais j'espère que personne ne va repérer qu'il va à Poudlard. Je verrais bien.  
  
Je sors de la volière et vais à ma chambre. Il ne faut pas que je me fasse repérer ou tout du moins que l'on soupçonne que j'ai envoyé quelque chose. Sinon, j'aurais sûrement plus d'ennuis que ça. J'arrive dans ma chambre. Ouf! Je n'ai rencontré personne. Je m'approche de mon lit et m'écroule dessus. J'en ai vraiment marre d'être ici.  
  
On frappe encore à la porte. Décidément. La porte s'ouvre et à ma grande surprise c'est mon père qui entre. Je l'ai quand même échappée belle, deux minutes plus tôt et j'étais bon pour avoir à donner des explications, ce qui ne m'aurait guère enchanté. Je me redresse en position assise. Je me demande bien ce qu'il veut?  
  
-Drago, suis-moi, s'il te plait.  
  
Ce n'était pas une demande mais un ordre et dans ces cas là, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Je me souviens très bien de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que je ne lui ai pas obéit. Je ne préfère même pas y penser. Je me lève un peu résigne tout de même et le suis.  
  
Nous sortons de ma chambre. Nous traversons tout le manoir, empruntant, je ne sais combien d'escalier et finalement nous nous retrouvons dans les sous- sols du manoir. La marche s'est passée en silence et je dois dire que je suis très mal à l'aise. Je ne le sens pas ce coup là.  
  
-Père, pourquoi sommes-nous ici?  
  
Il ne me répond pas. Au lieu de ça, il ouvre une porte. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de voir ce qu'il y a dedans. Je crois que ça ne va pas me plaire. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs qu'ici.  
  
-Voilà pourquoi tu es ici, Drago.  
  
Je m'avance, obligé bien entendu. Je regarde à l'intérieur. Nan, c'est pas vrai. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est? Je fais le tour de la pièce et remarque quelque chose de familier. C'est. . .  
  
-Père c'est. . .  
  
Il acquiesce et je m'attends au pire avec ce que je viens de voir.  
  
********  
  
Et voilà, ça fait déjà 24 heures que Drago est parti et il me manque vraiment beaucoup. J'aurais préféré qu'il reste ici. Je me demande encore pourquoi son père a tenu absolument à ce qu'il reparte. Quoiqu'il en soit, il m'a gâché mes vacances.  
  
Je marche près du lac. J'aime bien cet endroit. Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de penser à Drago. On était tellement bien tous les deux. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien qu'hier quand j'étais avec lui. Et le baiser que nous avons échangé avant de partir.  
  
Il était simple mais chargé de sentiments. Je suis content qu'il en ait eu l'initiative. Il a les lèvres si douces. J'aimerais bien pouvoir recommencer mais malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas avant qu'il revienne. Maudit soit son père. Je m'agenouille devant le lac et regarde mon reflet. Il me manque tellement.  
  
Je me relève et me dirige vers la cabane de Hagrid. Il n'y a qu'avec lui que je peux parler pour le moment. Il n'y a personne dans le dortoir. J'ai ouvert mes cadeaux ce matin, il y en avait un de Ron, de Hermione, de Hagrid. J'ai pris instinctivement celui du Drago dans mes mains.  
  
J'ai hâte qu'il revienne. On s'est promis de ne pas ouvrir nos cadeaux tant que l'autre ne serait pas présent. Il me faudra attendre encore une semaine et demie, avant que ça n'arrive. C'est vraiment injuste comme situation. Je suis presque arrivé à la cabane de Hagrid quand j'aperçois un point à l'horizon. Le point devient plus net. Il s dirige sur moi.  
  
Encore une créature qui m'attaque. Non! Elle vole à allure régulière et n'a pas l'air très grande. Sûrement un hibou. Peut-être une lettre de Drago. A moins que ce ne soit autre chose. Quoi qu'il en soit ce que j'ai identifié comme étant effectivement un hibou vient vers moi. Et à ce que je constate, je ne le connais pas. Tous les espoirs sont permis non?  
  
Le hibou me donne la lettre et se pose sur mon épaule. Je regarde l'aspect extérieur. Tiens, ça me rappelle quelque chose. On dirait. . . Non, ce n'est pas possible. Je l'ouvre. C'est bien Drago. Je lis la lettre. Ca me soulage. Il va bien mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment tout de même. Je fais demi-tour et vais à ma salle commune. Arrivé dans celle-ci, je m'assois à mon bureau. Je vais lui répondre. Entre-temps, le hibou de Drago vole jusqu'à Hedwige. Je prends de quoi écrire et rédige ma réponse.  
  
********  
  
Cher Drago,  
  
Tout va bien ici, ne t'inquiète pas. De nous deux, je pense que je suis le plus inquiet. Je n'aime pas te savoir là-bas. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je me suis aperçu de quelque chose mais je ne préfère pas t'en parler pour le moment. On ne sait jamais. Ton père pourrait lire cette lettre.  
  
Je préfère te le dire quand tu seras de retour. Tu me manque aussi. Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. J'aimerais vraiment que tu sois à mes côtés. Je me dis que ce ne sera pas si long que ça et pourtant j'ai l'impression que le temps passe au ralentie depuis que tu es parti.  
  
Pour moi aussi, la journée au Pré-au-lard était super. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien que pendant cette journée. Je n'ai pas non plus oublié le baiser d'hier. Je te remercie. Tu m'as fait rêver. J'espère que ce ne sera pas le seul que tu me donneras.  
  
Je te souhaite aussi un joyeux Noël. A bientôt.  
  
HP  
  
********  
  
Je mets la lettre dans une enveloppe. Je me lève et me dirige vers le hibou de Drago. Il a l'air de bien s'entendre avec Hedwige. Je ne suis presque pas étonné. J'attache la lettre à la patte de l'animal. Je sais qu'il connaît le chemin. Je le lâche par la fenêtre et il part au loin.  
  
Je vais à mon bureau et prends l'enveloppe que j'y ai déposé. Je l'observe. Je ne peux pas le croire et pourtant, c'est la même. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Ca ne peut pas être lui. Drago ne m'aurait jamais fait ça. Ah moins que. . .  
  
A suivre  
  
Et voilà! Je suis sadique aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas? Et en plus c'est court, c'est pire et je l'aime pas trop ce chapitre, je trouve qu'il est mal écrit. Si vous voulez la suite, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.  
  
Drago: Te frapper?  
  
Nicolina: Nan, même si y'en a qui voudront peut-être le faire.  
  
Drago: Alors quoi?  
  
Nicolina: M'envoyer une review, c'est mieux que des baffes, je dirais.  
  
Drago: Mouais, tu sais que je devrais le faire pour ce que tu nous fais dans ce chapitre.  
  
Nicolina: Me donner des reviews?  
  
Drago: Nan! Des baffes.  
  
Nicolina: Maaaaiiiieeeuuuuuhhhhh!!!!!!! (Ma phrase culte)  
  
Alors reviews, reviews. Merci. Nicolina. ^______^ 


	21. Inquiétude

Ennui.  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: DM+HP  
  
Avertissement : Shounen Ai, Yaoi/Slash( D'habitude, je le précise pas mais comme il y a plus de monde qui lit les fics d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser que ce sont des relations entre homme qui sont décrite, si ça vous choque, NE LISEZ PAS), lime, POV alterné de Drago et Harry. OOC de Drago, Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
Disclamer: Quelqu'un a une idée de ce que je dois mettre là-dedans?  
  
Drago: Je crois que tu dois dire qu'on ne t'appartient pas.  
  
Nicolina: Ah bon? Vous êtes pas à moi?  
  
Drago: Non!  
  
Nicolina: C'est une nouvelle. Mais alors vous êtes à qui?  
  
Drago: On est à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Nicolina: Eh ben! Elle a bien de la chance de vous avoir.  
  
Genre: Aucun.  
  
Petit mot: Bon! Je crois que j'ai des petites choses à éclaircir. Quelques personnes m'ont demandée d'où venait la lettre dont je parle. En fait dans le chapitre 9 Harry reçoit une lettre de menace et dans le chapitre 16, il en parle à Dumbledore. On a déjà des détails sur l'allure de la lettre. Et puis, Harry en parle encore dans ce chapitre donc ça devrait vous revenir.  
  
Merci, merci, merci pour toutes vos reviews. J'en ai plus de 200, je suis contente. Merci à tous. ^____^  
  
Réponses au reviews:  
  
La magicienne d'Oz: La voilà la suite. Tu n'auras pas attendu longtemps et désolé si mes fics sont pas finis mais écrire ça prend du temps et je n'en ai pas beaucoup. Merci pour ta review.  
  
ZOID: Vala la suite et merci pour ta review.  
  
Thalia: Je sais que c'est énervant et ça l'est encore plus que ce chapitre ne répond pas vraiment au chapitre précédent. Je suis un peu sadique sur les bords. Mais bon! Je répondrais à toutes les énigmes qui sont dans cette histoire au fur et à mesure. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Celina: Vala, je continue. Merci pour la review.  
  
Kima: Oui, j'ai reçu ton e-mail. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir renvoyé une réponse mais je n'avais pas vraiment le temps mais je te remercie. Ca m'a fait plaisir. Et c'est très courageux d'avoir tout lu surtout quand on sait que la fic fait plus de 120 pages. Y'en a encore du suspense. J'aime bien ça. Merci encore pour tes messages.  
  
Mangafana: Oui des mystères restés sans réponses et ils le sont encore. Merci pour le message.  
  
Lili: J'espère que t'as pas tout relu. C'est assez long. Même moi, je n'ai pas le courage de relire toute ma fic mais pour certaine chose il le faut. Je sais que j'ai été sadique sur ce coup et je le suis encore dans ce chapitre. Oui Drago devient poli: Influence de Harry. Merci pour la review.  
  
Kaima: Je sais 2 suspenses c'est plus dur qu'un seul et en plus je n'y réponds pas tout de suite. Tu as ta petite idée? Eh bien on verra, tu me diras si c'est ce que tu pensais quand tu auras les réponses. Je suis contente que tu aimes mes fics et merci pour ta review.  
  
Willow: Merci pour tes 2 reviews. C'était pas obligé. Nan j'ai pas honte de coupé à ce moment là. J'aime bien être sadique de temps en temps. Au moins, j'en entends parler. Je sais pas comment je fais pour écrire des Slash, je le fais c'est tout et je suis sur que tu serais aussi capable que nous. Je ne peux pas me foutre de ta vie puisque je ne la connais pas.  
  
Lululle: Les explications sont plus haut et dans le chapitre en dessous. Je suis contente que tu aimes et merci pour la review.  
  
Saael': Ma petite Saael' que j'adore. Je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas aimer le chapitre 20. Il faut dire qu'il est un peu spécial. J'espère que tu préféreras celui-là mais c'est pas sur. Je dirais que la relation Harry/Drago a un peu régressée. Désolé T____T Bisousssss à toi et merci de toujours me laisser un message.  
  
M.A.T: Je sais que j'ai coupé au mauvais moment et en plus ce chapitre ne nous dit pas grand chose sur ce qui s'est passé. Tu sais bien comment je suis? J'aime bien surprendre. Merci de m'avoir reviewer. Tu sais que j'ai toujours besoin de savoir ce que tu en penses.  
  
Cora: Copine que j'adore et qui est toujours là pour m'encourager. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, je te remercie et je te fais pleins de bisousssssssss.  
  
S'il vous plait? Ne me tapez pas pour ce que vous allez lire. C'était prévue depuis longtemps.  
  
Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous! ^__________^  
  
Chapitre21: Inquiétude  
  
C'est la rentrée. Franchement, je n'avais pas envie d'y retourner mais bon, j'y suis obligé. Quelle école pourrie ! Je me demande encore pourquoi, père a voulu que j'y aille? J'aurais préféré aller à Durmstrang. Enfin bref! En plus, je vais retrouver ses dégénérés de Crabbe et Goyle. Je suis dans la salle commune et je lis un livre. Mais pourquoi faut-il que je lise à tout prix des livres moldus? Je me demande bien.  
  
C'est étrange mais il y a certaines choses dont je ne me souviens pas, comme le fait que je me sois retrouvé au manoir alors que je devais rester à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai tenu à rester dans cette école pendant les vacances de Noël. En tout cas, il a bien fait de me ramener.  
  
J'ai la tête embrouillée et je ne supporte pas ça. Je me demande ce qui s'est passé au début des vacances? J'ai le sentiment qu'il faut que je me rappelle quelque chose et que c'est vitale mais le seul problème c'est que je n'y arrive pas. A croire que mon cerveau refuse de se souvenir. Ca m'énerve. Qui sait? Ca reviendra peut-être tout seul. J'espère.  
  
La chose la plus étrange et qui m'a fait bizarre et quand j'ai revu Potter. Il m'a souri. J'ai cru que j'allais vomir. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé bon sang? Je suis sur que ça a un lien avec lui. De plus, j'ai retrouvé un paquet bizarre dans ma chambre ainsi qu'une lettre de Potter. D'ailleurs cette lettre était plutôt personnelle. On aurait cru qu'il était amoureux quand il l'a écrit. Il est peut-être sous l'influence d'un sort? Je ne le comprendrais vraiment jamais.  
  
Il se passe des évènements bizarre. Je crois qu'il va falloir que j'aille parler à Potter. D'ailleurs, je devais le faire, il a quelques explications à me donner, je crois. Argh! J'en ai marre, plus j'essais de me souvenir ce que j'ai fait avant les vacances plus je m'embrouille. Bon! Détends-toi Drago et n'y pense plu. Ca ne peut être si grave.  
  
Je me lève et sors de la salle commune. Il est l'heure de dîner. C'est étrange, je n'ai toujours pas vu Crabbe et Goyle. D'habitude ils sont toujours là. Tant pis, ça me fait des vacances prolongées. Je me dirige vers la grande salle croisant quelques élèves. Une fois arrivé, j'entre. Il y a du monde dont Potter. Mais pourquoi j'arrête pas de penser à lui? Je me demande de plus en plus s'il ne s'est pas passé quelque chose. Il va vraiment falloir que je trouve ce que c'est.  
  
Je me dirige à ma table et m'y assois. Je commence à manger quand mes deux "amis" entrent et s'installent à côté de moi. Les vacances ont été de courtes durées.  
  
-Salut Drago! Dirent en c?ur Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
-Salut!  
  
-Tu as passé de bonnes vacances? Demande Goyle.  
  
Ca y'est, ils commencent déjà à me pomper l'air. Je ne les regarde même pas.  
  
-Ouais pas trop mal.  
  
-Et ça va mieux?  
  
Je lève la tête de mon assiette et regarde Goyle. De quoi il parle?  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Ben oui! Tu n'étais pas bien avant qu'on parte.  
  
De quoi il parle? Encore un chose que j'ai oublié.  
  
-Hein? Comment ça je n'étais pas bien?  
  
-Drago tu es sur que ça va?  
  
J'hoche la tête. Je ne préfère pas m'éterniser sur le sujet ici. Je pense qu'il va ma falloir plus d'explications que je le croyais. N'empêche que j'ai dut avoir un gros trou de mémoire. C'est sûrement dut à mes chutes. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi j'ai fait des malaises. Je dirige mon regard vers la table de Potter.  
  
Il me regarde. C'est même plus que ça, il me fixe avec insistance. Ca me met vraiment mal à l'aise. Et son visage. Il fronce les sourcils l'air de se demander ce qu'il se passe. Je lui lance un regard noir et il baisse la tête, gêné et un peu triste? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui? Ils sont tombés sur la tête ou quoi? Je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je tourne la tête vers celui qui m'a dérangé. Goyle. Il est vraiment chiant aujourd'hui.  
  
-Tu m'écoute Drago?  
  
-Quoi? Dis-je avec colère. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?  
  
-Hé! Du calme! Je te demandais juste comment s'était passé tes vacances à Poudlard.  
  
-Je suis rentré chez moi.  
  
-Ah bon? Mais pourtant tu n'étais pas très chaud pour y retourner comme si tu craignais quelque chose. Mais bon apparemment c'est passé.  
  
Mais de quoi il parle? J'ai toujours préféré rentrer chez moi plutôt que de rester ici. Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend d'être inquiet.  
  
-Goyle, tu sais très bien que je préfère rentrer chez moi pendant les vacances et je ne vois pas ce qui aurait put m'en empêcher. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment j'ai put accepter de rester ici. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive aujourd'hui?  
  
Goyle ne me répond pas et à l'air un peu déçu. Décidément, je ne le comprendrais jamais. Je me lève et sors de la grande salle pour aller en cour de potion. J'ai toujours trouvé que c'était une matière intéressante. Manipulé des produits parfois dangereux est assez plaisant. J'arrive dans les cachots et entre dans la classe. Il n'y aucun élève mais il faut dire qu'il est encore tôt et personne n'est d'entrain pour aller à ce cour sauf moi peut-être. Rogue est déjà là. Il relève la tête et me regarde. Il me fait un signe de tête pour m'approcher. Il baisse la tête et continu ce qu'il était en train de faire avant que j'arrive. J'avance jusqu'à son bureau et me poste à côté une fois arrivé à proximité.  
  
-Bonjour professeur, dis-je.  
  
-Bonjour M.Malfoy. Je voulais justement vous parler seul.  
  
-Je vous écoute professeur.  
  
Rogue relève la tête et me regarde sérieusement. Mais a t-il seulement déjà été autrement? Il me regarde dans les yeux et je dois dire que ça me mets extrêmement mal à l'aise.  
  
-M.Malfoy, je voudrais savoir quelque chose?  
  
-Que voulez-vous savoir?  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Potter et vous?  
  
-Potter et moi? Pourquoi vous me demandez ça?  
  
-J'ai remarqué que vous étiez très proche ses temps-ci.  
  
-MOI? M'exclamais-je, proche de Potter? Vous plaisantez?  
  
Il me regarde étonné par mes mots et légèrement troublé. C'est à ce moment que je me demande ce qui s'est passé avant les vacances.  
  
-Très bien. Je n'insiste pas. Il y a autre chose qui me tracasse cependant.  
  
-Quoi?  
  
Je commence à en avoir marre de cette conversation. Je regarde mon professeur de potion. Je sursaute presque en voyant ses yeux. De l'inquiétude. C'est ce que je vois. Mais pourquoi sont-ils tous inquiet pour moi? Il me fixe et je crois qu'il comprend ce que je ressens.  
  
-Je m'inquiète pour vous, M.Malfoy.  
  
-Il n'y aucune raison. Crabbe et Goyle étaient pareilles tout à l'heure. Mais il y a aucune raison. Je vais bien.  
  
-Vous êtes sur? Insiste t-il.  
  
-Oui, je vais bien. Enfin. . .  
  
Est-ce que je devrais lui dire que j'ai des trous de mémoires? Après tout, je sais qu'il m'écouterait et qu'il m'aiderait. Mais, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.  
  
-Oui? Vous pouvez me parler. Je suis près à vous écouter.  
  
-C'est que. . .  
  
J'y arrive pas. J'ai mal à la tête. J'ai envie de me rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé mais je n'y arrive pas. A croire que l'on ne veut pas que je me souvienne. Je prends ma tête dans mes mains et je sens mes jambes me lâcher. Ca fait mal.  
  
-M.Malfoy.  
  
Rogue s'est précipité vers moi et s'est agenouillé près de moi. C'est pas possible. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Je sens une pression sur mes épaules. J'entends des bruits de pas précipités. J'ai un peu de mal à analyser ce qui se passe autour de moi. J'entends Rogue parler.  
  
-M.Potter, amenez M.Malfoy à l'infirmerie. Le cour va bientôt commencer et je ne peux pas l'emmener moi-même et vous êtes les seul présent.  
  
Potter? Potter est là? Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit lui? Je me sens soulevé. J'ai les yeux fermé et je me tiens encore la tête. J'en peux plus, je veux que ça s'arrête.  
  
********  
  
Voilà c'est enfin la rentrée. J'ai eu l'impression que ses vacances se sont passées au ralentie. J'ai revu Drago. Il m'a manqué. Quand je l'ai vu dans le hall, je n'ai pas put m'empêcher de sourire. Je ne sais pas s'il l'a vu mais j'espère. En tout cas, c'était dur de ne pas le voir pendant plus d'une semaine et demie. De plus, je n'ai pas reçu d'autres lettres que celles qu'il m'a envoyé à Noël. Je suis un peu déçu mais bon, moi non plus je ne lui en ai pas envoyé d'autres.  
  
J'ai hâte de le revoir, de le toucher. Par contre, je ne sais pas vraiment comment il va réagir. Ca m'embête de n'avoir eu aucune nouvelle surtout d'après ce qu'il m'a dit dans sa lettre. J'espère qu'il ne lui ai rien arrivé. Ne pensons pas au pire. Par contre il y a une ombre au tableau. Cette enveloppe qui me fait douter. Exactement comme celle que j'ai reçu sauf qu'elle n'est pas rouge.  
  
Maintenant, je sais que ce sont les armureries de la famille Malfoy. Ce serpent et cette écriture étrange. Ca me fait douter mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à penser que ça vient de Drago. J'ai plutôt l'impression que ça vient de son père. Après tout il est à la solde de Voldemort, ce ne serait pas étonnant. Mais le seul problème, c'est qu'il a laissé un indice flagrant et je me demande si ça vient vraiment de lui. Tous les scénarios sont possibles. Tout ce que je ne veux pas c'est penser que ça vient de Drago.  
  
Je me trouve dans la grande salle et je broie du noir. J'en ai marre de toutes ces questions qui restent sans réponses. Il y a quelqu'un qui me donne des coups de coude. Je tourne la tête et regarde Ron.  
  
-Eh! Harry! Ca va? Tu m'as l'air dans la lune?  
  
-Hum! Ouais.  
  
-Tu es sur? Tu ne nous as pas vraiment parlé depuis que l'on est revenu.  
  
-C'était difficile de vous parler étant donné que vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous embrasser.  
  
-Oui, excuse-nous mais deux semaines sans voir Hermi est très long.  
  
-Je comprends, dis-je d'un ton las.  
  
Moi aussi, j'ai trouvé le temps long sans Drago et ça je ne lui dis pas pour ne pas voir sa réaction. J'en ai marre. Je baisse la tête et contemple mon assiette. J'entends des bruits de pas venant de l'entrée mais n'y prête pas attention sauf quand on me donne encore un coup de coude à nouveau.  
  
-Quoi? Demandais-je exaspéré.  
  
-Malfoy!  
  
Je relève la tête brusquement et je regarde à la table des Serpentard. Il est là. Drago. Il est vraiment magnifique. Il s'est assis et mange.  
  
-Dis Harry? C'était pas trop dur avec Malfoy pendant les vacances? Demande Ron.  
  
Je tourne la tête et lui lance un regard noir qu'il ne comprend pas bien évidemment.  
  
-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis?  
  
Calme-toi Harry. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe.  
  
-Il est parti le jour d'avant Noël.  
  
Je me tourne pour regarder mon Serpentard. Crabbe et Goyle sont arrivés. J'aimerais bien être à leur place. Drago leur parle puis me regarde. Il me lance un regard noir et je baisse la tête. Je crois que ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant. C'est étrange, mais j'ai une drôle d'impression. Il est resté indifférent depuis qu'il est ici, comme avant. Je ne préfère ne pas penser au pire. Je n'ai pas envie d'être dessus. Si ça se trouve il s'est joué de moi et pourtant je ne veux pas le croire. C'était bien réel ce qui s'est passé entre nous avant les vacances.  
  
Je relève la tête et regarde à nouveau sa table. Il discute encore avec Goyle. Il n'a pas l'air très content. Puis, je le vois qui se lève. Je commence à me lever à mon tour. Il faut que je lui parle.  
  
-Où tu vas, Harry? Le cour ne commence que dans 20 minutes, Dit Hermione.  
  
-Je. . .J'ai oublié quelque chose au dortoir, je vous rejoins en cour de potion.  
  
-Ok!  
  
Sans attendre, je sors de la grande salle. Elle m'a fait perdre du temps. Pourquoi faut-il qu'on s'inquiète toujours pour moi. Je suis assez grand pour ne pas avoir envie qu'on se mêle de mes affaires. J'en ai assez de rendre des comptes à tout le monde.  
  
Je me demande où est allé Drago? Peut-être dans les cachots, après tout, leur salle commune s'y trouve. Sans attendre, je m'y rends. J'arrive près de la salle de potion quand j'entends des voix dans celle-ci. Je m'y approche. La porte est ouverte. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes mais ma curiosité prends souvent le dessus sur mon bon sens.  
  
Je n'entends pas clairement ce qui se dit mais je reconnais bien la voix de Rogue et de Drago. Ca m'énerve de ne pas savoir ce qu'ils se disent mais ça a l'air sérieux. Je sens que Drago commence à perdre patience. Ca se voit à la façon dont il se tient. Ils continuent à parler sans que je ne comprenne un mot. Soudain, je vois Drago se tenir la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Puis, il tombe à terre.  
  
-M.Malfoy, crie Rogue.  
  
Le professeur s'est précipité à ses côtés et lui met une main sur son épaule. Sans attendre, je me précipite dans la salle. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il a? Ca m'inquiète. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça. Je m'agenouille près du Serpentard. Rogue lève la tête vers moi et me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis gêné, très gêné aussi gêné que quand il est rentré dans la salle de musique alors que Drago et moi nous tenions la main. Je suis sur qu'il sait ce qu'il se passe.  
  
-M.Potter, amenez M.Malfoy à l'infirmerie. Le cour va bientôt commencer et je ne peux pas l'emmener moi-même et vous êtes les seul présent.  
  
J'hoche la tête et entreprends de prendre Drago dans mes bras. Il a toujours la tête entre ses mains. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive. Sans attendre plus, je sors de la salle potion et l'emmène à l'infirmerie.  
  
A suivre  
  
Vala! Encore un chapitre. Il est un peu plus long que le précédent. Je sais ce que vous allez dire: Elle est où la suite du chapitre 20?  
  
Je sais que je ne réponds pas aux questions tout de suite mais ce sera plus tard. Vous inquiétez pas vous aurez les réponses et vous saurez ce que Drago a vu et qui est l'auteur de la lettre qui a été envoyé par Harry. Et vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi Drago a des trous de mémoires. Vous serez tout dans les prochains chapitres.  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé sinon? Alors, reviews, reviews, reviews, siouplait? Merci. Nicolina. ^______^ 


	22. Confrontation douloureuse

Ennui.  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: DM+HP  
  
Avertissement : Shounen Ai, Yaoi/Slash( D'habitude, je le précise pas mais comme il y a plus de monde qui lit les fics d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser que ce sont des relations entre homme qui sont décrite, si ça vous choque, NE LISEZ PAS), lime, POV alterné de Drago et Harry. OOC de Drago, Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
Disclamer: Quelqu'un a une idée de ce que je dois mettre là-dedans?  
  
Drago: Je crois que tu dois dire qu'on ne t'appartient pas.  
  
Nicolina: Ah bon? Vous êtes pas à moi?  
  
Drago: Non!  
  
Nicolina: C'est une nouvelle. Mais alors vous êtes à qui?  
  
Drago: On est à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Nicolina: Eh ben! Elle a bien de la chance de vous avoir.  
  
Genre: Aucun.  
  
Petit mot: Ffnet a eu la bonne idée d'effacer mes reviews. C'est sympa, je trouve. Heureusement que je garde mes mails sinon, je n'aurais pas put tous vous répondre. Voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'en reviens même pas que j'en sois déjà à 22 chapitres et c'est pas encore fini.  
  
Je vous remercie vraiment beaucoup pour les reviews. C'est très gentil à vous.  
  
Réponses au reviews:  
  
Emma: Je te remercie pour tes mails. Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes mes fics. Je sais que je ne les ai pas encore finis mais je m'y attèle et d'ailleurs voilà la suite dont je t'avais parlé. Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas vraiment quel nom mettre donc j'ai mis ton prénom. Je te remercie encore et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.  
  
Drago's fan forever: Oui, je sais que je suis une sadique mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'aime bien les faire souffrir. Et puis, je crois que je retarde le moment de la fin de cette fic. J'ai jamais dit que c'était son père qu'il lui avait fait quelque chose. Ca peut être n'importe qui en fait. J'ai encore rien dit sur ce qui est arrivé à Drago et ça peut être n'importe quoi. Merci pour la review.  
  
Rach33: Je sais que c'est pas bien de couper comme ça. Oh moins, on me fait la remarque. Ca me fait toujours rire et j'adore ça. Tes exigences sont exaucés parce que voilà la suite et je te remercie pour ta review.  
  
La magicienne d'Oz: De rien, de rien. Et voilà la suite de la suite. Mdr. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Dansloup: Mais nan, je ne lâche pas cette fic. J'y ai consacré trop d'énergie pour la laisser tomber comme ça. Donc voilà la suite et merci pour ta review.  
  
Thalia: Je sais pas si quelqu'un s'attendait à ça mais j'aime bien surprendre les lecteurs. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite autant que le reste et je te remercie.  
  
Celina: Voilà la suite, et merci pour tes encouragements, ça me fait plaisir.  
  
Kima: Tiens, t'es pas la seule à m'avoir dit que j'étais sadique. Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. Et oui, pauvre Drago, il n'a jamais de chance avec moi. Je te remercie et voilà la suite.  
  
Mangafana: Oulà! C'est pas encore pour ce chapitre les réponses mais j'espère que tu aimeras quand même. Merci beaucoup pour ton message.  
  
Lili: Un extra-terrestre, heureusement que non. Ce serait pas marrant sinon. Bon! J'ai jamais dit que Lucius avait fait quelque chose à son fils mais c'est pas impossible. Il y a beaucoup de possibilités à exploiter. Je te remercie pour ta review.  
  
Kaima: Suis désolé mais j'aime bien faire languir mes lecteurs. C'est vrai qu'il y en a beaucoup. Ca va, maintenant, je suis en vacances, il ne devrait plus y avoir de problème à part si je ne trouve pas d'idée mais faut pas se faire trop de souci de ce côté là. Je te remercie pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir que tu aime ma fic.  
  
Willow: Oh! Tu voulais me faire marcher? Mais ou t'as réussi, on va dire ça. Je dirais que Harry est un peu long à la détente quand même mais c'est Harry, il a toujours eu du mal mais c'est ce qui fait qu'il est lui. Nan! J'ai pas honte de couper ma fic comme ça. Nan mais! Faut bien que je coupe à un moment où à un autre et de préférence en laissant un suspense, c'est encore mieux. Niark! J'aime faire souffrir mes lecteurs. J'aime bien faire tomber Drago dans les chouX , comme tu l'as si bien dit et tu vois, y'a un X à chou. Oui, elle est assez longue, c'est très bien. Nicolina-chan? Bah! Si tu veux, je vais pas me la jouer à la Heero. Merci encore pour ta review.  
  
Lululle: Je sais que c'est embêtant quand ça se termine comme ça mais bon voilà quand même la suite. Merci.  
  
Saael': Franchement, je t'adore trop. C'est gentil de me laisser une review. C'est vrai, j'ai été méchante sur ce coup, dire que j'avais mis du temps pour qu'il soit au moins ami, c'est presque retourné à la case départ. Je dis bien presque. Enfin, lis pour savoir pourquoi je dis ça. Merci encore à toi.  
  
Micloun: Je sais que je n'ai pas encore dit ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Je crois que j'ai étonné tout le monde et je ne dis encore rien dans ce chapitre. On peut pas vraiment dire qu'il sert à grand chose celui là mais c'est juste une petite confrontation Harry/Drago, histoire de voir les réactions. Moi aussi, j'étais contente de sortir de ces vacances de Noël, elles devenaient un peu longues à force. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé mes deux chapitres précédant, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. J'aime beaucoup tes reviews, elles me font toujours plaisir. Je te remercie vraiment beaucoup.  
  
M.A.T: Mais oui, mais oui. Comme si j'avais peur de toi. Je vais aller me cacher sous le bureau pour ne pas avoir à faire à toi. Je te le dirais pas ce que j'ai fait à Drago, na! T'auras qu'à lire. Merci quand même pour cette review.  
  
Cora: Merci pour tes deux reviews. C'est très gentil. Merci de toujours m'encourager. Et puis, pour ce qui est de Drago , bah, on y'a toujours aucunes réponses sur ce qu'il lui ai arrivé. Merci encore copine, d'être toujours là.  
  
Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous! ^__________^  
  
Chapitre22: Confrontation douloureuse  
  
La douleur commence à s'estomper. Ouf! J'ai cru que ça n'allait jamais s'arrêter. Je me détends peu à peu, reprenant mes esprits lentement. Je suis toujours dans les bras de Potter et je sais qu'il m'emmène à l'infirmerie. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller et surtout j'aimerais rester le moins possible avec lui me tenant.  
  
C'est extrêmement déshonorant pour moi. Si ça trouve, on a déjà croisé une dizaine de personnes. Quelle honte pour moi d'être dans cette position d'infériorité face à mon ennemi ! J'en pleurais presque. Presque, parce qu'un Malfoy ne pleure pas. Il reste digne en toute circonstance.  
  
Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi Potter a accepté de m'emmener à l'infirmerie. Bien entendu, il était le seul présent et Rogue lui a demandé mais quand même. Il n'a même pas broncher ni rien, ce qui normalement aurait dut être le cas. Il se passe vraiment des choses étranges depuis mon retour et il faudra que je découvre quoi.  
  
Mais pour le moment, je ne préfère pas m'en préoccuper de peur que mon mal de tête me reprenne et surtout parce que monsieur le survivant me porte. Il faudrait que je pense à ouvrir les yeux maintenant et c'est ce que je fais même si ça me provoque une certaine douleur. J'ai l'impression que ma tête a été projetée contre un mur.  
  
-Potter, poses-moi par terre, dis-je d'une voix plus traînante que je le voulais et surtout trop douce à mon goût.  
  
Il s'arrête et me regarde. Je remarque une légère crainte dans ses yeux et de la peur. De la peur? Potter a peur? Non, je me fais des idées. Ca doit être la douleur qui me fait délirer.  
  
-Alors, tu vas me poser oui? Repris-je avec colère.  
  
Il obéit sans attendre. Il me dépose à terre mais aussitôt que j'essais de retrouver mon équilibre, mes jambes me lâchent. Foutus membres qui ne veulent pas me supporter. Je m'attends à tomber lourdement sur le sol quand je sens deux bras me retenir et me serrer par la taille.  
  
Je me retourne et constate que c'est Potter qui me tient. Mais qui d'autre ça pourrait être étant donné que nous sommes seuls dans ce couloir et que tout le monde est en cour. Je regarde ce cher Gryffondor dans les yeux et il détourne son regard, gêné.  
  
-Lâche-moi Potter, dis-je en ajoutant le geste à la parole poussant ses bras pour qu'ils s'écartent de ma taille.  
  
Je le repousse mais re belote, je tombe à nouveau. Eh bien! C'est pas mon jour. Encore un fois Saint Potter vient à ma rescousse et je ne peux que le laisser m'aider étant donné le peu de force dont je dispose aujourd'hui. Quelle humiliation d'avoir besoin de son aide mais heureusement il n'y a personne ! C'est déjà ça.  
  
-Tu vas me laisser, t'aider cette fois? Me dit-il.  
  
Je constate à ce moment que sa voix et très douce et sans amertume. Pas de colère, ni de haine, juste de la douceur et un léger tremblement. Ca me donnent des frissons et ne me laisse pas indifférent. Pourtant, je devrais être indifférent à cette simple démonstration d'affection. Mais est-ce vraiment de l'affection? Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas le savoir. Je me rappelle encore de la lettre de lui que j'avais en ma possession au manoir.  
  
Une lettre ne laissant paraître aucune animosité envers moi c'est certain. Je ne sais plus trop ce qu'il y avait d'écrit mais je vais la relire. Peut- être que j'aurais des réponses. Potter m'a pris par la taille mon bras gauche sur ses épaules et je ne peux que le laisser faire. Je n'ai pas vraiment le courage de riposter. Il m'emmène jusqu'à l'infirmerie en me soutenant tandis que je traîne des pieds.  
  
-Qu'es-ce qu'il t'est arrivé pendant les vacances? Me demande t-il. Tu es différent.  
  
-Que veux-tu dire Potter?  
  
-Rien, je me fais sûrement des idées.  
  
J'essais de l'arrêter pour le regarder en face. Nous sommes dans une position très inconfortable puisque je suis obligé de m'appuyer sur lui pour garder l'équilibre. J'ai mes mains sur ses épaules et il a toujours ses mains sur ma taille. Je trouve ce contact trop intime à mon goût, mais pourtant, ça ne me gêne pas tant que ça.  
  
Je le dévisage essayant de trouver des réponses dans ses yeux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il a l'air inquiet mais je sens qu'il y a autre chose et c'est ce quelque chose que je redoute. J'ai une sensation étrange, je sais que je devrais m'en rappeler mais ça ne me revient pas.  
  
-Pourquoi tout le monde trouve que j'agis bizarrement aujourd'hui? Dis-je. J'ai l'impression que tout à changé depuis que je suis parti pendant les vacances.  
  
-Je pensais justement que ça avait changé avant que tu partes. Je pensais que tu étais différant mais tu n'as pas l'air de te souvenir ou justement tu ne veux pas t'en souvenir. Je me suis encore trompé.  
  
Je le regarde et je dois dire que je ne comprends vraiment rien à ce qu'il vient de me dire. Est-ce encore une chose que j'ai oublié? Je comprends vraiment plus rien. J'ai l'impression d'être hors du temps.  
  
-Bon! Reprend-il s'apercevant de mon manque de réaction. Allons à l'infirmerie. Je pense que tu as besoin de repos. Et puis, il faut que je retourne en cour de potion sinon, je n'imagine même pas ce que me dirait Rogue.  
  
Il a dit ça d'un ton résigné et avec tristesse. Sans attendre, il m'emmène jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Arrivé là bas, il me laisse avec Mme Pomfresh et j'ai bien put voir avant de partir qu'il était sur le point de pleurer et je me demande bien pourquoi? Je me dis que je devrais en rire mais bizarrement ça ne me donne pas du tout envie de le faire.  
  
Ca me fait même mal. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ressens ça? Pourquoi est- ce que je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé avant les vacances? Je n'écoute même pas ce que l'infirmière me dit. Je sais juste qu'elle me dit de me reposer.  
  
Je suis sur un lit et j'ai enlevé mes chaussures. Je réfléchis pendant un long moment sur ce qui vient de se passer. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé avec Potter? Il faut vraiment que je relise cette lettre, je sais qu'elle est importante et qu'elle a un rapport avec son attitude. Je m'endors, toujours avec mes questions sans réponses dans ma tête.  
  
********  
  
J'ai Drago dans mes bras. Je n'aime pas le voir ainsi. Ca me fait mal de le voir dans un état de faiblesse. Encore! Parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça lui arrive. Mais cette fois, je sens que c'est différent. Ca avait un rapport avec ce dont il a parlé à Rogue. Je me demande bien ce qu'il s'est passé.  
  
D'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé son attitude différente d'avant les vacances. En fait, il réagissait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il a l'air de se calmer un peu. Je le sens se détendre. Je vois son visage tordu par la douleur se détendre peu à peu mais on voit toujours un peu la marque de son mal. Je le sens bouger et qui ouvre les yeux difficilement.  
  
-Potter, pose-moi par terre, me dit-il.  
  
Potter? Ca faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu m'appeler ainsi. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Mais voyons, tu le sais. Il a complètement laissé tomber. C'était juste un mauvais tour qu'il t'a joué. Pourtant, je ne veux pas le croire. Je ne peux pas penser qu'il aurait put me faire un coup comme ça, pas après ce que nous avons vécu au début des vacances.  
  
Il me regarde dans les yeux et un voile d'étonnement passe sur son visage. A croire qu'il ne pouvait pas croire que je pouvais avoir peur pour lui et pourtant c'est le cas. Je reste un moment sans bouger, ne sachant que faire puis il m'interpelle à nouveau me faisant sortir de ma transe.  
  
-Alors, tu vas me poser oui?  
  
Je le pose à terre comme il me l'a demandé. Je n'ai pas vraiment le courage de protester. Il m'a dit ses mots avec colère. Une colère, que je n'avais plus vu depuis longtemps elle aussi. C'est à croire que rien ne s'est passé. Qu'on se retrouve au point de départ ! J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas.  
  
Drago essaie d'avancer mais je le sens qui perd l'équilibre et sans attendre, je le rattrape pour qu'il ne se fasse pas mal. Je crois qu'il ne s'y attendait pas et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je le tiens par la taille et je ressens un grand frisson me parcourir le dos.  
  
J'aime cette proximité avec lui mais il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier d'après le regard qu'il me lance quand il s'aperçoit que je l'ai retenu. Il me dévisage et je ne peux que me sentir gêné. Je détourne mon regard. J'en fais peut-être un peu trop mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à contrôler mon sentiment.  
  
-Lâche-moi Potter, me dit-il.  
  
Il écarte mes bras pour se libérer de mon étreinte. Je sais presque qu'à coup sur il tombera à nouveau. Je le vois, qu'il est faible. Sa douleur l'a complètement vidée. Je me demande vraiment ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il ressente ce mal.  
  
Une fois qu'il a repoussé mes bras, ses jambes le lâchent à nouveau et bien entendu, je le rattrape. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre. Il pousse un soupire d'exaspération et semble résigné. Il me laisse enfin l'aider enfin j'espère que c'est ça.  
  
-Tu vas me laisser, t'aider cette fois? Lui dis-je presque tremblant.  
  
Il ne dit rien et semble en proie à une grande réflexion. Je me demande à quoi il pense. On dirait qu'il cherche quelque chose et qu'il n'arrive pas à trouver. Je le prend par la taille mettant son bras gauche autour de mes épaules pour le soutenir.  
  
Je ne peux pas vraiment faire autre chose. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir vraiment entendu ma question. Il se laisse faire et je me décide à l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Après tout c'était ce que je devais faire avant tout et je crois qu'il a besoin de repos. Il m'a l'air sur les nerfs.  
  
Il traîne un peu les pieds un peu comme s'il n'arrivait pas à marcher ce qui est le cas en fait. A moins qu'il ne le fasse exprès. Il y a une question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis qu'il est rentré. Ca me hante depuis qu'il est allé chez son père et qu'il est revenu faisant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.  
  
-Qu'es-ce qu'il t'est arrivé pendant les vacances? Demandais-je. Tu es différent.  
  
-Que veux-tu dire Potter?  
  
Potter! Ca me fait bizarre qu'il m'appelle de nouveau comme cela. Il n'a même pas l'air de comprendre la question. Je ne préfère pas insister, ça ne sert à rien. Plus ça va, plus je me dis qu'il a dut se passer quelque chose de grave pendant ses vacances. C'est pas possible de changer aussi radicalement. On dirait qu'il ne se souvient de rien.  
  
-Rien, je me fais sûrement des idées, répondis-je.  
  
Il m'arrête et me fait face. J'ai mes mains sur ses hanches et ses mains sont sur mes épaules. Il a l'air un peu ennuyé de la proximité mais il n'a pas vraiment le choix, s'il ne veut pas se retrouver par terre. Il n'arrête pas de me dévisager en cherchant quelque chose.  
  
Il m'a l'air complètement perdu et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiet. J'ai envie de le serrer contre moi pour tout oublier. J'ai envie de lui dire que je l'aime et lui faire tout oublier. Qu'il n'y ai que nous deux mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas donc je ne le fais pas.  
  
-Pourquoi tout le monde trouve que j'agis bizarrement aujourd'hui? Me dit- il. J'ai l'impression que tout à changé depuis que je suis parti pendant les vacances.  
  
C'est étrange comme remarque. C'est comme s'il était redevenu comme avant. On dirait qu'il ne se souvient de rien. Je lui fais d'ailleurs part de mes doutes à son sujet tout en ne lui dévoilant pas ce qui s'est passé avant les vacances. Je veux que ce soit lui qui en parle.  
  
-Je pensais justement que ça avait changé avant que tu partes. Je pensais que tu étais différant mais tu n'as pas l'air de te souvenir ou justement tu ne veux pas t'en souvenir. Je me suis encore trompé.  
  
Je vois une lueur d'incompréhension dans son regard et je me demande de plus en plus ce qui s'est passé chez son père. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien put lui faire pour qu'il réagisse comme ça? Apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul à m'inquiéter. Rogue aussi doit l'être, je l'ai vu dans son regard. Je suis sur que le professeur de potion sait quelque chose ou s'en doute en tout cas.  
  
-Bon! Dis-je. Allons à l'infirmerie. Je pense que tu as besoin de repos. Et puis, il faut que je retourne en cour de potion sinon, je n'imagine même pas ce que me dirait Rogue.  
  
Ca me rend triste qu'il ne réagisse pas plus que ça mais je découvrirais pourquoi il est comme ça. Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Il vaut mieux qu'il se repose. En tout cas, je compte bien lui parler un peu plus tard. Je dois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.  
  
Une fois arrivé à destination, je le laisse la bas à regret. Je sens mes yeux me piquer. Je n'aime pas son manque de réaction envers moi. Si ce n'était pas de la comédie? Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Je n'arrête pas de m'inquiéter pour lui.  
  
Je sors de l'infirmerie. Mais pourquoi j'ai envie de pleurer comme ça? Je devrais être content qu'il soit revenu et pourtant je ne le suis pas. En tout cas pas dans les conditions où il est revenu. Je n'aime pas l'indifférence dont il fait preuve et surtout la façon dont il a prononcé mon nom. D'ailleurs il a prononcé mon nom de famille au lieu de mon prénom et s'est encore pire.  
  
J'essais de reprendre ma contenance pour retourner en cour. Ce n'est pas le moment de laisser couler mes larmes. Il faut que je sois fort pour que je puisse savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Et puis, si on me voyait dans cet état, j'aurais droit à un interrogatoire. J'arrive vers la salle de classe, j'attends quelques secondes, frappe et entre tout en paraissant le plus neutre possible.  
  
A suivre  
  
Bon voilà! Ce chapitre est terminé. J'aime pas vraiment le POV de Harry. Il était plus difficile que celui de Drago et en plus, je le trouve chiant. Sinon, j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé. Alors reviews, reviews, reviews. S'il vous plait. Merci. Nicolina. ^________^ 


	23. Recherche de réponses

Ennui.  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: DM+HP  
  
Avertissement : Shounen Ai, Yaoi/Slash( D'habitude, je le précise pas mais comme il y a plus de monde qui lit les fics d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser que ce sont des relations entre homme qui sont décrite, si ça vous choque, NE LISEZ PAS), lime, POV alterné de Drago et Harry. OOC de Drago, Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
Disclamer: Quelqu'un a une idée de ce que je dois mettre là-dedans?  
  
Drago: Je crois que tu dois dire qu'on ne t'appartient pas.  
  
Nicolina: Ah bon? Vous êtes pas à moi?  
  
Drago: Non!  
  
Nicolina: C'est une nouvelle. Mais alors vous êtes à qui?  
  
Drago: On est à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Nicolina: Eh ben! Elle a bien de la chance de vous avoir.  
  
Genre: Que de questions!  
  
Petit mot: Bon! Vala encore un chapitre. Je me suis décidée à vous faire la suite. La prochaine fic updatée sera "Un invité inattendu" qui traîne depuis un moment. Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont reviewé "En apesanteur", ça m'a fait plaisir.  
  
Je vous remercie vraiment beaucoup pour les reviews. C'est très gentil à vous.  
  
Réponses au reviews:  
  
Vivi Malfoy: Vip, j'aime bien me critiquer. Je trouve ça amusant. Je sais, c'est pas bien d'avoir tout fait revenir en arrière mais j'aime bien. Ca fait durer le suspense. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et merci.  
  
Thalia: Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le POV de Harry. J'avais l'impression qu'il était raté. Bah! Tu vas le savoir si Harry veut découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé. Je te remercie pour ta review.  
  
Willow: Eh bien! Tu fais dans les longues reviews. Je sais pas pourquoi Harry est si sentimentale dans les slashs. Peut-être à cause de son enfance. Bah! Pour l'instant Dumbledore n'apparaît pas et pour Rogue, je ne dis rien. Oui, c'est vrai que les délires des lecteurs, c'est marrant pour moi. Je trouve ça bien. Donc voilà la suite et je te remercie.  
  
Mangafana: Tu trouve que les POV étaient longs. Mais, j'ai fait plus long que ça. De toute façon, faudra bien que Drago retrouve la mémoire. Merci pour la review.  
  
Lili: Oui, c'est sur qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Drago. Mais quoi? C'est un mystère. Je te remercie de m'encourager, ça me fait plaisir.  
  
Kima: Je suis contente que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire. J'aime bien moi que les personnages souffrent, c'est pour qu'ils soient plus heureux ensuite. Je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitres je vais faire. Rien est prévu mais je sais que la fic est encore longue. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Babydracky: Kikoo! Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me reviewer cette fic. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir. Je suis contente que tu aimes, le système des POV. J'ai trouvé ça mieux, en alterné. Je voulais que cette fic soit complète. C'est vrai que le pauvre Harry n'arrête pas de souffrir. Je ne sais pas dans le texte original. Je ne l'ai pas encore lu. C'est de la fainéantise et c'est aussi parce que j'ai peur de ne pas tout comprendre. Mais je m'y mettrais et puis de toute façon, j'ai d'autres lectures en cour. Merci encore. Bisoussssssss à toi.  
  
Saael': Bon! L'évolution de leur relation ira plus vite quand même, qu'avant. Merci pour tes encouragements, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Merci, merci, merci.  
  
Micloun: J'avoue que tu m'as décidé à écrire la suite au plus vite. J'arrive pas à te résister. T'arrive toujours à me convaincre de faire la suite d'un fic. Je te remercie pour ta review sur "En apesanteur", je sais que cette fic est irréelle mais mes fics, le sont toutes. Mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. Quant à la longueur, j'ai fait bien plus court dans mes fics GW, donc, je peux la qualifier de fic longue celle là mais bon, peu importe. C'est vrai que Harry n'est pas très futé mais je l'aime bien comme ça. J'aime bien quand il est long à la détente. C'est son côté naïf qui me plait. Vip! Je suis sadique. Tu le savais pas encore? Les propositions que tu m'as faites ne vont pas avec mon histoire. Oui j'aime la complexité. J'aime me compliquer la vie. Oh! Oui, elle va être très longue. C'est loin d'être terminé. Je te remercie. Je t'adore. Bisousssssssss.  
  
M.A.T: C'est pas une mauvaise idée les anti-presseurs. Hum. . .Ton scénario est un peu tiré par le cheveux. C'est pas trop possible dans cette fic. C'est bien pour délirer. Je te remercie beaucoup petit démon. :-p C'est gentil à toi de me reviewer même si pour ce chapitre, je risque d'attendre un moment.  
  
Cora: Bon! Comme tu le sais, je ne sais toujours pas ce qui est arrivé à Drago. MDR. Faut le faire, je sais mais bon, je découvre la fic comme mes lecteurs. Je suis vraiment étrange, je sais. Je te remercie beaucoup, copine pour ta review, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir.  
  
Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous! ^__________^  
  
Chapitre23: Recherche de réponses  
  
Quelle journée j'ai passé hier! Après être rester à l'infirmerie pendant plus de 2 heures, je suis allé directement me coucher. J'ai pas eu le courage, ni l'envie de retourner en cour. Je suis resté sur mon lit à réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de Rogue et avec Potter. Je me demande ce qu'il leur prend à tous les deux.  
  
Venant de Rogue, ça peut aller. Je sais qu'il s'inquiète pour moi mais je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Je n'ai pas vraiment fait grand chose pour ça et pourtant il m'a toujours privilégié. Il faudrait que je lui demande un jour.  
  
Quant à Potter. C'est un vrai mystère. Ca m'a fait bizarre de le voir presque les larmes aux yeux quand il est partit de l'infirmerie. Pourquoi il a réagit comme ça? C'est pas comme si on était ami. J'en ai vraiment marre de tout ça. Il faut que j'ai des réponses. J'en peux plus de cette situation.  
  
Hier, je me suis vite endormi en pensant à tout ça. Mon mal de tête avait repris et le seul moyen de l'endiguer était encore de dormir. Je ne me suis même pas réveillé pour aller manger le soir et je ne me suis réveillé que tôt ce matin.  
  
Il est 5 heures et demie du matin et je ne peux plus me rendormir. Je suis assis sur mon lit à réfléchir. Toujours pensant à ce qui s'est passé hier. Je cherche des réponses à mes questions. Puis, je me souvins que je devais regarder la lettre de Potter.  
  
Je me levai, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller les autres mais vu les ronflements qu'ils font, ce n'est pas difficile de passer inaperçu. Je me demande bien ce qu'il pourrait les réveiller. Je me dirige vers mon armoire. J'ai mis la lettre entre mes vêtements. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça? Sûrement le fait que je ne veuille pas que les autres sachent que Potter m'a écrit.  
  
Je retire la lettre de l'amas de vêtements. Je la regarde quelques secondes puis retourne dans mon lit. Je tire les rideaux pour avoir un peu de tranquillité. On ne sait jamais au cas où un de mes camarades de chambres aurait l'idée de se réveiller et s'aperçoive de ce que je suis en train faire.  
  
Je sors la lettre de l'enveloppe. Je ne l'ouvre pas tout de suite. Il va vraiment falloir que je la lise attentivement cette fois. Je ne dois rien laisser passer. Je déplie le papier et commence à lire.  
  
*****  
  
Cher Drago,  
  
Tout va bien ici, ne t'inquiète pas. De nous deux, je pense que je suis le plus inquiet. Je n'aime pas te savoir là-bas. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je me suis aperçu de quelque chose mais je ne préfère pas t'en parler pour le moment. On ne sait jamais. Ton père pourrait lire cette lettre.  
  
*****  
  
Ler début de la lettre est déjà bien étrange. Potter s'inquiète pour moi? Ca expliquerait sa réaction d'hier. Je me demande bien de quoi il s'est aperçu et qu'il ne voulait pas me parler dans sa lettre. Il va falloir que j'aille lui parler. Bon! Continuons à lire.  
  
*****  
  
Je préfère te le dire quand tu seras de retour. Tu me manque aussi. Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. J'aimerais vraiment que tu sois à mes côtés. Je me dis que ce ne sera pas si long que ça et pourtant j'ai l'impression que le temps passe au ralentie depuis que tu es parti.  
  
*****  
  
Bon là! Je dois dire que ça devient plus que bizarre. Il m'a écrit ça comme quelqu'un d'amoureux. Est-ce que ce serait possible ça? Nan! Pas venant de Potter, ce n'est pas possible et pourtant, je le vois bien. Je ne l'invente pas. A moins que ce soit une blague mais ce n'est pas son genre. Il ne se permettrait pas d'écrire ça. Ca lui nuirait trop.  
  
Alors est-ce qu'il pourrait m'aimer. J'ai un poids sur l'estomac. Un peu comme si je le savais mais ce n'est pas possible, je ne me souviens pas qu'il m'ai dit pareille chose. Encore quelque chose que j'ai dut oublier. J'aimerais bien jouer cette carte pour le faire tomber mais je ne crois pas que je puisse le faire et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je n'ai pas envie de lui nuire alors que je devrai le faire.  
  
Pourquoi un tel changement maintenant? Qu'est-ce qui a bien put se passer pour que j'en arrive à cette situation? Inconsciemment, je savais que j'avais lu cette lettre sinon, je n'aurais pas su qu'il n'y avait pas de haine dedans. Mais, je ne me souvenais plus du contenu.  
  
*****  
  
Pour moi aussi, la journée au Pré-au-lard était super. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien que pendant cette journée. Je n'ai pas non plus oublié le baiser d'hier. Je te remercie. Tu m'as fait rêver. J'espère que ce ne sera pas le seul que tu me donneras.  
  
Je te souhaite aussi un joyeux Noël. A bientôt.  
  
HP  
  
*****  
  
J'ai. . .j'ai. . .Au mon dieu! Ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai embrassé Potter ou plutôt nous nous sommes embrassés. Qu'est-ce que j'ai put oublier d'autres qui ait autant d'importance? Mais comment j'ai put l'embrasser. Comment s'est arrivé? Je ne m'en souviens même pas. Ca ne devrait pas être quelque chose qu'on oublie quand même.  
  
En plus, il a envie que je lui en donne plus. C'est que ça lui a plu. Mais c'est pas possible. C'est. . .Impossible. Tout bonnement impossible pourtant c'est bien ce que je lis. " Je n'ai pas non plus oublié le baiser d'hier", c'est bien ça. Je lis bien cette phrase. Mais ça voudrait dire que je lui ai écrit aussi.  
  
Mon amnésie est plus grave que je le pensais. Oublier ces détails important de ma vie, c'est grave. Je n'en reviens pas. Je. . .Potter et moi, on s'est embrassé. Je ne me souviens même pas des circonstances. Je ne me souviens de rien. Même pas de la sortie au Pré-au-lard qu'on aurait fait tous les deux.  
  
J'ai besoin de confirmation. Il faut que je lui parle le plus tôt possible. Je veux savoir si c'est vrai. Si tout ce qu'il y a dans cette lettre est vrai. Ca m'énerve vraiment tout ça. Je sens que je vais craquer si ça continu. Je ne me sens pas bien et j'ai chaud. J'ai envie de me défouler sur quelque chose mais je risque de réveiller les autres.  
  
Je range la lettre et continue de réfléchir. Potter serait amoureux de moi? Potter amoureux de moi. Et moi qu'est-ce que je ressens pour lui? Je ne sais pas. Je le déteste nan? Je le déteste. Je. . .Je ne sais plus. Tout s'embrouille. Je me souviens de ce qu'il m'a dit hier. Il m'a dit: "Je pensais que ça avait changé avant que tu partes. Je pensais que tu étais différent."  
  
Alors c'est possible que je ressentais quelque chose pour lui. Mais ça me paraît impossible. Tout le monde n'arrête pas de me dire que je suis différent aujourd'hui donc ça veut bien dire que j'ai changé mais je ne m'en souviens même pas. Qu'est-ce qui s'est donc passé au manoir pour que je ne me souvienne pas de ça?  
  
Je ne me rappelle même pas ce que j'ai fait avant de rentrer chez moi. On dirait que certains de mes souvenirs sont bloqués et ne veulent pas refaire surface. C'est peut-être un sort? A moins que je ne veuille pas m'en souvenir. Nan, j'en doute et puis je m'en serais sûrement souvenu là étant donné que j'ai des preuves. Alors, je ne vois qu'un sort. Le sort de l'oubliette? Possible. Il faudrait que je voie ça. Il va falloir que je fasse des recherches.  
  
Il faut que je voie depuis quand j'ai des trous de mémoires et ce dont je peux me rappeler durant ces journées. Il va bien y avoir un détail qui va me revenir. Je vais commencer dès aujourd'hui mais après avoir parler à Potter. C'est le plus important pour le moment.  
  
********  
  
Oh non! Encore ce rêve. Je croyais que je ne le referais plus. Je suis encore sur le toit. Je sais ce qu'il va se passer. Drago est en face de moi, les yeux tristes. Je n'aime vraiment pas le voir comme ça. Je préfère le voir sourire. Je veux voir le sourire qu'il ne donne qu'à moi mais à présent, il n'en ait rien. Je lui redis encore ces mots avec douleurs.  
  
-Drago, ne m'oublie jamais.  
  
Je lui souris. Je sais ce qui m'attend. Je suis près à l'affronter. Je pose un main sur son épaule pour le rassurer.  
  
-Harry, me dit-il.  
  
Sa voix est toujours incertaine. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit triste pour ce qu'il a fait. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il doit partir et me laisser accomplir ma tâche. Je dois le protéger. Je me le suis promis.  
  
-Sauve-toi.  
  
-Je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas. Tu ne dois pas faire. . .  
  
Je lui pose un doigt sur la bouche pour qu'il ne continue pas. Quoiqu'il dise, ça ne changera rien. Nous le savons tous les deux.  
  
-Chut! C'est la seule solution, la seule.  
  
-Mais non! Non.  
  
-Drago! Sache que je te pardonne. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. C'est de sa faute à lui.  
  
Je l'approche de moi et le serre fort. J'aimerais rester dans son étreinte, que le temps s'arrête. Que je n'ai pas à faire ça.  
  
-Hahahaha, ta fin est proche Harry Potter.  
  
Je le déteste, je le déteste vraiment, je le hais même, mais je ne sais pas qui c'est. Son visage ne veut pas m'apparaître. C'est très troublant. Ca pourrait être n'importe qui. Pour le moment, c'est Drago qui compte. Nous pleurons tous les deux. Je l'embrasse. Je ne peux que faire ça.  
  
-Drago, je t'aime.  
  
Je le pousse mais il se retient et me prend dans ses bras. Je m'y sens tellement bien. Il me sert fort puis, je le sens glisser. Je le retiens pour qu'il ne tombe pas.  
  
-Non, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? DRAGO.  
  
Il reste inconscient très peu de temps, Il se relève et me regarde froidement. Je n'aime pas voir ces yeux.  
  
-Il est en mon pouvoir Potter.  
  
Je vois Drago reculer, un rictus sur les lèvres, puis passe devant moi et va rejoindre mon ennemi. Je tombe à genoux.  
  
-Drago!  
  
********  
  
-Drago!  
  
Je me réveille en sursaut, suant et des larmes coulant sur mon visage. Non, ce n'est pas possible! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Pourquoi faut-il que ça finisse comme ça. Je sais que ce n'est pas la fin. Il faut que je sache ce qu'il se passe. Ca me semble si vrai, à chaque fois.  
  
Je sens mon lit s'affaisser mais je n'ouvre pas tout de suite les yeux. Je me sens mal. J'essais de retrouver un semblant de respiration calme mais c'est assez difficile. On pose une main sur mon épaule et je sursaute une fois de plus. J'ouvre les yeux et vois mon meilleur ami, le regard inquiet.  
  
-Harry, me dit Ron, est-ce que ça va?  
  
-Hum. . . Pas vraiment. J'ai fait un cauchemar mais rien de grave, je te rassure.  
  
-Rien de grave? Mais tu es en pleure Harry. Ce n'est pas "rien de grave".  
  
-Je t'assure, c'est passé. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te recoucher.  
  
Il me regarde avec suspicion. Je baisse la tête. Je me sens très mal. J'ai l'impression que mon c?ur va s'arracher de ma poitrine.  
  
-Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire, me dit-il en posant une main sur mon épaule.  
  
-Je sais, je. . .Pas maintenant. Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment.  
  
-Comme tu veux mais n'oublie pas que je suis toujours là si tu as besoin d'aide. Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu sais?  
  
Je relève la tête et lui souris. J'avoue que pendant un long moment, j'ai cru ne jamais réentendre ces paroles. Il reste si souvent avec Hermione que j'avais l'impression, qu'il m'avait complètement laissé. Pourtant, je ne devrai pas douter de lui. C'est encore mon meilleur ami.  
  
-Merci, Ron.  
  
-De rien.  
  
Il se leva et repartit se coucher. Je restais dans mon lit pendant un long moment puis, je décidai finalement à descendre dans la salle commune. Je m'asseyais sur le canapé, en face du feu. Je me souviens la soirée que nous avons passé Drago et moi devant cette cheminée. C'était un moment magique.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien se passer? Il faut que je lui parle pour éclaircir tout ce qui m'embrouille la tête. Il s'est passé quelque chose chez son père et je découvrirais quoi. Si ça se trouve, son père a utiliser un sortilège. En fait, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Drago, je te jure qu'il ne te fera plus de mal. Je te protégerais, je te le jure. Je te protégerais.  
  
A suivre  
  
Vala! Encore un chapitre de plus. Ah! J'adore cette fic. C'est bien la première fois que je fais aussi long. Je suis fier de moi. On a toujours pas les réponses aux questions mais au moins j'ai avancé le rêve. Je suis sur que vous mourrez d'envie de savoir qui est ce mystérieux inconnu? Patience, vous le saurez. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre? Reviews, reviews, reviews. S'il vous plait. Merci. Nicolina. ^__________^ 


	24. Frissons et divination

**Ennui.**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: DM+HP

Avertissement : Shounen Ai, Yaoi/Slash( D'habitude, je le précise pas mais comme il y a plus de monde qui lit les fics d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser que ce sont des relations entre homme qui sont décrite, si ça vous choque, NE LISEZ PAS), lime, POV alterné de Drago et Harry. OOC de Drago, Crabbe et Goyle.

Disclamer: Quelqu'un a une idée de ce que je dois mettre là-dedans?

Drago: Je crois que tu dois dire qu'on ne t'appartient pas.

Nicolina: Ah bon? Vous êtes pas à moi?

Drago: Non!

Nicolina: C'est une nouvelle. Mais alors vous êtes à qui?

Drago: On est à J.K. Rowling.

Nicolina: Eh ben! Elle a bien de la chance de vous avoir.

Genre: Que de questions!

Petit mot: Voilà un long chapitre en perspective. J'étais inspirée. Ca m'arrive pas souvent de faire 11 pages(en comptant les réponses aux reviews, sinon ça fait 10pages) pour un chapitre mais c'est pas plus mal. En tout cas, j'en suis déjà à 153 pages d'histoires. C'est bien la première fic que je fais aussi sérieusement mais bon, je l'aime bien. C'est ma fierté. ^___^

Je vous remercie vraiment beaucoup pour les reviews. C'est très gentil à vous. 252 reviews en 23 chapitres, ça me fait plaisir. Je suis vraiment contente que vous aimiez autant cette fic. Et il va encore se passer beaucoup de choses donc, je peux dire que c'est loin d'être terminé. Par contre, inutile de me demander combien il y aura de chapitres en tout, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je prévois jamais à l'avance. ^____^;;;;

Réponses au reviews:

Alfi: Bon sang! T'as battu le record de la plus longue review. Fiou! Quand j'ai lu ce que tu m'avais écrit, je peux te dire que j'ai failli en tomber de ma chaise et j'étais aussi rouge qu'une tomate trop mur. C'est pas bon pour ma santé mentale. Tu sais à mon avis, si les personnages tuent l'auteur, les lecteurs pourront jamais avoir la fin, donc jamais ils ne seront heureux. Ce serait dommage, non? Je savais pas que ma fic pouvait recevoir autant d'adjectifs. Je te dirais que tant mieux. C'est mieux que de dire que ça vaut rien. Je suis contente d'avoir put t'apporter de bons sentiments grâce à ma fic. 

J'avoue que je suis toujours impressionné par les lecteurs qui n'ont pas commencé à lire ma fic du début mais qu'ils l'ont fait, je pourrais pas dire en une seule fois mais aussi vite. Tes compliments me font vraiment plaisir. Je suis ravie d'avoir put te transporter au pays de l'imagination. Ca fait plaisir à lire, ce genre de choses. Tu vois, tu n'auras même pas eu à attendre très longtemps avant de lire la suite. En ce qui concerne Lucius, peut-être que c'est de sa faute, peut-être que non. Ca peut très bien être un autre personnage. J'aime bien surprendre, donc faut pas se fier aux apparences comme on dit. ^__^

J'ai toujours du mal à m'imaginer qu'il ait des personnes qui soient accros à ma fic. Ca me fait bizarre mais ça me fait plaisir tout de même. J'y mets de l'énergie et du temps alors forcement ça me ferait mal qu'elle ne marche pas. Ca fait déjà 7 mois que je suis dessus alors autant dire que je ne la lâcherais pas cette fic. Non, je ne me suis pas ennuyé à lire ton blabla par contre c'est toi qui va être ennuyé à lire le mien. C'est pas souvent que je réponds aussi longuement à une review. Je te remercie donc pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes.

Fen: Oh oh! Cora me fait de la pub. C'est sympa ça. Je suis contente que tu aimes mes fics. Ca me fait plaisir. Tu vois la suite est là. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début et je te remercie de m'avoir laissé une review.

Paradise: Pas besoin de faire ces yeux de chiens battus parce que voilà la suite. Mici pour la review.

Rach33: Oulà, je peux pas répondre à tes questions parce que je ne le sais pas moi-même. ^__^;;;; J'ai rien vraiment de prévu à l'avance. Tu verras si tu as raison quand j'aurais fini l'histoire mais pour l'instant, c'est loin d'être fait. Merci pour la review.

Cele: Je dirais que Drago est très calme. Il arrive bien à paraître neutre tout le temps alors il peut bien résister à ça. C'est Drago Malfoy quoi. Merci pour ta review.

Willow: Ah bon! Quémander c'est pas bien? Pourtant, ça a l'air de marcher mais bon, ne parlons pas trop vite. Franchement, vu le state auquel j'en suis, il serait dommage de la laisser tomber. Et puis, je tiens trop à la terminer même si ça me prend des mois. Nicolina-sama? Et un surnom de plus. Pas pour me déplaire, celui là. Mais bon, évite les pompom girls. Je te remercie pour ta review, toujours aussi passionnante à lire.

Mangafana: Je te remercie pour ta review. C'est très gentil. Pour la réaction de Drago, bah, je te laisse lire. ^__^

Lili: J'ai le droit d'embrouiller les pistes? Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était Lucius. Je n'ai pas dit non plus que ce ne serait pas lui. Alors qu'elle est à la bonne solution? Tout le monde me dit que c'est une vraie torture et je suis tout à fait d'accord. Ca me torture aussi. Ca me torture tellement que j'en suis frustré. Je ne sais même pas quand elle va se terminé mais en fait, j'ai pas envie quelle se finisse. C'est ça qu'est frustrant. Enfin bon! Y'aura une fin, c'est sur. Je te remercie de m'avoir reviewé.

Babydracky: Chuis contente que tu aimes cette histoire. Ca me fait plaisir. Par contre, je ne pense pas que ce soit un sort d'anesthésie dont tu voulais parler mais plutôt un sort d'amnésie. Enfin, je pense. Mais c'est pas grave tout ça. J'y tiens beaucoup à cette fic alors, j'essais tout de même qu'elle n'aille pas trop vite. J'aime bien la façon dont je fais évoluer mes personnages. Merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour ta review.

Micloun: Vi, c'est toi qui m'a décidé à écrire le chapitre précédent. Ca me motive, les lecteurs comme toi. Use de ton influence à bon escient, ça pourrait pas toujours marcher mais bon, on sait jamais. Toute la fic est frustrante même pour moi. Le rêve intrigue à ce que je constate. C'est vrai qu'il y beaucoup d'indices mais les rêves ça change. C'est facile de les influencer. Enfin bref! Il faut bien que ça avance un peu sinon, ç deviendra vite ennuyeux. lol C'est pas malin ça. Pas fait exprès. ^____^ Ron dans ce chapitre a une attitude un peu spécial mais je te laisse lire. J'ai un peu pété un plomb mais je te rassure, ça se soigne. Merci pour ta review. Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir d'en avoir de toi. Je t'adore. ^_____^

M.A.T: Oh mais oui tiens! Ma semaine fut atroce et douloureuse en attendant ta review. Peut-être pas plus que celle que je viens de passer. C'est vrai que je ne peux pas me passer de toi. Je vais pas trop chercher à comprendre. En ce qui concerne la fic, oui ils sont dans un sal état et ce n'est que le début. Merci pour la review.

Cora: Contente que ma fic te plaise toujours. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre comme les précédents. Merci, merci, copine de toujours m'encourager.

Ca m'arrive pas souvent d'avoir d'aussi longue réponses aux reviews. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre au contraire, j'adore le faire.

Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous! ^__________^

Chapitre24: Frissons et divination.

Je suis dans la grande salle et je prends mon petit-déjeuner. Je ne mange pas beaucoup. Je n'arrête pas de regarder dans la direction de la table Gryffondor. Il faut que j'arrive à attraper Potter quand il aura fini de manger. Malheureusement pour moi, celui-ci n'est toujours pas descendu.

Il attend quoi? Il faut que je lui parle. Je dois savoir si tout est vrai et ce qu'il ressent pour moi. Je me demande bien pourquoi je me préoccupe de ce qu'il ressent? Mais après tout, je ne sais même pas moi-même ce que je ressens. C'est comme si je me trouvais hors de mon corps, comme si j'étais juste un spectateur de mes propres expériences.

Et embrasser Potter est une expérience. Une expérience dont je ne me souviens même pas et qui a pourtant eu lieu. J'ai pas inventé cette lettre, je l'ai eu entre les mains. Je l'ai lu et relu pour savoir si je ne rêvais pas et non je ne rêvais pas.

Je jette des regards vers l'entrée de la grande salle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? En plus, il va falloir que j'attende que monsieur Potter, finisse de manger. Je ne vais pas aller au devant de lui pour lui demander qu'on parle et encore, c'est même pas sur que l'on puisse le faire. Le mieux est que je lui demande de me retrouver quelque part cette nuit.

Je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire. Ca sera mieux et on sera tranquille. Personne ne nous verrait et nous n'aurions pas vraiment à faire attention s'il y a quelqu'un qui vient. Je tourne ma fourchette dans mon assiette, ne mangeant même pas mon bacon et mes œufs.

Je lève la tête une dernière fois, espérant qu'il entre cette fois mais rien. Il n'est pas là. Je crois que je vais partir si ça continue. Je ne vais même pas prendre la peine d'attendre le courrier. A quoi bon après tout? Je me lève finalement et sors de la pièce.

Je vais chercher mes affaires pour mon cour du matin. J'ai cour de divination. Beurk! Je me rappelle encore ce qu'elle nous a dit quand on faisait l'étude avec les galets. On avait la même combinaison. Bizarre, je l'avais oublié ça. Ca pourrait bien m'aider d'ailleurs pour me rappeler.

Oh! C'est pas vrai, je vais commencer à croire aux idioties de cette folle. Je dois vraiment pas être bien quand même. Mais n'empêche que c'est assez troublant. Je ne me souviens pas du début de cour mais je pense qu'elle sait quelque chose. Les autres vont en savoir plus que moi sur moi-même. C'est un comble et je n'aime pas ça.

J'avance vers les donjons et croise plusieurs élèves de ma maison. Ils me font tous des signes pour me dire bonjour. Des filles se pavanent devant moi comme pour me séduire et je ne supporte pas ça. Arrivé à ma salle commune, je m'apprête à rentrer quand on me retient par le bras. Je me sens emmené dans un coin.

Je me demande bien quel est l'imbécile qui a osé faire ça, que je lui montre ce qu'est un Malfoy. Je me retourne vers mon "agresseur" qui se trouvait derrière moi et m'aperçois que c'est Harry. . .heu. .. Potter, je veux dire. Ca y'est, je commence à être familier mais si ça se trouve je l'étais déjà avant avec lui. Après tout, on s'est embrassé.

-Potter? J'espère que tu as une bonne raison d'avoir fait ça! Dis-je d'un ton froid.

On ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes. Il me regarde mais je ne vois pas vraiment ses yeux. Ils sont cachés. Il n'y a pas vraiment de lumière là où il m'a emmené. Je trouve que l'on est beaucoup trop proche l'un de l'autre. C'est vrai que les donjons ne sont pas très éclairés mais là, c'est vraiment sombre et étroit. A croire qu'il a choisi son endroit.

-Je. . .Commença t-il. Il faut que l'on parle.

-Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai quelques petites choses à te demander et ne crois pas que ce soit de gaieté de cœur que je le fais. Mais, pour l'instant, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment.

Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais un ton si assuré. J'ai cru que j'allais être plus gêné que ça. Par contre, lui, n'a pas l'air à l'aise. Il détourne son regard et n'arrête pas de se tordre les mains.

-Potter, repris-je, nous allons devoir aller en cour et je ne veux pas être surpris à tes côtés.

-Oui, je sais. Rejoins-moi à la salle de musique ce soir, à minuit. Ca te va?

-Oui, très bien.

Je pus voir qu'il souriait même si c'était avec crispation. Je m'apprêtais à partir quand il me retint encore une fois. Sa main était posé sur mon bras et ça me donna un petit frisson. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était?

-Drago. . .Je. . .

Je me retournais et me rapprochais de lui. Mais pourquoi je fais ça? Je ne l'aime pas. Je le déteste. Je ne devrais même pas être si près de lui. Il me regarde avec tristesse et je suis touché. Mais pourquoi le suis-je? Ca ne devait pas être comme ça. Je devrais dégager sa main de mon bras mais je ne le fais pas.

Il s'approche un peu plus de moi. J'ai le droit de paniquer? Non! Ce n'est pas digne de moi. Mais pourtant, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire. Je me dis que je devrais m'enfuir et pourtant je ne le fais pas. Je reste là et le regarde dans les yeux.

Ses yeux brillent dans le noir, je ne sais pas ce que j'y vois. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que je vois dans son regard. Tristesse? Amitié? Haine? Amour? La dernière proposition me fait peur. Il enlève sa main de mon bras et je me sens prêt à partir mais il me prend la main.

Je le sens, la caresser, doucement. Je sens la peau douce de ses doigts glisser sur ma paume. Toujours ce frisson. Mais c'est un frisson de bien être, je le sais maintenant. J'aime le contact de sa peau sur la mienne. Je sais que je ne devrais pas et pourtant, je me laisse faire. Je crois que j'en ai envie au fond de moi. 

C'est peut-être pour ça que je n'étais pas si choqué d'avoir su que j'avais embrassé Harry. Je suis peut-être moi aussi amoureux de lui. Mais comment ais-je put oublier une chose aussi importante? Je retire ma main, presque à regret et je m'éloigne tout en lui rappelant pour ce soir.

-N'oublie pas ce soir, Harry.

Je l'ai appelé Harry? C'était d'une façon si naturel. Je ne me suis d'ailleurs pas repris. A quoi bon? Maintenant, c'est dit. J'appréhende pour ce soir. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça va se passer. Ca pourrait déborder, qu'on aille plus loin qu'un simple toucher.

Je vais à la salle commune et entre à l'intérieur. Les frissons que j'ai ressentis à son contact sont toujours présents. Je me sens bien. De l'avoir vu, ça m'a fait du bien. Voir Harry m'a donné un sentiment que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Du bien-être et le sentiment que l'on me respecte.

Je ne peux pas croire que je puisse avoir confiance en lui et pourtant, je sais qu'il est sincère. Il n'a pas cherché à se bagarrer avec moi. Il m'a donné de la douceur quelques secondes. Je vais chercher mes affaires. Je me surprends à sourire. Divination, ça va être quelque chose. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle va encore nous dire aujourd'hui.

Après avoir pris mes affaires, je vais en cour. J'ai pas envie d'y aller et pourtant, je sais que je vais voir Harry et en fait, ça me donne envie d'y courir. J'ai envie de ressentir le bien-être qu'il m'a donné, il y a quelques instants. Je ne devrais pas penser ça. Il y a encore tellement de choses que j'ai à régler. Il faut que je sache ce qu'il m'est arrivé.

J'arrive vers l'escalier, menant à la salle de cour. Je suis en avance. Tant pis, je vais attendre. Je préfère être en avance qu'en retard. Je pense à ce soir. Je vais peut-être avoir certaines réponses mais certainement pas toutes. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait une idée de ce qu'il m'ait arrivé mais il pourrait bien m'aider à retrouver quelque uns de mes souvenirs.

Et demain, j'irais chercher si c'est vraiment un sort ou si c'est autre chose qui m'a fait perdre certains de mes souvenirs. Je sais que je veux me souvenir. Je ne veux pas simplement avoir des morceaux. Je veux me rappeler de tout. Je ne veux pas me fabriquer des souvenirs à partir de ce que me disent les autres. Malgré tout, il y a certaines choses que je dois savoir.

Les élèves commencent à arriver. Je monte dans la salle, suivis des autres. Je n'ai pas encore vu Crabbe et Goyle. Il faut dire que je me suis réveillé tôt ce matin et que je suis descendu prendre le petit déjeuner avant eux. Je m'assois sur l'un des poufs de la salle. J'aime pas m'asseoir la-dessus. J'ai toujours l'impression que je vais me casser la figure.

Harry. . .heu. . .Potter. Décidément, j'ai envie de l'appeler par son prénom. Peu importe. Ca viendra comme ça viendra. Je disais donc, Harry est entré dans la salle de classe avec Weasley. Le survivant s'installe à côté de moi. Eh oui! Nous faisons équipe. Un coup de Trelawney. Vraiment, elle doit savoir quelque chose mais elle n'a jamais rien prédit d'exact depuis qu'elle est à Poudlard.

Harry s'est assis près de moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir encore ce frisson. Je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de ressentir ça, mais ça me fait du bien. Sa présence m'est réconfortante même si je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. On dirait qu'il arrive à me calmer. 

J'en sourirais presque mais je ne peux rien laisser voir. J'ai une réputation à garder. Pourquoi, ce que je viens de penser semble sonner si faux? J'ai bien envie de garder ma réputation intacte non? Je ne sais plus. Je doute. Peut-être encore quelque chose dont je ne me souviens pas.

Trelawney s'avance vers nous. Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veux encore? Elle ne peut pas faire son cour et nous laisser tranquille. A croire qu'elle a trouvé ses cibles, et dans ce cas précis, il s'agit d'Harry et moi. Bien que Harry, se soit tous les ans. Mais moi, j'aurais préféré qu'elle m'oublie.

-Bonjour jeunes gens, nous dit-elle.

-Bonjour, répondons-nous Harry et moi.

-Je vois que ça n'a toujours pas avancé. Mais bon c'est un peu normal.

Je roule des yeux. Mais de quoi elle parle? Je regarde Potter et lui semble aussi étonné que moi. Là c'est sur, elle sait quelque chose que nous ignorons. Harry commence à rougir. Elle ne saurait pas pour CA? Mais pourquoi les autres sont au courants et pas moi, sur ce que j'ai fait? J'ai bien envie de me taper la tête contre un mur. Finalement, je demande de quoi elle parle.

-On peut savoir où vous voulez en venir?

-Ah! Ca, je ne peux rien dire. C'est à vous de le découvrir. Vous avez encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir et ce ne sera pas toujours facile. Les difficultés ne font que commencer.

C'est là que je remarque ses yeux. Ils ne sont pas comme d'habitude. On dirait une transe volontaire. Elle a l'air de savoir ce qu'elle fait mais semble lointaine. Harry la regarde et semble la prendre au sérieux. Elle s'éloigne de nous. Tout le monde est arrivé et elle commence le cour. Potter n'a plus l'air d'être avec nous. Je passe une main devant ses yeux pour le faire revenir à la réalité.

-Potter, tu ne vas pas la croire, tout de même? Demandais-je.

Il tourne la tête vers moi mais ne semble pas vraiment avoir conscience que je suis là. Devrais-je être inquiet de le voir comme ça? On dirait qu'il a vu un fantôme. Peu à peu, il semble reprendre ses esprits.

-Potter? Répétais-je. Tu ne vas pas croire ça, rassure-moi?

-Je. . .Je l'ai déjà vu dans cet état, enfin presque dans cet état.

-Potter, tu vas commencer à me faire peur. Si tu veux mon avis, oublie ça.

Il ne dit rien. Le cour se passe silencieusement entre nous. Tant mieux, je crois que je n'aurais pas vraiment put discuter avec lui. Et puis, je ne peux pas sympathiser avec lui en classe. Je le peux? Nan, quoique. . .Aaahhh!!! Ca m'énerve. J'en peux plus. Heureusement, le cour se termine enfin. Je me lève de ses espèces de sièges en essayant de ne pas tomber et vais à mon prochain cour, histoire de la magie. La journée va être longue jusqu'à ce soir.

********

Je me suis réveillé tôt mais je n'avais pas envie de descendre déjeuner tout de suite. J'attends Ron qui essaie tant bien que mal de se réveiller. Décidément, il ne pourra jamais se réveiller tout seul. Les réveils même chez les sorciers, ça existe mais ça n'a pas l'air de marcher avec lui. Il faudrait installer une fanfare dans son réveil pour qu'il se décide à se lever et encore, je suis pas sur que ça marche.

Je me décide finalement à le réveiller moi-même. Si ça continue, je crois qu'on va être en retard pour le petit-déjeuner. Sans compter que Hermione va me reprocher de ne pas l'avoir réveillé plus tôt et enfin de compte tout sera de ma faute. Alors comme on dit: Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

Je secoue un peu mon meilleur ami et il grogne. Ben voyons, comme si ça m'enchantais de venir le réveiller. Je vois Seamus sortir de la salle de bains. Pas vrai, et l'autre qui se réveille pas. J'ai pas encore utilisé la parole. Je pensais que les gestes suffiraient mais je me suis trompé. Pourtant, je devrais le savoir. C'est toujours comme ça.

-Toujours endormi? Dit Seamus à mon attention.

-Hum! Je me dis que même s'il y avait une attaque de mangemorts ou un tremblement de terre, il ne se réveillerait pas. On peut dire qu'il a le sommeil lourd.

-Et toi, le sommeil léger.

-Hein?

-Je t'ai entendu, te réveiller. Tu m'avais l'air d'avoir fait un cauchemar.

-Hum! Mais rien de grave, je t'assure.

-Ok! J'insiste pas.

J'espère que je ne parle pas tout haut quand je fais des cauchemars. Il me l'aurait sûrement dit. Mouais, en attendant, Ron ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. 

-Je vais devoir employer la manière forte pour le réveiller.

-Tu vas lui donner de faux espoirs, si tu vais ça.

-Tant pis, ça devient urgent.

-Je voudrais pas être à ta place.

Je jette un regard noir à Seamus. Je me penche à l'oreille de Ron. Excuse-moi d'avance mais là faut vraiment que je le fasse.

-Hermione en sous-vêtements juste devant toi. [1]

-Où ça? Où ça?

Et là! Bingo! Il se lève d'un coup et cherche sa chère Hermione. Mais bien sur, je sais qu'elle n'est pas là. Il est vraiment obsédé. Je savais que ça marcherait. Je me mets à rire devant son enthousiasme à voir sa petite-amie devant lui en sous-vêtements. C'est déplorable. C'est comme si moi, je voulais que Drago sois en boxer devant moi.

Ah non! Mauvaise image pour commencer dès le matin. Bon! Pensons à autre chose. Je regarde Ron et il me regarde lui dans les yeux. Faudrait peut-être que je pense à me reculer. Je risque ma vie, si je suis trop près. En plus, je ris comme un dératé et je ne suis pas le seul. Seamus et Neville qui est rentré juste à ce moment sont pris dans mon fou rire.

Ron me jette un regard noir. Je devrais peut-être déguerpir de la chambre. Mon meilleur ami, quoique plus très longtemps pour lui commence à se lever de son lit. Pas bon pour moi. Ron est debout et s'avance vers moi et moi au lieu d'aller vers la porte de sortie, je vais à l'opposer. Franchement, je suis idiot parfois.

-Harry Potter, tu vas regretter de m'avoir fait une fausse joie, me dit Ron.

-Heu. . .Ron. Si j'ai fais ça, c'est parce que tu te réveillais pas.

Il a un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Il se rapproche de plus en plus de moi. Voilà la fin de ma vie. Il arrive à ma hauteur, je recule jusqu'à ce que je sois coincé. Et d'un coup, il me saute dessus, me faisant tomber à terre. Et là, c'est la torture.

-Ahahahahahaha, non. . .arrête. . .pas. . .les chatouilles.

-Oh si! Tu le mérite après ce que tu as fait.

Après quelques secondes interminables de torture chatouilleuse, il s'arrête enfin. Fiou! Je devrais pas le mettre en colère moi. Ron se relève et je regarde Seamus et Neville qui sont écroulés de rire. Pas besoin de chatouilles pour les faire rire ses deux là. En tout cas, ça m'a fait du bien de rire. Ca faisait longtemps. Je me lève et regarde Ron.

-Au moins, ça t'a réveillé, dis-je à Ron.

-Ouais mais me refais plus un coup comme ça.

-Tu as qu'à te réveiller tout seul. J'aurais pas à le faire et à te faire des blagues comme ça.

-Ca va être de ma faute, maintenant?

-Ouaip, lui dis-je en tirant la langue et lui faisant un grand sourire. Bon! Maintenant que tu es réveillé, ma tâche est accomplie donc que je te laisse. Je vais manger.

-Ok! 

Je sors du dortoir. Dans la salle commune, je croise Hermione. 

-Où est Ron?

-Il prend sa douche. Il arrive, il a encore eu de mal à se réveiller mais j'ai trouvé un moyen radical pour qu'il se lève.

-Ah! Lequel?

-C'est mon secret.

J'allais pas lui dire que, pour faire lever Ron, il fallait lui dire qu'elle était en sous-vêtements. Je me ferais étriper sur-le-champ. Je pourrais vraiment dire adieu à ma vie. Je sors de la salle commune tout en ayant dit à Hermione que j'allais à la grande salle.

Je descends les escaliers et arrive dans le hall. Je me dirige vers la grande salle. Presque arrivé la bas, je vois Drago sortir. Je ne crois pas qu'il m'ait vu. Il faut que je lui parle. Et puisqu'il est tout seul autant y aller. Je le suis et il n'a pas remarqué ma présence. Tant mieux, je ne voudrais pas le faire fuir. J'ai le cœur qui bat fort.

J'essais de ne pas me faire voir des autres Serpentards. Je pense que s'il me voyait, il pourrait penser que je leur prépare quelque chose, alors, je me cache comme je peux. D'ailleurs, ils ont dut se donner le mot pour sortir tous en même temps.

Un groupe de filles arrive à la hauteur de Drago et le salue en gloussant. Qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent être ridicules ! J'en serais presque jaloux de voir qu'elles, elles peuvent le saluer comme ça et moi je ne peux rien faire, sinon l'insulter. Le monde est cruel. Je ne sais pas ce que pense Drago de tout ça mais en tout cas, il les salue tout de même ainsi que les autres personnes qui passent à côté de lui.

Il a vraiment une forte notoriété dans sa maison. Dans un sens, c'est normal. C'est un Malfoy et il est respecté. J'arrive à sa salle commune. Il n'y a personne, heureusement. Je vais pouvoir lui parler sans que personne ne nous voie. Je m'avance et avant qu'il entre dans sa salle commune, je lui prends le bras et l'emmène plus loin. Je me mets derrière lui pour qu'il ne me voie pas tout de suite.

Je ne suis pas sur qu'il ait compris ce qu'il se passait. D'ailleurs, s'il a retrouvé sa mauvaise humeur d'antan, je prie pour ma vie, pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. Il se retourne et je me demande si je ne devrais pas m'en aller. Ce serait peut-être une bonne idée. Non! Il faut que je lui parle, même cinq minutes.

-Potter? J'espère que tu as une bonne raison d'avoir fait ça! Me dit-il.

Il a retrouvé son ton froid. Il ne l'avait plus eu depuis longtemps. Qu'a t-il bien put se passer? Je me sens gêné. On est assez proche et je peux presque sentir son corps me toucher.

-Je. . . Il faut que l'on parle.

Je crois que je vais vraiment avoir du mal à lui parler. J'ai tellement envie de le prendre dans mes bras et qu'il me dise que c'était une blague et qu'il n'a rien oublié. Mais, je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas.

-Oui, c'est vrai, me dit-il. J'ai quelques petites choses à te demander et ne crois pas que ce soit de gaieté de cœur que je le fais. Mais, pour l'instant, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment.

J'arrête pas de me tordre les mains. Si ça continue, je vais me casser les doigts à force. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas le moment. En plus, je n'ai même pas encore été prendre mon petit-déjeuner et vu comme c'est parti, il est peu probable que je le prenne. Je n'arrive même pas à le regarder.

-Potter, nous allons devoir aller en cour et je ne veux pas être surpris à tes côtés.

J'aurais dut me douter qu'il allait me dire ça. Mais bon, au moins il n'a pas refusé de me parler. De toute façon, je ne l'aurais pas laissé partir avant d'avoir eu au moins une rencontre avec lui plus tard et je pense que lui aussi, pense la même chose.

-Oui, je sais. Rejoins-moi à la salle de musique ce soir, à minuit. Ca te va?

-Oui, très bien.

Je souris. Je ne peux pas vraiment m'en empêcher. Je me demande même s'il se souvient de ce qui s'est passé dans cette salle. J'aimerais bien mais s'il nie déjà ce qui s'est passé avant les vacances, il va nier aussi ça. Je le voie qui commence à partir mais, je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il parte. Je pose ma main sur son bras. L'espace d'un instant, je crus qu'il avait tressailli mais j'ai dut me faire des idées.

-Drago. . .Je. . .

Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux lui dire. Je voulais juste qu'il reste un peu plus longtemps. Il se retourna et s'approcha de moi. Nous sommes près l'un de l'autre et ça ma fait mal. Je voudrais aller plus loin, le sentir près de moi mais je ne peux pas et je me sens frustré. J'aurais même cru qu'il allait me faciliter la tâche, enlever ma main de son bras et partir.

Mais rien. Il reste là et je ne peux m'empêcher de me rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Il me regarde et je me dis qu'il faut que j'enlève ma main.. Je le sens encore qu'il va s'en aller mais rien à faire, je ne peux pas le laisser. Sur un coup de tête, je lui prends la main.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut avoir la peau douce! Je regarde sa main et la caresse doucement, faisant glisser mes doigts sur cette si belle peau. J'en ai des frissons. Je caresse sa paume. J'aimerais bien ne jamais arrêté ce contact. Drago me laisse faire. Est-ce qu'il en a conscience? Pourquoi ne rompt-il pas ce contact s'il ne ressent rien? Je ne pourrais pas vraiment le dire.

Finalement, il fait ce que j'attendais. Il rompt le contact après un moment qui me parut interminable. Il s'éloigne de moi. Je me sens vide tout à coup. Sa présence m'avait rassuré. Je me sens tellement bien quand il est là.

-N'oublie pas ce soir, Harry.

Il m'a appelé Harry? Peut-être n'en a t-il pas eu conscience mais il ne se reprend pas. Ca me donne une certaine satisfaction. Au moins, il y a quelque chose de positif et je ne lui suis pas insensible. J'ai l'impression d'être revenu au départ. Pourtant, c'est déjà mieux qu'avant. J'espère que ce soir, il me dira ce qu'il se passe. Il faut que je sache.

Il entre dans sa salle commune et moi, je repars. Je me dirige vers la grande salle. Arrivé à destination, je vais à ma table. Ron et Hermione sont là. A priori, j'aurais dut être là avant eux. Tant pis, je vais prétexter que je suis allé faire un tour avant de venir manger. Je m'assois à côté de Ron.

-Tu étais où? Me demande Hermione.

-J'étais parti faire un tour avant de venir prendre mon petit-déj'

-Ok! Mais dépêche-toi, vous avez cour Ron et toi de divination et moi d'Arithmencie.

-Comment oublierais-je cette bonne vieille Trelawney? Je me demande comment je vais mourir cette fois?

Ron partit dans un fou-rire. Il faut dire que c'est assez comique la façon dont elle nous fait cour. J'arrive encore à me rappeler le cour en compagnie de Drago. La même combinaison. Je me demande si ça a vraiment une signification? Ce serait possible. Il faudrait que je me souvienne de ce qu'elle nous a dit. Peut-être que ça nous donnerais des indices. Voilà que je crois en la divination! Mais, il est vrai qu'il y a une prédiction de Trelawney qui s'est révélé exact. Ca me fait peur tout ça. Il ne faut plus que j'y pense.

Après avoir pris un très petit déjeuner, je me lève et vais chercher mes affaires. Après avoir pris mes affaires, je vais directement en cour de divination. Ron est à mes côtés. Il aime autant que moi la divination. C'est à dire pas du tout. Pour nos devoirs, on prédit les pires choses qui puissent exister, comme ça on sait qu'elle est contente. Ca nous a même amené à avoir de bonnes notes. Faut pas chercher à comprendre la logique de notre cher professeur de divination.

Nous arrivons à l'escalier et nous le montons. Je fais équipe avec Drago, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Enfin! Ce serait bien si nous ne nous trouvions pas dans une situation plus qu'inconfortable. Ca me met très mal à l'aise. Je vais vers Drago et je m'installe à ses côtés.

Trelawney nous a remarqué et s'avance vers nous. Pourquoi je ne le sens pas. A chaque fois qu'elle vient vers moi, c'est pour m'annoncer un mauvaise nouvelle. D'ailleurs, la mauvaise nouvelle est que je vais mourir. Hum! Quelle nouvelle!

-Bonjour jeune gens, dit-elle.

-Bonjour.

Elle nous regarde bizarrement. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette expression dans ces yeux.

-Je vois que ça n'a toujours pas avancé. Mais bon c'est un peu normal.

De quoi elle parle? Je sais. Non, elle ne peut pas le savoir. Ce n'est pas possible. On est pourtant pas resté beaucoup de temps ensemble. Je commence à rougir. C'est pas possible. Drago a même remarqué ça. Je cherche dans quelle circonstance, je l'ai vu comme ça et c'est là que je me souviens.

-On peut savoir où vous voulez en venir? Demande Drago.

-Ah! Ca, je ne peux rien dire. C'est à vous de le découvrir. Vous avez encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir et ce ne sera pas toujours facile. Les difficultés ne font que commencer.

Je me souviens avoir vu ses yeux quand elle m'a dit que le serviteur de Voldemort allait bientôt le rejoindre. Mais elle était en transe à ce moment là. Pourtant à cet instant, elle a l'air de très bien savoir ce qu'elle fait. Je deviens livide. Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne devrais pas la croire mais là, je suis en plein doute.

Le professeur de divination s'est éloignée de nous. Je ne peux pas vraiment bouger. Je suis pris dans ce qu'elle a dit. Et si elle ne se trompait pas? Elle avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle disait et surtout être au courant de ce qui s'est passé entre Drago et moi. Je sens quelque chose devant mes yeux mais n'y fait pas attention.

-Potter, tu ne vas pas la croire, tout de même?

Je pourrais aussi penser que Rogue aurait put dire quelque chose. Après tout, il nous a presque vu et je pourrais même penser qu'il est au courant de quelque chose. Mais Rogue et Trelawney ne s'entendent pas alors, impossible qu'il lui en ai fait part. De plus, elle n'était même pas là lors de la sortie pendant les vacances.

Alors quoi? Il faut que je la crois? Je ne sais plus trop. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Est-ce qu'elle pourrait être au courant pour le rêve que je fais? Je n'espère pas. Je tourne la tête et regarde Drago. Je suis un peu sonné mais je reprend mes esprits. Est-ce qu'il m'avait dit quelque chose? Si c'est le cas, je ne m'en souviens pas.

-Potter? Me dit-il. Tu ne vas pas croire ça, rassure-moi?

-Je. . .Je l'ai déjà vu dans cet état, enfin presque dans cet état.

-Potter, tu vas commencer à me faire peur. Si tu veux mon avis, oublie ça.

Je ne réponds pas. Oublier ça? Alors que tout est important pour ce qui se passe en ce moment. Non! Je ne vais certainement pas l'oublier. Il faut que j'arrive à comprendre. Le cour se déroula silencieusement. J'ai fait ce que nous a dit Trelawney sans vraiment savoir pourquoi je le faisais.

J'étais plutôt perdu dans mes pensées. Le cour est terminé et je vais en histoire de la magie. Cour commun avec les Serpentards mais après tout, on a tous les cours principaux avec eux. Ca ne me choque plus maintenant. J'aimerais bien que la journée se passe vite jusqu'à ce soir mais j'en doute. Je verrais bien. J'appréhende beaucoup cette rencontre.

A suivre 

[1] Nan mais j'ai été la chercher où cette idée? Je deviens folle mais je trouvais ça amusant. Faut pas toujours que ce soit sérieux. ^_____^;;;;;

Voilà! Encore un chapitre de fait. Je l'aime bien ce chapitre. Et vous? Vous avez aimé? Je pense que vous savez d'avance ce qui va se passer dans le prochain chapitre. Par contre, vous ne serez pas la suite avant que je revienne de vacances. Va falloir être patient.

S'il vous plait, reviews pour les commentaires. Merci. Nicolina. ^______^


	25. Sursaut à minuit

**Ennui.**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: DM+HP

Avertissement : Shounen Ai, Yaoi/Slash( D'habitude, je le précise pas mais comme il y a plus de monde qui lit les fics d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser que ce sont des relations entre homme qui sont décrites, si ça vous choque, NE LISEZ PAS), lime, POV alterné de Drago et Harry. OOC de Drago, Crabbe et Goyle.

Disclamer: Quelqu'un a une idée de ce que je dois mettre là-dedans?

Drago: Je crois que tu dois dire qu'on ne t'appartient pas.

Nicolina: Ah bon? Vous êtes pas à moi?

Drago: Non!

Nicolina: C'est une nouvelle. Mais alors vous êtes à qui?

Drago: On est à J.K. Rowling.

Nicolina: Eh ben! Elle a bien de la chance de vous avoir.

Genre: Mystère

Petit mot: Voilà enfin la suite. Il a fallu que je revienne de vacances avant de pouvoir la faire. Mais elle est là. Au fait, pour celles qui veulent savoir les updates allez voir dans mon profil, j'y mets les prochaines fics que j'écris comme ça vous pouvez vous attendre à les avoir dans les prochains jours.

Sinon, merci beaucoup pour les reviews, c'est très gentil. Je vous remercie de m'encourager pour cette fic.

Réponses au reviews:

Roxane: Contente que tu aimes. Merci pour la review.

Caroline Black: Voilà la suite enfin en espérant que tu aimes. Merci.

Enishi: Je suis flattée de la proposition. Je suis déjà allée plus d'une fois sur votre groupe. Je suis désolée mais je ne vais pas accepter. Disons que je n'ai pas trop le temps pour ça. Mais je vous remercie de me l'avoir proposé. J'y penserai si j'ai plus de temps. Je suis quand même contente que vous appréciez) mes fics et j'espère que vous les apprécierez dans l'avenir.

La magicienne d'Oz: Je ne dis rien. Voilà la suite et merci.

Lili: Eh oui, je brouille les pistes et c'est pas encore fini. J'aime bien compliquer les choses, je trouve que ça met plus de suspense. Voilà donc la suite et je te remercie pour ta review. J'aime beaucoup ce type de rémunération.

Andlylou: Je sais que je suis cruelle. Tout le monde me le dit. Pour savoir si Drago va redevenir comme avant, il faut lire. Merci pour la review.

Jenali: Oui maintenant il faut attendre mais voilà la suite. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ma fic et j'espère que tu aimeras toujours. Merci pour ta review.

Alfi: Comme tu le vois, je suis revenue. Contente que ma réponse t'ait fait plaisir, j'aime bien répondre aux reviews. Ca va j'ai perdu de la rougeur mais c'est vrai que tu m'as surprise. Je m'attendais pas à ça. Ce n'est pas grave que ta review soit longue, ça ne me dérange pas au contraire. Pour le chantage pour tes fics, hum, ça peut marcher. Faudrait finir les chapitres sur un moment crucial, c'est toujours bon le suspense. Je te remercie de m'avoir reviewée, c'est gentil et merci aussi pour les autres reviews des autres fics. C'est pas moi qui juge si les fics sont bien, ce sont les lecteurs donc je ne peux pas savoir si elles sont nulles ou non.

Misslulu: Oui, je sais que je suis méchante. C'est incroyable, le nombre de gens qui me le disent. Je vois pas pourquoi? *Nicolina sifflote dans son coin* Contente que tu aies aimé ma fic et puis, tu pourras lire la suite à ton retour. Merci pour ta review.

Paradise: Elles ont duré une semaine mes vacances. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite et je te remercie.

Willow: Ouah! Je me ferai jamais à tes reviews à rallonge. T'as de l'inspiration pour les écrire. Heu, j'ai pas été jusqu'à mettre Rogue et Trelawney ensemble et ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver. Y'aura pas de lemon, j'ai pas envie d'en faire. J'aime bien faire les deux, longues fics et one-shot. Ce n'est pas la même chose. Voilà la suite et merci.

Babydracky: L'éclaircissement, c'est dans ce chapitre. Merci encore pour ta proposition, c'est gentil de ta part. Je comprends pour l'erreur. C'est vrai que c'est une plaie les dents de sagesse. Ca m'a même donné l'idée d'une fic. C'est horrible d'où me viennent mes idées. Je te remercie pour ta review. Bisous à toi.

Micloun: Voilà la suite, la voilà. Vu que tu es partie en vacances, je ne pense pas que tu vas pouvoir la lire tout de suite. C'est vrai qu'il faut voir l'amitié H/R, je trouve ça important et d'ailleurs on la voit encore dans ce chapitre. Je voulais pas non plus que le couple H/D soit vraiment repartit en arrière. C'est un peu beaucoup à la fois, sinon. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Merci, merci, merci. Je t'adore. ^_______^

Yami: Bah! Je te remercie de toujours m'encourager. Merci beaucoup copine. ^______________^

Merci à Babydracky pour sa betâlecture. Y'en avait besoin.^^

Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous! ^__________^

Chapitre25: Sursaut à minuit

La journée a été très longue. Vraiment très longue. Ce n'est pas que j'attende cette nuit avec impatience mais, la journée a traîné en longueur. Le cours de Soin au créatures magiques était très ennuyeux, comme d'habitude. En cours de Métamorphose, nous n'avons fait que de la théorie, donc rien d'intéressant. Le pire était ce matin avec le cours de divination.

Des fois, elle donne vraiment des frissons Trelawney mais ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est qu'elle s'intéresse trop à Potter et moi. Je trouve ça irritant et très mal placé. Et j'ai toujours cette impression qu'elle en sait plus que nous ou tout du moins plus que moi. 

Je me trouve dans la Salle Commune à attendre l'heure fatidique de mon rendez-vous avec Potter. Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée après tout de lui parler. Il pourrait me dire des choses que je ne voudrais pas entendre mais d'un autre côté, il faut que je sache. Je n'aime pas être ignorant des choses, surtout quand elles me concernent.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour être un temps soit peu éclairé sur des choses que l'on a oublié! Parler avec Potter n'est pas la meilleure chose qui puisse m'arriver mais jusqu'ici, il ne s'est pas montré désagréable au contraire. Il était plutôt amical, même un peu trop. Ca doit être à cause du baiser que l'on a échangé et que j'ai oublié. Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais le troubler à ce point.

Bon d'accord! Il m'a troublé aussi. Il m'a donné des frissons. Des frissons de bien-être que je n'avais jamais ressentis mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis amoureux de lui. Il faut déjà que je sache ce qui s'est passé et après j'aviserai sur ça. Nan mais je raconte quoi? Moi amoureux de Potter? C'est possible? Avec tout ce qui se passe, je me dis que ce n'est vraiment pas impossible. Pourquoi je n'arrête pas de me poser cette question?

Ca me gêne grandement, cette situation. Je vois bien qu'il attend quelque chose de moi mais je ne peux pas lui donner. Pas pour l'instant. Ou même sûrement jamais. J'ai toujours des problèmes à régler et il faut que ça se fasse vite. Machinalement, je prends la lettre de Potter. Elle me trouble autant que lui me trouble. Je peux bien lire ses sentiments à travers ce morceau de papier.

Hum! Potter! Tu m'étonneras toujours. Je ne peux m'attendre à rien d'ordinaire avec toi. Bon! Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je déteste être en retard et puis la salle de musique se trouve au troisième étage et ma Salle Commune se trouve dans les donjons donc, il faut que j'arrive à monter les escaliers sans me faire repérer. Je sors en douce de la Salle Commune, essayant de ne faire aucun bruit.

Je monte les escaliers. Pour l'instant, j'ai de la chance. Il n'y a personne mais la prudence est de mise dans cette situation. J'arrive enfin à la salle de musique et entre à l'intérieur. Je sais très bien que Potter n'est pas encore là. J'ai dix minutes d'avance. Lui, va sûrement arriver juste ou même en retard. 

Ca ne m'étonnerait guère. Lui et l'heure n'ont jamais fait bon ménage. Je me souviens bien du premier cours en première année. Il était arrivé en retard avec le rouquin. Il commençait bien l'année. Toujours à se faire remarquer. Je m'assois sur le tabouret du piano. Je serais bien tenter de jouer quelque chose. Je peux toujours mettre un sort de silence pour que l'on ne m'entende pas et puis, je ne vais sûrement pas jouer quelque chose de compliqué.

Je n'en ai pas envie et puis, aussi pas le courage. Ca va être trop long. Allez! Allons-y! Ca me détendra. J'applique le sort de silence et commence à jouer un morceau que j'ai appris à mes débuts: "Clavecin bien tempéré, prélude numéro un de Bach". [1]

Les notes filent sous mes doigts. Cette partition est assez répétitive mais pour se détendre, c'est très bien. Je joue, fermant les yeux et laissant la musique s'imprégner dans tout mon être. Les notes s'envolent comme un oiseau et mes doigts trouvent naturellement les touches. Quelle sensation exquise! Décidément, j'adore jouer.

J'arrive presque à la fin quand une main se pose sur mon épaule et me fait sursauter. Je me retourne, pour trouver Potter debout devant moi. Je ne donne pas cher de ma peau si ça avait été Rusard à sa place. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver. Sûrement à cause du sort de silence.

-Potter, espèce d'idiot. Ca t'amuse de me faire sursauter à tout bout de champ? Dis-je.

-Désolé mais comme tu avais mis un sort de silence et que tu jouais, j'ai préféré faire ça.

-Potter, tu aurais pu parler, je t'aurais entendu de près.

-Tu aurais sursauté aussi.

-Mouais, dis-je en me renfrognant.

Il a sûrement raison. Je déteste quand il a raison. C'est énervant. Harry s'assoit en face de moi sur une chaise. Harry? Mais pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il est proche de moi, je l'appelle par son prénom? Ca doit être la proximité qui doit agir sur moi. Je regarde l'heure. Oh! Mais il est en avance pour une fois.

-Y'a eu un miracle chez toi Potter?

-De quoi tu parles?

-Tu es en avance.

-Oh! Je ne voulais pas être en retard, dit-il en baissant la tête.

-Alors, il y aurait un moyen pour que tu changes, c'est bien Potter.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses qui ont changé, Drago.

Je tressaille. Je n'aurais décidément jamais l'habitude qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom. De plus, il a une façon de prononcer mon nom des plus troublantes. A la fois, douce et peu sûre d'elle. Il faut vraiment qu'il arrête de me surprendre comme ça. Reprends-toi Drago. Tu ne devrais pas te prendre la tête pour une simple prononciation de ton prénom et pourtant, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Maudit Potter!

-Quelque chose ne va pas? Me demande t-il.

Il en a d'autres des questions stupides comme celles-là?

-T'en as d'autres des comme ça Potter? Bien sûr que ça ne va pas.

Je prends sa lettre de ma poche. Je l'avais gardé près de moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais je l'avais fait. Je lui tends.

-Ca, repris-je. C'est toi qu'il l'a écrit.

-Oui mais tu le sais bien, non?

-Oui, je le sais. Je sais encore lire ton nom. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi? Comment, j'ai put recevoir cette lettre de ta part. J'ai envie de ne pas du tout croire ce qu'il y a dans cette lettre. Je préfèrerais me dire que tu te moques de moi. Que tout ce que tu dis, n'est pas arrivé parce que moi, je n'ai aucun souvenir de ça. J'aimerais vraiment me dire que ce n'est pas la réalité et pourtant, je crois ce qu'il y a dans cette lettre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le crois. C'est peut-être que j'arrive à percevoir tes sentiments dans cette lettre. C'est bien trop fort pour n'être qu'un canular mais Potter, je voudrais que tu me dises que j'ai tort.

Harry m'a laissé parler sans intervenir. Il écoutait et pendant que mes paroles s'écoulaient de ma bouche, il avait progressivement baissé la tête et avait le visage triste.

-Potter, dis-le moi.

-Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas parce que ce serait mentir. Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies oublié ça.

-Et tu crois que je le sais pas. Je préfèrerais m'en souvenir. Quand je suis revenu à Poudlard, je me suis aperçu que j'avais perdu des souvenirs et qui plus est, très importants. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette lettre, je n'aurais peut-être jamais su ce qui s'était passé entre nous. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tout le monde me trouvait bizarre en rentrant. Je ne me rappelle plus du temps que j'ai passé avec toi et apparemment, j'en ai passé beaucoup.

-Oui, beaucoup. Je le savais que tu n'aurais pas dû retourner chez toi. Tu ne le voulais pas toi-même.

-Je ne voulais pas? Demandais-je incrédule.

-Non, tu ne le voulais pas.

-Je n'y comprends plus rien. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je devrais partir et ne plus t'entendre. Ne plus entendre ce que tu me dis car c'est d'une absurdité sans nom.

-C'est pourtant la vérité, dit-il un peu brusquement tout en relevant la tête.

-Je te crois.

C'est moi qui viens de dire ça? Mais, c'est bien la vérité, je crois ce qu'il me dit. Il ne peut pas me mentir avec tant d'émotions dans la voix.

-Je te crois, repris-je, et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Drago, je ne pense pas que tu t'en souviennes mais je t'ai offert un cadeau avant que tu ne partes, est-ce que tu y as touché?

Un cadeau? Ce serait donc lui qui me l'aurait offert. Etrangement, je ne l'ai pas ouvert. C'est comme si je ne devais pas y toucher.

-J'ai trouvé le paquet mais je ne savais pas que c'était toi. Je n'y ai pas touché. Pourquoi cette question?

Il me sourit. Je me demande pourquoi il sourit comme ça?

-Potter, pourquoi tu souris?

-Je souris parce que tu as tenu notre pacte.

Je me demande bien de quoi il parle. Le plus simple est de lui demander.

-Quel pacte?

-Celui de n'ouvrir nos cadeaux que quand tu reviendrais de vacances.

-Je t'en ai offert un?

-Oui.

Je ne me souviens même pas. Je ne pourrais même pas dire que je sais ce que c'est. J'ai offert un cadeau à Harry? Je n'en reviens même pas moi-même.

-Et toi, tu l'as ouvert?

-Non mais je l'ai toujours avec moi. C'était un moyen d'avoir quelque chose de toi près de moi.

-Potter, tu vas trop vite. Je ne suis pas vraiment prêt à entendre ça.

-Désolé. C'est ce que je ressens.

Il se rapproche de moi et s'assoit à mes côté sur le tabouret. Il met son bras gauche autour de ma taille. D'un coup, je me crispe. Je me sens mal à l'aise mais aussi bien. Pourquoi, son étreinte est-elle si rassurante? Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et là s'en est trop. Je me lève. Ma migraine me reprend.

-Har. . .Potter, je ne peux pas. J'ai trop de choses à régler et ceci n'est pas ma priorité. Il faut que je sache ce qu'il m'est arrivé avant de savoir ce que je dois faire vis-à-vis de toi.

J'ai failli l'appeler Harry mais je me suis rattrapé. J'ai bien fait de lui dire ça. Il le fallait. J'ai besoin de réponses. Il m'en a fournies bien entendu mais, j'ai encore du mal à les digérer. Harry se lève et se met devant moi. Il pose son front contre le mien et me tient la taille. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réagir.

-Je comprends, dit-il dans un souffle. Laisse-moi t'aider. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu es parti.

-Je ne sais pas.

-S'il te plait, laisse-moi être ton ami, jusqu'à ce que l'on découvre ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne peux pas rester là, à te regarder chercher tes souvenirs. Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça. Je tiens à toi. Je ne te demande pas d'afficher ouvertement aux autres que nous sommes amis mais juste de me laisser l'être quand nous sommes seuls tous les deux. Je ne veux pas que l'on revienne en arrière.

Je ne sais que dire à ce qu'il vient de me dire. J'ai bien envie de lui laisser une chance. C'est pas vrai, je m'attache à lui. Non, je suis attaché à lui. Il y a tellement de sincérité dans sa voix. Je n'arrive pas à résister.

-D'accord. Je veux bien que tu m'aides.

-Merci, me répond-il en souriant.

Il avance un peu plus son visage vers moi et m'embrasse sur la joue. Je ressens un frisson. Ce frisson là est encore plus fort que celui que j'ai eu quand il m'a pris la main. Il est tellement doux. S'en est déroutant. Il s'éloigne de moi, toujours souriant. Ma migraine est de plus en plus forte. Je me tiens la tête inconsciemment.

Je me sens mal, très mal. Je sens mes jambes me lâcher et je sens Harry me rattraper. J'ai tellement mal. Des souvenirs s'enchaînent dans ma tête mais je n'arrive pas à y mettre de l'ordre. Je n'arrive pas à les trier. Dans ces souvenirs, apparaît Harry.

-Drago, calme-toi. Ca va aller, me dit Harry en me caressant les cheveux.

J'essais de me calmer mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai du mal à respirer et ma tête me fait horriblement mal. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre.

-Ca va aller. Je suis là. Je serai toujours là. Je te protègerais.

Il continue à me caresser les cheveux. Ca me fait du bien mais je n'arrive toujours pas à reprendre mon souffle. Qu'est-ce que c'est tous ces souvenirs? Ce serait ceux que j'ai partagés avec Harry? Je le pense.

-Mal, j'articule difficilement.

-Je sais. Ca va se calmer.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et ça me tue les oreilles. Je ne sais pas qui vient d'entrer mais je ne crois pas ce que ce soit bon pour nous. De toute façon, j'ai du mal à réfléchir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux?

C'est Rogue. Je reconnaîtrais sa voix entre mille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Reprend-il.

-Une migraine, répond Harry.

Je sens une main sur mon front et ce n'est pas celle de Harry.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous faîtes dans cette salle à cette heure-ci et je compte bien que vous me le disiez plus tard, mais pour l'instant, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Après, je veux vos explications, Potter. En attendant, j'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor pour avoir traîné la nuit dans le château.

-Bien, monsieur.

-Pas que sa faute, dis-je avec difficulté.

Je n'ai pas envie qu'il paie tout pour moi. J'ai toujours mal mais je suis conscient de ce qu'il se passe dans la pièce.

-Nous verrons cela plus tard, monsieur Malfoy. En attendant, je vous emmène à l'infirmerie.

Je me sens soulever et en même temps que nous sortons, je me sens partir. Je m'évanouis de douleur.

********

Ce soir, je vais enfin pouvoir parler à Drago tranquillement. J'ai besoin de réponses. Il faut que je sache ce qu'il lui arrive. Je me souviens encore de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin. Je ne regrette pas mon geste. J'avais envie de le toucher. J'avais besoin de sa présence.

J'étais bien après ça mais ça a été de courte durée. Et tout ça à cause de Trelawney. Maudite soit cette femme. Pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'elle nous dise ça? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la croire? Je voudrais vraiment me dire qu'elle dit encore des bêtises mais ses yeux ne mentaient pas.

Drago voulait que je n'y crois pas mais comment faire? Il ne la croyait pas lui. Je devrais faire pareil. Ce n'est rien, juste encore un délire de cette femme. Mais si c'était vrai? Je suis assis sur le canapé de la Salle Commune, devant la cheminée. J'attends qu'il soit minuit. Je suis très angoissé par ce qu'il va se passer ce soir.

J'appréhende ce que va me dire Drago. Je n'arrête pas de me tordre les mains. Il faut que je m'occupe en attendant mais comment faire? Je n'ai rien sous la main. Je mets une main dans ma poche et en ressort un paquet. Le cadeau de Drago. Je n'arrive pas à m'en séparer. Je ne l'ai pas ouvert comme on se l'était promis mais lui, a t-il tenu sa promesse?

Il faudra que je lui demande. Je regarde ce petit paquet entre mes mains. Mon seul lien avec celui que j'aime pour l'instant. Il faut absolument que j'ai des réponses.

-Harry?

Je sursaute et me lève d'un coup, tout en mettant le paquet que j'avais dans mes mains, dans ma poche de pantalon. Je regarde la personne qui vient de me déranger. C'est Ron. Il m'a fait peur.

-Tu m'as fais peur, Ron.

-Désolé. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore habillé?

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je crois que je vais sortir un peu avec la cape.

C'est une bonne excuse après tout. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le fais. Ron me regarde avec inquiétude même si ces yeux sont encore fatigués par le sommeil.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi? Proposa t-il.

-Non! Va dormir.

-Harry, tu m'inquiètes. Tu ne dors pas beaucoup en ce moment et en plus, tu fais des cauchemars. Je t'entends des fois.

Apparemment, je ne dois pas être très discret quand je dors si Ron sait que je fais des cauchemars.

-Je suis désolé. Mais est-ce que je dis quelque chose dans mon sommeil?

Il semble étudier la question, son front plissé, ses yeux légèrement dans le vide.

-Oui, mais c'est incompréhensible. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe Harry? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. J'ai l'impression que tu t'éloignes de plus en plus. Est-ce que tes cauchemars ont un rapport avec Voldemort?

-En quelque sorte. Ecoute Ron, je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Je sais que tu seras toujours là pour me soutenir, tu es mon meilleur ami et rien ne changera ça.

-Moui, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Je n'aime pas lui faire du mal mais je ne peux pas lui dire. Je ne peux pas lui raconter mon cauchemar, je ne peux pas lui dire que j'aime Drago. C'est beaucoup trop dur et lui le prendrait mal. Je ne veux pas perdre son amitié.

-Retourne te coucher, Ron. Je vais sortir un peu me changer les idées.

-Fais attention à toi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais juste faire un tour.

-Ok!

Ron remonte au dortoir et moi je sors de la Salle commune ma cape d'invisibilité sur le dos. J'ai un peu d'avance pour une fois. Au moins, je n'aurai pas à justifier d'un lit vide si mon meilleur ami n'était pas venu et s'était  aperçu plus tard que je n'étais pas là. Je vais vers la salle de musique.

Arrivé à la salle de cours, j'entre à l'intérieur. Je fais le tour de la salle du regard. Drago est assis en face du piano et joue mais je ne l'entends pas. Il a dû mettre un sort de silence. Je m'approche de lui et entre dans le champ de protection. J'entends sa musique. Je pose un main sur son épaule pour lui montrer que je suis là. Il sursaute. Je crois que je lui ai fais peur. Il se retourne et me regarde.

-Potter, espèce d'idiot. Ca t'amuse de me faire sursauter à tout bout de champ? Dit-il.

-Désolé mais comme tu avais mis un sort de silence et que tu jouais, j'ai préféré faire ça.

-Potter, tu aurais pu parler, je t'aurais entendu de près.

Je me sens gêné. Je sais que ce n'est pas très poli de faire peur au gens. C'est vrai que j'aurais pu aussi le faire mais ça aurait donné le même résultat à mon avis. Il était tellement pris pace qu'il faisait que je ne crois pas qu'il aurait réagi autrement.

-Tu aurais sursauté aussi, répondis-je.

-Mouais.

Il a pas l'air ravi que je lui dise ça. Je le comprends. Lui qui veut toujours avoir raison. Je prends une chaise pas loin et m'assois en face de lui comme la dernière fois que nous nous sommes retrouvés dans cette pièce. Je n'ai pas vraiment choisi l'endroit par hasard. Je me suis dit qu'il pourrait se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé dans cet endroit mais, ça n'a pas l'air pour le moment. Drago regarde sa montre et semble satisfait, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi?

-Y'a eu un miracle chez toi Potter? Me dit-il

-De quoi tu parles?

-Tu es en avance.

J'avoue qu'il me prend un peu de court. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait me dire ça. Mais en fait, ça ne m'étonne pas autant que ça. C'est vrai que Drago aime la ponctualité. En ce qui me concerne, ça n'est pas vraiment mon fort.

-Oh! Je ne voulais pas être en retard.

Je baisse la tête. C'est la vérité. Je ne voulais pas être en retard mais je ne pensais pas qu'il allait le prendre en compte.

-Alors, il y aurait un moyen pour que tu changes, c'est bien Potter.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses qui ont changé, Drago.

Je le sens trembler légèrement. 

-Quelque chose ne va pas? Demandais-je.

-T'en as d'autres des comme ça Potter? Bien sûr que ça ne va pas.

D'un coup, je me sens mal. J'aurais dû me douter de sa réponse. Il sort quelque chose de sa poche et une fois l'objet sorti, je m'aperçois que c'est ma lettre. Il l'a avec lui? Il me la tend mais je ne la prends pas. Il me la montre juste en fait.

-Ca, reprend t-il. C'est toi qu'il l'a écrit.

C'est plus une affirmation qu'une question. Pourquoi il me dit ça puisqu'il a l'air de savoir?

-Oui mais tu le sais bien, non?

-Oui, je le sais, répond t-il. Je sais encore lire ton nom. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi? Comment, j'ai pu recevoir cette lettre de ta part. J'ai envie de ne pas du tout croire ce qu'il y a dans cette lettre. Je préfèrerais me dire que tu te moques de moi. Que tout ce que tu dis, n'est pas arrivé parce que moi, je n'ai aucun souvenir de ça. J'aimerais vraiment me dire que ce n'est pas la réalité et pourtant, je crois ce qu'il y a dans cette lettre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le crois. C'est peut-être que j'arrive à percevoir tes sentiments dans cette lettre. C'est bien trop fort pour n'être qu'un canular mais Potter, je voudrais que tu me dises que j'ai tort.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. D'ailleurs, je n'ai rien dit. Je n'en ai pas eu la force. Au fur et à mesure, je baissais la tête. Je ne peux pas lui dire qu'il a tort puisque ce n'est pas vrai. Il a l'air d'espérer que c'est une blague de ma part et j'avoue que ça me fait un peu mal mais je dois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il se dise ça.

-Potter, répète t-il, dis-le moi.

-Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas parce que ce serait mentir. Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies oublié ça.

-Et tu crois que je le sais pas. Je préfèrerais m'en souvenir. Quand, je suis revenu à Poudlard, je me suis aperçu que j'avais perdu des souvenirs et qui plus est, très importants. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette lettre, je n'aurais peut-être jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tout le monde me trouvait bizarre en rentrant. Je ne me rappelle plus du temps que j'ai passé avec toi et apparemment, j'en ai passé beaucoup.

Alors, c'était bien ça. Il a oublié. Je suis presque soulagé mais ce n'est pas le grand soulagement.

-Oui, beaucoup. Je le savais que tu n'aurais pas dû retourner chez toi. Tu ne le voulais pas toi-même.

-Je ne voulais pas?

Il ne se souvient pas de ça aussi? Mais jusqu'où son amnésie va-t-elle?

-Non, tu ne le voulais pas, répondis-je comme une évidence.

-Je n'y comprends plus rien. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je devrais partir et ne plus t'entendre. Ne plus entendre ce que tu me dis car c'est d'une absurdité sans nom.

-C'est pourtant la vérité.

Je relève vite la tête. S'il le faut, je lui donnerai toutes les preuves qu'il veut.

-Je te crois.

Je viens bien d'entendre? Il me croit? Il me croit comme ça, sans n'avoir aucune preuve. C'est vraiment inattendu comme réaction.

-Je te crois, reprend t-il, et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Drago, je ne pense pas que tu t'en souviennes mais je t'ai offert un cadeau avant que tu ne partes, est-ce que tu y as touché?

Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment de lui demander ça mais il faut que je sache. J'ai besoin de savoir. Il réfléchit et semble comprendre de quoi je parle.

-J'ai trouvé le paquet mais je ne savais pas que c'était toi. Je n'y ai pas touché. Pourquoi cette question?

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Il n'y a pas touché. C'est bon signe non? Même inconsciemment, il a respecté sa parole. L'ancien Drago ne l'aurait pas fait et l'aurait certainement ouvert.

-Potter, pourquoi tu souris? Demande t-il.

-Je souris parce que tu as tenu notre pacte.

Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre de quoi je parle mais ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas ça qui compte.

-Quel pacte?

-Celui de n'ouvrir nos cadeaux que quand tu reviendrais de vacances, répondis-je.

-Je t'en ai offert un? Dit-il avec étonnement

-Oui.

J'aurais presque envie de rire en voyant la tête qu'il a mais je ne le fais pas. Il faut que je reste un temps soit peu sérieux. Il a l'air vraiment étonné par ce que je viens de lui dire.

-Et toi, tu l'as ouvert?

-Non mais je l'ai toujours avec moi. C'était un moyen d'avoir quelque chose de toi près de moi.

-Potter, tu vas trop vite. Je ne suis pas vraiment prêt à entendre ça.

Je me sens mal d'un coup. Je ne pensais pas qu'il me dirait ça mais je le comprends. Par contre, je ne peux pas renier ce que je ressens.

-Désolé. C'est ce que je ressens.

Je me lève et m'assois à côté de lui sur le tabouret. Je mets mon bras gauche autour de sa taille. Je le sens se tendre. J'ai tellement envie d'être près de lui. Je me sens bien en sa présence. Je sais que je me laisse un peu trop aller mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule. D'un mouvement, il se relève. J'ai encore été trop vite. Il n'est pas prêt.

-Har. . .Potter, dit-il, je ne peux pas. J'ai trop de chose à régler et ceci n'est pas ma priorité. Il faut que je sache ce qu'il m'est arrivé avant de savoir ce que je dois faire vis-à-vis de toi.

J'ai bien entendu au début qu'il allait m'appeler Harry comme quand il est parti ce matin mais, il s'est rattrapé. Je comprends ce qu'il veut. Il a raison de vouloir régler ses problèmes avant. Les affaires de cœur, ça vient après.

Je me lève et me poste devant lui mettant en contact nos fronts, puis le prenant par la taille. Je ne crois pas qu'il a eu le temps de remarquer mon action mais tant pis. J'ai besoin d'être proche de lui.

-Je comprends, dis-je. Laisse-moi t'aider. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu es parti .

-Je ne sais pas.

-S'il te plait, laisse-moi être ton ami, jusqu'à ce que l'on découvre ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne peux pas rester là, à te regarder chercher tes souvenirs. Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça. Je tiens à toi. Je ne te demande pas d'afficher ouvertement aux autres que nous sommes amis mais juste de me laisser l'être quand nous sommes seuls tous les deux. Je ne veux pas que l'on revienne en arrière.

Tout ce que je viens de dire est sorti tout seul. Il fallait qu'il sache que j'étais là, que je l'aiderais quoiqu'il arrive. Il semble réfléchir à ma proposition. Je suis un peu anxieux de sa réponse.

-D'accord. Je veux bien que tu m'aides.

-Merci.

Encore une fois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. S'il veut bien que je l'aide, c'est que dans un sens, il n'a pas vraiment oublié ou tout du moins qu'il me fait un peu confiance. Pour le remercier, je l'embrasse sur la joue et je le sens frissonner à mon contact. Je m'éloigne de lui.

Soudain, je le vois qui se prend la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Je vois ses jambes commencer à fléchir et d'un coup, je le rattrape. Nous finissons par terre, sa tête contre mon torse. Je suis sûr qu'il commence à se souvenir et bien que ce soit une bonne chose, je n'aime pas le voir souffrir.

-Drago, calme-toi. Ca va aller.

Je lui caresse doucement les cheveux. J'essais de le rassurer que tout ira bien. Il respire fort, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Son visage est tordu de douleur. Je n'aime pas le voir dans cet état.

-Ca va aller. Je suis là. Je serais toujours là. Je te protègerai.

Je lui dis ça sans réfléchir. C'est ce que je ressens à ce moment. Je l'ai promis. Je le protègerai toujours quoiqu'il arrive. Il commence à se calmer mais a encore un peu de mal

-Mal, me dit-il avec difficulté.

-Je sais. Ca va se calmer.

Qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire d'autre? Je ne vais pas lui dire le contraire. La porte s'ouvre. Drago bouge sous le bruit. Ca a l'air de lui faire mal. Je viens de m'apercevoir que l'on était plus dans le champ de silence. Rogue se tient devant nous. Il a dû entendre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux? Demande le professeur de Potion.

Je ne réponds pas. Les yeux de Rogue se posent sur Drago. J'espère qu'il ne pense pas que j'ai pu lui faire quelque chose. Je n'aime pas le regard qu'il a envers moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Reprend-il.

-Une migraine, répondis-je.

Rogue s'approche et s'agenouille près de Drago et moi. Il met une main sur son front. Sûrement pour voir s'il n'a pas de température. Rogue fronce les sourcils. Je peux presque lire de l'inquiétude sur son visage. Je sais très bien qu'il protège Drago et s'il le faut, le protéger de moi.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous faîtes dans cette salle à cette heure-ci et je compte bien que vous me le disiez plus tard, mais pour l'instant, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Après, je veux vos explications, Potter. En attendant, j'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor pour avoir traîné la nuit dans le château.

-Bien, monsieur.

Je ne préfère pas le contredire. Après tout, il a raison même si ça me coûte de le dire. Je ne préfère pas aggraver la situation et puis seul Drago compte pour le moment.

-Pas que sa faute, dit Drago.

-Nous verrons cela plus tard, monsieur Malfoy. En attendant, je vous emmène à l'infirmerie.

Je ne réagis pas vraiment à ce qu'a dit Drago. Est-ce qu'il a conscience de ce qu'il vient de dire? J'en doute mais ce n'est pas grave. Rogue le soulève et le prend dans ses bras et Drago s'évanouit, toujours un masque de douleur sur son visage. Je me crispe un peu. Je me demande pourquoi Rogue n'a pas utilisé de sort pour le transporter. Aucune importance, ce n'est pas ce qui compte pour le moment.

-Suivez-moi Potter.

Je ne dis rien et exécute ce qu'il vient de me dire. Il va jusqu'à l'infirmerie et pose Drago sur un lit. Mme Pomfresh semble nous avoir entendu et vient directement vers nous.

-Une migraine, dit d'un coup Rogue.

-Sortez tous les deux, je m'en occupe, dit Mme Pomfresh.

Elle n'a pas l'air d'être très ravie d'avoir été réveillée en pleine nuit mais néanmoins s'acquitte de sa tache. Rogue sort de l'infirmerie, suivi par moi. Je suis Rogue jusqu'à son bureau et nous entrons à l'intérieur. Je vais passer un sale quart d'heure. Il s'assoit à son bureau, croise les mains et me regarde avec colère.

-Monsieur Potter, je me demande si un jour vous aurez l'intelligence de respecter les règlements? Mais apparemment, ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler le règlement de l'école, vous le connaissez. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous renvoyer mais sachez que vous aurez une retenu, tous les vendredis soirs et samedis soirs pendant un mois.

-Je sais monsieur.

Il semble décontenancé par ce que je viens de dire. Il est vrai que normalement, je suis le genre à répliquer mais franchement ce soir, je n'en ai pas envie. Il se reprend et me fixe à nouveau de ses yeux noirs.

-Monsieur Potter, ce que je n'apprécie pas, c'est que vous embarquiez vos camarades dans vos histoires.

-Je sais monsieur mais on avait des choses à régler.

-Des choses à régler? Alors, il se passe bien quelque chose entre vous.

Là, c'est à mon tour d'être surpris.

-Potter, je ne suis pas aveugle. Je vous observe depuis un moment déjà. Je sais qu'il y quelque chose qui se trame entre vous deux.

-Je. . .

Je n'arrive même pas à parler. Je suis complètement pris au dépourvu. Mais, c'est vrai qu'à y repenser, il était là quand nous étions dans la salle de musique la première fois. Il était là quand Drago est parti. Il a l'air d'en savoir beaucoup lui aussi.

-Je ne le crois pas, Harry Potter, dépourvu de vocabulaires. Ecoutez Potter, je ne veux pas m'occuper de vos histoires mais s'il y a le moindre problème avec Drago, je vous jure que vous le regretterez. Drago est plus fragile qu'il n'y parait.

-Je sais. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne ferai rien qui puisse lui causer du tort.

Ca me fait bizarre qu'il ait appelé Drago par son prénom. Il est très protecteur envers Drago. Je l'ai toujours su mais là, ça dépasse ce que j'imaginais.

-Vous pouvez partir, Potter. Et que je ne vous reprenne plus à roder dans les salles de classes ou les couloirs la nuit, ou sinon, je ferai tout pour que vous soyez renvoyé de cette école. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes le Survivant que vous avez tous les droits.

Je ne réponds pas et pars. Avec tout ça, j'ai oublié ma cape d'invisibilité. Je monte les escaliers, vais chercher ma cape. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains., puis, je retourne à la Salle Commune Gryffondor. Arrivé là-bas, je m'assois sur le canapé.

Tu parles d'une nuit mais bon, j'ai quand même eu certaines réponses et même beaucoup plus. Comme des retenues. C'est pas trop ce que je voulais mais je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je m'y plis. C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas été très prudents mais dans un sens, ce n'est pas plus mal que Rogue nous ait trouvé.

Après tout, je ne sais pas si Drago aurait pu se calmer ou non et puis, j'ai quand même pu voir que Drago avait quelqu'un sur qui compter en la présence de Rogue. Ce n'est pas plus mal d'ailleurs même si je n'aime pas trop cette proximité.

Je monte au dortoir. Dodo. J'en peux plus moi. Quelle nuit! Je me change et me mets dans les draps. Peu à peu, je m'endors, puis tombe dans un sommeil profond.

A suivre 

[1] J'adore Bach. Au niveau de l'interprétation, c'est assez facile. Et puis, ce morceau est assez simple à apprendre. Je l'aime bien. ^____^

Voilou! Encore un chapitre de fait. Je sais combien il reste de chapitres avant la fin mais pour l'instant, je garde la surprise. Hé, hé! Alors vous avez aimé? Reviews, s'il vous plait? Merci. Nicolina. ^__________^


	26. Retenue

**Ennui.**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: DM+HP

Avertissement : Shounen Ai, Yaoi/Slash( D'habitude, je le précise pas mais comme il y a plus de monde qui lit les fics d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser que ce sont des relations entre hommes qui sont décrites, si ça vous choque, NE LISEZ PAS), lime, POV alternés de Drago et Harry. OOC de Drago, Crabbe et Goyle.

Disclamer: Quelqu'un a une idée de ce que je dois mettre là-dedans?

Drago: Je crois que tu dois dire qu'on ne t'appartient pas.

Nicolina: Ah bon? Vous êtes pas à moi?

Drago: Non!

Nicolina: C'est une nouvelle. Mais alors vous êtes à qui?

Drago: On est à J.K. Rowling.

Nicolina: Eh ben! Elle a bien de la chance de vous avoir.

Genre: Mystère, des réponses et d'autres questions.

Petit mot: Je sais que j'ai du retard mais j'étais très occupée et je n'avais pas le courage d'écrire. De plus, pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est très long.

Désolée, si je ne réponds pas aux reviews mais je pense avoir pris assez de temps pour écrire. Je pense que vous  voulez la suite le plus vite possible alors je n'ai pas le temps de répondre. Merci aux 14 reviewers pour vos messages. Je vous remercie de toujours m'encourager. J'en ai besoin.

Merci à Babydracky pour sa betâlecture et son courage pour lire tout ce chapitre. ^^

Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous! ^__________^

Chapitre26: Retenue

Cela fait déjà deux semaines que j'ai parlé avec Potter. A vrai dire, je ne les ai pas vues passer. J'ai été très occupé ces derniers temps. J'ai commencé les recherches pour savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé et pour l'instant cela n'a rien donné. Et puis, je suis aussi occupé par les retenues. Eh oui! J'en ai eu au même titre que Potter. Il faut dire que ça n'aurait pas été très juste qu'il soit le seul puni.

McGonagall en bonne sous-directrice a appris ce qu'il s'était passé et bien sûr pour qu'il n'y ait pas de favoritisme, c'est elle qui m'a mis en retenue. Je peux dire maintenant que je la hais pour avoir fait ça mais ne nous voilons pas la face, c 'était plus que justifié.

Je n'ai pas pu reparler à Potter depuis ce fameux jour. Je dois dire que ça m'embête un peu, voire beaucoup. J'ai encore des choses à voir avec lui. Si je n'avais pas soudainement faibli, rien ne serait arrivé. Je me rappelle encore ce qu'il s'est passé.

Potter s'est montré gentil avec moi, un peu trop à mon goût. Je n'arrive pas encore à me faire à cette soudaine amitié? Peut-être pas encore. Collaboration serait le mot juste. Quoiqu'il en soit, ça a déclenché quelque chose dans ma tête et je suis à peu près sûr que les images que j'ai vues sont mes souvenirs perdus. Le seul problème, c'est que je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir avec exactitude. Tout est encore flou.

Ce soir, j'ai une retenue avec le Survivant. Nous allons pouvoir discuter de certaines choses. Je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi mais je sais qu'il faut que je lui parle. Durant les deux semaines que nous avons passées, on ne s'est pas parlés. Pendant les cours, nous n'étions pas à côté et il n'y a eu aucune insulte. Plutôt étonnant venant de nous. D'ailleurs tout le monde l'a remarqué.

J'ai eu droit à des remarques des Serpentards. Mais ça ne me gêne pas du tout. Je ne crois pas qu'ils comprennent l'enjeu qu'il y a à ne pas me disputer avec Harry. Ils s'en foutent, après tout, ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe et ce n'est pas plus mal. En ce qui concerne Crabbe et Goyle, je trouve qu'ils deviennent curieux.

Ils sont étranges en ce moment. On dirait qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose, qu'ils ont compris. Mais c'est impossible! Le jour où ils feront preuve d'une quelconque intelligence, je ne préfère même pas savoir ce qu'il pourrait nous tomber sur la tête. En parlant de ces deux gorilles, ils se trouvent près de moi en train de manger. Je me demande comment ils peuvent enfourner tout ça, rien que pour le petit-déjeuner? Bref! Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur le régime alimentaire de ces deux-là.

Le courrier arrive toujours aussi bruyamment. Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai aujourd'hui? La Gazette du sorcier. Toujours s'informer des nouvelles, c'est essentiel. Rien d'autre? Etonnant. Je regarde autour de moi, un hibou Grand Duc, vient vers moi. C'est Styx! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Il se dépose en face de moi. Je le caresse, lui donne à manger, puis prends la lettre à sa patte. Il s'envole peu de temps après. J'ouvre la lettre, un peu anxieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe pour qu'il m'envoie un courrier? Je commence à lire.

_Cher Drago,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien? _

_Je suis sûr que tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris alors que je ne devrais pas le faire? J'ai une raison et elle est de taille._

_Il faut que tu fasses attention à toi. Tu-Sais-Qui_ _et ton père préparent quelque chose de taille. Je sais que tu n'as pas accepté de devenir Mangemort et aux dernières nouvelles  ton père n'était pas ravi._

_Je sais que tu ne dois pas t'en souvenir mais, tu as subi quelque chose pendant les vacances. Je n'ai pas pu encore savoir ce que c'était mais dès que j'en sais plus je t'informe._

_Fais attention à toi et surtout évite de traîner avec Potter. Tu n'es pas passé inaperçu la dernière fois à Pré-au-lard. Ca pourrait être une faiblesse autant pour lui que pour toi._

_Bien à toi._

_S. McG._

Ca va être assez difficile de suivre ces conseils. Il faut que je parle à Potter et puis il est déjà attaché à moi et je crois que je le suis aussi. Par contre, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose. Mais comment ça a pu m'arriver? Je ne devrais pas penser à ça maintenant. Je m'inquiète qu'il prenne autant de risque pour m'écrire c'est que ce doit être vraiment grave.

Pour ce qui est d'avoir remarqué que mon père avait dû me faire quelque chose et la raison, maintenant je sais pourquoi. Ca ne m'étonne pas, après tout je suis son seul héritier. Est-ce qu'il a pensé une seule seconde que j'aurais pu m'en apercevoir? Le connaissant ça ne lui est sûrement pas venu à l'esprit. Quoiqu'il en soit, je dois encore savoir comment il s'y est pris. Ca ne sera pas simple mais puisque je dispose d'une aide autant s'en servir. Potter tu vas m'être plus utile que prévu.

Je range la lettre dans une de mes poches et me lève. Il faut que je lui réponde mais je me demande si c'est une bonne idée? Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour le moment mais pourtant il faut que j'en sache plus. En tout cas, c'est un comble. Il en sait encore plus que moi sur ma relation avec Potter. Ca devient vraiment énervant. Il faut vraiment que je fasse au plus vite. Cette situation commence à devenir insupportable.

Je sors de la Grande Salle et percute quelqu'un. Je lève les yeux et rencontre deux émeraudes cachées par des lunettes. Je ne me demande même pas à qui appartiennent ces yeux. Potter!!! Il passe à côté de moi, le regard vide.

-Pardon, me dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive? Il a vu un fantôme? Pourquoi j'ai un creux dans l'estomac tout d'un coup? Non! Je ne dois pas me laisser aller aux sentiments maintenant. Je me retourne tout de même et le regarde s'asseoir à sa table sous le regard inquiet de ses amis. A voir ses yeux, on aurait cru qu'il n'avait pas dormi et même qu'il avait pleuré. Ce que je me demande c'est pourquoi?

J'avance puis m'arrête d'un coup. Non ça va pas recommencer? Ma migraine reprend. Je mets ma main sur mon front. Ce n'est pas possible. A chaque fois que je pense à lui, mes maux de tête reprennent. Comme facteur déclencheur j'aurais pu trouver mieux. Je vais un peu plus loin et m'adosse à un mur. Je me laisse glisser contre celui-ci toujours en me tenant la tête. Je ferme les yeux.

Des images! Toujours! Harry riant et moi souriant. Nous deux assis l'un en face de l'autre et discutant. Toujours Harry et moi. Lui dormant près de moi devant une cheminée. Mais où est-ce que c'est? Lui me prenant dans ses bras. Comment est-ce possible? J'en peux plus. Je veux que ça s'arrête mais je veux savoir. Je ne veux pas rester dans l'ignorance. Harry aide-moi!!!

-S'il te plait, aide-moi. Harry, Harry. J'en peux plus.

-Je suis là, je suis là.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Une chaleur près de moi. J'ai entendu parler. Qui est-ce? C'est toi n'est-ce pas? J'ouvre difficilement les yeux. Je suis dans les bras de quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un me serre dans ses bras avec tendresse. Je veux rester comme ça. Je ne veux pas que ça se termine.

-Harry? Murmurais-je.

-Oui?

Je reprends peu à peu conscience de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons. Je regarde autour de moi. Il y a du monde autour de nous. Dans un geste instinctif, je me dégage de l'étreinte de Harry. Je l'ai appelé, comme s'il allait pouvoir m'aider. Il l'a fait mais. . . devant tout le monde? Je ne peux pas encore. Je me lève et sans jeter un regard ni aux élèves présents, ni au Survivant qui se trouve encore par terre, je m'en vais.

J'arrive à ma Salle Commune. Mais comment j'ai pu me laisser aller de la sorte? Comment je vais faire pour me sortir de cette situation? Il va falloir que je parle vraiment à Potter. Surtout en ce qui concerne ce genre de choses. Il m'avait pourtant dit qu'on n'aurait aucun contact. On ne peut pas se parler comme si on était amis en public. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait juste être ami avec moi quand nous étions tous les deux. Ca je l'accepte.

Mais qu'il vienne vers moi quand je suis mal et devant tout le monde, c'est autre chose. Je lui avais dit que je n'étais pas prêt pour ce genre de choses. Il faut que je règle mes affaires. Je sais que ça partait d'une bonne attention et d'ailleurs je l'ai appelé, ce qui a pu paraître louche pour certains, mais j'aurai préféré qu'il me laisse. Je ne peux pas encore supporter ça. 

Je prends mes affaires et une fois arrivé à l'endroit que je voulais et je vais en cours. Histoire de la magie. Je vais pouvoir dormir un peu. J'arrive en classe et tous les regards sont sur moi. Je leur lance un regard mauvais avance dans les rangs et m'installe à ma place sans un mot. Je sais que Potter me regarde mais je préfère l'ignorer. J'espère au moins qu'il a compris que je ne voulais pas que l'on me voit avec lui. Je sais que ce n'est pas sympa pour lui parce qu'il voulait m'aider mais il faut qu'il comprenne qu'il y a beaucoup de facteurs à prendre en compte. Le professeur Binns entre dans la salle par les murs et commence son cours.

La journée s'est déroulée plus ou moins lentement. Le déjeuner s'est passé dans le calme, les cours de l'après-midi était d'un ennui mortel mais heureusement, l'entraînement de Quidditch m'a remis d'aplomb. Ca m'a fait du bien de voler sur mon balai. Je me suis senti libre et je n'avais plus de contraintes, ni de problèmes. Ca me fait penser à présent que bientôt arrivera le match contre Gryffondor. J'aimerais bien que pour une fois ce soit moi qui attrape le Vif d'or et pas toujours Potter.

Me voilà partit pour ma retenue. Une retenue avec ce cher Survivant. M'ouais, je ne pense pas que ce soit si désagréable que ça après tout. Je passe avant de me rendre dans la salle de classe de Rogue dans la volière pour répondre à la lettre de mon ami. Il pourrait me donner des informations et surtout j'aimerais savoir s'il va bien. Je prends Cronos mon hibou. Il est de la même race que Styx mais pas de la même couleur. Le mien est couleur miel alors que Styx est noir de jais. Je sais que mon hibou saura le retrouver. Il y arrive toujours. Je remets ma lettre à Cronos et il s'envole pour le rejoindre.

Je le regarde partir et une fois que je ne vois plus qu'un petit point dans le ciel, je vais faire ma retenue. Je vais être en avance mais ce n'est pas très grave. Je n'aime pas être en retard. Je vais jusqu'aux cachots et arrivé près de la salle du professeur de potions, je stoppe devant la porte. Je frappe et Rogue me dit d'entrer.

-Vous êtes en avance, Monsieur Malfoy, dit-il tout en ne levant pas la tête de ses copies.

-Je. . .oui.

-Vous pouvez vous asseoir en attendant que Potter arrive.

-Très bien Monsieur.

Je m'assois à ma place habituelle et attends que Potter arrive. Je regarde Rogue s'affairer à ses copies. Rien ne transparaît sur son visage. Je ne pourrais même pas savoir quelle note il met  au devoir qu'il a entre les mains. Je regarde autour de moi. Elle me semble toujours aussi lugubre cette pièce. Tout en regardant les tables, les bancs qui ornent la salle de classe, je pense à Potter. 

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec lui? D'un côté, je me dis que je devrais le repousser, mais d'un autre, je me dis que ce n'est pas possible. Une force me retient à lui. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui, mon mal de tête reprend et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de m'écrouler ici. Je sens Rogue bouger et venir vers moi. Il s'assoit à mes côtés.

-Monsieur Malfoy, quelque chose a l'air de vous tourmenter?

-Non, je. . .

-Drago, c'est à propos de Potter c'est ça?

-Ecoutez, dis-je en me tournant vers lui. Je ne préfère pas en parler. Je sais que vous voulez m'aider et je vous en remercie mais c'est à moi de régler mes problèmes.

-Très bien, Drago mais si vous voulez parler, je suis là.

-Je sais monsieur.

J'entends des coups et un bruit de porte. Ca doit être Harry. Il est l'heure de faire notre retenue. Il s'avance vers nous et Rogue se lève pour le regarder. Il lui fait un regard mauvais. Je regarde à mon tour le Survivant. Il n'a pas vraiment l'air dans son assiette. Il a le regard vide et paraît fatigué comme quand je l'ai croisé ce matin après mon petit-déjeuner.

-Bien, Oh! Mais vous êtes en avance Potter. C'est un exploit.

-Hum! Répond l'intéressé.

-Très bien puisque vous êtes tous les deux présents, vous allez pouvoir commencer votre retenue. Vous devrez ranger la salle de classe et la nettoyer sans magie.

-Très bien monsieur, dîmes Harry et moi en cœur.

Quelle joie, nettoyer la salle de classe de Rogue! Sachant que Londubat à lui tout seul arrive à salir toute la classe jusqu'au plafond, je peux dire que ça va prendre du temps. Je déteste faire le ménage, ce n'est pas digne de mon nom. Je ne changerai pas de ce point de vue-là. Mais bon, ça m'occupera l'esprit.

-Je vous laisse, nous dit Rogue.

Il sort de la salle de classe, passant à côté de Harry tout en lui jetant un regard mauvais. Je soupire. Je reste un moment assis sur le banc, puis je me lève. Potter n'a pas bougé. Il est toujours debout, le regard vide et l'air toujours aussi fatigué, la tête basse. Je m'avance vers lui.

-Potter?

Il semble reprendre conscience qu'il est là et me regarde dans les yeux.

-Oui? Répond-il finalement tout en me faisant un mini sourire.

-Je. . .

Rrrraaahhh!!! Je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire. Au fond de moi, j'ai envie de lui dire pardon pour ce matin mais mon orgueil et ma conscience me disent de ne pas le faire. Ca m'énerve vraiment de ne pas savoir quoi faire face à lui. Il a l'air tellement vulnérable à cet instant.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, dit-il.

Je ne réponds rien et le regarde. Il me sourit toujours, faiblement mais il le fait. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? Je ne comprends pas. Je me sens mal de la voir comme ça.

-On devrait peut-être commencer, reprit-il. Sinon, on en aura pour toute la nuit.

J'acquiesce, ne sachant que dire. Je suis complètement troublé. Nous commençons notre punition dans le calme. Dire que je voulais lui parler et je ne trouve rien à dire. Je n'arrive pas à parler. Après quelques minutes, je m'arrête et m'assois sur le banc le plus proche. Je regarde Harry s'affairer à la tâche. Je mets une main dans ma poche droite et en ressort un paquet. Etrangement, je me suis dit que je devais le prendre pour savoir si c'était de ce cadeau qu'Harry m'avait parlé.

-Potter?

Harry stoppe net et se retourne vers moi. Il me regarde étrangement pour me fait un grand sourire comme s'il avait vu la plus belle chose au monde. Oh! Oublions la dernière phrase, ça me fait froid dans le dos.

-Tu l'as toujours, me fait-il remarquer.

-Alors, c'est bien ce que tu m'as offert.

Il met une main dans la poche de son pantalon et en ressort un paquet presque similaire. La couleur étant différente. Je me lève et m'approche du Survivant. Je mets mes doigts sur le paquet qu'il tient entre ses mains, effleurant par la même occasion ses doigts et sa peau. Il a la peau douce. Doucement Drago, tu t'emballes pour une trop simple chose mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le penser.

-C'est celui que je t'ai offert? Dis-je doucement.

-Oui. Est-ce que. . .

-Je ne sais pas, le coupais-je comprenant bien ce qu'il me demandait. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

-Pourquoi pas?

Je n'aime pas qu'il me fasse ces yeux de chiens battus. J'arrive pas à résister et pourtant je devrais. Je devrais pouvoir résister à Potter. Ne pas fondre à chaque fois qu'il a le regard triste ou suppliant. Mais encore une fois, je me mens à moi-même et je sais très bien que je ne vais pas résister à l'occasion de savoir ce qu'il m'a offert et aussi ce que je lui ai offert. Qui sait, peut-être que ça me rappellera quelque chose.

-Très bien mais je crois qu'il faut tout d'abord finir de nettoyer sinon comme tu l'as dit, on va en avoir pour toute la nuit.

-Oui, raison de plus pour aller vite alors.

Et il me sourit toujours. Comment fait-il pour être toujours aussi souriant? Et surtout pourquoi l'est-il? Harry est un grand mystère pour moi. Il surprend toujours tout le monde mais est tellement prévisible parfois. C'est vraiment étrange la différence de comportement.

Nous nous affairons donc à faire notre punition le plus vite possible mais de façon à ce que ça ne soit pas bâclé. Il ne faut pas non plus que ça se remarque. Après une heure et demie de travail, nous venons à bout de la salle. Londubat, je te promets de te faire souffrir pour avoir dû nettoyer tes bêtises. Nous nous asseyons sur le banc devant le bureau. Je suis mal à l'aise. Je déteste être mal à l'aise. Potter est à côté de moi et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Hum. . .Je. . .Commence Harry.

Il s'arrête et sort la petite boite au papier vert et le met sur la table à présent très très propre. Je le regarde quelques instants. Je sors le mien de ma poche et le mets à côté de l'autre. Il est de couleur bleue le mien. Je m'aperçois à présent qu'ils font la même taille.

-Alors? Reprend-il.

-J'hésite. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il y a dans celui que je t'ai offert.

-Ca sera la surprise.

Je regarde Harry. J'ai envie de mettre quelque chose au clair avant d'ouvrir son cadeau. 

-Potter, je. . .Pour ce matin, je voulais. . .

Il m'arrête de sa main tout en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

-Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave et surtout, je sais que j'ai dépassé la limite autorisée que tu avais fixée. Je suis désolé mais c'est vrai que ça me faisait mal de te voir par terre tout en m'appelant. Et surtout ne rien avoir le droit de faire. C'est vrai que j'ai eu des questions mais je les ai toutes évitées en leur disant que ça ne les regardaient pas.

Je suis resté silencieux pendant que ces mots, ces phrases sortaient de sa bouche. C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Je ne suis pas vraiment soulagé mais ça va quand même un peu mieux.

-Merci Potter.

Je l'ai remercié? Ca m'a paru tellement facile. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu conscience que je disais ça. Comme si ça n'avait pas été moi qui avais parlé à cet instant! Pourtant c'était bien ma voix.

-Drago?

-Oui? Dis-je en sortant de mes pensées.

-On ouvre?

-Heu. . .d'accord.

Nous prenons chacun notre paquet. Je commence à défaire le ruban quand je m'arrête. Et si je faisais une erreur? Peut-être que c'est une mauvaise idée.

-Drago? Si tu ne veux pas, on ne le fait pas.

Harry me regarde dans les yeux et a perdu son sourire. C'est à cause de moi? Bien sûr que c'est à cause de moi. On n'est que deux dans la pièce. Je souris sans le vouloir.

-Non, c'est bon. On le fait, qui sait , ça pourra peut-être m'aider à retrouver quelques souvenirs comme les circonstances de cet achat.

-Oui, répond-il en étirant ses lèvres d'un magnifique sourire.

Je retourne à ma tâche qui est l'ouverture de mon cadeau. J'angoisse un peu quand même. J'ai enlevé le ruban et maintenant, je m'attaque au papier. C'est là que je m'aperçois de ce qui est marqué sur le papier. "Boutique du Gondor" [1] C'est une boutique d'objets magiques, celle de Pré-au-lard. Une inscription apparaît en lettres d'or.

-Joyeux Noël, dis-je tout haut.

-Oui, c'est ce que j'avais mis et apparemment toi aussi. Tu l'as acheté au même endroit que moi. Maintenant reste à savoir ce que c'est.

Je sens une pointe de joie dans sa voix et ça me fait chaud au cœur tout d'un coup. Je défais le papier avec délicatesse, de façon à ce qu'il ne se déchire pas. Je regarde Harry qui en est au même point que moi.

-Allez, allons-y, me dit-il.

Enfin, nous ouvrons notre cadeau de Noël. L'objet est recouvert d'un papier fin bleu turquoise. J'écarte le papier et vois enfin le cadeau qu'il m'a offert. C'est un pendentif en forme d'ange avec une chaîne en argent mais on dirait qu'il n'est pas complet. On dirait qu'il lui manque quelque chose à gauche. Je le retire du paquet et l'observe plus attentivement. Une pierre est incrustée juste à la place de son cœur. C'est une émeraude.

-C'est. . .incroyable, me dit Harry.

Je me tourne vers lui et regarde ce qu'il tient dans la main. Je m'arrête une seconde de respirer. C'est le même pendentif sauf que sa pierre est un rubis.

-Le. . .reprend Harry. Le vendeur m'a dit que celui qui aurait l'autre moitié serait. . .

-Ne dis rien, le coupais-je.

-D'accord. Je peux te le prendre deux secondes?

-Oui.

Je lui tends l'objet et il le prend. Il observe un moment les deux colliers puis les emboîte l'un dans l'autre. Soudainement, un diamant apparaît au centre. Je regarde attentivement les bijoux. Les deux anges s'enlacent autour de la pierre et j'ai l'impression que la couleur de l'émeraude et du rubis s'est intensifiée. Je trouve ça fascinant. Harry sépare les deux objets et me rend le mien.

-Est-ce. . .Est-ce que tu vas le porter? Me demande t-il.

Je regarde encore une fois l'ange que je tiens dans ma main. 

-Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Je ne pourrais plus revenir en arrière après.

-Je comprends.

Harry baisse la tête, déçu. Il essaie de mettre le bijou mais ne semble pas y arriver tant il tremble.

-Attends, laisse-moi faire, lui dis-je.

Je prends l'ange de ses mains et je ressens alors, une vague de chaleur m'envahir. Du bien-être en fait. Je lui mets le pendentif autour du cou. Après tout pourquoi pas, si je lui ai acheté ce cadeau c'est que je dois vraiment tenir à lui. Mais c'est tout de même faire un grand pas. Si au moins, je savais mes exacts sentiments envers lui, je n'hésiterais pas, je le mettrais mais pour l'instant, tout est flou. Je regarde mon pendentif. J'ai envie de le mettre mais il y a toujours ma conscience qui m'en empêche.

-Tu peux me le mettre?

C'est moi qui ai parlé? Oui, c'est bien moi, car Harry semble étonné de ma demande. Et d'ailleurs, je le suis moi-même. Mon cœur a parlé, je ne peux plus revenir en arrière maintenant. Je lui tends l'ange et me retourne de façon à ce qu'il puisse me le mettre. Une fois accroché autour de mon cou, je ressens encore une fois cette vague de chaleur que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai pris celui de Harry. On dirait que ça m'apaise de l'avoir près de moi.

-On. . .On devrait peut-être aller se coucher, il est minuit passé.

-Minuit?

-Oui.

-Je n'ai même pas vu le temps passé. Bon allons-y.

Je me lève et tout d'un coup des images apparaissent. Je tangue et m'accroche à la table. Harry pose une main sur mon épaule, l'air inquiet.

-Ca va, juste un étourdissement, lui dis-je.

Nous sortons de la salle et je vais à mon dortoir. Ces images, c'était encore Harry mais j'ai eu une autre impression. Je sens. . .Je sens que ce sont de vrais souvenirs. C'est peut-être à cause de l'ange mais je crois me souvenir. Je ne suis pas sûr. Il faudra que je vois, si je ne peux pas utiliser ce bijou à mon avantage.

********

Une fois de plus, je fais ce rêve. Drago est toujours face à moi. Est-ce que ça va se dérouler comme les dernières fois? Est-ce que je vais encore le voir m'abandonner? Drago me regarde toujours tristement et je lui dis toujours ces mots. Je ne peux pas les arrêter, ils sortent tout seuls. C'est ce que je veux lui dire.

_-Drago, ne m'oublie jamais._

_Je lui souris, toujours. Je pose une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer. Je sais très bien ce qu'il va se passer. Je suis certain maintenant que je vivrai cet événement._

_-Harry, me dit-il toujours incertain.._

_Il se croit coupable mais ce n'est pas lui. Je le sais. Ce n'est pas lui. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre quelque chose arriverait._

_-Sauve-toi, lui dis-je_

_-Je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas. Tu ne dois pas faire. . ._

_Je lui pose un doigt sur la bouche pour qu'il ne continue pas. Quoiqu'il dise, ça ne changera rien. Nous le savons tous les deux. _

_-Chut! C'est la seule solution, la seule._

_-Mais non! Non. Je te jure que je ne savais pas qu'il ferait ça._

_-Drago! Sache que je te pardonne. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. C'est de sa faute à lui._

_-Oui, mais c'est ma faute si tu es là. Je n'aurais pas du te conduire ici._

_-Ce n'est rien, je te jure. Tu ne pouvais rien faire._

_Je l'approche de moi et le serre  fort. J'aimerais rester dans son étreinte, que le temps s'arrête. Que je n'ai pas à faire ça. Mais pourquoi faut-il que cela arrive?_

_-Hahahaha, ta fin est proche Harry Potter._

_Je hais la personne qui vient de parler et même si elle ne m'apparaît pas clairement, je sais que je la déteste. Elle fait tout pour me séparer de Drago et c'est de sa faute, s'il a perdu la mémoire. Les larmes coulent sur notre peau à Drago et à moi sans que nous ne puissions les arrêter. Faites que ça ne se finisse pas comme la dernière fois. Je l'embrasse avec toujours cette impression que ce sera la dernière fois._

_-Drago, je t'aime._

_Je le pousse mais il se retient et me prend dans ses bras. Je m'y sens tellement bien. Il me sert fort puis, je le sens glisser. Je le retiens pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Oh non! Ca recommence. Pourquoi faut-il que ça recommence?_

_-Non, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? DRAGO._

_Il reste inconscient très peu de temps, Il se relève et me regarde froidement. Je n'aime pas voir ces yeux. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Pourquoi il lui fait ça? A cause de moi, bien entendu mais il ne peut pas lui enlever sa volonté de penser par lui-même. Il ne peut pas._

_-Il est en mon pouvoir Potter._

_Je vois Drago reculer, un rictus sur les lèvres, puis passe devant moi et va rejoindre mon ennemi. Je tombe à genoux._

_-Drago!_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais Potter? Qu'il allait rester avec toi? Il peut avoir beaucoup mieux que toi._

_J'ai la tête baissée et je sens une présence s'avancer vers moi. Je ne relève pas la tête. Je ne peux pas le voir car je sais que c'est lui qui est près de moi. Je sens Drago s'agenouillé devant moi et mettre sa bouche près de mon oreille._

_-C'est la fin de la partie Potter, me dit-il avec froideur._

********

Je me réveille, me levant brusquement. Les yeux grands ouverts, j'essaie de savoir où je me trouve. Je retrouve mes esprits peu à peu et m'aperçois que je suis dans mon lit dans le dortoir des sixièmes années. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes et c'est à ce moment-là que je m'aperçois que je suis en train de pleurer.

Mes larmes coulaient sans que je ne m'en sois rendu compte jusqu'à présent. Je me souviens très bien de mon rêve. Toujours le même. Toujours cette impression de réalité. Que cet événement va réellement arriver et c'est vraiment plus que probable! C'est bien trop réel et répétitif pour ne pas le prendre au sérieux. Maintenant, reste à faire en sorte qu'il ne se réalise pas. Je ne veux pas perdre Drago.

Je reste un moment sans rien faire, ne bougeant pas, essayant de calmer mes angoisses. Je passe ma main droite sur mon visage pour essuyer les dernières larmes qui perlaient sur mes joues. Je regarde l'heure. Trois heures du matin. Je me demande si je vais avoir une nuit de sommeil tranquille? Pour le moment, c'est mal parti.

-Harry?

Je me tourne vers la voix qui vient de s'élever et je m'aperçois que c'est Ron, un air inquiet sur le visage. J'ai l'art pour rendre mon entourage inquiet pour moi. J'aimerais avoir une autre vie des fois. Ron s'assied sur mon lit en tailleur face à moi et ferme les rideaux pour que les autres ne soient pas réveillés. Il allume sa baguette qu'il avait sûrement prise en se levant et lance un « Lumos » qui nous éclaire. Je baisse la tête pour qu'il ne voit pas mes yeux rougis par les larmes même si je ne doute pas qu'il m'ai entendu pleurer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Harry? Me demande mon meilleur ami tout en chuchotant.

-Je. . .

-C'est un rêve à propos de Tu-Sais-Qui? Si ç'en est un, il faut que tu en parles. C'est sûrement important.

Je ne réponds rien. Ca a un rapport avec Voldemort, j'en suis certain mais ça a un rapport aussi avec Drago. Je ne peux pas me permettre de lui raconter mon rêve. C'est impossible!

-Harry, s'il te plait, Hermione et moi nous inquiétons de plus en plus à ton sujet.

-Je t'ai dit que ça allait et je sais aussi que vous vous inquiétez pour moi mais il ne faut pas, je t'assure. Je vais bien. Mes cauchemars passeront bien.

Je lui souris pour essayer de le rassurer mais il n'a toujours pas l'air de me croire.

-Au fait, tu as une retenue aujourd'hui? Me demande t-il comprenant qu'il vaut mieux changer de sujet.

-Oui.

-Mais, je ne comprends pas Harry. Comment as-tu pu te faire voir par Rogue tout en ayant ta cape d'invisibilité?

-Je te l'ai dit déjà dit. Je l'ai enlevé et je n'ai pas fait attention qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

Il fronce les sourcils. L'explication a l'air de lui paraître trop simple. Je ne vois pas quoi dire d'autre. Dans un sens, c'est la vérité mais c'est vrai que je ne lui dit pas tout et je crois qu'il le sait. Est-ce que je deviendrais transparent pour les gens qui m'entourent ou est-ce le fait que mes proches me connaissent bien. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien de mentir à Ron et à Hermione de cette manière mais, je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je suis obligé pour me protéger, les protéger et surtout protéger Drago.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir Ron.

-Ne me dis pas d'aller dormir alors que toi tu n'es pas bien. Bon sang Harry, je ne comprends plus. On ne se parle plus. Tu ne me dis plus rien ou alors c'est très vague. Avant tu me parlais toujours de tout et maintenant tu te renfermes sur toi-même. Je sais que le fait que je sois avec Hermione ne facilite pas la communication mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne comptes pas pour moi.

-Je sais déjà tout ça Ron. C'est juste que. . .je ne peux pas en parler. Ca ne regarde que moi et c'est à moi de le régler. Je suis désolé si cette fois, il n'y a pas de place pour toi mais dans le cas présent, tu ne peux pas m'aider.

-Harry, je. . .

-Non, ne dis rien. Je crois que la discussion doit s'arrêter là. Ecoute, rendors-toi, je vais aller dans la Salle Commune lire un peu.

-Très bien, je n'insiste pas mais si tu changes d'avis, je suis toujours là.

-Oui.

Je me lève et tire les rideaux. Ron retourne à son lit, toujours un air inquiet sur le visage et moi, je prends un livre que j'ai commencé depuis avant les vacances, "Le Rouge et le Noir". Je n'ai pas lu beaucoup durant les vacances mais je vais recommencer étant donné que mes insomnies ont repris. Je sors du dortoir et descends dans la Salle Commune seulement illuminée par la lueur de la cheminée. Arrivé en bas, je m'installe sur le canapé et commence à lire.

Le temps passa vite. Bientôt vint l'heure des cours. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bains où j'entrepris de prendre une douche pour essayer de me réveiller. Je me regarde dans la glace avant de passer sous le jet d'eau et vois de grandes cernes sous mes yeux. J'ai une tête de zombi. Je dévie mon regard de l'horreur qui me sert de tête aujourd'hui et entre dans la douche.

J'ouvre le robinet et laisse l'eau couler sur ma peau. Ca réveille même si je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de ça pour l'être. Une fois ma douche prise, je m'habille et sors de la salle de bains. J'entreprends de réveiller Ron, comme à mon habitude en essayant la manière douce mais j'avoue que "l'effet Hermione" marche très bien, même mieux que son réveil. 

Après avoir réussi tant bien que mal à lever le grand dormeur, je descendis dans la Salle Commune. J'attendais sur un des fauteuils que Ron et Hermione descendent quand Seamus vint me parler. 

-Salut Harry!

-Salut!

Seamus s'assoit dans le fauteuil en face de moi et me regarde avec des yeux interrogateurs.

-Est-ce que ça va? Me demande t-il.

-Oui, ça va.

-Tu m'as l'air de ne pas avoir encore beaucoup dormi.

-Oui, mais comme je l'ai dit à Ron, je vais bien. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi.

-Excuse-moi, si je ne te crois pas. Mais encore une fois, je n'insiste pas. De toute façon, je sais que tu ne me diras rien. D'ailleurs, je sais que tu ne dis rien non plus à Ron et Hermione. Eux, ils pourraient t'aider.

-Je ne pense pas mais je sais très bien qu'ils sont là pour moi et toi aussi.

-Tu le sais mais tu ne prends pas l'opportunité. Depuis un long moment déjà tu ne dis plus rien, tu restes renfermé sur toi-même. On ne sait rien de toi.

Je baisse la tête. Combien de fois, va-t-il falloir que j'ai cette discussion? Tout le monde essaie de m'aider mais je ne veux pas de leur aide, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je veux juste les protéger de ce qu'il pourrait arriver dans un avenir proche.

-Bon, je vais te laisser. Tu n'as toujours pas l'air d'entrain à discuter avec moi ou avec qui que ce soit d'ailleurs.

Je sens Seamus se lever et partir. Je relève la tête et croise le regard de Ron.

-Tu viens Harry? Me dit-il.

-Je vous rejoins, il faut que je prenne quelque chose au dortoir, répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

Je me lève à mon tour comme Seamus l'avait fait un peu plus tôt et me rends au dortoir. Arrivé dans la pièce, je vais directement près de mon armoire, fouille à l'intérieur et en retire un paquet vert. Je le regarde quelques secondes puis le mets dans ma poche. Je redescends dans la Salle Commune puis sors pour aller dans la Grande Salle.

Je traverse les couloirs et descends les escaliers. J'ai pas beaucoup d'entrain aujourd'hui et même si je sais que je vais voir Drago ce soir, j'ai beaucoup de mal à être joyeux. Ce rêve n'arrête pas de me trotter dans la tête. J'arrive près de la Grande Salle quand je heurte quelqu'un à l'entrée.

-Pardon, dis-je.

Je passe à côté de je ne sais qui et vais m'asseoir à ma table. Ron et Hermione ont toujours un air inquiet sur le visage et je me force à sourire. Je vois Hedwige arriver avec une lettre et me la déposer sur la table. Je lui donne un peu de bacon et elle repart. Je l'avais envoyé à Sirius pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Je mets la lettre dans ma poche et me lève de table.

-Harry, où tu vas? Tu n'as même pas mangé!

-Pas faim, répondis-je avec peu d'entrain.

Je sors de la Grande Salle et m'apprête à remonter quand j'entends quelqu'un prononcer mon nom.

-S'il te plait, aide-moi. Harry, Harry. J'en peux plus.

Je reconnaîtrais cette voix, n'importe où. C'est Drago. Je cherche un peu partout pour voir où il est, et le retrouve recroquevillé contre le mur, tremblant, les yeux fermés. Je m'agenouille à ses côtés.

-Je suis là, je suis là, dis-je tout en le prenant dans mes bras.

Je le serre fort contre moi et il se laisse aller à mon étreinte. Je ne fais même pas attention au (aux) gens qui commencent à nous entourer, se demandant sûrement ce qu'il lui arrive et surtout pourquoi je suis là. Drago ouvre peu à peu les yeux et remarque que c'est moi.

-Harry? Dit-il.

-Oui?

Drago regarde autour de nous et à l'air de s'apercevoir d'où il se trouve et surtout dans quelle position nous sommes. Il se dégage vite de mon étreinte et fuit. Je reste un moment à terre puis finalement me lève. Je ne regarde pas les personnes autour de moi. Je me fiche de ce qu'ils pensent.

Mais pour Drago, c'est autre chose. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas que notre amitié soit révélée et je me dis de plus en plus que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. Juste pour se protéger. Mais, c'est vrai que quand je l'ai vu à terre, je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça alors qu'il m'appelait. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. C'était impossible. Je n'aime pas le voir souffrir.

Je vais en cours sinon, je crois que je vais avoir droit à un interrogatoire en règle de la part de mes meilleurs amis et ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour le moment. J'arrive en cour d'Histoire de la magie. Je sens qu'il va être long celui-là. Je m'installe à ma place habituelle et attends que les autres arrivent. Ron s'installe près de moi et me regarde bizarrement, puis fronce les sourcils. Je crois que l'interrogatoire va avoir lieu plus tôt que prévu. Pauvre de moi.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé? Me demande Ron.

-Non, il n'y a rien à dire, répondis-je d'un ton plus froid que je ne le voulais.

-Harry, ta situation à avoir avec Malfoy?

-Ecoute, je ne veux pas en parler. Viens-en à la conclusion que tu veux, je m'en fiche.

Ron me regarde puis se détourne de moi. Je l'ai vexé. Faut-il vraiment qu'il sache tout?

-Très bien, comme tu veux.

Je me sens mal de lui avoir dit ça d'un coup mais cette situation ne regarde que Drago, moi et personne d'autre.

-Ron, dis-je en posant une main sur son épaule. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien dire.

Il se tourne vers moi et je vois dans ses yeux une profonde tristesse que je n'ai jamais aimé voir dans les yeux de mes proches.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi veux-tu être si distant avec moi, avec tous les autres?

-Ron, je t'en prie, on en a déjà discuté. Je ne veux pas avoir à me répéter.

Ron se lève et va rejoindre Hermione. Pendant ce temps, Drago est entré dans la salle. Je le regarde s'asseoir à sa table. Il ne me regarde pas. Je détourne mon regard ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps la vue de son visage. Ron vint quand même se rasseoir à mes côtés mais il ne m'adressa pas la parole.

La journée se passe trop lentement à mon goût. Ce soir, je dois aller en retenue et je sais que Drago sera là. Avant d'aller dîner, j'entreprends d'aller au terrain de Quidditch. Je suis toujours bien là-bas. Je me sens libre. Bientôt, j'aurai un match et ce sera contre les Serpentards. Comment est-ce que je vais réagir face à Drago? Je me le demande.

J'avance jusqu'au stade et vais dans les tribunes. Je stoppe net en m'apercevant que les Serpentards sont en plein entraînement. J'avais complètement oublié que c'était eux qui avait le terrain ce soir. Je me mets à les observer discrètement, surtout un petit blond.

Drago vole très bien. je n'avais jamais fait attention à sa technique mais il faut dire qu'en plein match, je ne suis pas trop en train de m'occuper de la manière dont volent mes adversaires. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est autre chose. Je ne peux dévier mon regard de l'Attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard.

J'aimerais bien voler avec lui maintenant mais je sais que c'est impossible et je ne peux même pas aller le voir, déjà parce que l'intéressé ne veut pas que l'on se voit en public mais en plus, il pourrait croire que je le espionne pour le prochain match. Je ne donne pas cher de ma peau s'ils me découvrent.

A regret, je pars pour aller manger dans la Grande Salle. Après le repas qui se passa dans le calme, personne n'osant me demander ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin bien que certains l'ai déjà fait le matin même. Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas voulu insister quand j'ai commencé à en rabrouer un ou deux pour le simple fait qu'il m'ai demandé la chose.

Plus tard dans la soirée, je me dirige dans la salle de Rogue pour faire ma retenue. J'appréhende cette soirée. Qu'est-ce que va dire Drago? Et s'il revenait sur ce qu'il m'avait dit? Après tout, ce serait tout à fait compréhensible. Je regarde ma montre. Je suis en avance pour une fois. Je frappe à la porte et entre.

J'aperçois Rogue à côté de Drago. J'avance et le professeur de potions se lève. Franchement, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour essayer de lui tenir tête. Rogue me regarde toujours avec un regard mauvais mais je ne réponds pas à son attaque.

-Bien, Oh! Mais vous êtes en avance Potter. C'est un exploit.

-Hum!

Je n'ai rien d'autre à répondre. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire d'autre. Même si "Hum" n'est  pas vraiment une phrase ni une réponse complète.

-Très bien, dit Rogue, puisque vous êtes tous les deux présents, vous allez pouvoir commencer votre retenue. Vous devrez ranger la salle de classe et la nettoyer sans magie.

-Très bien monsieur, répondis-je en même temps que Drago.

Je regarde Drago, il n'a pas l'air enchanté de le faire. Je le comprends, cette salle est la plus crade du château. Il faut dire qu'avec les explosions de chaudron à répétitions, elle ne peut pas être en très bon état à la fin de la journée.

-Je vous laisse, dit finalement notre professeur de potions.

Rogue sort de la salle et passe à côté de moi toujours avec un regard mauvais. Je commence à avoir l'habitude de ces regards et puis, j'ai autre chose à penser. Drago se lève du banc et s'avance vers moi. Je ne bouge pas d'un pouce et je reste la tête basse. Est-ce qu'il va me mettre son poing dans la figure? Ce serait bien possible.

-Potter?

Je lève la tête et le regarde finalement. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Faire comme d'habitude me semble une bonne solution mais je ne sais pas si ça lui ferait plaisir. Tant pis, mieux vaut se jeter à l'eau. Peut-être va t-il me surprendre.

-Oui? Fis-je avec un petit sourire.

-Je. . .

Il a l'air d'hésiter. Drago, s'il te plait! C'est très inquiétant que tu ne saches pas ce que tu veux me dire. Il cherche toujours et je le devance comprenant le pourquoi de son hésitation.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, fis-je.

J'espère au moins que c'était de ça dont il souhaitait parler, sinon, je crois que je viens de réveiller un vieux souvenir. Je lui souris toujours bien que je ne sache pas si c'est une bonne idée. Il ne me répond pas. Je décide de changer de sujet pour ne pas entamer une discussion désagréable.

-On devrait peut-être commencer, dis-je, sinon, on en aura pour toute la nuit.

Il acquiesce d'un mouvement de la tête et nous commençons notre retenue. Le silence règne dans la pièce. Aucun de nous deux, ne dit rien. Drago s'assoit peu de temps après sur un banc mais moi, je continue toujours à nettoyer.

-Potter?

Je m'arrête quand je l'entends prononcer mon nom et me retourne pour savoir ce qu'il me veut. Je regarde ce qu'il a dans ses mains et m'apperçois qu'il tient le cadeau que je lui ai offert. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Il l'a toujours. Il aurait pu le jeter sachant que c'était moi qui lui avais offert mais non, il était (est) bien entre ses mains.

-Tu l'as toujours, lui dis-je.

-Alors, c'est bien ce que tu m'as offert.

Je mets une main dans ma poche et sort le cadeau qu'il m'a offert. Drago se lève et s'approche de moi et met un doigt sur le paquet. Je le sens effleurer mes doigts avec douceur. Je frissonne de plaisir en sentant le contact de sa peau contre la mienne.

-C'est celui que je t'ai offert? Me demande t-il.

-Oui. Est-ce que. . .

-Je ne sais pas, me coupa t-il comprenant ce à quoi je pensais.

-Pourquoi pas?

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être triste qu'il ne veuille pas que l'on ouvre nos cadeaux. Après tout, nous avions prévu de le faire à son retour et maintenant ce serait le moment idéal. Il se décide enfin à me répondre après un moment de reflexion. J'aimerais bien savoir à quoi il pensait.

-Très bien, répond-il, mais je crois qu'il faut tout d'abord finir de nettoyer sinon comme tu l'as dit, on va en avoir pour toute la nuit.

-Oui, raison de plus pour aller vite alors.

Le sourire me revint dès que j'entendis ces paroles. Ca va me donner envie d'aller beaucoup plus vite. Nous recommençons finalement notre tâche et après un temps qui m'a paru me parut interminable nous finissions finalement de nettoyer. Assis sur un banc côte à côte, j'appréhende ce qu'il va se passer. Je crois que je devrais peut-être briser la glace, sinon on en aura pour toute la nuit. Ca ne me dérangerait pas de rester toute la nuit en sa compagnie mais nous avons besoin de sommeil, qui se fait d'ailleurs désirer en ce moment.

-Hum. . .Je. . .commencais-je.

Je porte ma main à ma poche, sort le paquet vert et le pose sur la table. Après un petit moment d'observation, lui même aussi sort le sien.

-Alors? Repris-je.

-J'hésite. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il y a dans celui que je t'ai offert.

-Ca sera la surprise.

Je ris légèrement mais il ne semble pas le remarquer. Tant mieux, ça l'aurait peut-être vexé.

-Potter, je. . .Pour ce matin, je voulais. . .

Ca y est, il remet ça mais je le coupe net en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. C'est à moi de m'excuser et de m'expliquer, non à lui.

-Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave et surtout, je sais que j'ai dépassé la limite autorisée que tu avais fixée. Je suis désolé mais c'est vrai que ça me faisait mal de te voir par terre tout en m'appelant. Et surtout ne rien avoir le droit de faire. C'est vrai que j'ai eu des questions mais je les ai toutes évitées en leur disant que ça ne les regardaient pas.

Il n'a rien dit, tout le temps que j'ai parlé. J'aimerais quand même savoir ce qu'il en pense.

-Merci Potter.

Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu? Drago m'a remercié? Je suis totalement surpris et je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas fait non plus attention à ce qu'il vient de dire car il a l'air aussi surpris lui-même.

-Drago? 

-Oui?

-On ouvre? Demandais-je incertain.

Il est vrai qu'il a pu changer d'avis mais franchement j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas.

-Heu. . .d'accord.

Je suis soulagé. Je prends mon cadeau et Drago fait de même. Je commence à l'ouvrir et vois Drago hésiter. Je crois qu'il ne faut pas que je le force, il ne semble pas prêt.

-Drago? Si tu ne veux pas, on ne le fait pas.

Il me regarde dans les yeux puis me fait un petit sourire confiant.

-Non, répond-il, c'est bon. On le fait, qui sait, ça pourra peut-être m'aider à retrouver quelques souvenirs comme les circonstances de cet achat.

-Oui.

Mon sourire revient sur mes lèvres. Drago recommence à ouvrir son cadeau et je fais de même. Une fois le ruban vert enlevé, je regarde le papier. "Boutique du Gondor". Tiens, il l'a acheté au même endroit que moi et d'ailleurs, il y a mis les même mots.

-Joyeux Noël, dit le Serpentard en regardant le papier de son cadeau.

-Oui, c'est ce que j'avais mis et apparemment toi aussi. Tu l'as acheté au même endroit que moi. Maintenant reste à savoir ce que c'est.

Je retourne à ma tâche qui est de défaire le papier tout en essayant de ne pas le déchirer. On y est presque, il n'y a plus que la boîte qui bloque de ce que l'on s'est offerts.

-Allez, allons-y, dis-je.

J'ouvre la boîte et écarte le papier vert émeraude qui recouvre l'objet inconnu. Je regarde celui-ci et m'apperçois que c'est le même que celui que j'ai offert à Drago. C'est le même pendentif en argent en forme d'ange sauf que je remarque que la pierre qui orne le mien est un rubis alors que le sien est une émeraude. Quelque chose me vint tout d'un coup à l'esprit.

-C'est. . .incroyable, fis-je.

Je m'arrête un instant. Je me souviens encore des paroles du vendeur.

-Le. . .repris-je. Le vendeur m'a dit que celui qui aurait l'autre moitié serait. . .

-Ne dis rien, me coupe Drago.

-D'accord. Je peux te le prendre deux secondes?

-Oui.

Drago me donne son pendentif. Si c'est bien celui-là, ils devraient s'emboiter ensemble. Je les rapproche l'un de l'autre. C'est bien ça. C'est. . .incroyable. Un diament apparaît entre les deux anges comme me l'avait dit le vendeur. Je sépare les deux pendentifs et rends le sien à Drago.

-Est-ce. . .Est-ce que tu vas le porter? 

Ma voix est hésitante. S'il porte ce bijou, ça voudra dire qu'il tient un peu à moi. Je sais que ces pendentifs ont des pouvoirs mais le vendeur n'a pas su me dire de quoi il en ressortait. En fait, il m'a dit qu'ils pouvaient être différents selon les personnes. Reste à savoir maintenant ce qu'ils renferment.

-Honnêtement, me dit-il, je ne sais pas. Je ne pourrais plus revenir en arrière après.

-Je comprends.

Je baisse la tête. Je peux le comprendre. C'est un grand pas en avant pour lui tout du moins. En tout cas, moi, je sais que je vais le mettre et tout de suite d'ailleurs. Je m'affaire à essayer de l'attacher mais je n'y arrive pas.

-Attends.

Drago me prend le pendentif des mains et l'accroche autour de mon cou. Je regarde Drago qui lui-même regarde son cadeau. Il semble hésiter sur ce qu'il doit faire.

-Tu peux me le mettre? Me demande t-il.

Je suis un peu destabilisé. Il n'arrête pas de me surprendre. Il me tend son ange et je ne peux que faire ce qu'il m'a demandé. Je regarde ma montre. Il est déjà tard, heureusement que l'on ne travaille pas demain.

-On. . .On devrait peut-être aller se coucher, il est minuit passé.

-Minuit?

Il semble étonné qu'il soit si tard.

-Oui, répondis-je.

-Je n'ai même pas vu le temps passé. Bon allons-y.

Drago se lève, puis commence à perdre l'équilibre mais se rattrape à la table. Je pose une main sur son épaule. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive? Mon inquiétude reprend le dessus.

-Ca va, juste un étourdissement.

Il essait de me rassurer mais j'ai un peu de mal à le croire. Je n'insiste pas. Nous sortons et nous séparons chacun de notre côté. Drago ne semble même pas avoir entendu que je lui disais bonne nuit. Il part complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

Je retourne à ma Salle Commune et une fois arrivé à l'intérieur, je m'affale sur le canapé. Avec tout ça, je n'ai même pas ouvert la lettre de Sirius. Je la prends de ma poche et commence à la lire.

_Cher Harry,_

J'espère que tu vas bien? Tout va bien pour moi pour le moment même si j'ai peur que ça ne dure pas longtemps.

_J'ai quelques nouvelles pour toi à propos de Voldemort. J'ai appris qu'il était à la recherche d'un homme. Je crois qu'il s'appelle Samuel McGregor. Je ne sais pas vraiment encore la raison mais ça a un rapport avec la famille Malfoy. Je ne comprends pas trop le rapport mais je préfère te prévenir de tout._

_Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir écrire plus, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps. Fais attention à toi._

_Patmol._

Je n'ai aucune idée de qui peut être Samuel McGregor mais je pense que Sirius a raison. Il a bien fait de me le dire. Je pourrais toujours en parler à Drago. Il le connaît peut-être.

A suivre 

[1] Piqué du Seigneur des Anneaux. Je trouvais pas de nom et c'est le premier qui m'est venu. ^^

Enfffffiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!! Ca m'a pris trois semaines pour l'écrire. Il faut dire que c'est la première fois que je fais si long. 18 pages, c'est mon record pour cette fic. J'espère que ça vous a plu? Je sais que je rajoute encore beaucoup de choses mais maintenant au moins vous savez ce que sont les cadeaux. Maintenant reste à savoir qui est Samuel McGregor? Review please. Merci. Nicolina. ^________^


	27. Miroir

**Ennui.**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: DM+HP

Avertissement : Shounen Ai, Yaoi/Slash( D'habitude, je le précise pas mais comme il y a plus de monde qui lit les fics d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser que ce sont des relations entre hommes qui y sont décrites, si ça vous choque, NE LISEZ PAS), lime, POV alternés de Drago et Harry. OOC de Drago, Crabbe et Goyle.

Disclamer: Quelqu'un a une idée de ce que je dois mettre là-dedans?

Drago: Je crois que tu dois dire qu'on ne t'appartient pas.

Nicolina: Ah bon? Vous êtes pas à moi?

Drago: Non!

Nicolina: C'est une nouvelle. Mais alors vous êtes à qui?

Drago: On est à J.K. Rowling.

Nicolina: Eh ben! Elle a bien de la chance de vous avoir.

Genre: Mystère, des réponses et d'autres questions.

Petit mot: Comme d'habitude, je suis désolée pour mon retard mais cette fic me prend énormément de temps et j'ai d'autres fics aussi en cours. Je vais essayer de continuer plus vite mais je ne vous promets rien.

Encore une fois, désolée de ne pas vous répondre personnellement mais je perds trop de temps. Mais franchement, je vous remercie de tous vos encouragements et pour toutes ces reviews. Ca me fait très plaisir.

Je pense qu'il faut que je vous résume le début étant donnée la longueur de cette fic. J'avoue que moi aussi, j'ai un peu oublié le début.

Résumé: Drago commence à faire un rêve étrange sur lui et Harry. Au fur et à mesure du rêve, il s'aperçoit qu'il est en train de tomber amoureux de Harry. Du côté de Harry, il fait aussi le même rêve et lui aussi après quelque-temps s'aperçoit qu'il l'aime. Ils apprennent à se connaître, grâce notamment à une sortir au Pré-au-Lard et passent même une très bonne soirée ensemble. Malheureusement, Drago doit repartir chez lui juste après cette soirée. Le jour de son départ, ils s'échangent leur cadeaux de Noël et se promettent de les ouvrir qu'au retour des vacances. Seulement, Drago revient amnésique. Il ne comprends plus vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé et recherche ce qu'il lui manque. Avec l'aide de Harry, il commence à se souvenir petit à petit et c'est lors d'une retenue ensemble qu'ils s'échangeront enfin leurs cadeaux. Entre temps, Drago reçoit une lettre d'une connaissance et Harry, une lettre de Sirius qui lui parle de cette même personne.

J'espère que ça vous aura un peu rafraîchit la mémoire.

Merci à Babydracky pour sa betâlecture et son courage pour lire tout ce chapitre. ^^

Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous! ^__________^

Chapitre27: Miroir

Et voilà encore une journée qui commence. Je serais resté au lit. Le week-end a passé trop vite quoique passer les deux jours en compagnie de Pansy ne m'ait pas réjouis tant que ça. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être collante quand elle s'y met !

Pour ce début de journée, je commence par Potions, puis, je continue par Métamorphoses. Je me demande bien ce que l'on va étudier. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de regarder le programme avec les retenues que je me suis prises.

Je porte la main à mon cou et vérifie s'il est toujours là. J'avais ressenti quelque chose émaner de ce pendentif  quand j'étais avec Harry mais il n'y a rien eu de plus de tout le week-end. Peut-être que sa magie n'agit qu'en présence de l'autre. Si c'est le cas, il va falloir que je sois près de Potter. Cette perspective me rend perplexe mais n'est pas déplaisante.

-Drago?

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Grégory?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire?

-Rien, il n'y a absolument rien du tout.

Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que je souriais. J'ai dû en étonner plus d'un mais peu importe, je me fiche bien de ce que les autres peuvent penser. J'arrive dans le hall suivi de Grégory et Vincent et entre dans la Grande Salle. J'avance jusqu'à ma table et m'y assois. Je regarde toute la salle pour remarquer que Harry est déjà présent. Tiens, ça à l'air d'aller aujourd'hui.

-COUCOOOOUUUUU Dragooooooooooo. 

Herk!!!!! La revoilà celle-là? La chose qui vient de crier me saute au cou et je manque d'être étouffé par ses énormes bras. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut avoir comme force celle-là !

-Tiens, Pansy, quelle désagréable surprise.

-Hein?

-Non, rien. Est-ce que tu pourrais me lâcher? J'aimerais arriver en vie au cours de Rogue.

-Oh Drago! Quel blagueur tu fais !

Elle s'appuie un peu plus sur moi et je crois vraiment que cette fois, je ne vais pas en ressortir vivant. De plus, je ne blaguais pas mais elle est trop bête pour me comprendre. Mais qui a foutu une fille pareille dans notre maison?

-S'il te plait, lâche-moi, j'aimerais prendre mon petit-déjeuner en paix.

Elle me lâche, enfin et s'installe à mes côtés tout en ayant poussé Vincent pour s'y mettre. Je rêve. Je me prends des céréales et du lait et commence à manger. Je lève la tête vers la table des Gryffondor. Harry est en train de discuter joyeusement avec Granger et Weasley.

Je laisse un sourire rêveur s'emparer de mes lèvres sans vraiment y faire attention. Je porte la main à mon cou et sors mon pendentif. Je vois Harry faire de même tout en tournant son regard sur moi ou peut-être est-ce ailleurs? Je ne sais pas. Il me sourit. Il n'y a pas de doute, c'est bien moi qu'il regarde.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Je sursaute et me tourne vers la voix plus que stridente qui vient de me déranger.

-Quoi? Demandais-je durement si bien qu'elle aussi sursaute.

-Je. . .Je te demandais ce qu'était ce que tu tiens dans ta main.

C'est la première fois que je l'entends parler si bas. 

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

-C'est vrai, où est-ce que tu l'as eu? Demande Blaise.

-Comme je viens de le dire à Pansy, ça ne regarde que moi.

Je jette un regard noir à Zabini. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver celui-là. Dire que ma journée avait plutôt bien commencé, il gâche tout.

-Aller, Drago! Dis-le nous Ca vient d'une fille?

Je manque de m'étouffer avec mes céréales. S'il savait de qui il vient, il ne sourirait pas bêtement comme il est en train de le faire à cet instant précis. J'en rirais presque si je ne savais pas de qui vient vraiment ce cadeau.

-Mais non, Blaise, ce n'est pas possible, grogne Parkinson. Il n'a qu'une seule petite copine et c'est moi alors ça ne peut certainement pas venir d'une autre fille.

Je recrache mon jus de citrouille. Est-ce qu'elle a bien dit "Petite copine"? Nan mais elle a vu où qu'on était ensemble?

-Je crois que t'as un peu trop bu, Pansy.

-De quoi tu parles, Dragy chéri?

Quelle horreur! Je déteste qu'elle me donne des surnoms. Ils sont toujours aussi (si) ridicules.

-Je parle du fait que nous ne sommes pas ensemble et nous ne le serons jamais.

Elle s'offusque de mes paroles. Elle fait bien, ce n'est pas ça qui va me déranger. Je me lève, ayant définitivement l'appétit coupé.

-Drago, où vas-tu? Demande le pot de colle.

-Je vais loin de toi.

Je sors de la Grande Salle et vais chercher mes affaires dans la Salle Commune. Une fois prises, je me dirige vers la salle de Rogue en espérant que ça se passe pour le mieux. Personne n'est pas encore arrivé, même pas Rogue.

-Mr Malfoy?

J'ai parlé trop vite, il vient d'arriver. Je me retourne pour lui faire face.

-Oui, monsieur?

-Vous êtes très en avance, les cours ne commencent que dans dix minutes.

-Oui, je sais mais comme j'étais là autant rester.

Il me regarde perplexe. J'ai dit quelque chose qui clochait? En ce moment, il est vraiment protecteur envers moi. Pas que ça me dérange mais je trouve ça étrange. Saurait-il quelque chose que j'ignore? Qu'est-ce que je dis? Bien sûr qu'il sait des choses que j'ignore et encore une fois, ça m'agace.

-Mr Malfoy, quelque chose ne va pas? Me demande t-il. Vous savez que vous pouvez m'en parler.

-Justement, je. . .

Je m'arrête en voyant arriver quelques élèves de ma maison dont Vincent et Grégory. Je crois que ce n'est pas le moment d'étaler mes doutes devant tout le monde.

-Plus tard, repris-je. Je pense que c'est le mieux.

-Très bien, vous avez raison.

Rogue entre dans sa salle et je suis vite rejoint par mes deux amis. Pansy n'a pas l'air d'être là, à mon plus grand soulagement.

-Eh Drago, tu es parti bien vite tout à l'heure, me dit Crabbe.

-Oui, je voulais fuir cette furie de Pansy.

Il rit légèrement. J'en ferais bien autant si je n'étais pas en colère contre elle. Elle m'a mis mal à l'aise à me parler de mon pendentif.

-Drago, est-ce qu'on peut te poser une question? Demande Goyle.

-Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, vous pouvez.

-Alors, je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas.

Je le regarde avec un certain étonnement mais comprends vite de quoi il en retourne. Grégory a l'air gêné.

-J'ai compris, dis-je. Pour faire court, c'est quelque chose de compliqué qui ne peut être expliqué pour le moment.

-D'accord! Répondent en cœur mes deux amis.

-Merci.

Nous entrons alors dans la salle de cours. J'ai vu que Potter arrivait quand je commençais à y entrer. J'ai l'impression que porter ce bijou n'est plus une si bonne idée que ça. Quoique, je n'ai jamais pensé que ça en était une. Seulement, ça peut m'aider à me souvenir. Je soupire et vais m'asseoir à ma place.

Le cours se passa plutôt calmement, sauf quand Longdubat fit exploser son chaudron pour la énième fois. Harry et moi, on a nettoyé cette salle et maintenant elle est aussi sale qu'avant. C'est désespérant de voir ça. Après le cours de Potions, c'est Métamorphose.

Je m'y dirige d'un pas lent. Pas que je n'aime pas ce cours mais c'est la prof qui me tape sur le système. La directrice de Gryffondor mais aussi la directrice adjointe de cette école nous regarde arriver, toujours les traits tirés par son chignon.

-Il y a quelques petits changements dans les couples de travail, je voudrais voir M. (Mr) Potter à côté de Mr Malfoy. . .

Hein? Mais pourquoi? Oh non! Pourquoi il faut qu'elle me fasse endurer ça? C'était déjà assez dur comme ça, sans qu'il faille en plus encore que je sois à côté de lui à ce cours. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a prévu? Je suis maudit, c'est pas possible. Harry vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, l'air tendu et droit comme un "i".

McGonagall nous explique la métamorphose d'aujourd'hui. Transformer un animal en miroir. Mais quel est l'intérêt? Je ne sais pas.

-Chaque miroir que vous transformerez ne vous montrera rien d'autre que votre reflet ou avec un peu plus de magie quelque chose de différent. Mais ça, c'est à vous de le découvrir.

Mouais, intéressant. Ce serait bien d'arriver au deuxième résultat. Mais franchement, je me demande encore pourquoi elle m'a mis avec lui. Je le regarde. Il est toujours aussi tendu, se tord les mains et regarde avec fascination son animal.

-Potter faudrait que tu changes de lunettes, t'arrêtes pas de loucher sur ton oiseau.

Il relève la tête et je le regarde avec un regard neutre. Il semble. . .effrayé. Est-ce que je le mets si mal à l'aise que ça ou est-ce que ça vient d'autre chose. Etrangement, je ne suis pas tendu et d'ailleurs, je suis très à l'aise quand il est à mes côtés.

-Détends-toi Potter, je vais pas te mordre.

-Je. . .non, je sais.

Je détourne la tête pour me concentrer sur la métamorphose que je dois faire. Je commence à prononcer la formule et j'entends Potter faire de même. Une lumière blanche, aveuglante sort de ma baguette et je me sens presque partir en arrière. Je me retiens de justesse mais je sens un poids qui m'entraîne dans sa chute.

Je regarde la personne qui malheureusement se trouve sur moi. Et ma réputation alors? Et bien sûr, je trouve Potter affalé sur ma personne. Attends Harry sur moi? Calme-toi Drago! Ce n'est rien. Harry me regarde dans les yeux et je le vois rougir. Je baisse la tête et m'aperçois que nos pendentifs ce sont reformés en un seul.

-Lève-toi, c'est pas le moment d'attirer l'attention, dis-je doucement.

C'est à ce moment là que je m'aperçois que tout le monde est bouche-bée. Harry se lève enfin et je peux faire de même brisant ainsi le lien des anges. Tout le monde nous regarde étrangement. Quoi? Ils n'ont jamais vu des personnes tomber? Ils ne semblent pas dévier leur regard. Je m'assois quand je remarque quelque chose en face du bureau de McGonagall.

-C'est quoi ça? Demandais-je plus fort que je ne le voudrais.

McGonagall s'avance vers Potter et moi et nous regarde aussi étrangement que le reste de la classe. Harry semble très gêné et moi je ne comprends plus rien à rien.

-Quand j'avais dit qu'il fallait plus de magie, je ne pensais pas lier les magies de deux personnes, dit le professeur de Métamorphose.

-Heu. . .C'était pas voulu, intervint Harry.

Ca c'est sûr. Ce n'était pas voulu. Apparemment, dire la formule en même temps a provoqué une drôle de réaction. Je pense que nos pendentifs y sont pour quelque chose. Le fait qu'ils se soient liés n'y est pas étranger à mon avis.

-Je suis surprise que vous ayez pu faire un miroir aussi détaillé et surtout aussi grand. Il faudrait savoir s'il a un quelconque pouvoir. Mais franchement vous m'avez surprise les garçons. Je ne pensais pas que vous pouviez faire ça ensemble.

Je me sens gêné tout à coup. Pour la discrétion, on repassera. Je n'avais pas assez de la dernière fois quand je me suis écroulé dans le couloir. Il faut en plus que je fasse des drôles de choses avec lui. Plus personne ne me trouvera crédible maintenant.

-Levez-vous, nous allons bien voir, reprend McGonagall.

J'ai bien envie de la maudire à ce moment précis pour nous faire ça devant tout le monde. Je ne sais même pas ce que l'on va voir dans ce miroir. Je le regarde attentivement. Détaillé c'est bien le mot. On peut y voir un Lion et un Serpent tenir le miroir même si pour le Serpent ça ne donne pas la même impression que pour le Lion étant donné qu'il n'a pas de pattes.

Je m'approche un peu plus près et passe ma main sur les autres détails. Ce sont juste de courbes mais elles sont très précises. Je regarde un peu plus près quand j'aperçois d'autres détails. Deux anges, enlacés, l'un avec un cœur en émeraude et l'autre en rubis. Heu. . .Ca me rappelle quelque chose.

Je tourne la tête et regarde Potter. Il semble aussi perdu que moi. Je regarde derrière les autres élèves et ils semblent toujours étonnés. Ils ne bougent pas et nous regardent faire. Je reporte mon regard sur le miroir. J'espère que personne n'a remarqué tous les détails. Je me mets en face et regarde ce qui se trouve devant moi. J'espère vraiment qu'il est ordinaire.

Pour l'instant rien de bien méchant. Potter est à mes côtés comme nous le sommes maintenant. Lui aussi regarde ce miroir avec anxiété. Je le comprends. Nous l'avons créé ensemble. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Voyant qu'il n'y a rien, je m'apprête à retourner à ma place quand Harry me retient.

-Quoi? Demandais-je.

Je reporte mon regard sur la glace quand je vois l'image se brouiller. Mais pourquoi ce n'est pas un miroir comme les autres?

-Qu'est-ce que vous y voyez? Demande McGonagall.

Je ne suis pas très sûr de ce que je vois. On dirait, le toit de l'école. Je suis présent et Harry aussi. Il semble. . .triste mais je n'en vois pas la raison. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? Il s'approche de moi et je lui tombe presque dans les bras. C'est étrange comme ça me rappelle quelque chose. Je regarde Harry à côté de moi et il semble hypnotisé par ce qu'il voit. Est-ce que l'on voit la même chose?

-Potter? Demandais-je incertain.

-Ce n'est pas possible, répond-t-il seulement.

Hein? Mais de quoi il parle? Il recule et tombe à terre. Il semble effrayé. Je regarde à nouveau le miroir. L'action continue. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ces images? Je commence à avoir la tête qui tourne. Je détourne mon regard pour le poser à nouveau sur Harry.

Il me regarde, se lève et sort de la salle de cours. Tout le monde le regarde partir. Weasley commence à bouger mais est retenu par Granger. Je crois qu'il faut que j'aille le voir. Je commence à avancer quand je sens mes jambes me lâcher. Je tombe durement sur les genoux et me tiens la tête. Elle me fait un mal de chien. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Mr Malfoy, qu'avez-vous vu? Demande McGonagall en se mettant à ma hauteur.

-Rien qui ne vous regarde.

-Vous feriez mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie.

-Non, j'en ai assez d'y aller. Je vais retourner au dortoir si vous me l'autorisez.

Je commence à me lever en prenant appuie sur la table. Je me sens mal mais je ne m'évanouirai pas cette fois.

-Très bien, vous pouvez y aller, Mr Malfoy.

-Merci. 

Je commence à sortir quand je sens un bras passer autour de ma taille. Je regarde qui c'est.

-Grégory?

-Je crois que tu as besoin d'aide.

-Oui, répondis-je en souriant.

J'ai vraiment l'impression que mes deux amis ont vraiment changé depuis quelque temps. Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé? Mais qu'est-ce que je dis? Beaucoup de choses ont changé et pas seulement avec eux. Je sors de la salle avec Grégory tout en regardant derrière une dernière fois. 

Je vois McGonagall examiner le miroir semblant perplexe. J'espère qu'elle ne verra pas ce que l'on a vu mais à mon avis, je ne pense pas. Nous sortons finalement de la salle. Je porte ma main à mon cou. J'ai mal mais ce n'est pas moi. C'est l'ange qui a mal.

-Ca ne va pas Drago?

-Pas trop, avouais-je. Il a mal.

-Qui ça?

Oups! J'ai fait une gaffe. Il faut que je me reprenne.

-Personne, laisse.

Il n'insiste pas et m'emmène au dortoir. Arrivé là-bas, je m'écroule sur mon lit. Je ferme les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Potter, Drago?

Je rouvre les yeux et regarde Goyle avec étonnement.

-Tu crois que j'ai rien vu? Vendredi, tu fais une crise et tu l'appelles et là tu arrives à faire un magnifique miroir avec lui. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Je ne peux rien dire. Je ne suis même pas sûr moi-même.

-Je ne dois pas insister, c'est ça?

-Oui.

-Bon, je te laisse. A tout à l'heure.

-A tout à l'heure.

Je referme les yeux et entends Grégory sortir. Je repense à ce que j'ai vu dans le miroir et même au miroir lui-même. Je prends mon ange dans ma main. L'émeraude brille mais je sursaute en sentant quelque chose de mouillé dessus. 

Il ne pleut pas et je ne pleure pas alors. . .c'est lui qui pleure? Oui c'est bien ça. L'ange pleure. A moins que ce ne soit Harry? Est-ce que le  lien irait jusque là? C'est une idée à exploiter mais pour le moment, il faut que j'aille le voir. Je me lève mais me recouche bien vite quand ma tête tourne. 

Bon, je crois que je vais attendre un peu. Ses amis iront bien le voir. Oui, il n'a pas besoin de moi. Il. . .Oh non! Il m'inquiète mais je ne peux pas me lever. Allez, dormir un peu me fera du bien. J'en ai besoin.

********

J'ai passé une nuit étrange. En fait, c'était une nuit normale. J'ai réussi à dormir d'une traite, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps. Je n'ai pas été hanté par mon cauchemar, je ne me suis pas réveillé trop tôt. J'ai réussi pour une fois à me reposer.

Ce qui fait que pour le moment, je suis plutôt de bonne humeur. Je porte ma main près de mon cou et caresse  mon ange. C'était presque magique la soirée avec Drago. Il a bien voulu porter mon cadeau et le plus étonnant fut qu'on ait eu le même.

Je n'arrive pas encore à croire que cette soirée s'est vraiment déroulée. Je sais qu'il n'a pas encore tout à fait retrouvé la mémoire mais il est sur la bonne voie. Je suis vraiment super heureux aujourd'hui.

-Salut Harry! Dirent Seamus et Dean en cœur.

-Salut les gars.

-A ce que je vois, dit Seamus, ça a l'air d'aller aujourd'hui.

-Très bien même.

Je range quelques affaires en attendant que Ron ait terminé de se laver. Je descends ensuite dans la Salle Commune et rejoins Hermione qui est assise sur un fauteuil.

-Bonjour Hermi.

-Bonjour Harry. Bien dormi?

-Comme un bébé, dis-je en souriant.

-Apparemment, ça a l'air d'aller depuis quelques jours. Je suis contente, on commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter Ron et moi.

-Ne vous en faites pas ça va.

-On parle de moi?

Je me tourne vers la voix et souris.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu que l'on parle de toi? Demande Hermione tout en se levant et s'approchant de son petit ami.

-Je ne sais pas, vous pourriez, répond Ron tout en l'embrassant.

Je me sens de trop tout d'un coup. Je me racle la gorge pour montrer ma présence et me lève du canapé.

-Bon, si on allait manger? A moins que vous préféreriez copuler ici mais je ne pense pas que les autres apprécieraient.

Ils se séparent d'un coup, rouges de honte puis marchent vers la sortie toujours aussi rouges. J'en ris tellement ils sont comiques.

-C'est pas drôle Harry.

-Oh si, ça l'est Ron.

Nous sortons de la Salle Commune et nous dirigeons vers la Grande Salle. C'est bien la première fois que nous sommes autant en avance pour aller manger. Je trouve que la journée commence bien même si nous commençons avec Rogue en première heure. Il y a au moins un bon point, Drago sera présent.

Nous entrons dans la Grande Salle et je constate qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde. Drago n'est même pas encore présent. J'espère qu'il arrivera bientôt. Bon! Il faut que je me calme, je commence vraiment à devenir accro à lui. Nous nous asseyons à nos places et commençons à manger.

-Ca va bientôt être la Saint-Valentin, dit Hermione.

On la regarde Ron et moi. Elle met ça sur le tapis d'un coup. Moi, je crois qu'elle ne veut pas que Ron oublie. Ca ne m'étonnerais pas.

-Tu n'allais pas oublier Ron, n'est-ce pas? Demandais-je mettant mal à l'aise mon meilleur ami.

-Bien sûr que non, dit-il sans conviction et me fusillant de regard.

Quelque chose me dit qu'il avait oublié. Je dirais aussi que moi aussi j'avais oublié. Je me demande si je dois offrir quelque chose à Drago? Je verrai bien, c'est dans deux semaines et d'ailleurs le match de Quidditch et le samedi qui suit la Saint-Valentin. Ce match est important, c'est celui contre les Serpentards.

-Harry?

-Oui? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione?

-Tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées?

-Serait-ce une fille qui te fais sourire béatement Harry? Demande Dean qui vient d'arriver.

Je tourne au cramoisi. S'il savait que c'est un petit blond de Serpentard qui me fait sourire, vous croyez qu'ils me tueraient? Je le crois donc ne vaut mieux pas leur avouer.

-C'est ça, hein, cachotier? Reprit Dean en s'essayant à mes côtés.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça.

-Je te fais marcher Harry.

Je ne réponds rien. Ron se marre, Hermion esquisse un sourire et Seamus est dans un état proche de l'asphyxie.

-Il faudrait peut-être que vous pensiez à respirer, ce serait bien, dis-je en souriant.

Soudain, je sens quelque chose d'agréable. Je porte ma main à mon pendentif et lève la tête vers la table des Serpentards. Je croise les yeux de Drago et je lui souris. Etrangement, il fait le même geste. Malheureusement, le contact se rompt quand Parkinson l'interrompt. Je ne supporte pas cette fille.

Drago semble énervé et il y a de quoi. Je me demande bien de quoi il parle mais apparemment, ça a l'air important.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu regardes? Demande Ron.

-Rien.

-Pourtant, tu as l'air un peu sur les nerfs.

-Non non, ça va ne t'inquiète pas, répondis-je en souriant faussement.

Me voilà à repartir à mentir. Je vais devenir professionnel si ça continue. Pire qu'un Serpentard en pleine forme. Je détourne mon regard de mes amis qui ont recommencé à discuter de je ne sais quel sujet que je n'écoute pas du tout et m'aperçois que Drago s'est levé et sort de la Grande Salle.

Je le suis du regard puis retourne à mon déjeuner. J'aimerais bien le suivre mais je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée.

-Harry?

-Oui.

-Tu n'oublies pas l'entraînement de Quidditch ce soir?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas Ron, je ne le raterai pour rien au monde, dis-je en souriant. Allez, nous devrions aller en cours. Mieux vaut ne pas arriver en retard au cours de Rogue.

-Tu as raison. Je n'imagine même pas combien de points il pourrait encore retirer à Gryffondor si on arrivait en retard.

Nous nous levons et nous dirigeons vers les cachots. Tiens Drago est déjà là et est en train de discuter avec Crabbe et Goyle. J'avance l'air de rien et entre dans la salle de classe juste après que Drago y soit rentré. Je m'installe à ma place et le cours commence. Je sens que ça va être long.

C'est bien ce que je pensais, le cours a été très long. Mais bon, maintenant c'est le cours de Métamorphose. Je préfère ça au cours de Potions. Nous entrons dans la classe et McGonagall commence déjà à faire des changements.

-Il y a quelques petits changements dans les couples de travail, je voudrais voir Mr Potter à côté de Mr Malfoy. . .

Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné? Franchement en ce moment, je trouve qu'ils me mettent souvent avec Drago. Pas que ça me déplaise mais je trouve ça louche. Je vais m'asseoir à côté de Drago et j'avoue être très tendu. J'écoute à peine ce que dis la directrice de ma maison. Je crois avoir compris le mot miroir et animal.

-Chaque miroir que vous transformerez ne vous montrera rien d'autre que votre reflet ou avec un peu plus de magie quelque chose de différent. Mais ça, c'est à vous de le découvrir.

Je regarde mon oiseau. Il faut que je le transforme en miroir? Un miroir normal? Ce serait bien, je ne préfère pas voir quelque chose de différent comme avec le miroir de Risèd.

-Potter faudrait que tu changes de lunettes, t'arrêtes pas de loucher sur ton oiseau.

Je lève la tête vers Drago. Je n'aime pas quand il me regarde comme ça. Il me fait presque peur.

-Détends-toi Potter, me dit-il, je vais pas te mordre.

-Je. . .non, je sais.

Voilà que je bégaie. Ca devient très grave, je suis trop nerveux. Il tourne la tête et je le regarde un peu plus longtemps puis je commence à faire ma Métamorphose. Sans que je comprenne ce qui se passe, je suis aveuglé par un lumière très blanche et je me sens tomber. Heureusement pour moi quelque chose amorti ma chute.

J'ouvre les yeux pour voir sur quoi, je suis tombé et rougis violemment quand je m'aperçois que c'est sur Drago. Il me regarde un peu étonné et baisse les yeux sur quelque chose. Je fais de même pour voir que nos deux anges se sont enlacés.

-Lève-toi, c'est pas le moment d'attirer l'attention, me dit-il en chuchotant.

Je me lève, tout en remettant la chaise en place. Je sens les regards sur nous. Je regarde notre table et remarque quelque chose un peu plus loin. Un grand miroir.

-C'est quoi ça? Demande Drago.

-Quand j'avais dit qu'il fallait plus de magie, je ne pensais pas lier les magies de deux personnes, dit le professeur de Métamorphose.

-Heu. . .C'était pas voulu, dis-je.

Je suis plus que gêné. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pourrait faire ça mais dans un sens, ça me rend fier. Ca veut dire que le lien des pendentifs est très fort.

-Je suis surprise que vous ayez pu faire un miroir aussi détaillé et surtout aussi grand. Il faudrait savoir s'il a un quelconque pouvoir. Mais franchement vous m'avez surprise les garçons. Je ne pensais pas que vous pouviez faire ça ensemble.

En fait, je ne suis pas si surpris que ça. Je sais très bien qu'ensemble nous pouvons faire de grandes choses, il suffit juste de le vouloir.

-Levez-vous, nous allons bien voir.

Est-ce qu'on est vraiment obligés? Ca ne me tente pas trop cette expérience. Quelque chose me dit que ça ne va pas être très plaisant. Je me lève et me mets en face du miroir. C'est incroyable ce que ça peut-être détaillé. Jusqu'à représenter nos anges.

Drago s'approche un peu plus près du miroir et le touche semblant chercher quelque chose. Il se recule et commence à retourner à sa place. Je le retiens par le bras quand je commence à voir des images apparaître dans le miroir.

-Quoi? Me demande t-il.

Je ne réponds pas. Je suis presque hypnotisé par la scène que je vois. C'est. . .c'est le rêve que je fais. C'est le rêve que je fais tout le temps. Ce n'est pas possible.

-Potter? 

-Ce n'est pas possible,.

Je recule d'un pas et en tombe par terre. Pourquoi ces images reviennent-elles me hanter? Pourquoi il faut que je revive ça? Et Drago, est-ce qu'il voit la même chose que moi? Sincèrement, je n'espère pas. Je lève les yeux sur le Serpentard.

Il faut que je parte. Il faut que j'enlève ces images de ma tête. C'est trop douloureux. Brusquement, je me lève et sors de la Salle de cours en courant. Mes larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues. Je m'arrête au milieu d'un couloir et me laisse glisser contre un mur. Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que ce rêve ne disparaît pas?

Je me relève et vais à ma Salle Commune. Arrivé là-bas, je monte au dortoir et me laisse tomber sur mon lit puis m'endors même si je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

**A suivre**

Voilà enfin la fin du chapitre 27. Maintenant, je peux vous le dire, il ne reste plus que 4 chapitres. Encore désolée pour le temps que je mets. Reviews, please. Merci. Nicolina. ^________^


	28. Saint Valentin

**Ennui.**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: DM+HP

Avertissement : Shounen Ai, Yaoi/Slash( D'habitude, je le précise pas mais comme il y a plus de monde qui lit les fics d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser que ce sont des relations entre hommes qui y sont décrites, si ça vous choque, NE LISEZ PAS), lime, POV alternés de Drago et Harry. OOC de Drago, Crabbe et Goyle.

Disclamer: Quelqu'un a une idée de ce que je dois mettre là-dedans?

Drago: Je crois que tu dois dire qu'on ne t'appartient pas.

Nicolina: Ah bon? Vous êtes pas à moi?

Drago: Non!

Nicolina: C'est une nouvelle. Mais alors vous êtes à qui?

Drago: On est à J.K. Rowling.

Nicolina: Eh ben! Elle a bien de la chance de vous avoir.

Genre: Mystère, des réponses et d'autres questions.

Petit mot: Je suis TRES TRES en retard, je le sais. Je n'ai pas été très inspirée. Peut-être parce que c'est bientôt la fin de cette fic. Mais bon voilà enfin la suite et un petit résumé pour vous rappeler ce ce qu'il s'est passé dans les chapitres précédents.

Résumé: Drago commence à faire un rêve étrange sur lui et Harry. Au fur et à mesure du rêve, il s'aperçoit qu'il est en train de tomber amoureux de Harry. Du côté de Harry, il fait aussi le même rêve et lui aussi après quelque temps s'aperçoit qu'il aime Drago. Ils apprennent à se connaître, grâce notamment à une sortie au Pré-au-Lard et passent même une très bonne soirée ensemble. Malheureusement, Drago doit repartir chez lui juste après cette soirée. Le jour de son départ, ils s'échangent leur cadeaux de Noël et se promettent de les ouvrir au retour des vacances. Seulement, Drago revient amnésique. Il ne comprend plus vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé et recherche ce qui lui manque. Avec l'aide de Harry, il commence à se souvenir petit à petit et c'est lors d'une retenue ensemble qu'ils s'échangeront enfin leurs cadeaux. Entre temps, Drago reçoit une lettre d'une connaissance et Harry, une lettre de Sirius, qui lui parle de cette même personne.

Chapitre précédent : Harry et Drago se sont retrouvés à travailler ensemble en cours de Métamorphose et ont créé un miroir avec leur magie. Seulement, ce n'est pas un miroir ordinaire et Harry va en être si bouleversé par ce qu'il y verra qu'il s'enfuira de la classe. Quant à Drago, il ne sera pas dans une meilleure situation tout en ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé.

J'espère que ça vous aura un peu rafraîchit la mémoire.

Merci à tous pour les reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que vous aimez cette fic. ^_____________^

Pas de réponses aux reviews, je suis désolée. J'essaierai la prochaine fois, si je ne suis pas trop longue.

Merci à Babydracky pour sa betâlecture et son courage pour lire tout ce chapitre. ^^

Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous! ^__________^

**Chapitre28: Saint-Valentin**

-Drago, viens voir.

Qu'est- ce qu'il y a encore? Je viens à peine de me réveiller et on m'appelle déjà. Je me lève sans hâte pour aller voir ce qu'il se passe. Je descends l'escalier qui mène à la Salle Commune.

-Blaise qu'est-ce qui. . .

Ah! Mais quelle horreur! Ca jure avec le reste, c'est horrible.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Demandais-je.

-Je crois que Dumbledore a décidé de voir rose aujourd'hui.

-Il est complètement fou.

-Oui, ça doit être la Saint-Valentin)qui lui monte à la tête.

-La. . .? Demandais-je, incrédule.

-Tu avais oublié, Drago?

C'est la Saint-Valentin aujourd'hui? On est le quatorze février? Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai oublié ce jour. Mais bon, avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, j'avoue que je n'avais pas la tête à ça. Ca fait déjà deux semaines que l'incident du miroir s'est produit. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout ce que je sais et surtout que je vois, c'est que Harry est très distant avec moi et dans un sens, je me sens mal.

Je retourne dans ma chambre. Ce rose me donne la nausée. Heureusement que l'on a pas cours aujourd'hui. J'ai réussi à faire comme si de rien était quand Potter était à côté de moi en cours. J'avais un pincement au cœur à chaque fois, mon pendentif n'arrêtait pas de me brûler, enfin, ça me faisait comme une sensation de brûlure et je savais que c'était Harry qui la provoquait.

J'avais envie de le voir plus d'une fois et chaque fois, je n'avais pas le courage. J'avais peur et pourtant je savais ce qu'il ressentait. Je m'assois sur mon lit, puis me laisse tomber en arrière. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? J'ai toujours des bribes de souvenirs mais ce n'est jamais distinct. Depuis deux semaines, rien ne m'est revenu. Rien depuis que je ne parle plus à Harry. Je voudrais le faire mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas en ce jour.

-Drago?

-Hum?

Je sens mon lit s'affaisser à ma droite. Je tourne la tête et regarde Grégory.

-Tu sais que tu m'inquiètes?

-Pourquoi?

-Tu es de plus en plus distant. Depuis le cours de Métamorphose, il y a deux semaines, tu. . .

-Je ne veux pas en parler, dis-je.

Je pose ma main sur son bras et me mets en position assise. Je le regarde dans les yeux mais lui détourne son regard.

-Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, Drago. Mais c'est troublant et tu te renfermes de plus en plus et il n'y a pas que toi. Potter aussi a l'air dans le même état. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec lui?

-Des choses trop compliquées pour être révélées, Greg.

-Tu me répètes ça à chaque fois.

Il se lève sans un regard et sors du dortoir. Je me lève à mon tour et entre dans la salle de bains. Je me regarde dans la glace. C'est vrai que je me répète mais que pourrais-je bien lui dire? Devrais-je lui dire que je ressens quelque chose pour Potter? Qu'il y a des choses que je ne me rappelle plus? Non, je ne peux pas.

Je prends ma douche, m'habille puis sors de la pièce. Je regarde autour de moi. Tout le monde est sorti. Je soupire tout en m'approchant de mon lit. J'enfile une veste puis sors de la Salle Commune pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Il va falloir que j'affronte le rose de la Saint-Valentin. Ca jure avec le décor.

J'entre dans la pièce, autrefois verte et argent et regarde d'un air dégoûté, le rose qui décore maintenant ce qui était notre lieu de repos. Je sors vite de cet endroit immonde et me dirige tout aussi vite vers la Grande Salle. En chemin, je rencontre quelques Serpentard qui me saluent.

Arrivé dans la Grande Salle, je constate avec horreur, qu'elle est tout aussi rose que la Salle Commune de ma maison. Je déteste vraiment cette couleur. De multiples ballons, affichant les mots" Joyeuse Saint-Valentin", se balladent tout autour du ciel magique.

Je vais m'asseoir à ma table essayant d'ignorer les anges qui trônent sur celle-ci et qui n'arrêtent pas dire « Je t'aime » à tout bout de champ.. Je dirais, tout simplement, écœurant. Je sais que c'est un paradoxe avec le pendentif que je porte autour du cou mais là, c'est vraiment. . .je ne trouve même pas les mots. Il y a trop de bonheur dans cette pièce.

Je fixe mon regard sur la table des Gryffondor. Harry est là, il est en train de manger un toast, le regard un peu dans le vide. Il lève soudainement les yeux vers moi et je les vois qui s'éclairent. Je lui souris légèrement pour lui montrer que je pense à lui. Mais depuis quand je deviens si attentionné ? Je ne mange pas et continue à observer Harry.

-Drago ?

Je me tourne vers la voix qui vient de m'interpeller. Pansy. Tiens, elle ne m'a pas encore sauté au cou ? C'est rare. Je devrais peut-être m'en réjouir.

-Oui ? Demandais-je. Que veux-tu ?

-Je. . .tiens.

Elle me tend un paquet en forme de cœur, de couleur rose et entouré d'un ruban bordeaux. Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois ?  

-C'est. . .reprend-t-elle, c'est un cadeau de Saint-Valentin.

Je ne m'en serais pas douter. Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? On est entourés de messages où il est écrit, « Joyeuse Saint-Valentin ». Je prends le paquet.

-Merci, mais je ne peux pas accepter.

Je lui rends le paquet. Ce ne serait pas gentil de ma part d'accepter alors que je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Elle semble surprise par mon refus.

-Assieds-toi Pansy, je crois vraiment qu'il faut que l'on parle.

Elle s'assoit à mes côtés et pose le paquet sur la table. Je jette un coup d'œil vers la table des Gryffondor. Harry est parti. J'espère qu'il n'a rien vu. Si c'est le cas, il peut se faire de fausses idées. Il va falloir que j'aille lui parler mais pour l'instant, il faut vraiment que je règle la question avec Pansy.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le prendre ? Me demande t-elle.

Je vois bien qu'elle est triste et je sais très bien que c'est pour son bien. Elle a baissé la tête et regarde à présent ses mains. Je lui relève la tête du bout du doigt.

-Ecoute Pansy, il va falloir que tu comprennes que tu n'as aucun avenir avec moi.

-Mais Dragy chéri.

-Y'a pas de « Dragy chéri », d'ailleurs je déteste ce surnom. Je n'aime pas quand tu cries à tout bout de champ que je suis à toi. Jamais, je ne t'aimerai. J'aime déjà quelqu'un et ce n'est pas toi.

Pansy me regarde, les yeux écarquillés. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? C'est si dur d'entendre la vérité.

-Tu. . .tu es amoureux ?

Là, c'est à mon tour d'être étonné. Je lui ai vraiment dit que j'aimais quelqu'un ? Je n'ai même pas fait attention. J'arrive pas à croire que je lui ai confié ça.

-De qui ? Reprend-t-elle.

Ca, elle peut toujours courir pour que je lui dise. Je me lève soudainement. Elle lève la tête, tout en semblant perdue. J'avoue que je le suis aussi. Si jamais quelqu'un d'autre m'a entendu, je suis foutu. Je regarde autour de moi mais personne ne semble y avoir prêté attention. Je sors de la Grande Salle, laissant Pansy assise sur le banc encore sous le choc.

Je sors dehors, passant la grande porte, puis la cour, pour enfin me retrouver dans le parc. L'air est frais mais supportable. Je marche un long moment, les mains dans les poches, réfléchissant à ce que j'ai avoué à Parkinson. Je n'ai même pas pu contrôler mes paroles.

Je vais jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Arrivé là-bas, je monte les escaliers et m'assieds sur les gradins. Je fixe mon regard sur les trois buts. Je vois des nuages semblant passer au travers. J'ai bien envie d'aller voler. Le prochain match de Quidditch est dans peu de temps et c'est contre Gryffondor. Gryffondor. Il va falloir que je l'affronte. Je me demande comme cela va se dérouler.

Je vois une silhouette se promener sur le terrain. Je reconnais une écharpe rouge et or ainsi que des cheveux en bataille, noirs. Elle lève la tête et me regarde. Je me lève soudainement et descends vite des gradins. J'arrive à la hauteur de Harry et m'arrête quand je suis près de lui.

-Salut ! Dis-je pour lancer la conversation. Ca va ?

-Salut ! Hum. . .oui, ça va et toi ?

-Bien, très bien.

J'ai l'impression que c'est un peu plat comme conversation. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on parle du temps pour couronner notre conversation. Aller, trouve quelque chose Drago.

-Est-ce que tu. . .commence-t-il, as accepté le cadeau de Parkinson ?

-Non, répondis-je vivement.

Un peu trop vivement d'ailleurs. J'ai réagi comme s'il fallait que je me justifie mais je n'ai pas à me justifier, non, je suis un Malfoy et de toute façon, je n'ai rien fait de mal.

-Ah ! Très bien, dit-il en baissant la tête.

-Je. . .j'ai mis les choses au clair avec elle. Je pense que maintenant elle a compris qu'elle n'avait aucune chance.

-Ok !

Harry relève la tête. Il semble très gêné. C'est vrai qu'on ne s'est pas reparlés depuis l'incident du miroir. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'en parler pourtant, je dois savoir.

-Tu sais, reprend-t-il, pour l'autre jour avec le miroir. Est-ce que. . .est-ce que tu as vu la même chose que moi ?

-Heu. . .je ne sais pas.

J'hésite vraiment à lui dire. Je sais que c'est lui qui a mis ça sur le tapis mais je ne sais pas. . .Je ne me sens pas à l'aise.

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on en parle.

-Oui, je sais. Ce que j'ai vu, dis-je, c'est. . .un toit, on était tous les deux et on était dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'ai une impression de déjà-vu, tu vois, comme si je l'avais déjà vu en rêve.

-Tu. . .tu penses l'avoir vu en rêve ?

Il me regarde avec interrogation et surprise. Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? J'espère qu'il va me dire ce qu'il cloche.

-Je crois oui, répondis-je finalement. Tout me semblait familier.

-Mais. . .je. . .ce n'est pas possible. Tu. . .

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je me rapproche de lui et le prends par les épaules. Il semble effrayé par ma révélation.

-Harry, tu le fais aussi ce rêve ?

Il lève la tête vers moi, le regard dans le vide, la bouche ouverte mais aucun son n'en sort. J'en déduis que c'est le cas.

-Ecoute, ce n'est pas grave, ok ? Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre.

Il hoche la tête puis se rapproche de moi et m'entoure de ses bras. Je suis tout d'abord surpris par son geste. Je. . .je ne pensais pas qu'il allait faire ça. Je l'entoure finalement de mes bras. J'espère seulement que personne ne nous verra. Ce n'est pas vraiment que ça m'embête mais c'est plus par sécurité. Eh voilà ! Maintenant, je me sens ? préoccupé par la sécurité du jeune homme dans mes bras plus que pour ma propre réputation. On peut dire qu'il m'a vraiment changé.

-Drago ?

Je baisse la tête. C'est assez marrant qu'il soit plus petit que moi, mais dans un sens, j'aime mieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je.

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi, pour la Saint-Valentin.

-Un cadeau ? Pour moi ?

-Oui, dit-il dans un hochement de tête, ce n'est pas grand chose, mais bon.

Il se met sur la pointe des pieds et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ressens soudain un frisson dans tout le corps. Il a des lèvres si douces. Je ressens sa chaleur, je ne sens même plus le froid de l'air. Il se dégage de moi et c'est avec regret que je le laisse faire.

-Merci, dis-je. C'est un beau cadeau.

Il se serre un peu plus contre moi. Je me sens bien dans ses bras et pourtant, je me demande encore si c'est vraiment très prudent d'être avec lui. Je sens quelque chose dans l'air, quelque chose de familier. Je regarde un peu partout, tenant toujours Harry dans mes bras. Je vois au loin une ombre caché près des vestiaires. Elle me fait signe. Je fronce les sourcils. J'écarte un peu Harry de moi et pose la main sur sa joue.

-Il faut que j'y aille, dis-je doucement.

-Déjà ?

-Oui, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

-D'accord, répond t-il avec tristesse.

-Ne sois pas triste.

Je caresse la peau de Harry. Ses pommettes sont rougies par le froid à moins qu'il ne rougisse à cause de moi, je ne sais pas. Je lui souris légèrement puis me libère de lui. Je dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je ne le suis pas, mais j'aurais voulu rester un peu plus longtemps avec toi. Drago. . .je. . .je me demandais, est-ce que. . .

Je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour les révélations. Pour ma part, je préfère attendre. J'en fais déjà plus que je ne l'aurais cru.

-Pas maintenant, pas ici. Ce n'est pas le bon moment et je ne suis sûr de rien. J'ai encore besoin de réponses. Il y a des choses dont je suis sûr et d'autres qui sont encore trop floues pour que je puisse en parler. Sois patient.

-Je le serai.

-Merci.

Je prends sa main droite et la porte à mes lèvres. Je laisse un petit baiser sur sa peau blanche puis la repose. Je passe à côté de Harry et me dirige vers les vestiaires. Je me retourne un instant pour voir ce qu'il fait et le vois marcher en direction de la sortie, tout en jetant un regard derrière lui avant de passer la porte. Heureusement qu'il ne m'a pas demandé pourquoi je ne sortais pas tout de suite. J'arrive à la porte des vestiaires quand je sens qu'on me coince contre le mur.

-Bonjour Drago.

-Sa. . .Samuel ??? Alors, c'est toi ? Mais comment es-tu rentré dans l'école ?

-Avec beaucoup de difficultés. Drago, ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne pas continuer à fréquenter Potter ? Tu vas véritablement t'attirer des ennuis.

Je le regarde. Je sais qu'il a raison mais était-ce une raison pour qu'il vienne ? Pourquoi prendre autant de risques de se faire repérer ?

-Ca m'est égal, répondis-je. Mais toi, que fais-tu là ? Tu es en danger ici.

-Je suis en danger partout, Drago. Mais, tu n'es pas content de me voir ?

Je baisse les yeux. Bien sûr que je suis content qu'il soit là. Seulement, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Il m'attire à lui et me prend dans ses bras.

-Bien sûr que je suis content. Seulement, tu n'aurais pas dû prendre ces risques pour venir.

-Peu importe Drago. J'ai quand même le droit de venir te voir, non ?

J'acquiesce. Le fait qu'il soit mon parrain ne change rien, il ne devrait pas être ici. Je soupire un moment. Tout devient compliqué. Pourquoi la vie n'est-elle pas simple ?

-Drago, reprend Sam, je ne suis pas venu que pour ça. Il faut que je te parle de ton père. Je t'ai dit dans ma dernière lettre, qu'il t'avait jeté un sort d'amnésie. Est-ce que tu as réussi à te rappeler certaines choses ?

Il desserre ses bras de moi pour mieux me regarder. Je réfléchis un moment puis lui répond.

-Oui, vaguement. J'essaie de me souvenir et j'avoue que je suis un peu frustré.

-Ok ! Ecoute, il ne faut pas que tu t'approches trop de Potter. Il te fera souffrir. Vous n'avez pas d'avenir ensemble et tu le sais.

Je recule brusquement. Comment peut-il me dire ça ? Mais peut-être a-t-il raison ? Après tout, tout est tellement difficile surtout avec la menace de Voldemort qui plane sur nous. Je porte ma main à mon cou. Non, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y croire. Je sais que Harry m'aime. Je le sens en moi avec le pendentif que j'ai au cou et même si je n'ai qu'une vague idée de mes propres sentiments, je sais qu'il ne me ment pas.

-S'il te plait, je ne veux pas en parler. Ca ne regarde que Harry et moi. Je me débrouillerai pour ça. Maintenant, il faut que tu partes, tu n'es pas en sécurité.

Je le serre brièvement dans mes bras, puis m'empresse de sortir du stade pour que ce ne soit pas encore plus dur de devoir le voir partir. Je le vois tellement peu. Je rentre au château. Et maintenant, me voilà bien avancé. Harry veut qu'on soit ensemble, pourtant, je ne me sens pas prêt à aller si loin et Sam veut que je me sépare définitivement de lui. Pourtant, je ne me sens pas capable d'abandonner Harry. C'est comme si je n'avais aucune volonté pour essayer de me séparer de lui, oui, si je le voulais, je le pourrais. Mais, je ne le veux pas.

********

Aujourd'hui, c'est la Saint-Valentin. Je me suis réveillé tôt. Ce n'est pas que j'attendais ce jour avec impatience. Après tout, je ne suis pas vraiment avec quelqu'un. Drago et moi ne sommes pas réellement ensemble pour le moment. De plus, je ne peux même pas me montrer au grand jour avec lui.

Je n'ai même pas eu le courage de lui parler depuis le fameux jour où je suis sorti en pleurant de la salle de Métamorphose. Je ne me sentais pas vraiment capable de lui faire face pour savoir ce qu'il avait vu. J'avais trouvé ça tellement fantastique que l'on puisse réaliser un aussi bel objet. Et quel objet, un miroir qui reflète nos rêves ou plutôt nos cauchemars, enfin je l'ai vu comme ça pour ma part.

Je descends, après avoir pris une très longue douche pour me relaxer, dans la Salle Commune. J'arrive en bas de l'escalier et remarque une chose très étrange. Tout est. . .rose ? Mais qu'est-ce que Dumbledore a encore été nous inventer ? Je dois dire que ce n'est vraiment pas beau même si la couleur habituelle de notre Salle Commune est rouge et or, le rose ça ne va vraiment pas avec le reste.

-Vous avez vu ? Me demande un tableau. C'est dégradant de voir nos murs tapissés de rose.

-Hum. . .oui, dis-je en souriant.

Je m'apprête à sortir de la pièce quand j'entends une voix m'appeler par derrière.

-Eh Harry, attends-moi.

Je me retourne et vois Neville venir vers moi, courant presque. Il se fige un instant en regardant autour de lui. Je vois sa bouche s'ouvrir comme un poisson.

-Tu as vu, c'est superbe, dis-je avec ironie.

-Je dirais. . .beurk. C'est vraiment trop rose.

-Tu l'as dit.

Nous partons tous les deux à rire. Je vois Lavande et Parvati descendre elles aussi de l'escalier. Neville pendant ce temps s'est rapproché de moi.

-Je te parie qu'elles vont trouver ça superbe, dis-je en chuchotant à l'oreille de mon camarade de chambre.

-OUAH ! C'est magnifique, dit lavande. Ca ne manque pas de goût pour une fois.

Elle tourne sur elle-même et regarde tout autour. Je jette un coup d'œil à Neville qui est sur le point d'exploser de rire, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Trop prévisible ces filles.

-Viens, je pense que manger nous fera le plus grand bien après avoir vu ce. . .chef-d'œuvre 

Neville acquiesce ne pouvant rien dire sous peine d'éclater de rire devant les deux filles. Nous sortons de la Salle Commune et nous dirigeons vers la Grande Salle. Comme je m'y attendais, elle est aussi colorée de rose et décorée avec toute sorte de choses.

-Eh bien ! Ce n'est pas mieux que notre Salle Commune.

-Ouais, tu as raison Harry.

Nous avançons, jusqu'à notre table et nous y asseyons. Je fixe un moment mon assiette puis y mets à manger. J'ai remarqué que Drago n'est pas encore là. Ca fait un petit moment que je l'évite. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire à propos de ce qui s'est passé en cours de Métamorphose. Comment ça a pu être possible ? Comment ai-je pu revivre ce rêve à travers le miroir ? Et est-ce que Drago l'a vu ? Est-ce qu'il a déjà fait ce rêve ? J'ai tellement de questions sans réponses. J'aimerais vraiment savoir.

-On a pas de chance.

-Quoi ?

Je me tourne vers Neville qui soupire, le regard dans son assiette.

-On a personne pour la Saint-Valentin, on est tout seuls. Je ne suis jamais sorti avec une fille. Et d'ailleurs qui voudrait de moi ?

Apparemment, la Saint-Valentin ne rend pas toutes les personnes heureuses. A vrai dire, je ne le suis pas vraiment non plus. Je ne peux même pas être avec Drago. Je ne peux pas aller l'embrasser. Je ne sais même pas s'il ressent la même chose que moi. Je pose une main sur l'épaule de Neville et la serre.

-Tu trouveras quelqu'un Neville, tu verras. Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un fait pour toi.

Je lui souris tandis qu'il tourne son regard vers moi. Je retourne à mon petit-déjeuner quand j'entends un bruit provenir de la porte de la Grande Salle. Je lève la tête et vois Drago entrer dans la salle. Je souris légèrement, puis prends un morceau de toast et commence à manger. Je crois qu'il va falloir que je lui parle. Aujourd'hui pourrait être un bon moment.

Je reste un moment dans mes pensées. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si je le vois seul à seul ? C'est une bonne question. Je lève la tête vers la table des Serpentard et vois Parkinson tendre un cadeau à Drago. Mon cœur se serre en voyant la scène. Elle lui tend un paquet rose. Je me lève quand je le vois prendre son cadeau. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de voir ça. Je sors de la Grande Salle et vais dehors.

Arrivé dans le hall, je rencontre Ron et Hermione qui se tiennent par la main. Hum. . .Je les envie, encore et toujours, de pouvoir se montrer au grand jour. Je sors, tout en leur ayant fait un petit signe de la main juste pour être poli et me dirige vers le terrain de Quidditch. Rien de tel qu'un endroit familier pour pouvoir réfléchir.

J'arrive dans le stade vide, bien entendu. Je marche sur la pelouse tout en regardant les anneaux qui se trouvent de chaque côté du terrain. Je me demande. . .Pour Drago, tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent exactement. Tout est embrouillé. Je prends mon pendentif dans la main. Je le sens en moi. Je sens ses sentiments, pourtant tout est confus. Je lève la tête et regarde les gradins quand j'aperçois une tête blonde qui y est assise. Drago. Je le reconnaîtrais partout même de loin. Je le vois qui descend vite des gradins et, une fois arrivé vers moi, qui s'arrête.

-Salut ! Ca va ?

-Salut ! Hum. . .oui, ça va et toi ? Répondis-je.

-Bien, très bien.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire. Je ne sais même pas si je veux lui parler. Je pourrais. . .peut-être lui demander ? Oui, lui demander pour Parkinson même si c'est indiscret. J'ai tellement envie de savoir.

-Est-ce que tu. . .commençais-je, as accepté le cadeau de Parkinson ?

-Non.

Il m'a répondu très vite. Ca me rassure un peu, sinon j'aurais cru qu'il se fichait de moi.

-Ah ! Très bien.

Je baisse la tête. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ?

-Je. . .j'ai mis les choses au clair avec elle. Je pense que maintenant elle a compris qu'elle n'avait aucune chance.

-Ok !

Je relève la tête quand j'ai entendu ses mots. J'ai l'impression d'être comme une de ses filles qui est jalouses (jalouse) et surtout, je suis très gêné. Et maintenant, pourquoi ne pas lui parler de la dernière fois ? Beaucoup de questions me trottent dans la tête et j'ai besoin d'avoir quelques réponses.

-Tu sais, repris-je,  pour l'autre jour avec le miroir. Est-ce que. . .est-ce que tu as vu la même chose que moi ?

-Heu. . .je ne sais pas.

Il semble hésiter et être mal à l'aise. J'essaie de l'encourager du regard à continuer mais mieux vaut des mots.

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on en parle, dis-je.

-Oui, je sais. Ce que j'ai vu, c'est. . .un toit, on était tous les deux et on était dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'ai une impression de déjà-vu, tu vois, comme si je l'avais déjà vu en rêve.

-Tu. . .tu penses l'avoir vu en rêve ?

Alors il a peut-être eu le même rêve que moi ? Il a sûrement vécu la même chose ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut signifier ? Je suis surpris, vraiment surpris.

-Je crois oui, répond t-il. Tout me semblait familier.

-Mais. . .je. . .ce n'est pas possible. Tu. . .

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je baisse la tête. Non, non, ce n'est pas possible. Il ne peut pas avoir fait le même rêve que moi. Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ? Cela voudrait peut-être dire que ce rêve va vraiment arriver ? S'il l'a rêvé aussi, il est possible qu'il devienne vrai. Drago pose ses mains sur mes épaules. C'est impossible.

-Harry, tu le fais aussi ce rêve ?

Je lève la tête, je m'apprête à parler mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne comprends pas.

-Ecoute, ce n'est pas grave, ok ? Tu n'est pas obligé de répondre.

Je hoche la tête, je suis bien content qu'il n'insiste pas. Je m'approche de lui pour me mettre dans ses bras. J'ai tellement envie de le sentir près de moi. Après quelques secondes, il me serre à son tour. Je ferme les yeux savourant le contact. Je me fiche bien qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui nous voit, je n'ai pas envie de le quitter.

-Drago ? L'appelais-je.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demande t-il en baissant la tête.

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi, pour la Saint-Valentin.

Je me sens tout d'un coup rougir un peu. Dois-je vraiment le faire ? Maintenant, c'est trop tard.

-Un cadeau ? Pour moi ?

-Oui, ce n'est pas grand chose, mais bon.

Je me lève un peu pour arriver à la hauteur de ses lèvres et dépose les miennes sur les siennes. Je le sens frissonner au contact. Je me sens tellement bien. J'espère seulement qu'il ne va pas me repousser. Ne voulant pas rester trop longtemps pour ne pas l'effrayer, je me dégage de lui.

-Merci, dit-il. C'est un beau cadeau.

Ouf ! J'ai eu peur qu'il me repousse mais au lieu de ça, il m'a remercié. Je me serre contre lui. Je le sens bouger légèrement mais n'y prête pas plus attention. Puis soudain, je sens les bras de Drago m'écarter un peu de lui et une de ses mains se poser sur ma joue. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

-Il faut que j'y aille, dit-il doucement.

-Déjà ? Demandais-je avec regret.

-Oui, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

-D'accord

La tristesse m'envahit peu à peu. Je n'ai pas envie de le quitter.

-Ne sois pas triste.

Comment ne pas être triste alors qu'on doit se quitter ? Drago caresse doucement ma peau y laissant un contact agréable. Je rougis légèrement et lui me sourit puis m'embrasse du bout des lèvres.

-Je ne le suis pas, dis-je finalement, mais j'aurais voulu rester un peu plus longtemps avec toi. Drago. . .je. . .je me demandais, est-ce que. . .

Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres, m'incitant à m'arrêter. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il me dise ses sentiments mais apparemment, ce n'est pas encore le bon moment.

-Pas maintenant, pas ici. Ce n'est pas le bon moment et je ne suis sûr de rien. J'ai encore besoin de réponses. Il y a des choses dont je suis sûr et d'autres qui sont encore trop floues pour que je puisse en parler. Sois patient.

-Je le serai, répondis-je avec un petit regret dans la voix.

-Merci.

Il prend ma main droite et l'embrasse. Je trouve ça assez gênant, d'ailleurs j'en rougis. Puis, Drago passe à côté de moi et se dirige vers les vestiaires. J'aurais pensé qu'il allait plutôt prendre l'autre côté mais il doit avoir une bonne raison. Je me dirige finalement vers la sortie, puis jette un dernier regard derrière moi. Je constate que Drago s'est aussi retourné et qu'il regarde dans ma direction.

Je tourne la tête finalement puis sors du terrain de Quidditch. Je souris. Quel bon début de journée. J'ai réussi à voir Drago et même à l'embrasser et à le faire sourire. Je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux pour le jour de la Saint-Valentin.

**A suivre**

Enfin la fin ! Eh beh ! J'y aura mis le temps. Il ne reste plus que 3 chapitres et cette fic est finie. Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Reviews, please. Merci. Nicolina. ^________________^


	29. Match de Quidditch

**Ennui.**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: DM+HP

Avertissement : Shounen Ai, Yaoi/Slash( D'habitude, je le précise pas mais comme il y a plus de monde qui lit les fics de HarryPotter, je tiens à préciser que ce sont des relations entre hommes qui y sont décrites, si ça vous choque, NE LISEZ PAS), lime, POV alternés de Drago et Harry. OOC de Drago, Crabbe et Goyle.

Disclamer: Quelqu'un a une idée de ce que je dois mettre là-dedans?

Drago: Je crois que tu dois dire qu'on ne t'appartient pas.

Nicolina: Ah bon? Vous êtes pas à moi?

Drago: Non!

Nicolina: C'est une nouvelle. Mais alors vous êtes à qui?

Drago: On est à J.K. Rowling.

Nicolina: Eh ben! Elle a bien de la chance de vous avoir.

Genre: Mystère, des réponses et d'autres questions.

Petit mot: Je suis TRES TRES en retard, je le sais. Je n'ai pas été très inspirée. Peut-être parce que c'est bientôt la fin de cette fic. Dire qu'elle traîne depuis le 13 janvier. Je m'excuse vraiment beaucoup beaucoup. Mais bon voilà enfin la suite et un petit résumé pour vous rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé dans les chapitres précédents.

Résumé: Drago commence à faire un rêve étrange sur lui et Harry. Au fur et à mesure du rêve, il s'aperçoit qu'il est en train de tomber amoureux de Harry. Du côté de Harry, il fait aussi le même rêve et lui aussi après quelque temps s'aperçoit qu'il aime Drago. Ils apprennent à se connaître, grâce notamment à une sortie au Pré-au-Lard et passent même une très bonne soirée ensemble. Malheureusement, Drago doit repartir chez lui juste après cette soirée. Le jour de son départ, ils s'échangent leurs cadeaux de Noël et se promettent de les ouvrir au retour des vacances. Seulement, Drago revient amnésique. Il ne comprend plus vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé et recherche ce qui lui manque. Avec l'aide de Harry, il commence à se souvenir petit à petit et c'est lors d'une retenue ensemble qu'ils s'échangeront enfin leurs cadeaux. Entre temps, Drago reçoit une lettre d'une connaissance et Harry, une lettre de Sirius, qui lui parle de cette même personne. Harry et Drago se sont retrouvés à travailler ensemble en cours de Métamorphose et ont créé un miroir avec leur magie. Seulement, ce n'est pas un miroir ordinaire et Harry va être si bouleversé par ce qu'il y verra qu'il s'enfuira de la classe. Quant à Drago, il ne sera pas dans une meilleure situation tout en ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé.

Chapitre précédent : Les Salles Communes de Poudlard ainsi que la Grande Salle sont couvertes de rose. Raison à tout cela, la Saint-Valentin. Drago et Harry se voient sur le terrain de Quidditch et s'expliquent un peu sur ce qui s'est passé en cours de Métamorphose. Après s'être quittés, Drago rencontre une de ses connaissances du nom de Samuel. Mais qui est-il vraiment ?

J'espère que ça vous aura un peu rafraîchit la mémoire.

Je vous remercie énormément pour vos reviews. J'ai remarqué que des personnes ont lu cette fic il y a pas longtemps. Ca me fait très plaisir et c'est surtout bien courageux sachant le nombre de page. -________- Moi-même je ne l'ai pas relue. Donc merci encore vraiment, je vous adore tous. ^^

Réponses aux reviews :

Vici Black : C'est vrai que les sentiments des personnages sont très embrouillés. Moi-même, je le pensais mais c'était fait exprès. ^^ Pour le suspense, j'aime bien en rajouter tout le temps. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite et merci.

White Wolf : C'est très courageux d'avoir lu ma fic en entier. (Enfin entier est un grand mot puisque la fic est pas encore finie.) Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite.

Shunrei : Tu déteste quand il y a pleins de mystère ??? Moi j'avoue que j'adore ça. Mais pour les résoudre c'est autre chose. -_______- C'est plus facile d'en faire que de les défaire. Ce sera pas une deathfic, c'est sûr. ^^ Merci pour la review.

Diosa : Eh bien, deux jours pour lire cette fic ? Dire que ça fait presque un an et demi que je la fais. Je te remercie pour tes compliments, ils me font très plaisir. Tu as lu mes autres fics ? C'est très gentil aussi. Et pour les idées, ça vient comme ça vient. Je les commande pas. -________- Enfin, si ça plait c'est le principal. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira et merci.

Zor.oui. et. alors : Tu as retrouvé ma fic ? Elle était perdue ??? je le savais po. ^^ En tout cas, je suis contente que tu l'aie aimée, deux fois apparemment. Et merci pour la review.

Nyonoshii :Ah bah là j'en avais encore moins que pour l'autre chapitre. Moi aussi ça fait bizarre que ce soit bientôt la fin. Surtout que j'ai toujours du mal avec les fins. J'aime pas que les fics se terminent mais dans un sens, ça me soulage parce que je sais que j'ai mené un projet à terme. Merci beaucoup pour la review.

Hanna: Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi Harry et Drago ne peuvent pas être ensemble ? En fait, ce sera dit dans les derniers chapitres. Merci d'avoir reviewé.

Clau : Bah je sais bien que faire des POV prend du temps mais la fic a été commencée comme ça et je n'aime pas changer le mode de POV en cours de fic. Alors la fic sera terminée comme ça maintenant. Désolée pour le retard. Merci pour la review, pour tes compliments et j'espère que tu appréciera la suite.

Dibbye : J'ai pas été plus rapide, même plus lente d'ailleurs. Merci pour ta review.

Céline.s : Oui c'est sûr que le résumé est très pratique. Tout en autant pour vous que pour moi. -_____- J'avoue que je me souviens pas très bien du début mais ça va pas influencer la fin. « Harry aime Harry ». Ah je crois que je l'ai rechangé. ^^ J'avais vraiment pas vu, je suis un peu dans la lune parfois quand j'écris. Mais franchement, ça m'a fait rire alors franchement tu pouvais te moquer. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour la review et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

Lunicorne : oulà ta review était en double. Encore ffnet qui a fait des siennes. ^^ Ah bah pour la rapidité, ça n'a pas été trop le cas. Merci pour la review.

Saael' : Tes reviews sont toujours aussi amusantes. J'aime beaucoup. Merci miss et bisoussssss à toi. ^^

Lululle : Contente que tu trouves ça mignon et adorable. Merci et voilà enfin la suite.

Kima : Eh oui ! Y'a un Samuel. Il était prévu celui de « Ennui » bien avant celui de « QGQP » mais bon, comme j'adore le prénom Samuel, je l'ai mis dans mon autre fic. Nan, nan, je fais pas de deathfic, une ça m'a suffit, je pense. Bisousssssss à toi et merci.

Blaise le poussin masqu : Ah mes poussins. ^^ Vous voyez, j'ai enfin pu continuer cette fic. Quand je relis votre review, ça me fait vraiment sourire. Vous êtes vraiment mignons tous les deux. Ah Samuel de « QGQP » et le Samuel de cette fic sont des personnes totalement différentes. Y'a juste le nom qui reste pareil. Mais le Samuel de « Ennui » était là avant. ^^ Samuel est un de mes prénoms préférés, c'est pour ça que l'ai mis. Bisoussssssssss à vous deux et j'espère que vous aimerez cette suite.

Paradise : Ah j'ai mis du temps hein ? Mais bon, tu sais que j'ai fini ce chapitre. ^^ Bah dis donc, je pourrais être morte depuis longtemps parce que vu le temps que j'ai mis pour faire ce chapitre, tu pourrais m'arroser encore d'essence. Mais bon, ce que je crains le plus, c'est la tronçonneuse. Ah les conversations, grand moment de solitude où on avait rien à dire. Enfin, ça nous arrive toujours, je te dirais. -_______- Merchi miss, je t'adore. Bisoussssssssssssss à toi. ^^

Merci à Babydracky pour sa betâlecture et son courage pour lire tous mes chapitres. ^^

Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous! ^__________^

**Chapitre29: Match de Quidditch**

C'est aujourd'hui la match de Quidditch. Je vais jouer contre Harry. Dans un sens, ça me fait plaisir mais d'un autre côté, je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont je vais réagir quand je vais être à ses côtés. J'adore le regarder quand on est dans la Grande Salle. Lui aussi me regarde à la dérobé, j'adore ça.

Ce jour de la Saint-Valentin a été magique pour moi. Même si, voir Samuel a été très inattendu. Je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait. D'ailleurs, j'aurais préféré qu'il évite. Il m'a demandé de ne plus voir Harry mais je ne peux pas. Je l'aime. Je me sens bien avec lui. Et quand il m'a embrassé, c'est là que j'ai compris que je l'aimais vraiment.

Il m'a accordé beaucoup d'attention et m'a aidé à retrouver la mémoire. Bien entendu certains événements sont encore flous dans ma mémoire. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour que je perde la mémoire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça a un rapport avec mon père.

Je me trouve dans la Grande Salle et je mange en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle. Ils ne disent rien et se goinfrent. Blaise se trouve en face de moi et me regarde bizarrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il veut ma photo ou quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Blaise ? Tu veux quelque chose ? Demandais-je soudainement.

-Heu. . .non, répond t-il en détournant son visage. C'est juste que. . . Fais attention.

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par « fais attention » ? Et pourquoi est-il si. . .étrange tout à coup ? Il semble gêné par ce qu'il vient de dire. Je continue de le regarder cherchant une réponse mais, je ne vois pas vraiment.

-Blaise ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il ne me regarde toujours pas. Il prend un morceau de bacon et le met dans sa bouche puis repose sa fourchette sans bruit. Il se lève, toujours sans lever les yeux vers moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose. Je me lève soudainement alors qu'il disparaît par la porte de la Grande Salle.

-Où tu vas Drago ? Demande Greg avant que je ne parte.

-Au dortoir, on se rejoint sur le terrain, lançais-je avant de partir au plus vite pour rattraper Zabini.

Je sors avec hâte de la Grande Salle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? Je ne comprends pas. Je regarde dans le hall pour voir où Blaise a pu partir. Je pense que je vais commencer par le dortoir. Je m'avance vers la porte près de l'escalier qui mène au dortoir quand je vois descendre Harry. Je m'arrête quelques secondes. Il est seul. Le temps que je réfléchisse à quelque chose, il est déjà arrivé en bas.

Il me regarde quelques secondes sans rien dire. Il regarde ensuite autour tout en se rapprochant de moi. Je commence à avoir chaud. Nos visages sont maintenant très proches l'un de l'autre. Mais, je n'attends pas longtemps avant que Harry ne pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce n'est qu'un baiser furtif mais assez long pour que j'ai encore le goût de sa peau sur la mienne. Il me sourit, puis s'éloigne.

Je devais faire quoi au fait ? Je me tourne vers la porte. Ah oui, Blaise. Il faut que je le retrouve. J'ouvre la porte et entre dans le couloir. Décidément, Harry me fait vraiment perdre tous mes moyens. Je pose une main sur mon cou pour prendre mon pendentif. Il chauffe, je sens les émotions du Gryffondor. Je souris. J'aime cette sensation.

J'arrive enfin jusqu'à la Salle Commune. Je donne le mot de passe et entre. Je descends le petit escalier et fais le tour de la Salle Commune des yeux pour voir si Blaise est présent. Je m'approche d'un des fauteuils me tournant le dos et constate qu'il est là.

-Blaise ? Dis-je doucement.

Il sursaute et tourne la tête vers moi. Je contourne le fauteuil et vais m'asseoir en face sur le canapé. Je le regarde un moment. Il fuit toujours mon regard. Il a l'air de savoir quelque chose que j'ignore. Quelque chose d'important à en juger la tête qu'il fait.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Insistais-je.

-Rien. . .je t'assure.

Il essaie de me convaincre et de se convaincre lui-même qu'il n'y a rien mais, je vois bien qu'il ment. Je reste un moment à le regarder sans rien dire. Je le laisse réfléchir. Mais j'aimerais quand même qu'il me dise ce qu'il y a. Pourquoi est-il si inquiet ?

-Blaise. . .commençais-je finalement. Pourquoi m'as-tu dit de faire attention tout à l'heure ? Es-tu au courant de quelque chose me concernant ? Tu peux me le dire, on est amis non ?

Il lève la tête vers moi, visiblement surpris par ce  que je viens de dire. J'essaie de l'encourager à se confier. Finalement il me fait un signe affirmatif de la tête et prend une grande inspiration.

-Si. . .si je t'ai demandé de faire attention, c'est que je sais qu'il va se passer des choses dans peu de temps. Je. . .je suis au courant pour Potter et toi. Je ne te juge pas même si je ne comprends pas vraiment comment tu peux être avec lui. Seulement, il se prépare des choses et je ne veux pas que tu sois impliqué plus que tu ne devrais l'être.

Il a baissé à nouveau la tête durant tout le récit. Je suis moi-même surpris par ce  qu'il vient de me dire. Il est au courant pour Harry et moi ? Mais comment ? Des tas de questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

-Co. . .comment tu l'as su ? Demandais-je.

-Par hasard. Je suis tombé sur une des lettres qu'ils t'avaient envoyées. Je n'ai pas fouillé, je t'assure mais. . .enfin voilà, je suis désolé.

-Heu. . .je ne sais pas quoi dire. Et mais qu'est-ce qui se prépare ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça a un rapport avec Potter et Tu-sais-qui.

-Et tu. . .

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que j'entends la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir sur deux élèves de deuxième année. Par Merlin, c'est pas le moment. Blaise se lève un peu gêné et je fais de même, en le regardant anxieusement. Il en sait plus, j'en suis certain.

-Tu devrais aller te préparer pour le Quidditch Drago, le match va bientôt commencer, dit-il.

-Heu. . .oui.

Je marche jusqu'à la sortie suivi de Blaise, toujours aussi tendu. Je traverse le couloir et entre dans le grand hall. C'est vraiment silencieux. Tout le monde doit être parti dans les gradins. Je sors dehors toujours suivi de l'autre Serpentard, et arrivé près des vestiaires, je me retourne. Je regarde Blaise qui entre dans les gradins pour se trouver une place, passant à mes côtés toujours sans me regarder. Je soupire de voir qu'il est si peu bavard. J'entre dans les vestiaires et me change.

-Alors Drago, on a cru que tu n'arriverais jamais, me dit Grégory.

-Oui, désolé, j'avais quelque chose à régler avant de venir.

Il s'approche de moi, me regardant avec inquiétude. Ils n'arrêtent pas de s'inquiéter pour moi. Je lui fais un petit sourire d'encouragement. Je vais jouer contre Harry et ça ne me remonte pas vraiment le moral. Je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais réagir face à lui. J'ai peur de perdre mes moyens.

-Ca va aller, dis-je pour rassurer Greg. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je joue un match de Quidditch.

-Heu. . .oui, me répond-il.

-Allez allons-y.

Il faut que je me motive. Je reprends un masque impassible. Il faut que je fasse comme si de rien était. Il faut que je sois indifférent. Le seul problème, c'est que c'est beaucoup plus difficile qu'avant. Je prends mon balais et m'approche de l'entrée du stade. Je vois tout le monde présent dans les gradins. J'enfourche mon balai et quand on annonce notre entrée, je m'élance. Je me retrouve vite en hauteur, appréciant l'air frais qui circule dans l'air.

Harry est devant moi. Il ne me regarde pas. Il regarde plus bas. Bon sang, regarde-moi. J'ai besoin d'encouragement. Tu es si près de moi. Le Survivant lève enfin la tête et nos yeux se croisent. Je ne lui fais pas de sourire, ni lui d'ailleurs. Nous devons nous montrer comme des ennemis et non comme des amoureux.

Le match est très serré. On est à égalité pour le moment. Les buts s'enchaînent et tout ce que j'attends c'est de pouvoir attraper le vif d'or. Mais vais-je y arriver ? Depuis que je suis devenu attrapeur de l'équipe, je n'ai jamais attrapé le vif quand je jouais contre Harry. Je regarde partout, essayant de ne pas trop regarder le brun près de moi.

Je survole le terrain. J'ai envie que le match se termine. C'est la première fois que j'ai envie qu'il s'arrête vite. Pourtant, ça devient très long. Harry et moi n'arrivons pas à voir le vif. Je descends plus bas quand j'aperçois un éclair doré. Je me lance tout de suite à sa poursuite. Je sais que Harry me suit et il se retrouve bientôt près de moi. J'essaie  de prendre de la vitesse mais j'ai un peu de mal à cause du vent qui me souffle dans la figure. Niveau rapidité, le balai de Harry est plus performant. Mais je ne veux pas m'avouer vaincu.

Je me penche un peu plus sur mon balai essayant de faire face au vent. La balle dorée est de plus en plus près et je tends la main pour essayer de l'attraper mais c'est encore trop court. Je remonte vite alors le vif fait de même. Je suis obligé de monter et de descendre. Ca me donnerait presque mal au cœur. J'y suis presque mais je sais que le Survivant aussi. Nous arrivons près des gradins quand je remarque quelque chose. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait l ? Je n'ai pas le temps de remonter et je vois le mur se rapprocher. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est mettre mon balai de côté pour amortir le choc. Je me sens tombé, puis plus rien. Le trou noir.

*******

Je me lève doucement. Quel jour on est ? Ah oui, samedi. Samedi ? Match de Quidditch. Je me lève vite fait. C'est pas le moment de traîner au lit. Faut-il que je réveille Ron ? Oui, il vaut mieux s'il veut jouer. Je me dirige vers le lit de Ron. Il ronfle. Au moins, lui dort bien. Il tient son oreiller fort contre lui. Je crois savoir à quoi ou plutôt à qui il pense. Je souris en le voyant. Je pose une main sur son épaule et le secoue légèrement.

-Ron, réveille-toi.

Il bouge un peu mais n'a pas l'air de vouloir se réveiller. Pourquoi est-ce à chaque fois pareil ? En fait, je me demande pourquoi j'utilise la manière douce. Je me penche doucement vers lui.

-Ronny, il est temps de se lever.

-Hum. . .Mione.

Ron délaisse son coussin et à la place m'attire dans ses bras. Ah bah, je suis dans de beaux draps tiens. Il me prend pour Hermione, c'est très vexant. J'entends la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir et Seamus entrer dans la pièce. Je rougis. Qu'est-ce qu'il va s'imaginer ?

-Heu. . .je. . .commençais-je.

-Dis-moi qu'il te prend pour Hermione, me dit-il.

-Bah justement c'est le cas. Tu veux pas m'aider à le réveiller ?

-Mais tu te débrouilles très bien.

Seamus se met à rire tandis que moi, je suis toujours coincé. Je fronce les sourcils. C'est vraiment pas drôle. J'essaie de me dégager des bras de Ron mais il tient bon. Il veut pas la lâcher sa Hermione. Le seul problème, c'est que je suis pas Hermione.

-Ron, réveille-toi. Et Seamus arrête de rire.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Ron qui consent enfin à ouvrir un œil, puis le referme. Oh non, me fait pas ça. J'aimerais bien être autre part. Dans les bras de Drago par exemple. Ah mais faut pas que je pense à ça maintenant. Ron ouvre brusquement les yeux et les écarquille. Je crois qu'il a remarqué que je n'étais pas Hermione.

-AAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh.

Il me lâche et me pousse durement par terre. Raaaahh !! Il faut que je pense à ne plus essayer de réveiller Ron. Neville sort brusquement de la salle de bains tandis que Dean entre dans le dortoir et se met à côté de Seamus toujours en train de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demande Neville.

-Ron. . .commence Seamus entre deux rire. Ron a pris Harry. . .Ron a pris Harry pour Hermione.

Dean commence à pouffer de rire tandis que je me relève un peu en colère. Neville esquisse un sourire et retourne dans la salle de bains.

-Nan mais t'es fou Harry, tu m'as foutu la trouille, hurle presque Ron.

-Je ne l'aurais pas fait si tu ne m'avais pas tenu en croyant que c'était Hermione.

Ron rougit et je ne peux empêcher un sourire d'étirer mes lèvres. N'empêche c'était assez drôle comme scène. S'il me fait ça à chaque fois, je crois qu'on va tous faire une crise cardiaque.

-Bon, continuais-je. On a match de Quidditch alors essaies, s'il te plait, de ne pas penser à Hermione durant le match.

Je lui fais un grand sourire alors qu'il me jette un de ses coussins à la figure. Moi aussi, il y a quelqu'un à qui je ne devrai pas penser durant le match. Le seul problème, c'est que je l'aurai près de moi sans pouvoir le toucher. Mais bon, c'est mieux que rien. Neville sort de la salle de bains et j'en profite pour sauter à l'intérieur. Je voulais aller déjeuner un peu plus tôt mais Ron m'a coupé dans mon élan.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, je sors de la salle de bains, habillé et coiffé. Enfin coiffé est un bien grand mot. Disons que j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Je descends dans la Salle Commune. Peu de personnes s'y trouvent. Ils doivent encore dormir. Je sors de la salle et descends les escaliers et arrivé presque en bas, je vois Drago. Il s'est arrêté et me regarde descendre. J'arrive vite en bas et le regarde en souriant. Je m'approche de lui. J'ai très envie de l'embrasser. Je jette un coup d'œil autour de nous et voyant qu'il n'y a personne, embrasse Drago. Un tout petit baiser mais empli de tendresse. Je souris toujours, puis passe à ses côtés et m'éloigne de lui.

J'entre dans la Grande Salle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. La journée ne pouvait pas mieux commencer. Je m'assois à la table des Gryffondor à côté de Neville qui me regarde, intrigué.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je.

-Tu m'as l'air très en forme aujourd'hui.

-C'est vrai.

-Tant mieux, tu n'avais pas l'air bien depuis quelque temps mais je suis rassuré.

Neville me sourit. Il s'inquiète pour moi. C'est gentil à lui. D'ailleurs, je sais qu'il n'y a pas que lui. Seamus, Dean, Hermione et Ron s'inquiètent. Sirius aussi, je le sais. Je me mets à manger, il faut que je prenne des forces pour le match de cette après-midi.

-Prêt pour le match de cet aprèm, Harry? Demande Colin toujours son appareil à la main. Je compte prendre pleins de photos de toi.

Il me fait un grand sourire. Eh bien ! Il n'a toujours pas perdu son obsession. Mais bon, c'est un peu moins prononcé qu'avant. Il me suivait partout mais maintenant il est devenu plus calme. Heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs. Mais bon, il est désespérant tout comme son frère.

-Heu. . .oui je suis prêt pour le match.

-Tu as bien raison, on va leur mettre la pâté aux Serpents, fit Ron en s'asseyant.

Je souris. Ron est toujours aussi enthousiaste. Nous restons dans la Grande Salle jusqu'à ce que nous allions nous préparer pour le match. Arrivé dans les vestiaires, nous nous changeons. Ron me met une main sur l'épaule en signe d'encouragement.

-On va les battre, me dit-il.

-Ouais.

-Au fait, désolé pour ce matin. Plus jamais je ne te prendrai pour Hermione. Tu ne lui ressembles définitivement pas. T'as pas ce que je veux.

Je ris de sa bêtise et lui donne un tape sur la tête. Après tout, il n'a pas l'air de le prendre mal. Si je lui disais que j'étais gay, peut-être le prendrait-il bien ? J'espère que ce sera le cas si je le fais un jour. Ron sort des vestiaires et je le suis. Tout se passera bien, j'espère. Je regarde les gradins, emplis de monde. Nous nous élançons sur le terrain après avoir s'être encouragés.

Je prends de l'altitude et remarque Drago. Je détourne mon regard. Je ne peux pas le regarder maintenant. Pourtant, je tourne tout de même la tête vers lui et je vois ses beaux yeux bleus rencontrer les miens. Il laisse un masque impassible sur son visage et je fais de même. Mais je sais que ce n'est qu'un masque. Si nous étions seuls, il me ferait le plus beau des sourires. J'en suis certain.

Je vois les autres s'agiter en bas. Je n'avais même pas entendu le coup de sifflet de Bibine et je ne l'avais même pas vu libérer les balles. J'essaie de repérer le vif d'or ne me préoccupant que très peu du match. Après un temps qui me parut très long, je remarque que Drago l'a repéré. Je me lance à sa poursuite et me retrouve très vite à ses côtés. Il donne toute sa puissance. Il espère au moins une fois, l'attraper. Nous allons très vite, trop vite peut-être, mais on doit l'attraper.

Je n'ose même pas pousser Drago, je reste juste à côté de lui essayant de le dépasser. Je vois le mur d'un des gradins se rapprocher dangereusement. Je tends la main pour attraper le vif avant de remonter. Je sens la balle dorée dans mes mains quand je constate avec horreur que Drago essaie de freiner sa course pour ne pas finir dans le mur. Je l'ai vu regarder autre chose et perdre légèrement l'équilibre.

Je vois Drago foncer dans le mur et tomber de son balai. Je m'élance vers lui, donnant toute la puissance que je peux et arrive à le rattraper de justesse. Je le tiens dans mes bras. Il est évanoui. Je me pose sur le sol et dépose Drago sur le sable. Je le regarde avec inquiétude. Il saigne à la tête. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux. C'est pas possible. Il aurait pu l'éviter j'en suis sûr.

-Harry ?

Je lève la tête vers Ron qui est descendu. Il me regarde avec incompréhension. Il se demande sûrement pourquoi je n'ai pas laissé tomber Drago et surtout pourquoi je le tiens avec autant de possessivité. S'il savait. Je jette un œil à Drago puis relève la tête. Madame Pomfresh arrive près de nous. Elle emmène mon Serpentard tandis que je me lève avec difficulté tout en les regardant s'éloigner. Je tiens toujours le vif dans ma main.

-Harry, pourquoi ?

Je tourne la tête vers Ron, les yeux dans le vague. Il ne comprend toujours pas. Je baisse la tête ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Je lâche le vif d'or. Hermione arrive vers nous en courant, l'air affolée.

-Harry, est-ce que ça va ? Demande-t-elle.

-Non.

Je relève la tête. Je m'inquiète pour Drago. Je sais qu'il a connu pire mais le fait que je sois intervenu n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Pourtant, je ne le regrette pas. Je n'allais pas le laisser tomber. Je ne pouvais pas. Je l'aime trop.

-Je. . .je crois que je vous dois une explication.

**A suivre**

Ah ! J'ai enfin terminé ce chapitre. J'avoue que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'inspiration pour faire la suite. Maintenant, il ne reste plus que deux chapitres. ^^ J'essaierai de faire plus vite. Une petite review ?? Bisousssssssssssss à tous. Nicolina. ^_________^


	30. Rêve partie1

**Ennui.**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: DMHP

Avertissement : Shounen Ai, Yaoi/Slash( D'habitude, je le précise pas mais comme il y a plus de monde qui lit les fics de HarryPotter, je tiens à préciser que ce sont des relations entre hommes qui y sont décrites, si ça vous choque, NE LISEZ PAS), lime, POV alternés de Drago et Harry. OOC de Drago, Crabbe et Goyle.

Disclamer: Quelqu'un a une idée de ce que je dois mettre là-dedans?

Drago: Je crois que tu dois dire qu'on ne t'appartient pas.

Nicolina: Ah bon? Vous êtes pas à moi?

Drago: Non!

Nicolina: C'est une nouvelle. Mais alors vous êtes à qui?

Drago: On est à J.K. Rowling.

Nicolina: Eh ben! Elle a bien de la chance de vous avoir.

Genre: Mystère, des réponses et d'autres questions.

Petit mot: Toujours en retard, je sais. TT C'est vraiment nul de ma part. Bon, j'ai été occupée depuis quelques semaines. Je suis en vacances, enfin au moins au mois de juillet. Nous en sommes presque à la fin de cette fic et c'est vrai que j'ai un peu de mal à la finir. Mais maintenant, je ne peux plus vraiment reculer. Ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier, alors je ferais de mon mieux pour vous faire le dernier chapitre.

Résumé: Drago commence à faire un rêve étrange sur lui et Harry. Au fur et à mesure du rêve, il s'aperçoit qu'il est en train de tomber amoureux de Harry. Du côté de Harry, il fait aussi le même rêve et lui aussi après quelque temps s'aperçoit qu'il aime Drago. Ils apprennent à se connaître, grâce notamment à une sortie au Pré-au-Lard, et passent même une très bonne soirée ensemble. Malheureusement, Drago doit repartir chez lui juste après cette soirée. Le jour de son départ, ils s'échangent leurs cadeaux de Noël et se promettent de les ouvrir au retour des vacances. Seulement, Drago revient amnésique. Il ne comprend plus vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé et recherche ce qui lui manque. Avec l'aide de Harry, il commence à se souvenir petit à petit et c'est lors d'une retenue ensemble qu'ils s'échangeront enfin leurs cadeaux. Entre temps, Drago reçoit une lettre d'une connaissance et Harry, une lettre de Sirius, qui lui parle de cette même personne. Harry et Drago se sont retrouvés à travailler ensemble en cours de Métamorphose et ont créé un miroir avec leur magie. Seulement, ce n'est pas un miroir ordinaire et Harry va être si bouleversé par ce qu'il y verra qu'il s'enfuira de la classe. Quant à Drago, il ne sera pas dans une meilleure situation tout en ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. Les Salles Communes de Poudlard ainsi que la Grande Salle sont couvertes de rose. Raison à tout cela, la Saint-Valentin. Drago et Harry se voient sur le terrain de Quidditch et s'expliquent un peu sur ce qu'il s'est passé en cours de Métamorphose. Après s'être quittés, Drago rencontre une de ses connaissances du nom de Samuel. Mais qui est-il vraiment ?

Chapitre précédent : Harry et Drago ont un match de Quidditch l'un contre l'autre. Du côté de Drago, Blaise semble être très inquiet pour le blond. Le match de Quidditch se passe bien, bien que les deux amoureux aient un peu de mal à se concentrer. Alors qu'il essaie d'attraper le vif d'or, Drago aperçoit quelqu'un dans les gradins et surprit n'arrive pas à éviter le mur sur lequel il fonce. Il heurte le mur et par chance, se fait rattraper par Harry qui lui évite une chute de plusieurs mètres.

J'espère que ça vous aura un peu rafraîchi la mémoire.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Elles me font toujours plaisir. C'est toujours motivant de savoir que des gens apprécient ce que vous faites. Vos encouragements me motivent même si parfois j'ai du retard dans ma publication.

Désolée, de ne pas répondre à vos reviews mais je n'ai pas énormément de temps. Je pars en vacances le 19 juillet donc je ne pourrais rien écrire jusqu'au 24 juillet. Vous aurez donc sûrement le dernier chapitre après mes vacances.

Merci à Babydracky pour sa betâlecture, son courage pour lire tous mes chapitres. Et je la remercie aussi de me motiver comme elle le fait.

Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous! Bisoussssssssssssssssssssss à tous, je vous adore.

**Chapitre30: Rêve (Partie 1)**

Mes yeux s'ouvrent lentement. J'ai mal à la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ? Je remarque après un temps d'adaptation que je suis à l'infirmerie. J'en ai assez de me retrouver ici. Je n'y suis jamais allé autant que cette année. Je ne comprends pas. Je me rappelle de ce qu'il s'est passé. J'étais en plein match de Quidditch et je recherchais le Vif d'or quand je l'ai aperçu. Ca m'a fait perdre l'équilibre. Mais que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi est-il venu ? Je comprends rien. Je lui avais dit de ne plus venir à l'école.

-Vous êtes réveillé Monsieur Malfoy, dit l'infirmière me sortant ainsi de mes pensées.

-Ca se voit, il me semble. J'ai les yeux ouverts.

-Je vois que vous avez gardé votre bonne humeur légendaire.

Je me mets en position assise sur mon lit. Regarder le plafond me donne le tournis. Je sais que ce n'est pas très aimable de ma part de parler comme ça à Madame Pomfresh mais elle m'a vraiment posé une question idiote. Je regarde autour de moi et soupire. Vivement que je sorte. Cet endroit me sort par les yeux. J'en ai assez d'atterrir ici. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et tourne ma tête vers elle. Je vois Harry entrer dans la pièce, les yeux baissés et les mains dans les poches. Il s'approche de moi tandis que l'infirmière s'éloigne et sort de l'infirmerie. Harry arrive près de mon lit et a toujours la tête baissée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? Demandais-je avec inquiétude.

Il ne répond pas et s'approche un peu plus près de mon lit. Il se penche vers moi et je peux voir sa tristesse. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ? Qu'est-ce qui a pu le mettre dans cet état ? Son visage est proche du mien et il me regarde avec tristesse. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes comme si sa vie en dépendait, les pressant pour que je puisse bien sentir leur contact. Ses yeux sont fermés mais les miens sont toujours ouverts, ne comprenant pas ce geste. Il s'éloigne de moi et je le regarde plein d' incompréhension. Il s'assoit sur mon lit, de façon à ce que je ne puisse pas le regarder. Ses mains sont croisées et il semble indécis.

-Harry ?

-Je leur ai tout dit.

Je reste un moment sans rien dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit à qui ? Je ne comprends pas. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour parler plus franchement ? J'approche ma main de son bras et lui caresse la main qu'il a posée sur les draps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par l ? Demandais-je.

-J'ai tout dit à Ron et Hermione, de mes rêves à ce qu'il se passe entre nous. Je leur ai tout dit, même ce qu'il s'est passé dans le dortoir.

Je déglutis. Il leur a tout dit. Ce n'est pas possible. Il n'a pas pu faire ça ? Si ? Je regarde Harry, les yeux grand ouverts. Je retire ma main doucement de la sienne. Harry se courbe, puis descend du lit me tournant le dos. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un le sache. Je ne pouvais pas concevoir que quelqu'un sache ce qu'il se passait entre Harry et moi et surtout pas que ce soit ses amis qui soient au courant.

-Tu leur as tout dit, soufflais-je. Comment tu as pu faire ça sans me l'avoir dit ?

Je baisse la tête. Je suis blessé. Il aurait pu m'en parler avant. J'avais le droit de donner mon avis. Ca me concerne aussi. Je serre les poings sur les draps.

-Vas-t-en !

Harry se retourne, pleurant. Il s'approche de moi mais je détourne la tête. Suis-je vraiment en droit de lui demander de partir ? C'est sorti tout seul. Mais est-ce que je le veux vraiment ? Mon orgueil pourrait être plus fort que mon cœur, pourtant jusqu'ici, c'est mon cœur qui l'a emporté sur mes autres sentiments.

-Je suis désolé Drago.

Je sens quelque chose me brûler. Je porte ma main à mon cou. C'est le pendentif que Harry m'a offert. C'est lui qui me brûle. Il me montre à quel point il est malheureux. Je sais qu'il est sincère, je n'en doute même pas. Alors quoi ? Je lui demande encore de partir ou je le prends dans mes bras et je le serre fort pour qu'il ne s'en aille pas ? Je regarde l'ange que je porte autour de mon cou. Jamais personne ne m'avait offert un présent comme ça et qui ait une aussi grande valeur à mes yeux.

-Je t'aime Drago.

Je lève mes yeux sur Harry mais celui-ci est déjà près de la porte de l'infirmerie. Il ne va tout de même pas s'en aller. Il commence à passer la porte. Je me lève légèrement.

-Harry ?

Il passe la porte et me laisse seul dans l'infirmerie. Il est parti. Je reste un moment à fixer la porte. Je remonte mes genoux près de mon torse et les entoure de mes bras. J'ai envie de pleurer mais je ne dois pas. Je sais que ce n'est pas fini. Ca ne peut pas se finir comme ça. J'entends un bruit venir de la fenêtre et relève la tête. Je remarque que c'est un hibou qui frappe contre les carreaux. Je me lève et ouvre la fenêtre pour le laisser entrer. Je remarque que le hibou à une lettre à sa patte. Je la prends et remarque que c'est mon nom qu'il y a dessus. J'ouvre l'enveloppe et en sors la lettre tandis que l'oiseau s'envole par la fenêtre. Je referme celle-ci et retourne m'asseoir sur mon lit. Je déplie la lettre et commence à lire.

Cher Drago,

Je suis désolé pour ton match. Je ne pensais pas que je te surprendrais autant que ça. Je sais que tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas que je vienne mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je suis désolé. J'espère que tu n'as rien de grave.

Si je t'envois cette lettre, c'est parce que je voudrais te parler. Ca devient urgent. C'est à propos de ton père. Il faut que je t'avoue tout. Je te donne rendez-vous sur le toit de l'école, ce soir à vingt heures. J'espère que tu viendras.

Ton parrain,

Samuel. McG.

C'est bien ce que je pensais. C'était bien lui que j'avais vu planqué dans les gradins. Comme d'habitude, il ne m'écoute jamais. Il n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête. D'un autre côté, s'il a des choses à me révéler sur mon père, alors je ne peux pas vraiment refuser de le voir. J'entends la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir et remarque que c'est Madame Pomfresh qui est revenue.

-Comment vous sentez-vous Monsieur Malfoy.

-Ca va. Est-ce que je peux sortir ?

-Eh bien, si vous vous sentez bien, je n'y vois aucune objection.

Ouf ! Pour une fois, elle ne m'a pas retenu. Heureusement que nous sommes samedi et que nous n'avons pas cours. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage d'y aller. Enfin, ce n'est pas le cas alors je vais pouvoir aller parler avec Harry. Je ne veux pas rester sur un sentiment d'échec et j'ai tellement envie de le prendre dans mes bras.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard et je sors de l'infirmerie. Je me dirige vers mon dortoir. J'espère que je n' aurai pas trop de questions de la part des autres. Je croise plusieurs élèves qui me regardent bizarrement. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? Je n'y prête pas plus attention et arrivé dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard je m'affale sur une des fauteuils sous les yeux de Blaise qui était en train de lire avant que je n'arrive. Zabini se rassoit un peu mieux sur son fauteuil et me regarde avec insistance.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais une chute.

-Je sais, mais c'est la première fois que c'est Potter qui te rattrape, et d'ailleurs, il ne l'aurait pas fait, tu ne serais certainement pas sorti aujourd'hui.

Je reste un moment muet. Harry m'a empêché de faire une grosse chute. Mais pourquoi ne me l'a t-il pas dit quand il est venu me voir ? Quoique, quand aurait-il pu le dire ? Il était trop inquiet de ma réaction. Je croise les mains et courbe le dos.

-Drago ? Ca va ?

-Oui, oui, je suis simplement surpris par ce que tu viens de me dire.

-A vrai dire, ça a surpris tout le monde. On aurait dit que ça lui faisait réellement de la peine de te voir dans cet état.

Je lève la tête pour regarder Blaise. Il fronce les sourcils de tristesse. C'est rare qu'il fasse cette tête-là. Peut-être. . .peut-être pourrais-je tout lui avouer, non ? Après tout, Harry a tout dit à ses amis mais dans un sens, ils risquaient plus de comprendre que les miens.

-Blaise, je. . .

J'hésite. Est-ce une bonne idée ? Je vais peut-être le regretter. Je baisse la tête, c'est encore trop tôt. Il attend que je lui dise quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi dire. Lui qui était aussi indécis avant le match de Quidditch. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je fasse attention. Il s'inquiète pour moi. Je trouve ça vraiment très gentil.

-Quoi ? Demande t-il.

-Non, rien. Plus tard.

-D'accord. Bon, je vais manger, tu viens ?

-Ok !

Blaise se lève et je fais de même. Je me mets à ses côtés et nous sortons de la Salle Commune. Nous arrivons dans la Grande Salle presque les premiers. Les seuls présents sont Harry et ses amis. C'est peut-être le bon moment pour aller le voir mais d'un autre côté, il y a Blaise. Nous allons nous asseoir à notre table, tandis que je regarde Harry avec insistance. Il lève les yeux vers moi et je remarque que son regard est fuyant. Je suis stressé, je meurs d'envie d'aller le voir mais il y a encore et toujours Blaise. Bon, tant pis, je me lance. Je me lève d'un coup sous le regard surpris de mon ami.

-Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je reviens.

J'enjambe le banc et contourne la grande table. Je m'avance vers Harry en serrant les poings. Pourquoi ses amis me regardent-ils comme si j'étais un troll des montagnes ? Que croient-ils que je vais faire ? Ils sont au courant alors pourquoi ce regard méfiant. C'est peine perdue, jamais ils ne m'accepteront. Harry a le nez dans son assiette et semble la regarder avec insistance.

-Harry, commençais-je en posant une main sur son épaule.

Mon Gryffondor tourne la tête vers moi. Je peux voir qu'il est gêné. Ses lunettes glissent sur son nez et ça ne me donne qu'une seule envie : les remettre bien droite. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je dis ? Me voilà bien, je ne sais même pas quoi dire. Quel idiot je peux être parfois.

-Heu. . .Merci, dis-je finalement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Le match de Quidditch. De m'avoir rattrapé avant que je ne tombe. Et heu. . .Je pourrais te parler après manger ?

Il semble hésiter. Dépêche-toi de répondre. C'est déjà assez humiliant de m'abaisser devant tes amis. Non, il ne faut pas que je pense comme ça. Si Harry m'entendait il m'en voudrait beaucoup.

-D'accord, répond t-il finalement.

Je souris soulagé mais je me reprends très vite. Je n'aime pas les regards que me lancent Weasley et Granger. Ca ne me plait pas. Je ne vais pas lui faire un coup dans le dos. Peut-être qu'ils leur ont dit de se méfier de moi. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas. Cependant, depuis le temps. . . Enfin, je suppose que Harry ne leur a pas non plus fait le détail de notre vie privée. Je retourne à ma place non sans avoir lancé un regard souriant à Harry. Il me semble à présent un peu plus détendu. Ca me rassure. Je vais me rasseoir à côté de Blaise.

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Me demande t-il.

-Pas maintenant. J'ai encore des choses à régler.

Je me tourne vers mon ami qui semble déçu. Qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire d'autre ? Je n'ai toujours pas vraiment réglé mon histoire d'amnésie. Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai pu oublier plusieurs semaines de ma vie, enfin c'était plutôt des souvenirs choisis. J'ai toujours pensé au sort d'amnésie mais c'est complexe d'effacer des souvenirs précis.

-Très bien Drago.

Je commence à manger tandis que la Grande Salle commence à se remplir d'élèves affamés. Crabbe et Goyle s'assoient en face de Blaise et moi avec le sourire. Eux aussi, ils se posent des questions. Ce sont mes amis et pourtant je n'arrive pas à leur avouer ce que j'ai au fond de mon cœur mais je sais qu'un jour, je pourrais enfin leur dire. Je finis de manger et sors de la salle à manger pour rejoindre Harry qui, lui, a fini depuis un petit moment. Je le retrouve près de l'escalier menant aux étages. Je vois qu'il est très gêné.

-J'ai pas été trop long ? Demandais-je.

-Non non, pas du tout.

-Tu veux qu'on sorte dehors ? On ne sera pas dérangé, tout le monde mange.

-D'accord.

Nous nous dirigeons donc tous les deux à l'extérieur. Arrivés dans la cours, nous nous asseyons sur un banc. Nous restons un moment silencieux. Je n'aime pas les silences gênés. C'est très désagréable. Je me décide finalement à parler ne supportant pas plus le calme de l'extérieur.

-Harry, je t'aime.

Harry se tourne vers moi, surpris. Je le suis autant que lui. Je n'ai pas trouvé autre chose à dire. Ca m'a paru si facile à dire que ça m'a surpris autant que lui. Une chose que je me dis à présent c'est que c'est la chose la plus vraie que j'ai dite de ma vie.

-Alors, tu ne m'en veux pas ? Me demande Harry.

-Non, tu leur as dit parce que c'était le moment. Pour ma part, je ne suis pas encore prêt à le faire. Je cherche encore des réponses. Mais tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je t'aime. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, c'est la seule chose dont je sois sûr.

Harry Potter s'approche de moi et m'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres en me souriant. C'est tellement rare de le voir sourire comme ça. Ca me rassure un peu. Il s'éloigne doucement, toujours avec ce sourire heureux. Il pose une main sur ma joue.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Je le serre dans mes bras. J'aimerais bien rester comme ça, serrer contre lui. Si on m'avait dit que j'aurais envie d'être aussi proche de Harry Potter il y a quelques mois, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Je n'ai jamais vécu autant de chose que cette année. C'est vraiment étrange. Mes moments intimes avec Harry ont été les plus heureux que j'aie eu de ma vie. A chaque fois que j'y pense, je me dis que c'est vraiment une chance d'avoir pu vivre autant de choses. Je regarde ma montre. Dix-neuf heures cinquante. Oh non ! Il faut que je rejoigne Samuel.

-Harry, je suis désolé mais il faut que j'y aille.

-Maintenant ?

-Oui, je suis désolé. J'avais oublié que j'avais quelque chose à faire.

Au moins, je ne lui mens pas. Je n'ai pas envie d'inventer un mensonge pour me séparer de lui. On ne sait jamais. Je me lève, me séparant à regret de celui que j'aime. Je dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de Harry et je m'éloigne de lui. Il faut vite que je monte. Je cours presque dans les escaliers et arrive enfin sur le toit de l'école. J'ouvre la porte qui mène dehors et remarque que Samuel n'est pas encore là. J'attends un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que je vois Samuel apparaître devant moi.

-Tu es venu, commence Sam. Je suis content.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? Demandais-je.

-Ne sois pas si impatient, il y a encore une personne qui doit arriver.

-Comment ?

J'entends la porte derrière moi s'ouvrir. Je me fige en voyant la personne qui vient d'arriver. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

-Je crois que je vous dois une explication.

-Harry mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande Hermione avec inquiétude.

-Venez, retournons au dortoir.

Je ne me sens pas très bien. Maintenant, je n'ai plus le choix, il faut que je leur dise. J'en ai marre de leur mentir. Je verrai bien leur réaction. Espérons seulement qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas et qu'ils ne me rejèteront pas. Je me dirige vers le château suivi de Ron et Hermione. J'ai toujours le Vif d'or en main. Dire que nous avons gagné. Et pourtant, cette victoire me laisse un goût amer. J'aurais préféré gagner autrement. D'ailleurs, c'est Drago qui aurait dû attraper le Vif. Nous arrivons près du portrait de la Grosse Dame quelques minutes plus tard. Le trajet s'est fait en silence. Je donne le mot de passe et nous entrons à l'intérieur de la Salle Commune. Je m'arrête au milieu de la pièce, regardant un peu autour de moi puis marche jusqu'à l'escalier menant au dortoir. Je sais que mes deux meilleurs amis me suivent toujours. Arrivé à l'intérieur du dortoir, je m'assois sur mon lit. Ron et Hermione me regardent, leurs yeux posant des questions muettes jusqu'à que l'un d'entre eux parle.

-Harry, que se passe t-il ? Demande Ron.

Je monte un peu plus sur mon lit et invite mes amis à faire de même. Une fois qu'ils furent dessus, je fermais les rideaux et lançais un sort de silence pour que personne ne puisse nous entendre.

-Je sais, commençais-je, que depuis quelques mois vous vous inquiétez pour moi. Ron, tu me l'as déjà dit plusieurs fois et je n'ai jamais voulu te dire exactement ce qu'il se passait. Mais maintenant, je n'ai plus envie de vous cacher ce qui se passe. Voilà, il y a quelques mois, j'ai ressenti un grand vide. Je ne me sentais pas très bien. Au début, j'étais tout seul, je m'isolais et au fur et à mesure qu'avançaient les semaines, j'ai appris à connaître une personne. Tout a commencé dans une forêt. Je lui ai sauvé la vie et peu de temps après, c'est lui qui a sauvé la mienne. Plus le temps passait et plus je me posais des questions sur ce que je ressentais. Au début, je ne voulais pas croire que mes sentiments puissent se développer, mais un jour, j'ai compris que j'aimais cette personne.

Je m'arrête. Je vois qu'ils m'écoutent attentivement. Cependant, ce n'est pas facile de parler de ça, surtout en sachant que j'ai tout fait pour leur cacher ma relation avec Drago.

-J'ai été sûr de ce que je ressentais aux vacances de Noël. Vous étiez partis. Nous avons fait une sortie à Pré-au-lard et j'avoue que j'ai passé une très bonne journée. Je me suis découvert des points communs avec lui et ça n'a fait que me confirmer ce que je ressentais. Quand nous sommes rentrés de la sortie, Dumbledore nous a dit qu'étant donné que nous étions seuls dans notre dortoir, il fallait que l'un de nous change, du moins pendant les vacances, et c'est lui qui est venu.

-Tu veux dire que quelqu'un d'une autre maison est entré dans notre dortoir ? Demanda Ron. Mais, il me semble que c'était. . .Non Harry, ce n'est pas LUI quand même ?

Je baisse la tête. Ce n'était pas si difficile à deviner. Après tout, il y a quelques minutes, je l' ai empêché de faire une chute. Hermione ne dit rien. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle en pense.

-Si, c'est Drago. Mais attends avant de répliquer. Je veux que vous sachiez tout. Drago a bien dormi dans notre dortoir. Il a passé la soirée avec moi. Je me suis d'ailleurs endormi avant lui et il m'a transporté dans mon lit. La seule chose, c'est que, il a dormi dans ton lit Ron sans savoir ce que c'était le tien.

-QUOI ? Tu veux dire que cette sale fouine a touché mon lit ?

-Ron ce n'est pas si grave et il ne le savait pas. Laisse-moi continuer. Le lendemain, je savais qu'il devait repartir. McGonagall était venu la veille pour nous dire que le père de Drago voulait qu'il rentre. Etant donné que c'était Noël, je lui avais acheté un cadeau et nous nous les sommes échangés avant qu'il parte. Cependant, nous nous sommes promis de ne pas les ouvrir avant qu'il ne revienne. Le problème, c'est que quand il est revenu, il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous. J'ai tout fait pour qu'il se souvienne et à présent, il se rappelle presque tout. Ce qu'il ne se souvient pas, c'est comment il est devenu amnésique. Je lui ai alors proposé mon aide. Mais pour le moment, nous n'avons rien trouvé. Drago n'était plus sûr de ce qu'il ressentait. Le fait qu'il ait tout oublié l'avait fait douté mais depuis la Saint-Valentin, je pense que ça va mieux.

Je m'arrête, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire qu'ils en sachent plus, à moins qu'ils ne me posent des questions.

-Es-tu sûr de ce que Drago ressent pour toi ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui, j'en suis sûr. Nous avons un lien.

Je sors mon pendentif et je leur montre.

-C'est ça le cadeau qu'il m'a offert et j'avoue que j'ai été très surpris car l'autre moitié de ce pendentif c'est lui qu'il l'a. Et pourtant, nous ne savions pas ce que l'autre avait acheté.

Hermione me sourit. Ca me rassure un peu mais Ron semble perplexe. Il ne m'a pas vraiment dit ce qu'il en pensait. Quelque chose me revient en tête, peut-être devrais-je aussi leur en parler.

-Vous vous souvenez le miroir que Drago et moi avons créé en cours de Métamorphose ? Eh bien, ce que j'y ai vu c'était un rêve que j'ai fait plusieurs fois. Et d'ailleurs, je me suis aperçu que je n'étais pas le seul à le faire. Drago aussi. Nous avons vu la même chose et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Je ne sais pas exactement la signification de ce rêve mais j'ai l'impression que je dois le prendre au sérieux. Il s'est répété trop de fois et j'ai eu de plus en plus de détails à chaque fois.

-C'est peut-être un rêve prémonitoire, Harry. Il faut que tu fasses attention. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive.

J'acquiesce sans rien dire. Je bouge un peu sur mon lit, me mettant contre le mur. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à savoir. Jusque là, ils ne m'ont rien dit et ne m'ont fait aucune réflexion.

-Juste une dernière chose, fis-je, ça ne vous dérange pas que j'aime les hommes ? Enfin, surtout Drago ?

-Pour ma part, répondit Hermione, que ce soit un homme ou une femme ne me dérange pas. Si tu es vraiment amoureux de Malfoy alors je le respecte. Je ne lui fais pas confiance mais j'espère que ce qu'il ressent pour toi est vrai. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

Je regarde Ron tandis que lui a le regard fuyant. C'est sa réaction qui me fait le plus peur. Etant donné la haine qu'il ressent pour Drago, je doute qu'il lui pardonne un jour. Mais si moi je l' ai fait alors pourquoi pas Ron ? Je peux toujours espérer.

-Je suis d'accord avec Hermione, femme ou homme peu importe si tu es heureux. Par contre que tu sois amoureux de Malfoy, j'ai du mal à l'accepter. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai l'accepter un jour. J'ai peur qu'il se joue de toi. Tu as le droit au bonheur mais je doute de la sincérité de Malfoy. Cependant, si tu l'aimes, je te soutiendrai mais ne t'attends pas à ce que j'approuve tout ce qui se passe.

-Je sais Ron. Merci vous deux.

Je souris intérieurement. Ca c'est passé plutôt bien. Je suis plutôt soulagé. Mais maintenant, je dois dire à Drago que j'ai tout avoué à mes amis et là, je doute qu'il soit ravi. J'ouvre les rideaux et retire le sort que j'avais lancé.

-Je vais voir Drago, dis-je. Il faut que je lui dise que vous savez.

Je me dirige vers la porte. Ron et Hermione sont derrière moi. Ron pose une main sur mon épaule. J'ouvre la porte et sors du dortoir.

-Nous t'attendrons dans la Grande Salle, fit Hermione.

-D'accord, dis-je en souriant faussement.

J'avoue que je n'ai pas envie de sourire. Comment vais-je faire avec Drago ? J'espère au moins qu'il va bien ? Voilà que je m'inquiète. Je sors de la Salle Commune et me dirige vers l'infirmerie. Est-ce que j'ai eu raison de tout leur dire ? Comment va réagir Drago ? J'arrive près de l'infirmerie. J'ouvre la porte et je ne peux m'empêcher de baisser la tête. Je mets mes mains dans mes poches. Je sais qu'il est réveillé. Je l'ai entendu parler. Je m'approche du lit de Drago tandis que Madame Pomfresh sort de l'infirmerie, nous laissant seuls. Comment vais-je lui dire ? Ca m'angoisse mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. J'arrive près du lit de Drago et reste à une distance raisonnable.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? Me demande t-il avec inquiétude.

Je m'approche un peu plus près de lui. Je me penche vers lui. Je n'arrive même pas à lui sourire. Je l'embrasse. J'espère que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois. J'espère qu'il va comprendre pourquoi je l'ai dit à Ron et Hermione. Je ferme les yeux et essaie de graver le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je m'éloigne de lui en rouvrant les yeux. Il se demande sûrement pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je m'assois sur son lit et croise les mains. J'ai du mal à lui dire mais il faut que je me lance.

-Harry ?

-Je leur ai tout dit.

Voilà, c'est dit. Il ne dit rien. Je sens sa main se poser sur mon bras puis descendre pour caresser ma main. Je frissonne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par l ? Me demande t-il.

-J'ai tout dit à Ron et Hermione, de mes rêves à ce qu'il se passe entre nous. Je leur ai tout dit, même ce qu'il s'est passé dans le dortoir.

Je le sens se raidir. Il retire sa main et je descends de son lit. Je n'ose même pas le regarder. Il ne dit rien et ça me stresse. Après un petit moment, il se décide.

-Tu leur as tout dit, dit-il. Comment tu as pu faire ça sans me l'avoir dit ?

Je me crispe. Je m'en doutais. Il est en colère. Je sens mes larmes commencer à couler. Je ne veux pas que ça se termine comme ça.

-Vas-t-en.

Je me retourne, surpris. Je pleure sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Je m'approche de lui. J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas pensé. Il ne peut pas me demander de partir comme ça.

-Je suis désolé Drago.

Drago porte sa main à son cou. Il prend l'ange que je lui ais offert et le regarde. C'est notre lien pour savoir si l'autre est heureux. Mais là, ce n'est pas le cas. Il me brûle sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Je sens la détresse de Drago.

-Je t'aime Drago.

Je me retourne et part. Il fallait que je lui dise. Quoiqu'il arrive, il doit savoir que je l'aime. J'ouvre la porte de l'infirmerie et sors. Je l'entends prononcer mon nom mais je ne me retourne pas. Je voudrais retourner près de lui, le serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser, lui demander pardon mais je sais qu'il lui faut un peu de temps. Je crois en lui.

Je me retrouve vite dans le hall. Je sors à l'extérieur. J'ai le temps de prendre l'air avant le dîner. Je traverse toute la cour et me retrouve dans le parc. Je marche un moment, le vent d'hiver soufflant sur mon visage. Dire que nous sommes au mois de février. Le temps passe vite. Je vois quelque chose venir vers moi. Il me semble que c'est un hibou. Je le vois s'approcher de moi et lâcher une enveloppe. Elle tombe à terre et je me baisse pour la ramasser. Je la regarde un moment et remarque un détail. Le sceaux, c'est le même que sur la beuglante que j'ai reçu il y a quelques mois. Mais c'est aussi le même que celui de Drago. Mais c'est impossible que ce soit lui. J'ouvre l'enveloppe et prends la lettre. Je commence à lire.

Potter,

Je sais que tu ne me connais pas mais je connais bien Drago. J'ai quelque chose à te dire à propos de lui. Si tu veux en savoir plus, rejoins-moi sur le toit de l'école à vingt heures précises. Ne sois pas en retard si tu tiens à connaître un peu plus Drago.

S.McG

C'est étrange comme lettre. Je ne sais pas même pas qui est ce S.McG et pourtant lui veut me parler. Apparemment, il connaît Drago. Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? J'ai envie de connaître Drago et s'il tient à me dire quelque chose, je peux peut-être le rencontrer. Je devrais peut-être ne pas être si curieux. Après tout, c'est à Drago de tout me dire sur lui et pas à quelqu'un d'extérieur. Cependant, j'ai bien envie d'y aller. Je mets la lettre dans ma poche et retourne à l'intérieur du château. Arrivé dans la Grande Salle, je remarque que Ron et Hermione sont là mais aussi qu'il n'y a personne à part eux. Je vais m'asseoir près d'eux, un peu gêné.

-Alors, tu as vu Malfoy ? Me demande Hermione.

-Oui.

-Et comment a-t-il réagit ?

-Je dirais que ça aurait pu être pire mais je vais laisser faire le temps, dis-je avec un sourire.

-Tiens en parlant du Serpent, intervint Ron avec dégoût.

Je soupire. Ca va vraiment être difficile de faire changer Ron d'opinion. Je le vois s'asseoir accompagné de Zabini. Je fronce les sourcils. Non, il ne faut pas que je sois jaloux. Je sais qu'il n'y a rien entre eux. Je porte mon attention sur mon assiette quelques instants puis relève la tête mais je ne peux pas soutenir son regard. Je détourne légèrement la tête. Je relève la tête pour remarquer que Drago n'est plus à sa place mais qu'il se dirige vers la table des Gryffondor. Je reporte mon attention sur mon assiette.

-Harry.

Je sens Drago poser une main sur mon épaule. Je me tourne vers lui. Allez, dit quelque chose, mon amour. Je ne sais même pas quoi te dire.

-Heu. . .Merci, dit-il finalement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Le match de Quidditch. De m'avoir rattrapé avant que je ne tombe. Et heu. . .Je pourrais te parler après manger ?

Je suis surpris par son remerciement mais j'hésite à le voir. Mais après tout, c'est lui qui est venu vers moi et sous le nez de Blaise. Il tient peut-être vraiment à moi après tout, mais je n'en doutais pas vraiment. J'ai remarqué qu'il avait fait beaucoup d'efforts. Il est beaucoup moins froid qu'avant.

-D'accord, répondis-je.

Je vois son visage se détendre. Il semble soulagé. Je le regarde retourner à sa place. Je suis rassuré. Il est venu me voir. Je me permets même à un sourire d'élargir mes lèvres. Il se rassoit à côté de Zabini et celui-ci commence à lui parler. Non, ne pas être jaloux. Je tourne la tête vers Ron. Il n'a pas eu l'air vraiment content qu'il soit venu me voir.

-S'il te plait, fais-moi confiance, dis-je à Ron. Je sais que c'est dur mais fais-le pour moi.

-Oui, je vais faire des efforts mais ce n'est que pour toi que je le fais. Je veux juste que tu ne souffres pas.

Je lui souris. Son inquiétude me touche énormément. Je commence à manger et quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais sorti de le Grande Salle tout en rassurant Ron et Hermione. J'attends Drago près de l'escalier se trouvant dans le hall. Drago arrive quelques minutes plus tard et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir gêné.

-J'ai pas été trop long ? Me demande t-il.

-Non non, pas du tout, dis-je avec précipitation.

-Tu veux qu'on sorte dehors ? On ne sera pas dérangés, tout le monde mange.

-D'accord.

Je suis Drago à l'extérieur et il m'emmène dans la cour. Nous nous asseyons sur un banc et le silence s'installe. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ?

-Harry, je t'aime.

Je me tourne vers Drago. Que vient-il de dire ? Je ne peux pas le croire. Je suis surpris qu'il me l'ait dit. Ca veut dire qu'il ne m'en veut pas, qu'il me pardonne et encore mieux, qu'il est vraiment amoureux de moi. Je ne pense pas que Drago me l'aurait dit sans être sûr.

-Alors, tu ne m'en veux pas ? Lui demandais-je.

-Non, tu leur as dit parce que c'était le moment. Pour ma part, je ne suis pas encore prêt à le faire. Je cherche encore des réponses. Mais tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je t'aime. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, c'est la seule chose dont je sois sûr.

Je m'approche de mon amour et l'embrasse tout en souriant. Je sais qu'il dit vrai. Je ne peux que le croire. Je sens un sentiment de bonheur m'envahir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire alors que je m'éloigne de lui. Je lève ma main et la pose sur sa joue. Elle est si douce.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, dis-je avec sincérité.

Il me prend dans ses bras. Je suis tellement bien. Il est si doux et attentionné. Je n'aurais pas cru cela possible. Nous restons un moment enlacés sur le banc jusqu'à ce qu'il consulte sa montre.

-Harry, je suis désolé mais il faut que j'y aille.

-Maintenant ? Demandais-je, déçu.

-Oui, je suis désolé. J'avais oublié que j'avais quelque chose à faire.

Je suis un peu triste mais je ne peux pas le retenir. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il a de si urgent à faire. Il se lève, m'embrasse et s'éloigne de moi. Je le vois passer la porte du château. Je regarde à mon tour ma montre et remarque qu'il est bientôt vingt heures. Zut, j'avais oublié que je devais aller voir l'inconnu qui m'a envoyé la lettre. Je me lève du banc et monte vite jusqu'au toit de l'école. J'arrive devant une porte menant à l'extérieur. J'entends des voix et en reconnaît une. Mais que fait-il l ? J'ouvre la porte et reste un moment surpris quand je le vois. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**A suivre !!**

Voilà, l'avant-dernier chapitre d'Ennui est fini. Bientôt le dénouement. J'en reviens même pas. Des commentaires sur ce chapitre ? Merchi. Bisoussssssssssssssssss à tous. Nicolina.


	31. Rêve partie 2

**Ennui.**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: DMHP

Avertissement : Shounen Ai, Yaoi/Slash( D'habitude, je le précise pas mais comme il y a plus de monde qui lit les fics de HarryPotter, je tiens à préciser que ce sont des relations entre hommes qui y sont décrites, si ça vous choque, NE LISEZ PAS), lime, POV alternés de Drago et Harry. OOC de Drago, Crabbe et Goyle.

Disclamer: Quelqu'un a une idée de ce que je dois mettre là-dedans?

Drago: Je crois que tu dois dire qu'on ne t'appartient pas.

Nicolina: Ah bon? Vous êtes pas à moi?

Drago: Non!

Nicolina: C'est une nouvelle. Mais alors vous êtes à qui?

Drago: On est à J.K. Rowling.

Nicolina: Eh ben! Elle a bien de la chance de vous avoir.

Genre: Mystère, des réponses et d'autres questions.

Petit mot: Gommmmeeennn à tous, chui vraiment désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu beaucoup de travail et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire. Je sais que c'est dur d'attendre le dernier chapitre et je m'excuse encore pour le temps que j'ai pris mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas avant.

Résumé: Drago commence à faire un rêve étrange sur lui et Harry. Au fur et à mesure du rêve, il s'aperçoit qu'il est en train de tomber amoureux de Harry. Du côté de Harry, il fait aussi le même rêve et lui aussi après quelque temps s'aperçoit qu'il aime Drago. Ils apprennent à se connaître, grâce notamment à une sortie au Pré-au-Lard, et passent même une très bonne soirée ensemble. Malheureusement, Drago doit repartir chez lui juste après cette soirée. Le jour de son départ, ils s'échangent leurs cadeaux de Noël et se promettent de les ouvrir au retour des vacances. Seulement, Drago revient amnésique. Il ne comprend plus vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé et recherche ce qui lui manque. Avec l'aide de Harry, il commence à se souvenir petit à petit et c'est lors d'une retenue ensemble qu'ils s'échangeront enfin leurs cadeaux. Entre temps, Drago reçoit une lettre d'une connaissance et Harry, une lettre de Sirius, qui lui parle de cette même personne. Harry et Drago se sont retrouvés à travailler ensemble en cours de Métamorphose et ont créé un miroir avec leur magie. Seulement, ce n'est pas un miroir ordinaire et Harry va être si bouleversé par ce qu'il y verra qu'il s'enfuira de la classe. Quant à Drago, il ne sera pas dans une meilleure situation tout en ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. Les Salles Communes de Poudlard ainsi que la Grande Salle sont couvertes de rose. Raison à tout cela, la Saint-Valentin. Drago et Harry se voient sur le terrain de Quidditch et s'expliquent un peu sur ce qu'il s'est passé en cours de Métamorphose. Après s'être quittés, Drago rencontre une de ses connaissances du nom de Samuel. Mais qui est-il vraiment ? Harry et Drago ont un match de Quidditch l'un contre l'autre. Du côté de Drago, Blaise semble être très inquiet pour le blond. Le match de Quidditch se passe bien, bien que les deux amoureux aient un peu de mal à se concentrer. Alors qu'il essaie d'attraper le vif d'or, Drago aperçoit quelqu'un dans les gradins et surprit n'arrive pas à éviter le mur sur lequel il fonce. Il heurte le mur et par chance, se fait rattraper par Harry qui lui évite une chute de plusieurs mètres.

Chapitre précédent : Harry a une explication avec Ron et Hermione sur sa relation avec Drago. Harry avoue à Drago alors qu'il est venu le voir à l'infirmerie qu'il a tout dit à ses amis. Peu après sa sortie de l'infirmerie Harry et Drago se retrouvent tous les deux dehors et confirment leurs sentiments. Mais chacun doit partir car ils ont tous deux reçus une lettre leur demandant d'aller sur le toit du château.

J'ai po trop le temps de répondre aux reviewer. Mais je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews. Merci à tout ceux qui ont suivi cette fic jusqu'à ce dernier chapitre. C'est vraiment gentil de votre part. Ca me touche beaucoup. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce dernier chapitre.

Ah vi et puis, je souhaite encore un joyeux anniversaire à ma petite Para que j'adore.

Merci à Babydracky pour sa betâlecture, son courage pour lire tous mes chapitres.

Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous! Bisoussssssssssssssssssssss à tous, je vous adore.

**Chapitre31: Rêve (Partie 2)**

POV de Drago

Là, je comprends plus. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait l ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Lui aussi à l'air surprit d'être là. Je me retourne vers Sam. Mais où veut-il en venir ? Je sais qu'il m'avait dit de ne plus fréquenter Harry mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il nous a fait venir. Il a sûrement une idée en tête mais laquelle ? De plus, j'ai une impression de déjà vu et pourtant ce n'est pas possible.

-Samuel, tu peux m'expliquer s'il te plait ? Demandais-je d'un ton dur.

-Mais tu vas bientôt le savoir, mon cher filleul.

-Filleul ? Fit Harry avec surprise.

Je me tourne vers mon Gryffondor. C'est vrai que je ne lui ai jamais vraiment rien dit sur ma famille. Il s'avance vers moi, les yeux pleins de questions tandis que moi j'essaie de comprendre les motivations de mon parrain. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il nous a fait venir tous les deux.

-Sam ?

-Drago, ne soit pas si impatient.

POV de Harry

Drago est près de moi. Mais qu'est-ce c'est que cette histoire ? Je me demande ce qui se passe. Alors, c'est lui le parrain de Drago. C'est pour ça qu'il voulait me parler de lui. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Drago est là lui aussi. Il n'avait pas l'air au courant que je devais venir. Enfin, moi non plus, je ne le savais pas. C'est étrange mais j'ai l'impression qu'il va se passer quelque chose de grave. J'ai aussi l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène. A moins que. . . non ce n'est pas possible. Ca ne peut pas être maintenant. Je me recule légèrement. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Drago se tourne vers moi.

-Harry ? Ca ne va pas ? Me demande t-il.

-Non pas vraiment. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Drago ?

-Je voudrais bien le savoir aussi, crois-moi.

Je me tourne vers le parrain de Drago. Il est vraiment très étrange. Il laisse planer sur son visage un sourire énigmatique qui est très déconcertant. Il s'avance vers Drago et moi et prend Drago par le bras.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Sam ? Demande Drago avec colère. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Je vais faire ce que ton père n'a pas fait et qu'il aurait dû faire depuis longtemps.

Drago semble effrayé. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'être comme ça. Il montre plus ses sentiments maintenant mais ce sont plutôt des sentiments de bonheur et non de frayeur. Je m'avance vers eux mais Samuel tire Drago vers lui et le prend dans ses bras, le dos de Drago, collé contre son torse.

-Oh non Potter, tu ne feras rien. Jamais ça n'aurait dû arriver. Il n'était pas prévu que Drago se souvienne de ce qui s'était passé entre vous.

-QUOI ? C'est toi qui m'as rendu amnésique ?? Mais je croyais que c'était père ???

POV de Drago

Non je dois rêver, ce n'est pas possible. Ca ne peut pas être lui qui m'a rendu amnésique ! J'avais toujours eu confiance en lui. J'ai toujours pu compter sur lui, il ne m'a jamais abandonné. J'ai cru qu'il allait me comprendre mais je me suis trompé. En fait, il est comme mon père.

-C'était ce que je voulais que tu crois, répondit Sam. Ca aurait pu être parfait si Saint Potter ne s'était pas mêlé de ta vie. Tu aurais pu rejoindre les Mangemorts. Ton père t'a protégé jusqu'au bout. Il a toujours repoussé le moment où tu nous rejoindrais. Il a toujours voulu jouer double jeu, pensant que ça durerait.

-Tu veux dire que. . .

-Ton père n'a jamais voulu que tu deviennes Mangemort et il a au contraire tout fait pour que ce soit le contraire même s'il essayait de sauver les apparences. De toute façon, je suis là pour faire ce qu'il n'a pas voulu faire. Je vais t'emmener avec moi et cette fois Potter ne pourra rien faire.

Je vois Harry reculer. Il a les yeux écarquillés. Il semble complètement perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive. Je le regarde avec tristesse. Quelque chose à l'air de le perturber.

-Potter, reprit Sam, ta fin est proche. Je ne te laisserai pas en vie.

Harry se recule de plus en plus tandis que j'essaie de me dégager de l'emprise de Samuel. Je me débats comme je peux mais il est vraiment très fort. Je m'agite dans tous les sens, essayant de trouver le meilleur moyen de me libérer.

POV de Harry

Je vois Drago bouger dans tous les sens et arriver après un long moment à se libérer. Je me recule de plus en plus vers le bord. Ca commence comme dans mon rêve mais maintenant je sais à qui j'ai affaire. Drago court vers moi. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je dois le combattre pour Drago. Je ne le laisserai pas l'emmener. Je ne veux pas être séparé de lui.

-Harry ? Me demande Drago.

-Sauve-toi, dis-je en détournant mon regard. Je vais le retenir. Il faut que tu ailles prévenir quelqu'un.

Je regarde à nouveau Drago. Il semble prendre conscience de quelque chose. Ses yeux commencent à se brouiller de larmes. Est-ce que cette histoire va se finir comme mon rêve ? Est-ce que je vais voir Drago s'éloigner de moi et suivre cet homme horrible qui est son parrain. Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué. ?

-Non, Harry. Je ne te laisserai pas. Je ne veux pas que ça se finisse comme ça. Je ne veux pas revivre ça encore une fois.

Alors lui aussi a déjà fait ce rêve ? J'en ai maintenant la certitude dans ses yeux. Je vois une larme couler sur sa joue. Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas mon amour. Je t'aime tellement. Drago s'avance vers moi mais je recule instinctivement.

-Il le faut, Drago. Je t'en prie, vas-t'en avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Quelque chose me revient soudain à l'esprit. Dans mon rêve, c'était Drago qui m'emmenait ici mais là, c'est moi qui y suis allé. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce que je peux changer le cours des choses ? Ce rêve était peut-être seulement un moyen de contourner la réalité qui aurait pu se produire si je ne l'avais jamais rêvé.

POV de Drago

Harry semble réfléchir et moi, je ne peux pas empêcher une larme de couler sur ma joue droite. J'ai eu comme un flash, ce rêve que j'ai fait pendant plusieurs mois, m'est revenu en mémoire quand j'ai entendu Harry me demander de me sauver.

-Drago, vas-t-en maintenant. Tout peut changer mais il faut que tu m'écoutes.

-Mais Harry. . .

-Je perds patience, intervint Samuel.

Je me tourne vers Samuel qui a sa baguette levée sur nous. Comment a t-il pu en arriver l ? Lui qui avait toujours été gentil avec moi. Est-ce qu'il avait prévu cela depuis que je suis n ? Je me retourne vers Harry qui me sourit tendrement mais aussi tristement.

-Harry, tu ne peux pas. . . Je ne peux pas te laisser maintenant.

-Mais tu sais ce qui va se passer si tu restes.

Je m'approche de Harry et le serre dans mes bras, puis pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de mon amour pour lui qu'à cet instant. Je l'aime vraiment. Tout ces moments passés avec lui ont été les plus merveilleux de ma vie et j'espère en vivre encore plus. Et je ne laisserai pas quelqu'un se mettre en travers de ma route.

POV de Harry

J'aime comme il m'embrasse mais ce n'est pas le moment. Samuel peut attaquer à tout moment. A contre-cœur, je me sépare de Drago alors que j'entends notre ennemi prononcer un sort. Sans attendre, je pousse Drago et je me jette à terre. Je m'en doutais qu'il allait lancer un sort mais cette fois j'ai pu éviter qu'il atteigne Drago.

-Bien joué, Potter. Tu as de bons réflexes.

-C'est un compliment venant d'un homme sans scrupule comme toi. Ne crois pas que je te laisserai rendre encore une fois amnésique Drago.

Je lève ma baguette vers lui et le regarde avec un petit sourire narquois tandis que Drago se relève et se place près de moi.

-Drago, je t'ai déjà dit de partir. Maintenant, il faut vraiment que tu le fasses.

-Mais. . .

-Fais-le pour moi. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber.

Je jette un regard sur lui pour voir qu'il est inquiet. De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais vu Drago Malfoy avoir une telle expression pour quelqu'un. C'est vraiment très étrange. Je lui souris.

-Tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis, sois fier, ne te laisse pas aller. Pense à ce qui nous attend après.

POV de Drago

Harry a raison, ce n'est pas le moment de me laisser aller. Après tout, je suis un Malfoy et je dois être digne de mon nom. Si mon père a vraiment tout fait pour que je ne suive pas la voie qu'il a suivie alors je dois respecter ce qu'il veut. Et puis, je ne veux pas décevoir Harry. Après tout, j'ai toujours essayé de ne pas me montrer faible devant lui alors, il faut que je lui montre que c'est toujours le cas maintenant.

-Très bien, je te fais confiance, dis-je avec un sourire.

Je vois Harry avancer vers Samuel et je me mets derrière lui.

-Dès que tu peux, vas t-en.

-Très bien.

-Oh non, je ne le laisserai pas partir. Et toi Potter, je te garantis que tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivant.

-C'est ce qu'on verra.

Sans que je comprenne ce qui se passe, j'entends Harry et Sam commencer à se lancer des sorts et dès que je vois que la porte est libre, je cours vite vers elle. Seulement Samuel n'a pas l'air de vouloir que je m'en aille et me lance un sort de bloque-jambe. Il croit vraiment que c'est ce qui va m'arrêter ? Je sors ma baguette et lance un contre sort. Tout de suite, je me relève, lançant un dernier regard à Harry qui semble en bien mauvaise posture. Je m'arrête. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça.

POV de Harry

Je jette un regard en direction de Drago. Il est devant la porte et me regarde. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? Il ne doit pas flancher maintenant. Je sais que je suis dans une mauvaise posture, dans sa situation, je serais revenu pour l'aider mais là, il ne doit pas le faire. Il doit prévenir Dumbledore.

-Drago, dépêche-toi, lui criais-je.

Samuel me donne un violent coup de pied qui me couche à terre. Je ne pensais pas qu'il en viendrait aux mains. Je me relève tant bien que mal mais mon ennemi me lance un sort.

-Endoloris. Alors Potter, ça fait mal n'est-ce pas ? Ne veux-tu pas que j'abrège tes souffrances ? Oh après tout, c'est plus amusant de te voir souffrir. De toute façon, tu mourras. Et bien sûr, rien n'empêchera plus Drago de nous rejoindre.

-Jamais je ne le permettrai, dis-je en serrant les dents.

Allez Harry, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu résistes à ce sort. Il faut que tu te relèves. Le problème, c'est que j'ai vraiment du mal à me concentrer. Je suis à la limite de m'évanouir mais je dois tenir. Je dois tenir pour Drago, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de flancher.

POV de Drago

Je suis enfin entré dans le château. J'ai du mal à laisser Harry. Pourquoi faut-il que soit lui qui prenne tous les risques ? Bon, il faut que je me dépêche. Il faut que je trouve quelqu'un, n'importe qui, le directeur, un professeur, peu importe. Il faut aider Harry. Je cours dans les couloirs et instinctivement je me dirige vers les cachots. J'entre sans frapper dans le bureau de Rogue. Pourvu qu'il soit là. Je soupire de soulagement quand je vois que Rogue est assis à son bureau, penché sur des copies. Il relève la tête et me regarde avec colère.

-M. Malfoy que faites-vous ici, si tard ? Vous savez très bien que vous ne pouvez pas traîner dans les couloirs aussi tard. Et d'ailleurs, je trouve très mal poli votre façon d'entrer dans mon bureau.

-Ex. . .Excusez-moi, professeur, dis-je à bout de souffle à force d'avoir couru. Il faut que vous veniez vite. Harry est en danger. Je vous en prie, suivez-moi.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous me racontez là M.Malfoy ?

-S'il vous plait, ce n'est pas le moment. Croyez-moi.

Je commence à sérieusement paniquer. Va-t-il enfin se décider à me suivre ? Je me recule pour qu'il me suive. Il se lève les sourcils froncés et s'avance vers moi.

-Très bien, je vous suis.

-Merci, il faut faire vite.

Sans attendre, je retourne sur mes pas, suivi du professeur Rogue. J'espère qu'il pourra faire quelque chose. J'espère aussi que Harry à réussi à s'en sortir. J'ai peur pour lui. Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser tout seul mais d'un autre sens, Harry m'a supplié d'aller chercher quelqu'un.

POV de Harry

C'est intenable. Je n'arrive plus à penser correctement. Tout ce qui me fait tenir, c'est Drago. J'essaie de lancer des sorts mais j'ai l'impression que ça n'atteint pas Sam. C'est horrible. J'essaie de me lever mais je retombe comme une feuille.

-Alors Potter, tu abandonnes ? J'aime te voir comme ça, aussi impuissant.

-Ce n'est pas fini, Drago ne te suivra jamais, dis-je avec grande difficulté.

-Oh si, il me suivra mais malheureusement, tu ne seras pas là pour le voir. Ta fin est proche Potter.

Il commence à rire et ça me vrille les tympans. Je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant. Et d'un coup, sans que je comprenne, la douleur s'arrête. J'ouvre les yeux et essaie de voir tant bien que mal ce qu'il se passe. Je vois soudain Drago, des yeux inquiets, me regardant avec tendresse. Il est revenu. Je lui souris.

-Le professeur Rogue est là, dit Drago.

-Severus, dit Sam avec colère. N'essaie pas de les protéger, tu ne pourras rien empêcher.

-Harry, est-ce que ça va ? Me demande Drago.

-Comme quelqu'un qui a reçu plusieurs doloris.

-Excuse-moi. Tout est ma faute.

-Non ne pense pas ça.

Drago baisse la tête tandis que moi, je lui caresse la joue pour le rassurer. Je me lève avec difficulté, soutenu par Drago. J'ai du mal à tenir sur mes jambes. Je vois notre ennemi et Rogue sont face à face, baguettes levées. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Rogue soit venu pour m'aider. Enfin, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas la première fois mais ça m'étonne toujours. Surtout que maintenant, il n'a plus vraiment l'obligation de le faire.

-M.Malfoy, emmenez Potter dans le château, fit notre professeur de Potion.

-Oh non Severus, personne n'ira nulle part. Stupéfix.

Sans que Rogue ni personne d'ailleurs ne s'y attende, je vois Rogue prendre le sort de plein fouet et s'écrouler à terre. Non c'est pas vrai. Si c'était pour ça, il aurait mieux fait de rester dans son bureau. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Il est déjà venu ici pour nous aider alors, je ne dois pas me montrer comme ça. Mais bon, dans un sens, il n'est plus très utile pour le moment.

POV de Drago

Je vois Rogue tomber sur le sol. Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire maintenant ? Je soutiens Harry et je sais qu'il essaie de tenir le coup mais je vois bien qu'il est très faible. Sam avance vers nous et par instinct, je recule.

-Maintenant, tout est fini Potter. Drago va venir avec moi et toi tu vas aller retrouver tes parents.

-Sam, arrête ! Dis-je, jamais je ne viendrai avec. . .

Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je sens une violente douleur au niveau de la tête. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? J'ai l'impression qu'une lame me transperce la tête. Mes jambes lâchent et j'entends Harry m'appeler. Harry.

-Drago, non !!!

POV de Harry

J'ai vu Samuel prononcer un sort mais je n'ai rien pu faire. Ma baguette est trop loin et je n'ai la force de rien. Drago est à genoux et se tient la tête. Je m'agenouille avec difficulté. Il m'a lâché d'un coup mais j'ai réussi à tenir debout. Je m'apprête à toucher mon amour quand sa main frappe mon visage. Je tombe en arrière, surpris. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

-Drago ? Demandais-je incertain. Qu'est-ce q'il y a ?

-Oh mais rien Potter, tout va très bien, me répond-t-il en tournant la tête vers moi.

Cette façon de parler, si froide. C'est comme si j'étais retourné en arrière. Je lève la tête pour regarder Samuel. Il s'est rapproché de nous et sourit. Je reporte mon regard sur Drago, qui lui me regarde avec un sourire narquois. Non ce n'est pas possible, non pas ça. Tout ne peut pas recommencer.

-Drago, mon amour, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'on est vraiment ensemble ? Tu peux toujours rêver. Et de toute, façon, qui voudrait de toi, le balafr ?

-Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, rit Sam. Tu vois Potter. Je t'avais dit que Drago était de mon côté.

Je reste un moment surpris puis je fronce les sourcils. Non, ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Je ne le permettrai pas. Je me lève brusquement et me jette sur mon ennemi. Je commence à le frapper de toutes mes forces. Je sais que ça fait très moldu mais là, je ne peux plus me contrôler. J'ai envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire.

-Jamais, tu m'entends. Jamais, Drago ne sera à toi, m'écriais-je.

Je continue à le frapper tandis que lui essaie de se dégager. Je m'apprête à lui donner un autre coup quand je sens une douleur à la tête. Je tombe sur le côté et remarque que c'est Drago qui m'a frappé. Il me frappe une nouvelle fois et tout devient noir. Drago.

Je sens de l'agitation autour de moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ouvre les yeux lentement. Mais qu'est-il arriv ? Je reprends peu à peu mes esprits. Peu à peu, je reprends conscience de ce qui s'est passé. Drago m'a frappé deux fois et je me suis évanoui. Comment suis-je encore vivant ? Je me lève brusquement sur mon lit me mettant en position assise.

-Ne bougez pas Potter, vous êtes encore faible. Il faut vous reposer, fait une voix que je connais trop bien.

-Mme Pomfresh.

-Elle-même M. Potter. Ce qu'on peut dire, c'est que vous avez l'art et la manière de toujours vous retrouvez ici.

Je la vois s'approcher de moi. Elle me tend un verre. Encore une de ces potions au goût infecte. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça ait mauvais goût ? Je prends la potion et l'avale à contrecœur. Rien ne sert de fuir face à Pomfresh, de toute façon, elle aurait réussi à me la faire avaler, comme d'habitude.

-Vous êtes un jeune homme très solide M. Potter. Résister à plusieurs Doloris est très rare. Mais, je ne m'étonne pas plus que ça. Après tout, vous avez vu bien pire, fit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle commence à s'éloigner de moi. Il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir avant qu'elle ne parte.

-Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Demandais-je.

-Le professeur Rogue vous a ramené.

Rogue ? C'est donc lui qui m'a ramen ? Mais que s'est-il passé là-haut après que je me sois évanoui. J'entends soudain des éclats de voix provenant de l'entrée de l'infirmerie. J'essaie d'écouter ce qu'il se passe.

-Alors Mme Pomfresh ? Fait une voix.

-Oui, comment va-t-il ? Il est réveill ?

-Une seule question à la fois. Oui M. Potter est réveillé et il va bien. Vous pouvez aller le voir mais ne l'agitez pas trop.

-Merci.

Je vois Ron et Hermione s'approcher et. . .Drago ? Drago est venu ? Il n'est pas parti ? Il n'a pas suivi son parrain. Je soupire de soulagement. Mon amour se tient en retrait et semble gêné. Hermione me saute soudain au cou tandis que Ron s'assoit sur mon lit.

-Harry, tu nous as inquiété, fit Hermione.

-Je sais, pardonnez-moi.

Je jette un œil du côté de Ron. Il me sourit, puis je regarde Drago. Je lui souris mais lui détourne la tête. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'en veut. Hermione s'éloigne de moi.

-Bon, eh bien, je crois que nous allons te laisser, n'est-ce pas Ron ?

-Hein, mais. . .

-Ron, viens.

Ron semble réfléchir un moment, ne comprenant apparemment pas Hermione. Elle lui fait un signe de la tête. Je ris légèrement en voyant que Ron a du mal à comprendre.

-Oh, d'accord, fit-il ;

Mes deux amis sortent me laissant ainsi seul avec Drago. Je le vois qui s'apprête à partir.

-Non, ne pars pas, dis-je.

Il tourne la tête vers moi et me regarde avec tristesse. Je lui montre le côté de mon lit pour qu'il s'asseye. Il revient vers moi et s'assoit. Sans attendre, je le prends dans mes bras. Ca me manquait.

-J'ai cru que tu étais parti, que tu allais le suivre, dis-je.

-J'ai bien failli. Si Rogue n'avait pas été là, je serais certainement parti avec lui. Pardonne-moi, je n'ai pas été assez fort pour lui résister.

Je me dégage un peu de lui et le regarde dans les yeux. J'ai toujours adoré regarder ses beaux yeux bleus. Je vois une larme couler sur sa joue. Je l'essuie de ma main tout en caressant sa joue.

-Ne pleure pas mon amour. Je t'aime. Je sais très bien que c'est difficile de résister à ce genre de sort. Tu ne pouvais pas y échapper. L'essentiel maintenant, c'est ce que tu ne sois plus sous son emprise.

J'approche mon visage et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je continue de caresser sa joue, elle est si douce.

-Maintenant, repris-je, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qui s'est pass ?

-Oui, dit-il avec un sourire.

-J'aime quand tu souris mon amour, je pourrais passer des heures à te regarder.

Drago rougit. Il est vraiment mignon et adorable ; Je crois qu'il va falloir que je remercie Rogue d'avoir sauvé mon amour. Ce sera dur mais il le faut. Je souris à Drago et l'encourage à tout me raconter en posant ma main sur la sienne.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Eh bien, quand tu t'es évanoui, j'allais partir avec Samuel. Je croyais vraiment à ce moment-là que j'étais de son côté. Sam allait te tuer quand Rogue s'est réveillé et je ne sais pas quand j'ai vu qu'il allait vraiment te tuer, je lui ai attrapé le bras mais il m'a repoussé. Je suis tombé à terre et c'est à ce moment-là que Rogue est intervenu. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'il s'était passé mais j'ai vu le corps de Sam tomber et Rogue l'emmener à l'intérieur du château. J'ai mis du temps à reprendre mes esprits. Je ne savais plus vraiment ce que je faisais. Je me suis approché de toi machinalement et je t'ai pris dans mes bras. Je suis resté un moment comme ça à te regarder, jusqu'à ce Rogue revienne. J'ai eu du mal à te lâcher d'après lui. Je devais être dans un état second. Enfin, il t'a emmené à l'infirmerie et je l'ai suivi.

Je reprends Drago dans mes bras et l'embrasse doucement. Je suis tellement content qu'il soit avec moi. Je l'aime tellement. Je sens une douce chaleur m'envahir. Je sens que Drago est heureux.

-Je t'aime Drago. Jamais plus je ne te quitterais. J'empêcherais toujours quiconque de te faire du mal. Est-ce que tu es prêt à affronter avec moi tous les obstacles ? Tu sais que Voldemort tentera toujours de me tuer. Es-tu prêt à courir ce risque.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. On pourra tout affronter. Je t'aime. Quoiqu'il arrive, je ne te laisserai jamais.

POV de Drago

Oh non, je ne le laisserai pas. Jamais. Il m'a montré qu'il tenait à moi et je ferai tout pour lui. Malgré tous les ennuis que nous aurons dans l'avenir, je sais que jamais on ne se quittera.

**Owari**** !!!**

Aillé, c'est fini. Enfin, j'ai fini Ennui. Après plus d'un an, j'ai réussi. J'avoue que j'aime pas trop cette fin mais je savais plus comment finir. Et puis, au début, je voulais faire une suite mais je m'en sens pas le courage et puis, il faut que je fasse le chapitre d'Au Placard et Confessions. Donc, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour autre chose. J'avais aussi prévu de faire une suite pour Un invité inattendu qui sera faite puisque la fin se termine sur un suspense. Donc voilà, des reviews pour savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce dernier chapitre. Bisoussssssssssssss à tous et merci d'avoir suivi cette fic.


End file.
